The Cursed Gift
by RisaliaDragneel
Summary: After the battle with Zeref Lucy felt like they had lost too much so she used a forbidden celestial spell. A spell that took her back to when she was six years old, but her body was transported to where she had done the spell. Laxus found her and brought her to Fairy Tail early. Now going by Luce, Lucy struggles to try and save everyone. (I Don't Own FT) (Was The Story of Luce.)
1. Chapter 1: Forbidden Spell

Chapter 1: Forbidden Spell

The world around her was so devoid of life everyone and everything she had ever loved was gone, or at least that's what it felt like. Zeref had been destroyed and the truth about E.N.D was reveled and the true reason Natsu had left right after the battle against Tartaros and not returned for a year. Natsu's memories as the younger brother of Zeref and the strongest demon of the books of Zeref had surfaced, and he had left afraid of everyone finding out. Afraid that his friends would find out that he had been created to murder his big brother, and that he wasn't even fully human anymore.

Their war against Alvarez ended with only Zeref dead, but at the same time so much more had been lost. Natsu's mind had sort of snapped after having finally gone through with everything and Mavis's spirit had disappeared. Lumen Histoire or Fairy Heart as the now knew it had vanished as well. The only reason Mavis had never truly passed wasn't because of her body being stored in a lacrima, but rather because her heart had still belonged to Zeref.

Yet in the last few years they had all lost so much and suffered so much pain. Gray had lost Ul and Ultear not to mention having to lose his father again after finally being reunited with each other. Natsu and the other slayers had lost their dragons because they hadn't defeated Acnologia in time. Lucy herself had lost Aquarius the spirit who had been a second mother to her and her second chance with her father. Levy after being attacked by one of Zeref's allies could no longer have children and she was pushing Gajeel away because of it, everyone knew that the stern dragon slayer had always wanted a big family. The worst part though was that everyone had lost their home, this time Fairy Tail was being disbanded for good, the Council believing they attracted too much trouble. All of the mages had been ordered to scatter and Lucy was going to lose her second family.

Lucy couldn't handle losing Fairy Tail again it had been hard enough the first time she had to go through it there was absolutely no way she could survive a second time. Instead Lucy had found herself on a cliff overlooking Magnolia watching the city fix itself up once again and watching as her nakama all left. The battle of Alvarez and all the pain of the last couple of years had changed everything and her friends had lost the heart and will that had made them so formidable. Even if Fairy Tail wasn't ordered to disband there was no way that it would have stayed the same.

It had led to Lucy deciding to do a spell that she had read about when she was seven years old. A spell her mother had taught her, but she had been told that the cost would be great on the caster. This particular spell could only be cast by a celestial mage and it was the sort of spell that Ultear had been looking for all those years ago. No matter the risk though Lucy wanted to change things and make it so that this time her friends wouldn't be so alone, this time she would do everything in her power to save the ones she loved.

 _I'm the one connected to the starry path_

 _Past, Present, and Future collide in my dreams_

 _To much has been wrought_

 _Much pain has been cast_

 _By the magic in my veins_

 _I pray oh great Celestial Queen_

 _Let the Present collide with Past once again_

 _Send me back_

 ** _Starry Night Illusions Time Back_**

A giant whirlwind of magic surrounded Lucy as she was brought back to the past. Thousands of needle like objects pricking at her skin and she felt like her body was being shredded apart. Screams rose up from her throat as her past self a small six year old girl collided with her body. The body stayed but Lucy's mind merged with that of her past, and the pain was too much on her small body as her magical container expanded as her magic cores merged together.

What Lucy didn't know though was that miles away in the Heartfilia Mansion it was believed that young Lucy Heartfilia had been kidnapped and killed. Blood having appeared on her sheets from the cuts before her past body had been summoned to her. The rumors were that she had been killed for the keys her mother had given her, and her mother the still living Layla Heartfilia blamed herself for her daughter's death.

* * *

When Lucy woke up again it was to being slightly jostled by something opening her eyes she was shocked to see a twelve year old boy carrying her. Unfortunately the angle she was laying at made it impossible for her to see who was carrying her, but she didn't feel like he was going to hurt her. Instead something about the unknown boy put her mind at ease and Lucy found herself shifting closer to him and the warmth he provided for her small body.

The spell she had pulled off had drastically lowered her own magical stores, so it was actually good for her that the unknown boy found her. Although she had been expecting to wake up in her own home it was actually better if she left behind her own life as the heiress Lucy Heartfilia. Besides she doubted that her parents would look for their lost daughter in a mage's guild and maybe she could get this boy to direct her to Fairy Tail. After all Fairy Tail was known for taking in orphans, and she never actually had to lie to them, not that she would be lying since her parents had died just in a different time.

Lucy was shocked when the boy looked down at her a painful looking scar was across his eye and his eyes were stormy blue. Something about the boy was familiar, but she was still so drowsy from using up so much magic that she couldn't place him. "You woke up," the guy said looking shocked.

"Where am I, who are you?" she asked trying to keep her words childlike and scared like a normal six year old girl would be.

"We're in a place called Magnolia. I found you passed out on the ledge that overlooks the town, so I decided to bring you to my Jiji. He's really smart and the Master of our guild, so he should be able to help you. Oh my names Laxus Dreyar by the way," the cheerful boy said. It completely shocked Lucy since he was a lot more cheery then she had ever known him. Perhaps she had arrived before he had turned into the bitter man that he had become in the future.

"Tank you Lax-kun," she said acting like she was having trouble saying his name. "I Luce," she added as an afterthought using the nickname most people had called her at the guild. Of all the people she had first expected to meet when she tried to fix everything it hadn't been Laxus.

"Well Luce-chan I hope we can be good friends," he told her with a bright smile.

Yawning Lucy found herself drifting back to sleep feeling safe in Laxus's arms. She found it a little weird that he was offering to be her friend, but maybe it was because he knew how scary it was for a child to be lost.

A little while later Lucy found herself stirring again as she heard the familiar rowdiness of Fairy Tail. She was glad that Laxus wasn't looking at her anymore because she wouldn't have been able to explain to him why she was crying. Lucy was just happy that she was coming home and she prayed that this time things would be better.

"Lax-kun can I walk in on me own?" she asked him letting him see her big wide eyes having blinked away the tears.

"Ok Luce-chan, but kept your hand in mine ok?" he told her with a big smile.

Lucy wondered if maybe Laxus had recognized what the keys on her hip were, although she certainly had a lot less then she had the last time. It would explain why he didn't think it was odd to be bringing her into the Fairy Tail guild even if he had said that he thought his Jiji could help them. As he placed her on her feet Lucy felt a little dizzy, but Laxus's hand in hers gave her the strength and courage to go in.

Watching Laxus carefully as he pushed open the doors Lucy was a little surprised to not see a piece of furniture flying at her this time. Then again as she looked around at the guild she sort of understood why considering that except for the Strauss siblings and Cana there was none of her other friends here. Lucy couldn't wait to meet them all again and watch as a part of their life from the beginning this time.

As the doors creaked the older guild members turned towards them, and for the first time in a long time Lucy felt shy. Slightly hiding herself behind Laxus she wondered if she could actually make a difference in some things. Obviously there were some she just couldn't change, but could she maybe make Laxus's life better by making sure he didn't become the bitter guy she remembered.

"Oi Laxus who is the little one hiding behind you?" Master Makarov called out his eyes twinkling. Lucy guessed being younger this time around was a blessing considering that she wouldn't have to deal with Master pervertedness for a while. His eyes were kind as he looked at her and Lucy found herself giving him a soft smile.

"Jiji this is Luce-chan I found her all alone on the outskirts of town," he explained squeezing her hand lightly in reassurance.

"Well Luce-chan do you know where your family is?"

"No," she told him making her bottom lip tremble as she stared at him. "I just 'member lots of pain and then black, when I woked up Lax-kun was carrying me."

Lucy wasn't actually lying to them actually as she moved a little closer into the guild she let out a cry of pain as cuts she forgot about started to stretch. Laxus turned to look at her in shock his nose twitching and Lucy guessed that he could smell the blood on her.

"Jiji get Porlyusica-san quick, I didn't realize she was injured," Laxus said panicking as he took his hand out of hers and Lucy saw bright red staining his hand. Then in the next instant Laxus was picking her up and swiftly carrying her in the direction of the infirmary as people moved out of the way. Lucy had to hold in the cries of pain not wanting to worry Laxus more as the injuries she was finally noticing started to rip open.

When they arrived in the infirmary Mirajane was already at a bed the covers pulled back which made Laxus give her a quick smile before he carefully put Lucy down on the bed. Even though he did it very gently Lucy couldn't hold in the cry of pain as her back hit the bed, and she saw both of the older mages wince as they looked at her with sympathy. Laxus also looked really guilty probably blaming himself for not realizing that she was injured from the start.

"Luce-chan sweetie what's your last name?" Mira asked her kindly probably trying to distract her until the healer arrived.

Lucy allowed her face to scrunch up as she looked at Mira with big wide eyes, "don't 'member, no wanna 'member."

Mira and Laxus both looked at her with wide eyes, but couldn't really say anything because Porlyusica came rushing into the room. The old woman looked just like Lucy remembered her, but she allowed her face to scrunch up like she was afraid of the new person in the room. Lucy knew that kids meeting Porlyusica often got scared since the healer didn't really have much of a bedside manner.

Unfortunately for Lucy the old healer kicked both of the older mages out and set to work healing her various injuries. Lucy didn't even know how many times she blacked out from the pain of it all and wondered if this pain was part of the terrible cost her mother had warned her about. Lucy was positive if Laxus hadn't found her that she would have ended up bleeding to death before she could make it to town considering that her smaller legs would have made the journey longer.

Lucy ended up staying in the infirmary with Porlyusica for a week before the old healer decided that she was well enough for her to be left alone. In that time Lucy had confirmed that she was a mage herself, although she had hidden her golden keys and only allowed them to see Lyra and Horologium's keys considering that as silver keys they would have copies of each other. She was planning to wait a few years before revealing Aquarius and Cancer to others, and planned to say she had bought them from a travelling mage. This way no one would be suspicious about the Celestial Mage in Fairy Tail.

The first time Lucy had wandered into the bathroom to clean herself off she had been in for a big shock. It seemed that the magic that had taken her back had also changed her appearance making it so she was no longer a miniature of her mother. Instead her hair had changed from the blonde color she loved to a slightly lighter shade and her eyes had changed green. She looked like a younger version of the first Master, although she still had some of her mother in her, but not enough to be confused with Lucy Heartfilia if she ever ran into her family.

During the week she was stuck in the infirmary Laxus had visited her a lot and had also introduced her to the newly formed Raijinshuu. Maybe it was because they hadn't grown as harsh yet, but they seemed to accept her into their group easily not even acting afraid that she would take Laxus away from them. Mira and her siblings also visited and properly introduced themselves to her, although Mira was slightly scary. Lucy had forgotten the rumors about how Mira had been before Lisanna's supposed death.

Master Makarov had also told Lucy that she could join Fairy Tail and she had her familiar pink mark back on her right hand once again. Lucy had actually cried when he had given her the mark, but the Master hadn't acted like that was odd at all. Lucy had succeeded though she had rejoined Fairy Tail and had been unrecognizable as Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

 ** _AN: I decided to start another LaLu fic although this one i_** ** _s different then Loving Lighting. The title of the story will be subject to change, but I will need some ideas on a title. I can't really think of a good one at the moment. Hope you enjoy this fanfic. Thank you for reading._**


	2. Chapter 2: First Mission

Chapter 2: First Mission

For the first five years that Lucy had lived at Fairy Tail she hadn't been expected to do any jobs. Although she had learned how to cook with Mira and they took over making food for everyone in Fairy Tail. There was an older woman named Hina that did all the bar work and the more difficult items, but Lucy enjoyed helping Mira. Not to mention that it kept her from being on the demon's bad side, actually Lucy was considered another little sister to Mira and Elfman and just a sister to Lisanna since she couldn't tell them her birthday and they didn't know who was older. It was Lucy's way of paying her way until she was old enough to do missions.

Natsu, Gray, and Erza had all joined Fairy Tail and Lucy had been able to watch firsthand the depression they each faced before they became members of the guild. Yet Erza was still carrying the burden of the Tower of Heaven with her. Natsu was close with Lisanna and Gray and Cana were friends, but the rivalries between everyone were scary. Especially watching how Mira and Erza used to be and Lucy was a little afraid about watching Mira succumb to depression in the future, but she had no idea how to stop the anima from taking Lisanna.

At eleven years old Lucy looked even more like Mavis then she had when she woke up. A part of her wondered if perhaps it had been the mark of Fairy Tail's way of making sure that she remained a Fairy. Lucy had also heard the Master and the older generation talk about how they thought she was somehow related to the first master.

Looking at the mission board Lucy was excited because she was finally old enough by guild rules to go on missions. Although she knew she could handle something strong with her whip and keys, she knew for now she had to only take small missions, the guild still didn't know she held contracts with two of the golden keys. Lucy knew she had to get a start on things if she wanted to be able to get the spirits she wanted. The problem though was Lucy knew she couldn't stop Karen's fate unless if she stalked the older mage because she didn't know exactly when Angel would kill the other mage.

Finding a simple finding mission Lucy hummed as she walked over to Mira to get it approved. That is until she ended up crashing into someone and was caught right away. Looking up she saw Laxus looking down at her with a frown on his face something that was weird for him because Laxus and her had become good friends over the years. Cana had even started teasing her last year saying she had a crush on the older mage which she denied wholeheartedly. Even Happy joined in with her with his signature roll of the tongue and the 'you liiiike him' saying.

She was going to be nice and ask him what was wrong but the jerk stole her mission paper and started looking it over. The frown on his face getting even bigger as he read over the details of her mission, which she didn't understand because she had chosen a fairly simple one.

"Lax-kun give me back my mission," she told him pouting as she tried to jump up and grab it back. Unfortunately the seventeen year old was a lot taller than her eleven year old self and she didn't dare use her whip to pull his arm down in case she damaged the mission paper.

"Lulu you aren't going on your own," he told her his eyes serious.

Lulu was the nickname he had given her saying that he didn't like calling her Luce all the time since everyone else did, and if she had a special nickname for him she got one too. She loved that Laxus hadn't turned bitter this time around, but he was way too overprotective and it really got on her nerves.

"Lax-kun it's a simple mission give it back!" she demanded stomping her foot in anger.

Sometimes Lucy acted just like a child and let herself forget why she had come back. After all until now it had been too dangerous for her to start her mission because she was too young for people to take her seriously. Yet if she wanted to use Aquarius and Cancer outside of the privacy of her room she needed to earn money soon and make it seem like she had bought them. Although even her room was a little risky considering that she lived with Laxus and Master at the moment. Master had seen that she was good for Laxus after his father had been kicked out of Fairy Tail, and had decided having her nearby would help his grandson.

"No the reward is suspiciously high, take someone with you," he told her not giving an inch.

Stalking away from Laxus Lucy looked around for Master hoping he would be able to knock some sense into him. Finally finding him sitting at the bar which is where she should have stared Lucy walked towards him ignoring the looming presence of Laxus behind her. She wanted to prove she could do this on her own and she wanted to be stubborn about it. Besides Laxus had trained her in hand to hand combat, as well as had her go against others with her whip which they thought was a natural talent, he should trust that she could take care of herself.

"Master," Lucy began her voice wobbly as she called him making him turn to look at her with concern. "Lax-kun took my mission and won't give it back!"

"Laxus give Luce-chan her mission back," Master demanded trying to stop her from crying. One thing Lucy had learned about Master and Laxus was they both hated seeing girls cry, but unlike the old Laxus the Laxus she grew up with had become immune to her tears. Meaning she usually had to pull one over on the master to get her way.

"Jiji the reward is too high, it's really suspicious so I just want her to take someone with her. Besides her first mission shouldn't be a solo job what if something goes wrong," was his stubborn reply as he crossed his arms across his chest proving that he wasn't going to budge.

Master just smirked at him as he seemed to think something over before he snapped his fingers, "you go with her then. That way you can watch over her to make sure she'll be alright, and she can take her first mission, but she gets the whole reward."

"Fine, let's go Lulu," Laxus agreed rather quickly to Master's suggestion. Really if she wasn't eleven years old right now Lucy would suspect more behind Master making Laxus go with her. Oh well at least she gets the whole reward even if she has to take him with her.

Laxus didn't even give her a chance to agree or decline his order instead almost dragging her to Mira to get her mission stamped. The Raijinshuu were smirking at the two of them and Lucy knew they had been paying attention to the entire exchange. Freed, Ever, and Bix were like her older siblings this time, but they just like Cana seemed to think she had a crush on Laxus. Where everyone got that idea though she had no idea and wished they would stop spreading it around.

"Demon I'm taking Lulu on her first mission," Laxus said as he slammed the paper down in front of the white haired girl who just glared at him.

Then she turned to Lucy with a big smile, "stay safe Luce-chan. I'm sure you'll have no problems even if lightning head doesn't think you can handle it."

"Thanks Mira-chan," she said smiling back.

Laxus didn't give her time to say goodbye to anyone else however and Lucy found herself being lightning travelled to the train station. She really hated when Laxus did that without her permission it always messed up her hair, but she did have to admit it was faster to go this way. It was too bad this type of travel took up a lot of magic power if the distance was too far, otherwise she could have just got Laxus to bring them right to their destination. Lucy was still a little weary about riding on the rail lines even though her appearance had changed drastically she still feared her parents finding her.

She knew Laxus could smell her fear, but he acted like he had no idea that she was afraid. Despite the fact that they were close, and she could honestly call Laxus one of her closest friends even with the age difference, Laxus hadn't confided in her that he was a dragon slayer just yet. Meaning he had to be careful not to know too many details about someone basically it meant that Laxus couldn't ask her why she was afraid without her being suspicious. There were some people in the guild who thought she wore a stone mask at times, and most people couldn't read her emotions a very big difference from the blonde haired girl who had been the light of Fairy Tail.

Instead Laxus just hugged her to him tightly, probably looking like a big brother to those watching them, and bought their tickets. Hopefully Laxus would just think she doesn't like transportation, not that he would know if she didn't or not since this was her first time leaving Magnolia in the last five years. It wouldn't do for him to get suspicious about why she was afraid of leaving Magnolia after all.

As she followed Laxus on board she found herself flinching when she looked at a picture of herself when she was six years old, or rather how she used to look. Beside it was another picture that was her mother at eleven giving people an idea of how she would roughly look now. Even though her father was certain that she had died that night her mother had still held hope that Lucy would be alive, hope that she knew wouldn't diminish until Aquarius and Cancer were found in new contracts.

That was the oddest part of being back in the past somehow Layla Heartfilia was still alive, but Lucy still didn't know why. She had originally believed that her mother's death had been linked to the dragons disappearance considering it had happened on the same day, but this time the dragons still vanished into the slayers, but her mother lived. It made Lucy believe that her mother had never truly died in the first place, and in all honesty she couldn't remember ever seeing her mother's dead body. Her funeral had been a closed casket and at times Lucy had doubted her mother's death when she was a child. The fact that Layla Heartfilia was still alive after Lucy Heartfilia's death convinced Lucy that there had been more behind her mother's death then she had thought, although she was certain her father hadn't known the truth.

Luckily they were only on the train for an hour because the silence was killing Lucy and making her worry. Laxus was listening to his sound pods trying to keep his mind off of his rolling stomach, but Lucy had really needed someone to talk to and reassure her. Someone who would make her feel better about being on the rail lines. Not to mention that it had been a long time since she had rode a vehicle in silence, it made her remember the old times with Team Natsu, and how noisy her team had been. Lucy doubted that they would even become a team this time even though she hoped they would. She missed being close with Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy, but she was also glad that they hadn't gone through believing that Lisanna was dead yet.

Finally they arrived at their destination three towns over from Magnolia. Where Lucy would be doing her first mission although first she would have to check in at the clients house to formally accept the mission plus she needed the details of where she had to go and what she was looking for. Then she and Laxus would go off to find it, although Laxus better not actually help her unless if something happened that she couldn't deal with.

Walking towards their clients house Lucy realized that she had never actually visited this town before even in her previous life. It was an odd little town and people were watching them wearily. Lucy had also noticed at the train station that not many people got off at this stop, so she wondered why this town seemed unpopular. It didn't take her too long to find their clients house which was larger than most buildings here, but still quite small compared to her family's mansion.

Knocking on the door Lucy was surprised to be ushered in by a butler, although Laxus seemed a little confused. She guessed he hadn't started going on jobs for rich people yet, so he wasn't used to the life of nobility. The place was quite homey despite its size and Lucy could see many family portraits aligning the walls.

"You must be the mages from Fairy Tail," a pleasant looking woman said a bright smile on her face. Something about her though gave Lucy the creeps and she found herself pressing closer to Laxus, hoping that it was only the fact that it had been so long since she had been on a mission that was making her so uneasy.

"Yeah Lulu here is the mage doing the job, this is her first mission though so I came as a chaperon," Laxus said proudly patting her head with a kind smile.

"Oh goody," she said clapping her hands together in glee. "It's always nice to see a new mage starting her life with a guild. Now my request is fairly simple you see I lost the heirloom ring that my family passes down to our sons to present to his future bride. Unfortunately I ended up dropping the case in the snow the other day on the mountain, and since it was white I wasn't able to find it. There are monsters on the mountain however so I couldn't just send my servants to get it, and I need it by tomorrow night because my son is planning to propose to his girlfriend then with or without the ring."

The older woman looked upset about it, but something seemed off in her story. It was almost like she was faking being upset about the ring being lost and having to ask a mage to look for it instead of her family servants. Then again Lucy could be just seeing things that aren't there perhaps the older woman didn't like her future daughter-in-law, but still wanted to keep to the family tradition. 'You need to stop being so paranoid' she scolded herself before smiling at the older woman.

"I'll find your ring for you ma'am," she said politely.

"Thank you dearie and please do be safe," the woman said giving Laxus a concerned look. She probably didn't think an eleven year old girl could handle whatever was in the mountains, so she was trusting the older teenager to keep an eye out for her.

Bowing at the lady who actually never introduced herself Lucy left with Laxus. The butler handing them a picture of the ring they were looking for on their way out, making Lucy blush in embarrassment because she had forgotten to ask for a description. No doubt Laxus was laughing at her in his head right now, but she didn't dare look at him not wanting to see him making fun of her.

A few hours later Lucy had found the ring, but she was very confused. The mountain they had been on didn't have any sort of creature that was dangerous that she had seen, and really didn't seem like something a servant couldn't have done. Lucy had ended up looking on her own though since looking for a ring wasn't something any of her current spirits would be willing to do. The ring itself was quite expensive looking and seemed worth the reward she had been offered, but something seemed fishy about the entire mission.

When they had gotten to the manor Lucy was still trying to puzzle it out, almost forgetting that Laxus was there behind her. True to his word he hadn't helped her look at all, and he had just kept look out for any potential attacks, attacks that had never come. Actually Laxus had been much too relaxed on the mountain for someone who should be pretending to be a normal mage. Maybe he had been relying on his senses to keep watch, but he hadn't even really put on a true show of keeping watch for her. Instead his eyes had been glued to her the entire time, and seeing Laxus's smug look Lucy found it all clicking and she felt irritated at Laxus, but refused to show it until this 'mission' was done.

"Oh your back already dearie, did you find my ring?" the older woman asked, and this time Lucy noticed how she seemed relaxed around Laxus like she knew him already. Not to mention her concern for them earlier both of them were really good actors, but she had still completed the job so she wasn't going to deny the reward that would allow her to go and buy Plue early.

"Yes ma'am here you go," she said smiling the smile she had always pulled out when around business associates of her parents she didn't like.

"Thank you dearie, here is your reward as promised," the woman said handing over the bag that contained 30 000 jewels.

* * *

A while later Lucy found herself stomping back into the guild having spent the entire train ride ignoring Laxus even though he seemed to realize she was mad at him. Everyone's eyes turned to the furious eleven year old girl and some of them were laughing at the pleading Laxus behind her, well they were until Laxus fried them with his electricity. Lucy just couldn't believe that Laxus had set up a fake mission for her, or rather convinced a woman to hire a mage to do the job knowing that it was a good first mission type.

It was one thing him wanting to come on a mission with her to make sure she was safe, but it was another to lie about it. He had convinced his grandfather he needed to go because the reward was a little high, when he was the one who plotted it. Why did he think she wasn't capable of doing anything without him? Her first mission should have been a reason to celebrate, even if she had done them before in the other time line, this time is was different because she was younger.

"Lulu come on," Laxus begged trying to get her to look at him or talk to him.

Still ignoring him Lucy made her way to the Master planning to get mad at him as well if he had known. Although the amused yet confused look he was wearing told her that he had no idea what his grandson had done to piss off his young friend.

"Did Laxus take over the entire mission or something Luce-chan?" Master asked his voice kind as he glared at his grandson. Lucy knew how much stock the Master put into his brats first mission and he always hated when someone ruined it for them.

"No I wouldn't be as mad at him if that was it," she said huffing and sliding into the chair beside the master. "Instead he made a fake mission for me to go on that could have been done and was done completely without magic. He pushed himself to go on the mission with me concerned about my safety even though he knew there was nothing to be concerned about!"

Lucy figured that she must be glaring considering that the Master had sweat dropped and looked a little worried. The worried look soon turned to anger though as he turned his attention to his grandson, and Lucy could also see disappointment in his gaze and something else she couldn't quite identify.

"Laxus what you did was very wrong. That was Luce-chan's first mission and you made it so that it was meaningless."

"Jiji I just don't want her to get hurt," Laxus said his eyes soft as he looked at her.

"You don't want me to get hurt! No more like you think I'm weak!" she screamed at him. All of her insecurities from before surfaced, as did all of the insults people had given her after the GMG. Before she had always hid behind her team and been the weak link because she didn't physically train herself, but this time things were different weren't they? So why wouldn't Laxus let her prove herself as a mage worthy of being in Fairy Tail?

"No Lulu it's not..." he began to say before she cut him off.

"YES IT IS PEOPLE ALWAYS THINK I'M WEAK!" she screamed at him.

Lucy had never been so angry and she really didn't understand why Laxus was making her this way. The angrier she got the more pain that seemed to surface on her arm and she looked down to see if she had scratched it on something, and was shocked at what she saw. A golden mark was beginning to form circling from just below her wrist on her right hand a somewhat similar mark to the one Gray had inherited. If this mark was the same then it meant that Lucy was a devil slayer, but why had it not shown up the first time?

Master and Laxus seemed more concerned about her outburst though and didn't seem to look down at her arm. Both of them looked shocked at what she had screamed at them which she understood considering that no one had thought she was weak this time, or at least she had never heard anyone say it. Now though it seems that she had more pressing issues like figuring out how to hide her new mark without them noticing it.

"I think I'm just going to go home and calm down," she told them acting meekly before she found herself rushing out of the room. Instead of heading home though Lucy found herself at a clothing shop where she picked up matching gold arm bands that would completely cover the mark, but would fit with her style so no one would wonder at the sudden wardrobe edition.

Things had just gotten a lot more complicated with this new information coming to light. A part of her wondered if her mother had sealed it off the first time or if perhaps she had inherited it from her father's side just because he didn't have magic didn't mean it didn't run in their blood.


	3. Chapter 3: Lisanna's Gone

Chapter 3: Lisanna's Gone

The time after she found out she was a devil slayer seemed to go quickly. Lucy had started training in secret to harness her other abilities finding out that she had an advantage over other slayers. Since she summoned spirits who used their own magic she would constantly be able to recharge herself, although Loke would be the best spirit for the job. Loke had actually joined the guild recently looking so confused, but he was never near her instead he seemed to be looking for someone although who he could be looking for Lucy had no idea.

She and Laxus had made up after the fake mission, but it had taken him a lot of grovelling and going with her to Hargeon for her to truly forgive him. He had been the witness to her rebuying Plue and reuniting with her companion spirit. It proved how much of an effect she had on Laxus's life when he had just commented on how cute her newest spirit was and told her not to give him too much candy. The old Laxus would have called him weak and not seen the true value to Plue.

Her fifteenth birthday had come and gone without any true mishaps happening, although she did get a big surprise. Laxus had bought her a key for her birthday and not just any key, but the key to Taurus who she had been planning to get next year. He had seemed pleased that she liked his gift, but he seemed to regret his gift after he had heard Taurus commenting about Luce-san's nice body. Taurus had been sent back to the spirit world immediately after Laxus had hit him with lightning shocking everyone in the room. Well maybe not everyone since people had gotten used to Laxus's protective nature over her.

Another thing that had happened also was the S-Class exams where Mira, Mystogan, and Erza had joined Laxus and Gildarts as S-Class mages. Lucy couldn't wait until she could participate, but for some reason each year she was never on even though she was one of the only ones who could go on missions without destroying anything. A part of her wondered if Laxus had something to do with it considering how difficult S-Class missions were.

Other than that nothing had happened and Lucy kept getting the terrible feeling that she was forgetting something important. She was enjoying her new life and trying to track down new silver keys very much and the pain from her old future wasn't as strong. At times Lucy could almost, almost, find herself forgetting about what had happened to her.

It was only when Lucy had looked at the date on the calendar and realized that the Strauss siblings were all gone that she remembered. Panicking Lucy ran like the demons of hell were on her heels towards Master's office. She couldn't remember where the Strauss siblings mission was, but maybe she could get Master to stop them before they got too far. If not maybe he could send Mystogan to help, Mystogan could close the anima and stop Lisanna from disappearing.

"Master call Mira-san tell her to stop please!" she demanded throwing open the door startling Master and Laxus who had been discussing paperwork. Both of them turned to the panting girl with wide eyes as they saw fear in her eyes, something they had rarely ever seen in her eyes even when she had first come here looking like she was on death's door.

"Luce-chan what's wrong?" Master asked her his gaze worried and his tone concerned. Laxus even came up to her and hugged her to him like he was trying to rid her of the pain.

"You have to stop Mira or get Mystogan to go there now, or else or else," she couldn't finish what she was saying the tears overwhelmed her too much as she remembered.

Remembered Natsu telling her about the friend who had died at her brother's hand after a failed takeover. How Mira never seemed happy until after they had come back to Edolas with Lisanna in toe. Poor Elfman unable to achieve takeover until he saw his older sister being crushed in front of him, don't let them go through that again. Who cares if Mira becomes kinder and more subdued she couldn't stand it if they lost Lisanna. Couldn't see them so full of sorrow again.

The wailing noise that came from downstairs though told her that her warning had been too late. Running out of the office Lucy found herself collapsing on her knee's as she saw only two Strauss siblings, both looking worse for wear with guilty looks on her face. She should have remembered, but now she had condemned them to having to wait two years before they could see their sister again. Two very long years where they would believe that she was dead.

Only Natsu was brave enough to approach them or rather too dense to understand what was going on. "Oi Mira, Elfman where's Lisanna?" he asked the seemingly innocent question before they started wailing again.

"Lisanna's. Lisanna's. Lisanna's gone," Elfman choked out slamming his fists down on the floor. Elfman had a new scar under his eye, the scar that symbolized the fake takeover and the death of his little sister.

"What do you mean she's gone Elfman Lisanna can't be she just can't be," Natsu howled with rage slamming his fist down on a table. Everyone stared at the heartbroken fire dragon slayer knowing that he would see her death as another abandonment, another person he loved leaving him behind. Lucy knew most might think he wouldn't open up his heart again, but Lucy knew that Natsu was stronger than that and he wouldn't give in. No he won't give in until he is the reason his older brother is dead, and not even then if she can help it.

Elfman was kneeling down beside Mira both of them crying as they tried to explain what had happened to their little sister. Mira's arm was in a sling and she looked like she would fall over any minute. Elfman was worse though Lucy could see him fighting to reach out to Mirajane, but pull his hand back at the last minute. He wasn't allowing himself to comfort his older sister because he was the one who had killed their younger sister because he had lost control of his body, not that anyone else knew that yet.

"She stopped breathing and then .. there wasn't anything else .. if we could at least bury her," Elfman broke out. Lucy knew that he couldn't really explain how the anima had sucked Lisanna up causing her body to disappear like sparkles in front of their eyes. Yet they had to somehow explain to the guild why they didn't bring a body back with them.

Lucy couldn't handle it anymore without paying attention to anyone else she ran out of the guild. The guilt was overwhelming her it wasn't like Karen whose date of death she had never known, she had seen Lisanna's grave she knew what day Lisanna had 'died' but she hadn't changed it. She hadn't changed it because she had gotten to comfortable in this life and forgotten about what she was supposed to be doing.

By pure instinct Lucy found herself running back to that same ledge that she had been on that faithful day. She just stood there at the end thinking about all of the pain that everyone she loved would be going through, and yet she couldn't tell them that Lisanna was alive. How could she explain to them that she knew Lisanna had gone to a mirror world called Edolas without sounding crazy? She couldn't even fake being a person from Edolas because she clearly had magic inside of her otherwise she wouldn't be able to summon Celestial Spirits.

As the wind howled around her Lucy found herself with her arms spread outwards as she cried. She knew if anyone saw her right now they might be thinking that she was planning suicide, but in reality she felt like she was embracing her past. Yes she had forgotten Lisanna's disappearance into Edolas, but Lisanna was still alive waiting for them to come find her. Waiting for Natsu to keep his promise to her and find her once again. From now on Lucy would do her best to change everything and give everyone their second chances.

"Lulu what are you doing?!" a very panicked voice called making Lucy sway in the wind slightly almost losing her balance as she spun around. Looking at the person who interrupted her she wasn't all that surprised to find Laxus, although considering that he was the only one who called her Lulu she should have expected it.

Lucy knew just how bad it looked her body freezing from the wind as she stood outside in a crop shirt and a pair of pants, her arms covered with her arm bands. Standing at the end of the ledge she had been thinking about how people would mistake what she was doing. Mistake her connecting with her past as her contemplating whether she should let go or not.

"This is where we met even if I was sleeping isn't it?" she asked him instead her voice still cracked from her emotions.

Laxus looked at her like she was crazy for even bringing that up right now and the panicking state he was in was cute. She was happy that he cared about her so much that seeing her like this and misunderstanding was filling him with so many emotions. Yet obviously Laxus thought she was in a fragile state of mind so he played along with her questions.

"Yes this is where we met. A six year old girl all alone out here left for the dead," he said his voice harsh. "I vowed to protect you after we got to the guild and I realized you had been injured without me noticing. So please Lulu step away from the ledge," he begged her his eyes filling with tears of his own.

He shouldn't be here right now though. He should be back at the guild preparing to be guild master one day and mourning the loss of one of their members. Even if she had ran off he shouldn't have followed her when Mira and Elfman needed him more. The guild was just too suffocating to be in now the depression reminding her of all that they had lost in the future, and that she could have done something about it.

Walking towards Laxus Lucy found herself putting her hand on his cheek and giving him a watery smile. "Don't worry Lax-kun I don't plan on leaving you just yet," she said knowing that she couldn't promise to stay with Fairy Tail that one day it might be better for everyone if she left.

Instead of reassuring him though Lucy could see that it made him worry even more because of her choice of words. But Lucy couldn't find it in herself to promise to stay with him when she knew that she might very well break that promise one day. After all Lucy never made a promise that she couldn't keep and she would do anything to keep a promise that she had made.

Planning to head back to the guild Lucy was surprised when Laxus suddenly hugged him tightly to her his tears falling in her hair. When he came up here to see her standing on the ledge and then almost lose her balance it must have killed him. How could she have been so selfish to come up here and run off when everyone needed all of the support they could get right now? Maybe she couldn't tell them that Lisanna was fine, but she could make sure that they wouldn't break down completely for when she returns.

"Don't leave me Lulu please don't leave me," he whispered into her hair so quietly that Lucy was positive she wasn't supposed to hear him, so she acted like she hadn't and just let him hold her. It felt like she could break into a million little pieces at any moment if he let her go so she just allowed them to stay like that until the sun started to set.

* * *

A few days later Lisanna's funeral was held and Lucy found it hard to cry. She just couldn't muster up the tears because she knew she would see Lisanna again. Of course Lucy missed the girl who had become a little sister to her, but she knew that Lisanna was being protected by Edo Fairy Tail right now. Yet all around her people were crying at the funeral that to Lucy was pointless, but she attended because she didn't want to seem heartless.

Since he had found her outside on the ledge Laxus had been watching her even more closely as of late. It was obvious to her that he hadn't believed that she wasn't thinking about jumping, and she was certain that it was seeing her look like she was about to jump that made him forget about her strange reaction before the Strauss's had come back. Master hadn't even asked her about it and Lucy allowed herself to just let it fade into the background.

Natsu wasn't at the funeral, but Lucy knew that it wasn't because it was too hard for him like everyone seemed to think, but rather because he and Happy were making their own grave for Lisanna. A grave in front of the home that they had protected Happy in when he was still an egg because of how much happiness the three had there. Letting her grave be where she was happiest made more sense for Lucy then someone's grave being surrounded by strangers.

Seeing Elfman finally give in and hug Mira reminded Lucy that everything was going to be fine. Elfman would grow into a manly man instead of the cry baby he is now, and Mira would become kinder and eventually the Strauss family would be reunited. All she had to do was be patient and everything would become right once again, and this time when Lisanna came back she wouldn't think that Lucy was competing with her for Natsu's love. This time Lisanna and Natsu will be together because Natsu won't be confused due to her roll in his life since this time she was already a part of it.

Once the funeral was over Lucy found herself walking to Lisanna's grave and dropping a rose on it. So low that none of the slayers would hear it she spoke, "see you in two years Lisanna. We will come and save you."


	4. Chapter 4: Galuna Island

Chapter 4: Galuna Island

It had been a difficult two years as Lucy once again became the gorgeous teen she had been the first time she'd joined Fairy Tail. Half of the time she couldn't leave the guild without being stalked by some crazy fan or another. It really made her regret joining Mira on a few photo shoots even if the money had been well worth it. The guild was her only safe haven and that's only because Laxus had declared that any guy in the guild who wanted to date her had to beat him in a fight first. Everyone had been very surprised when she had agreed to it knowing how she had hated Laxus's meddling over the years. Laxus had replaced Natsu's place in her old life, Laxus was her best friend and the one she counted on to protect her when she needed it.

The events to Lullaby and everything else had gone the same as last time. It seemed fate still wanted her to be on Team Natsu, although she wasn't a permanent partner to Natsu. Natsu had still needed a blonde mage for the Duke of Everlue's mission, and Happy had still been given Virgo and forgot to give her to Lucy until she said if only she had Virgo's key. The only real difference after that was how Laxus had wanted to kill Natsu for bringing her anywhere near Lullaby. Plus the fact that Lucy didn't take all of her missions with the group.

Lucy knew that eventually it would become time for Natsu to steal the S-Class mission again, and she knew they had to do it. Gray and Lyon needed to be reunited so that Gray could convince Lyon to become a true mage, and she needed Sagittarius's Key. This time though she didn't want to get in trouble for stealing the mission and wanted to be able to actually get the reward. Meaning that she had to make it legal mission that they couldn't get in trouble for taking, but she had no idea how to do it.

Seeing Erza eating her cake in one corner of the guild gave her an idea. Everyone in the guild knew how protective Laxus and Master were, to the point that even though she actually had enough money to move out and was old enough now they wouldn't allow her to. If she convinced Erza that she needed to do an S-Class mission to show Laxus how strong she was it might just make Erza agree. There was always plan B if she refused however which was allowing things to go as they had before.

"Erza-chan," she said walking up to the older mage hoping to gain her attention.

"Oh Luce-chan how are you today?" Erza asked.

It was surprising just how much Erza had changed from the little girl she had been when she first joined the guild. Truthfully Lucy had wanted to deal with the Tower of Heaven often, but she had been afraid that if she approached too early that it would end up in the death of Erza's friends. In the end she had decided to leave it alone and just make sure that this time Simon wouldn't die, and that he could be reunited with his baby sister one day.

Sighing heavily Lucy began her acting instantly catching the eye of Mira who had been coming to ask her what she would like to order. Knowing she had both of their attention she started to speak, "well I've been a part of the guild forever, but it seems Lax-kun it still treating me like that scared six year old girl he brought in. I want him to see that I've grown up and that I'm strong now, but it's impossible since he tries to come on any of my more difficult missions and takes over everything," she told them pouting.

Mira started squealing, "aw you like him don't you?"

"What no!" she said with wide eyes. She wasn't attracted to Laxus she just needed to use him as a valid reason. Although she did have to admit he was hot and found herself blushing when she remembered the amount of times she had only seen him in a towel. The problem of living with a hot older guy who wasn't related to you, was how awkward it could be at those times.

"Then why are you blushing?" the barmaid asked her eyes twinkling as she thought of them as a possible couple.

"I'm not!"

"Luce-san what do you need me to do?" Erza interjected looking at her curiously and ignoring the barmaid with hearts for eyes.

"Well," she began fidgeting with her fingers. "I was thinking if I went on an S-Class mission and completed it that he would realize that I've grown stronger. So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to team up like we did with Eisenwald. Mira doesn't do S-Class anymore, Gildarts is still gone, Myst-nii is just as protective as Laxus, so that only leaves you not that that's a bad thing."

"Hmm it does sound like an interesting endeavor and if I remember correctly there is a quest where part of the reward is a gold key. Yes I think we can do that, it's not good if your friend doesn't trust how strong you are," Erza said nodding her head as she came to an agreement. "I will go grab the mission and you can gather the boys."

"Erza-chan do you really think that's a good idea, you know how Laxus can get," Mira protested looking anxious.

"No Luce-chan is correct Mira-chan, Laxus-san needs to understand that she has grown into a strong mage. Besides I will be with her and I am pretty sure that Natsu-san and Happy were going to try and steal an S-Class mission sometime soon anyway, better to bring them on one they are allowed on instead of have them get in trouble later on."

"Thank you Erza-chan thank you thank you thank you!" Lucy squealed hugging the other girl quickly before she ran off to find Natsu, Happy, and Gray.

She would finally be able to reunite with Sagittarius and Ul's soul would fade into the sea where one day she would help Ultear.

* * *

Hours later they had been delivered to the Island by the headman's son even though the others didn't know that. The team had been convinced to leave immediately because Lucy was afraid of Laxus hearing about the mission and trying to stop them. She knew he was in the guild at the time, but she didn't really know where he was.

The reactions of Happy and Natsu were particularly funny and they practically accused her of reading their minds when Erza had told them that going on a mission was her idea. Proving to Erza that the two had been planning to steal an S-Class mission, but she couldn't actually punish them for a crime they never ended up committing. Gray though had been a little upset that he was being dragged along, but Lucy had convinced him that they needed all the help they could get for this mission.

The walk to the gate of the village was long making it so they arrived there at night time. Lucy was just glad that this time the mission had truly been accepted, so that Gray wouldn't have to lie to get them admittance. The old Lucy would have probably complained about her feet hurting or something which made her glad that she trained often. The island itself was as beautiful as Lucy remembered and she couldn't wait to get the mission completed.

Soon enough they were in front of the giant gate that surrounded the village. "Um excuse me can you open the gate?" Lucy called up watching as someone cautiously poked their head over the top. This time since they were expecting mages from Fairy Tail Lucy was certain that she wouldn't have to try and stop Natsu from destroying the guild.

"Who are you?" the voice called down the village still as suspicious as everyone as ever.

"We're the mages from Fairy Tail," she called back with a smile lifting her guild mark.

It seemed that things really had changed since they had gotten the notification since they didn't demand to see everyone else's marks. Lucy smiled as the gate began to lift up, although it only opened up enough for them all to fit under. Making Natsu remark once again how it was like going through a monster's mouth, last time Lucy had been afraid that it would crush her, but this time she had faith in her magic to protect her.

The villagers all approached them the chief in the front with his staff. All of them wearing cloaks to hide their demonic parts that they believed were a curse when the true curse was their lack of memories. Lucy could sense Erza's nervousness at being approached by people whose faces she couldn't see, but the S-Class mage quietly waited for them to introduce themselves.

"I am Moka the chief of this Island Village," the chief said stepping forward. His moon staff and designs on his face piece showing off his status. "Let's get right down to business. Please have a look. Everyone!"

After his words everyone dropped their cloaks showing off their demon parts. Some with demon legs, others with demon arms, even a few with a horn on their heads, and one lady with bat like ears. Lucy could hear the gasps from her team mates as they took in that which they believed to be a curse, and could sense Happy shivering in fear. Even though they had met Bobo on the boat she knew it was still creeping them out a little.

"Just like the man on the boat.." Gray said his face grim as he looked at them. This time Lucy didn't say anything else though because she knew the truth.

Natsu though had his eyes on the chief and his priorities completely mixed up, "crazy sideburns," he said his eyes practically popping out of his head.

"No this is what I want you to see," the chief told Natsu waving his demonic arm in front of Natsu's eyes. Really if Lucy didn't know the truth she would have just seen the island as a bunch of takeover mages who had failed in their takeovers and couldn't get rid of the demon body parts. "Everything on this island is affected by this curse. Even dogs and birds."

"I don't mean to question you but what makes you believe it is a curse? Couldn't it be a contagious disease?" Gray asked trying to stay sensible.

Erza just allowed them to ask all the questions looking around at the village people curiously. Obviously Erza was allowing Lucy to be in charge because she knew how much it seemed to mean to Lucy to prove to Laxus she was strong. The whole guild had often seen her anger at Laxus when he treated her like she wasn't a strong mage. Most still remembered how he had made a fake first mission for her, and except for Erza most people were too afraid of Laxus to jump in on their argument.

"We've consulted dozens of doctors but they say no such disease exists. Plus, the moons magic has something to do with us taking these forms. This island has absorbed moonlight since ancient times. It made the entire island shine beautifully like the moon. However, some years ago, the moon's light suddenly turned purple." The chief's voice was so sad as he talked.

"A purple moon," Natsu said his eyes showing his confusion as he lifted his head to try and see the moon, but the clouds were blocking it from everyone's sight.

"Ah the moon's coming out," Happy suddenly sad when the clouds started to shift.

Lucy watched as the barrier pulsed causing seemingly purple moonlight to shine on the island. Last time she had agreed with Gray that it was creepy, but something about the magic this time seemed to draw her in. It was so beautiful and Lucy could feel her arm with the mark pulsing slightly as she watched the beauty and looked at the demons in front of her. She was just glad that she didn't have instincts like dragon slayers that made it so that she wouldn't want to help the demons who had done nothing wrong.

She didn't pay attention to her friends concern when the demons began to shift painfully back to their true forms in the moonlight. The pain coming from their memories being repressed and they themselves believeing that they were cursed. Even Erza seemed concerned and shock at their pain none of them even paying attention to the fact that she wasn't responding.

"Don't worry we'll make everything better," Lucy promised them with a smile. "Although we will have to start in the morning, so that we can investigate what is causing the moon to turn purple," she added as an afterthought realizing how tired she was.

"Of course, then you can destroy the moon," the chief said hyperly before he had one of the village girls led them to a hut to sleep for the night.

Falling asleep was easier this time though since Erza had moved their futons to one side of the room and ordered the boys to stay on the other. Then again Erza might just have done it so that Laxus wouldn't get mad at her for letting Lucy sleep between Natsu and Gray. It made Lucy giggle slightly imagining Laxus beating up the boys for sleeping beside her even if nothing would have happened.

* * *

The next morning Lucy woke up from a peaceful sleep. One thing she didn't really miss from the old days was how often she would end up with a sleeping partner, she much preferred sleeping on her own. The boys seemed to not want to get up, but Erza and her had scared them awake. Lucy really didn't see how they were so tired, but she let it slide knowing how the two boys could be.

This time Lucy didn't summon Horologium for her to walk in instead she was leading the pack as she headed directly towards the Moon Temple. Although to the rest of her team it probably just seemed like she was aimlessly walking. Lucy was just glad that they didn't have to deal with all of Erza's luggage this time. Since she had convinced Erza to leave it behind telling her that it could end up being lost in the jungle.

Natsu and Gray spent most of the walk fighting about something or another with Erza constantly scaring them back into silence for a little while. Lucy had her keys by her side glad that she could finally use her golden spirits again. Even if no one had actually realized that she had four golden keys instead of two they hadn't actually seemed to pay attention to who she summoned, and no one had been around for a job that she needed Aquarius on.

The time she and Natsu would have met was spent with Natsu ending up destroying the slave trading ship after having heard the guy pretending to be the Salamander. Lucy didn't really know all of the details except that somehow once again Natsu had destroyed the port without Aquarius's help.

Angelica once again showed up shocking the guys when they had heard the big thudding footprints. This time Lucy was ready to fight alongside them her whip out as she help a hand to her keys. Gray preparing to use Ice make magic, Erza had her swords ready, and Natsu looked like he was getting all fired up. Happy was just spinning around above them looking at the giant rat wondering what he could possibly do to help.

Angelica let loose her stink attack with Gray trying to use his shield to dodge it. Lucy found herself using her whip to pull herself into a tree wishing that she would be able to get Fleuve D'étoiles from Virgo early. Erza had requipped a face mask on, but Natsu was squirming around on the ground his dragon slayer senses making it so that the smell was incapacitating him.

As Angelica went to charge at them they all found themselves on the ground again running from her until something clicked in Gray's head and he used Ice make floor on her making Angelica fall to the ground with a thud. Lucy could have easily done something against Angelica since she knew her weaknesses this time, but she left it to Gray knowing that running from Angelica made them arrive at the temple.

"Look! There's some sort of building!" Lucy interrupted Gray and Natsu who were starting to fight about how Gray could have used that move sooner. Gray and Natsu were cruelly beating Angelica up well Erza looked like she was contemplating chopping off the giant rat's head.

"We should go in and investigate," she said grabbing their attention.

"Luce-chan is right let's go," Erza said grabbing Natsu and Gray by their shirts and dragging them along behind her.

The temple was just as creepy looking as it had been the first time, but it didn't bother Lucy. Instead she just found herself waiting for Natsu to cause the floor to crash in knowing it would eventually led them to Lyon and the ice incased Deliora. She didn't even find herself screaming this time as they fell although that could have been because Erza had grabbed her at the last minute after having requipped into her night wing armor and flying them down to check on the boys.

Lucy found herself smirking at the boys as she and Erza landed safely on the ground as they popped up groaning. It confused her that Happy hadn't used Aera at the last minute so he didn't crash as well, but she put it off as it having happened to quickly for Happy to think straight. She was just glad that no one had gotten hurt.

"We should investigate the cave and if we don't find anything Erza and Happy can fly us up later," she told them. Natsu hadn't even waited for her to say anything though before he had run off making the choice to them all perfectly clear. Lucy found herself smiling as they followed Natsu towards where they would eventually see the Demon of Gray's childhood.

She felt sad for Gray knowing what he would be facing when he saw Deliora. Eventually he would get over it, but this was still when the wound was raw for Gray. Seeing the demon again would bring up all of the bad memories and the guilt he held for Ul's death. As they rounded the corner Lucy found herself shifting closer to Gray trying to give off an air of comfort as she felt the chilliness of the air telling her that they were close to Deliora.

"What is this!?" They heard Natsu exclaim before they came into view of Deliora.

Lucy could see the look of pure terror on Gray's face when he finally saw what had Natsu shocked. Erza had drawn out a sword and was looking around the cave like she expected an ambush at any minute now. Happy looked like he was going to faint at seeing the giant demon incased in ice. Lucy was the only one who was calm because she already knew that Deliora was dead.

"What the...? Deliora...?!" Gray exclaimed looking like he wanted to turn tail and run, but at the same time his expression was murderous as he approached the frozen demon. "That can't be! What is Deliora doing here?! It's impossible! He can't be here!"

The anger and pain in Gray's voice brought all of them to his side. Erza looking like she wanted to ram his head into her armor, but it seemed her need for knowledge on it won out. Lucy put her hand on Gray's arm knowing just how difficult this was for Gray.

"You know this thing?" Natsu asked for once not teasing Gray. She knew that Natsu could sense just how shaken up Gray was and knew this wasn't the time for jokes. Instead he seemed seriously concerned about the ice make mage showing that even if they fought all the time they truly were close friends.

"It's... It's..!" he tried to explain starting to shake from pure fear clenching his fists as he tried to put to words what the being in front of them was.

"Gray calm down," she demanded of him gently raising her hand to his shoulder.

"Gray I demand you tell us what this thing is!" Erza broke in although she also looked concerned deeply for Gray. Seeing just how much he was struggling with being here. Lucy hated seeing him like this, but knew that this was the path to Gray finally letting go of the demons in his past quite literally.

"Deliora... The demon of destruction..."

"The demon of construction?" Natsu asked looking confused.

"Destruction." Happy said in correction.

"He looks exactly the same as then. What's going on?!"

Lucy heard the footsteps approaching even though no one else did. Grabbing Gray and Natsu she hid them in the rocks. Erza and Happy following quickly at her gesture even though Natsu and Gray struggled. They stopped though when they saw Toby and Yuka.

"This is where the voices came from," Yuka said his hands behind his back as he looked around. Lucy had to put her hand over Natsu's mouth to stop him from saying anything. "It's daytime I'm sleepy."

The boys looked younger then the last time she had saw them considering that they had been seven years older than even if she was eighteen. Toby shirtless and scratching an itchy spot, and his dog ear decorations on his head and collar around his neck. Yuka's blue hair was all spiked up and his eyebrows were way too big in her opinion.

"Toby have you been soaking in Moon Drip? You have ears and stuff," Yuka said with a smirk on his face as he teased his companion.

"No! These are decorations! Get it through your head!" Toby replied getting angry over nothing as usual.

"I was only teasing you, idiot," Yuka responded.

"You're so mean," Toby said with a pout as he growled.

Erza was watching the interaction suspiciously as she seemed to be debating whether they should go out or not. Although Lucy's hand going on her arm seemed to stop her as she shook her head telling them to wait. Natsu and Happy didn't seem so keen on the plan, but they listened probably wondering if she would tell Laxus on them if they messed up their mission.

"Moon drip might be what's causing the curse, let's wait and see what happens," Lucy whispered to them to make sure they weren't heard. They were lucky that their opponents weren't dragon slayers.

Plus she knew if they tried to run now that they would run into Sherry. If Lucy remembered correctly she should be showing up any minute to tell Toby and Yuka about Angelica having been knocked unconscious outside of the ruins. Not to mention that Gray needed to stay here so that they could talk some sense into Lyon.

Just like she remembered she heard the footsteps telling of Sherry's approach, although she never actually stepped into the light as she told the boys what had happened. She sounded so sad about what happened to Angelica, and Lucy could understand how Sherry felt. In the future she had always wondered what exactly had happened to Angelica after Sherry and them had joined Lamia Scale.

"They don't seem to be from this island they smell different," Natsu said finally realizing how important it was for them to stay hidden.

"And they don't seem to be cursed," Happy added peaking up.

"Intruders, huh?" Yuka said causing her team to stiffen thinking that Yuka had noticed them.

Sherry sighed having finally joined the others. "Just when the moon's light is almost gathered too. How sad. Let us get rid of the intruders before Retei-sama hears of this. Yes, before the moon shows itself.." A light blush fell on her face as she talked about Lyon.

"Yeah," Yuka agreed looking like he was definitely ready for a fight.

"Now that they have seen Deliora we can't let them leave alive. We will give the intruders eternal sleep.. In other words Love," she said with a happy smile on her face. It still weirded Lucy out to hear Sherry so casually talk about killing someone. Not to mention how she brought love into everything even when it didn't actually fit the occasion.

"You mean death," Toby said with confusion.

Happy flew off to throw a rock so they could get away staying in the shadows so they would mistake him for a bat if they saw him. As Lucy heard the clang she watched as they ran off in the opposite direction to what she and her team was in.

"Good work," she told Happy as he flew back after they were gone.

"Aye!"

"Aw we should've caught 'em and interrogated 'em," Natsu said lighting his fist on fire as he showed his discontent.

"Not yet Natsu-san. We need to find out more first without them knowing where they can find us and what we look like," she told him taking charge.

"This is starting to get complicated," Natsu said with a pout dousing his flames.

Lucy had to hold in her laughter as Natsu said that. This was one of the easiest missions they had ever been on, but since none of the rest had happened yet she couldn't blame Natsu for thinking it was complicated. She just hoped that there were no surprised in what was going to happen. Instead of laughing though Lucy moved forward closer to Deliora so that her team could get a better look.

"Why did they bring Deliora here? How did they even find out where he was sealed?" Gray said his anger taking over his fear now that he knew people had brought Deliora here.

"Where he was sealed?" Erza asked looking like she was about to put her sword to Gray's neck to get the answers she desired.

"This thing was sealed in an ice berg in the Northern Continent. It's an immortal demon that ravaged the Isvan region ten years ago... Ul the Master who taught me magic risked her life to seal it away! Dunno what it has to do with this island's curse, but it doesn't belong here. Retei ... who are you?! You'll have to pay if you try to tarnish Ul's name!" Gray said his anger shown to everyone as his ice magic responded to his emotions and encircled him.

"Deliora another of Zeref's demons, your master must have been strong if she sealed him away Gray," Lucy told him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"How did you know he was a demon from the book of Zeref?" Gray asked spinning to face her with fear in his eyes.

Lucy just smiled sadly before she replied in a way she knew her team would misunderstand, but she didn't really care. "Let's just say this isn't my first time seeing Deliora."

"Ok let's give him a beat down of our own," Natsu said looking ecstatic.

He swung his arms around looking like he was about to bring forth his fire magic before Gray turned towards him spinning before he punched Natsu in the face. Erza looked like she was going to go give Gray hell for that, but Lucy put a hand on her shoulder shaking her head. Bringing Erza's attention towards the pain filled look on Gray's face, as he stared at the icy body of the woman who had been his mentor and second mother.

"Hey you.. What the hell was that?!" Natsu said before gasped in shock as he looked at Gray's face. The clench look of pain, fear, and guilt all combined as one.

"Stay away from this ice fire wizard!" Gray spat out sweat on his face because of his fear of Ul dying all over again, although he explained it differently. "If the ice melts and Deliora wakes up no one will be able to stop him!"

"What?! You really think it'd be that easy to melt?!

Gulping Gray looked away. "No.."

"Everything will be fine Gray-san," Lucy told him putting a hand on his shoulder again. She felt so guilty for putting him through this even though she knew it was for his own good.

"Hey! That punch was for nothing then! Man you're violent!" Natsu said rubbing his face as he glared at Gray, although a glare from Erza stopped him from retaliating.

"Ul my master she cast a spell on this demon called Ice Shell. It's an unmeltable Ice. Not even the most explosive flame spells can melt it. So why would they carry this off if they knew that?" Gray explained ignoring Natsu's protests in the background about how Gray was so mean to him.

Lucy just smiled sadly, "maybe they don't know what spell was used Gray-san. They might think that they can melt it somehow, but don't have access to a fire wizard so they are trying whatever this Moon Drip is. They could be Zeref supporters," she added on not wanting Gray to get mad at her like the first time when he had been trying to find out why someone would want to melt Deliora. That was the only explanation she could give him without him getting suspicious about her knowledge on the subject.

"Then we should contact Master for reinforcements right away!" Erza demanded before searching through the small bag she had been allowed to bring most likely looking for a communications lacrima.

"No!" Lucy and Gray shouted at the same time.

"We wait for them to come back," Gray added, "or for the moon to come out to get answers."

"Yeah Erza we need to find out why they want Deliora first. If we call Master and are wrong about why they have Deliora Laxus will never let me go on missions again," she said true fear in her eyes. She knew they would be wrong about that, but she needed the team to stay here without Erza or Natsu wanting to go after their opponents right away.

"Fine we will wait for more proof, but if something makes me think we are all in danger I will be calling Laxus Luce-chan," Erza said before plopping herself down on the ground to wait making Lucy and Gray sigh in relief.

It was quiet as they waited Erza keeping a look out for their targets as Natsu took a nap. Lucy knew that Gray was remembering his childhood and what Deliora had taken from him so she didn't bother bugging him. Times like these Lucy could almost fool herself into thinking that nothing had changed and that she was the same girl she had been before everything happened. Yet she knew that the light of Fairy Tail no longer existed and she wondered if it would change things drastically. Everyone used to always feel like they had to protect her, but this time except for Laxus everyone knew just how strong she was.

It was odd knowing what was going to happen next and sometimes Lucy wished she could just be a normal girl. That was until she remembered exactly what was on the line if she lost. She already knew that she was more likely to survive Tartaros without sacrificing Aquarius this time especially with her demon slaying magic, but she wondered if she could truly change anything else. Maybe it would have been better to hide that she was a celestial mage because now her keys would still be able to unlock the Eclipse Gate. Unless if she found a way to destroy it before the Grand Magic Games.

Hours later Lucy stirred from her thoughts her connection with Horologium telling her that it was time for the moon to rise meaning that their targets would arrive at any minute. Kicking Natsu awake she made them all alert to what was about to happen. The shaking of the cave brought everyone alert all at once as they watched the purple magic circle appear out of nowhere above Deliora's body.

"Purple light is it the moon light?" Gray asked standing up and staring at the cave roof in shock.

"What is this?! What's going on?!" Happy asked looking terrified the fur on his tail sticking up showing off his emotions.

They all watched as the magic circle and the light from it hit the ice causing it to start steaming. It was as if the purple light was fire that was causing it to melt under its pressure.

"Let's go find the source of the light?" Gray demanded looking terrified as he realized that the light was affecting the ice incasing Deliora's body.

"Aye!" Happy agreed for the rest of them as the team all ran off.

Gray stayed in the lead as they escaped the caves. Lucy had found it weird just like the last time how easily they had found the stairs, but figured that Gray must have been watching Sherry and the others leave. Considering that they were going the same way they had until they were back in the first room of the ruins.

They soon found themselves outside and watching the mages chanting to bring the moonlight down. Lucy could feel Erza clenching on her sword and knew that to Erza the cloaked mages looked like Zeref worshippers. She had to once again stop Erza from using her communications lacrima shaking her head as they found a place to watch what was happening without the others seeing them. After all Lucy knew that they could handle these mages quite easily.

Since Lucy hadn't summoned Lyra this time they didn't have the explanation of what Moon Drip was. Really if it wouldn't seem odd to summon her now Lucy would have just so that she could give the explanation again. Damn it she should have remembered Lyra's importance for this mission, but instead she had forgotten and decided that she didn't need her thinking she had only used her for entertainment last time. Why did she keep forgetting the things she needed to know?

"Someone's coming," Lucy hissed waiting for Lyon to show up. Her team needed to know what Moon Drip did, but how could she suddenly give them the information when she had acted like she didn't know about it before.

Looking up Lucy saw Lyon in that ridiculous outfit. She really should have asked him sometime why he had worn that ridiculous helmet it's not like it had really mattered if he kept his identity hidden or not. Sherry, Lyon, and Toby already knew who he was even if they called him Retei-sama. Maybe it was just so the underlings he had performing Moon Drip couldn't point him out as the catalyst if something went wrong.

Lucy didn't bother paying attention to what they were saying knowing it wasn't important. Instead she found herself watching Gray's face as Lyon began to speak. It showed just how close the two had been that even though they were both ten years older now Gray could still recognize Lyon's voice. The disbelieving look on his face made Lucy's heart ache knowing that Gray felt like Lyon was betraying Ul by doing what he was doing.

"What," Natsu gasped telling Lucy that the order to go eradicate the village had been given.

"The villagers have nothing to do with this," Lucy found herself saying remembering it's what she had said last time.

"Got no choice then.." Natsu said.

"Im not fond of blood, but..."

"That voice," Gray said looking directly at Lyon. His voice shaking as he spoke. "No... It can't be...!"

"All right I'm sick of sneaking around!" Natsu yelled jumping on top of the ruins they had been hiding behind. Before he let out a fire dragons roar. "We're the ones who came to interfere!"

Erza looked like she wanted to attack Natsu for giving away their position, but just like the rest of them she got ready to fight. Watching as the people they had been spying on turned to look at them with wide eyes. Lucy had her hand on her keys even though she knew she wouldn't be fighting them just yet.

"That emblem! He's from Fairy Tail!" Sherry exclaimed.

"I see so the village asked guild for help," Yuka said looking mad, although with his large eyebrows he always seemed mad.

"What are you doing? Go eradicate the village." Lyon demanded. "Those who stand in the way and those who concocted it. They are all the enemy."

"Why."

"Why you," Gray said charging forward right beside Natsu who was just as angry at the demand. Bringing his ice make magic to the front Gray leaped into the air. "Stop your stupid ceremony or whatever right this instant!" he demanded as he let loose his magic at them.

All of them leapt away from Gray's ice sticking up from the floor in time, although Lucy was still surprised at how high Lyon could jump. Not to mention that he could use one hand to ice make when he was still airborne to land at just the right angle for his ice to combat Gray's.

"He uses ice too," Happy said his eyes wide.

Gray scoffed as he glared at his opponent knowing now for sure that it was Lyon. "Lyon! Damn you.. Do you even realize what you're doing?"

Lyon laughed at that, "it's been a while Gray." His response causing Happy and Erza to gasp as they realized the two truly did know each other.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"To think that _you_ were one of the mages the villagers called here... Did you come here knowingly? Or was it sheer coincidence? Not that it makes any difference..."

"An acquaintance of yours, Cold Emperor Lyon?" Yuka asked looking intrigued.

The next few things happened so suddenly even though Lucy had been expecting it. Lyon's friends left and Natsu had charged forward at Lyon who incased him in snow and laughed as Natsu was stuck. Happy immediately flew up grabbing her in his paws as Erza flew beside them both having sensed that the ice would freeze them if they stayed. Lucy knew just how badly Happy was fighting the urge to go back to Natsu's side and help him, but they had to hurry to save the villagers.

When they arrived at the village Lucy had Virgo plant a pit fall, although she didn't explain why to the others. She knew it wouldn't work for the others, but when Natsu had fallen into it before it had broken the ice, so she had to keep the lame idea. Happy and Erza had watched her do it with wide eyes knowing that Lucy usually had better plans, but they just shrugged it off waiting to see what would happen. She had to admit it was funny watching Natsu waddling towards them incased in ice with Gray on his back before he ended up falling into the pit which destroyed the ice instantly.

Lucy smirked as she watched everyone sweat drop at Natsu stepping onto the trap and his stupidity of falling for it. Erza's eyes were wide behind her and happy was digging his claws into her skin, although her shirt was keeping them from leaving marks. Lucy watched with a sad smile as the demons helped Natsu and Gray out of the pit trap and Virgo explaining why she thought the ice had cracked.

Soon enough the villagers saw the flying rat in the sky holding the bucket of weird jelly. Lucy watched the sky carefully waiting for the right moment to leap aside from the jelly not wanting Natsu to slam her into the ground again. Natsu was the only one other than her who was cautious as they watched the place Lucy had been standing seconds before start to melt. Causing everyone to start panicking.

"Everyone gather in the village center," Natsu demanded Erza picked up Gray following Natsu's demand. As Lucy made everyone follow Natsu's words. He jumped into the air demanding for Happy to go with him. Lucy had to literally drag the old man away from his son's fake grave.

Watching Natsu perform the dragons brilliant flame made her remember that he would only get stronger after this. Most of the acid was destroyed although a large chunk of it blasted around them completely destroying wherever it touched. None landed in the middle where everyone else was.

Once again when Angelica dive bombed everyone Lucy found herself flinging onto the Rat's leg not waiting for anyone else. She could see Erza following them in the distance, although she seemed quite a bit slower than the giant rat. Clinging to the rat she smiled knowing that Gray was going to eventually convince Lyon to become the boy he had known when they were younger. Holding on tightly Lucy began to tickle the rat smirking when Sherry said it wouldn't work and then seconds later Angelica fell from the sky.

The fight against Sherry and Angelica went by quickly as Lucy relied on how it had went last time. Summoning Taurus and then having to use a forced gate closure until finally summoning Aquarius who attacked the both of them. Erza arriving just in time to stop Angelica when she came to avenge Sherry Lucy was just glad that this time Erza had been with them from the start since it meant no wasted time where Erza would demand to take them all home.

"Sorry I was late Luce-chan, please punish me," Erza demanded trying to give the still dizzy Lucy her sword.

"No you got here just in time Erza," she reassured her with a bright smile.

Heading back to the village they found that Natsu was gone and that Gray was still unconscious. Waiting for him to wake up seemed to take an eternity, but Lucy was glad when he finally did so they could get going once again. Gray was the catalyst to ending everything. Gray also explained to Erza and Lucy that Lyon wanted to kill Deliora so that he could surpass Ul.

Gray had ran off before they could stop him, so Lucy and Erza found themselves heading towards the Temple of the Moon with Happy trying to figure out what they could do. Lucy knew they would be too late though and was shown this when they heard Deliora's awakening roar well they were still inside the temple. Erza had them running back to the top of the temple so that they could try and interrupt Moon Drip before Deliora was completely freed. Lucy was sad that she couldn't watch the end of Deliora, but knew she would run into Ultear if she went down below so she followed Erza to the top.

Their mission finally over the team found themselves heading home after Erza destroyed the spell. Gray having finally allowed his fear of the past to die with the death of Deliora and the freedom of Ul's body into the great ocean maybe one day Lucy would be able to fix everything, but it wasn't today. Lucy and the rest of them left the island with their reward and Lucy's new and old key Sagittarius.

* * *

 _ **AN: Really long chapter here hope you guys enjoy. I still need some help figuring out a new title for this story though pleas pm me or review with your idea's. Some of the dialogue is from the anime episodes the stuff that was important to keep in and keep the chapter flowing the way I wanted.**_


	5. Chapter 5: I Hate You!

Chapter 5: I Hate You!

The ride back to Hargeon had took longer than they thought it would, so the five friends found themselves getting a hotel room for the night since it was too late for them to take the train back. Erza had contacted master before they went to sleep to tell of the success of their mission. Lucy took less of the reward then the others telling them that only she benefited for the key, so they deserved extra. She wasn't as crazy about money this time since she didn't need it for rent considering that she was forbidden from moving out.

In the morning when they left for the train station Lucy found herself shivering as usual when she saw the pictures. This time a picture of her mother as she was now was used since her mother aged slowly beside a picture of her as a child. Really if coming back hadn't changed her features she knew that she would have been recognized by now. Most of the guild by now believed that Lucy was terrified of trains since they were the only vehicle she ever acted strangely on. She was only lucky that no one had ever thought of the chance that she could be Lucy Heartfilia.

Having gotten through their mission without Ultear approaching her Lucy was feeling a lot calmer then she had before. Things were looking up and she seemed to be on track for getting the rest of her old spirits eventually. Although she was planning to leave Yukino the spirits that she eventually earned on her own. Lucy didn't know what having all twelve of the Zodiac spirits could do, and she would rather not have to deal with that at the moment.

The train ride had been uneventful. The team sleeping since Lucy had woken them all up early wanting to get back to the guild as fast as she could so that she could contract Sagittarius. Laxus loved watching her contract with her spirits so she had taken doing it with him all the time. She couldn't wait to see Laxus's face when she told him that she had successfully done an S-Class mission with Erza without getting hurt.

Finally they were back in Magnolia with Lucy off of the train. She should have gotten over her fear by now, but it just wouldn't go away that someone would recognize her. A part of her wondered if it was even for the best that no one knew she was Lucy Heartfilia because she didn't know how Gajeel and Juvia would join Fairy Tail now. How was she supposed to get Juvia and Gray to meet because Juvia was a depressing woman before she met Gray? Somehow she needed to make sure that the Guild War between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail still happened, but she had no idea how to do it.

Instead of waiting for the rest of the team Lucy found herself running towards the guild running towards Laxus. She wanted him to acknowledge how strong she was, but she didn't understand why. Before it had never bothered her if people had thought she was weak, and yet the idea of Laxus finding her weak made her angry. Why did Laxus's opinion matter so much to her now when it hadn't in the past? Was it because of their friendship this time around or was it because of something deeper?

"I'm home," Lucy found herself cheerfully calling when she found herself opening the Fairy Tail doors. Her cheerfulness putting smiles on everybody's faces as she walked into the guild.

"How did the mission go Luce-chan?" Mira called her question from the bar where she was currently serving Cana and Master.

"It was great I had a lot of fun and I got a new key," she replied as she headed over to the bar.

She didn't see Laxus yet so she was hoping that Master would be able to tell her where he was, although she'd wait to ask him until Mira was busy. Anytime Mira heard her asking about Laxus she always got hearts in her eyes and it was starting to really get on Lucy's nerves. She wished that Mira and Cana would listen to her when she told them that there was nothing between herself and Laxus. Laxus was six years older than her after all, it was silly for anyone to even think that.

"That's good," Mira told her with a smile before walking off to someone who had ordered a drink.

"Where's Lax-kun Master?" she asked with a bright smile. At least the Master didn't seem to be on the same side as Cana and Mira, so she never had to worry about him teasing her if she asked him where Laxus was.

"He's up in his office, although I think he'll come running down once he hears that you are here," Master told her with a kind smile. Lucy knew that he really meant that Laxus probably heard her announcing she was home, but was waiting a few minutes so people didn't get suspicious as to how he had known she was here already.

Leaning back Lucy patiently waited for Laxus to show up, although she missed the concerned look that Master shot at her. She was positive that Laxus wouldn't be able to treat her like a little kid anymore. Coming back from an S-Class mission without a scratch was an amazing feat and way different then last time.

A long five minutes later Lucy finally saw Laxus coming down the stairs and had to stop herself from bouncing with excitement. Yet after looking into Laxus's eyes Lucy wasn't sure if she should want to see him now. For the first time in a very long time Lucy could see pure rage in Laxus's eyes and it seemed to be directed at her. Why was he angry at her? It's not like she had stolen the mission she was accompanied by Erza, so there was no reason for him to be angry.

"Lax-kun what's wrong?" she asked in the hope that maybe someone else had angered him and that he was coming over to her in order to calm down.

Asking him what was wrong seemed to be the wrong thing to say though because Laxus had almost virtually pinned her to the stool with the glare he gave her. He was so angry that Lucy could see sparks flying off of his jacket as he stalked over to them. The whole guild was watching them with baited breath. They were used to her and Laxus having arguments, but rarely ever was Laxus the angry one, usually he was the one she was angry at because he had been too overprotective.

"You know exactly what's wrong!" he spat out at her his eyes full of electricity.

"No I don't," she told him shaking her head and trying to find someone who would help her. Master was right beside her, but he just watched the two of them sadly waiting for Laxus to blow. Did Master know Laxus was angry at her before, did he agree with whatever it was that had set Laxus off?

"Really?" he asked her leaning in towards her so that his body was basically pinning her back against the counter. "That's why you didn't say bye like you always do when you go on a mission. You know exactly what you did wrong Lulu. You went on an S-Class mission with Erza, that popsicle, the talking cat, and flame brain! If you wanted to try S-Class so bad you should have came to me!"

Lucy shivered in the stool. Each word Laxus spoke had him breathing directly on her ear and she couldn't stop the involuntary reaction even though she knew he would take it as fear causing her to shiver. She had never thought that he would be so angry that she had gone on an S-Class without going with him. Honestly she had been certain that as long as she didn't come back hurt that he would be proud of her. Not angry that she had done it or maybe he was more angry at the fact that she hadn't said bye first. She hadn't said bye though because she hadn't wanted him to try and stop her from going.

"We completed it without any problems, what's the big deal?" she asked him wishing that he wasn't so close to her.

"The big deal Lulu is you could have been hurt!" he screamed at her his eyes switching back and forth between concern and anger.

"But I wasn't Lax-kun I completed my mission without a problem. Why can't you see that I'm not a little girl anymore?" she cried at him. Lucy felt like crying knowing that he didn't believe in her to keep herself safe, but she didn't allow the tears to fall not wanting him to know how much power he had over her.

"Oh I know you aren't a little girl anymore Lulu," he told her harshly.

What happened next was something she never expected. One minute he was berating her in front of the entire guild the next his lips were on hers. At first she was frozen before she started to try and push him off of her. She didn't want her first kiss to be one given in anger and taking by someone without her permission. Instead of releasing her Laxus took her hands in his and lightly bit down on her lip causing her mouth to open and he immediately plunged his tongue in. She tried to not give in, but Laxus had definitely had a lot of experience and Lucy soon found herself surrendering and kissing him back.

It seemed her kissing him back had been what Laxus had been going for because he relaxed his hold on her. Kissing her for a few more seconds before he pulled away. When Lucy looked up into his face she felt a blush fighting to take over, but the smug look on his face made her realize what he had just done. Laxus her Lax-kun had just kissed her out of the blue he had stolen her first kiss to teach her a lesson about going against him. Obviously by his smug look he had just wanted her to respond probably thinking the rumors Cana and Mira had spread were true.

Glaring up at him Lucy found her hand reacting all on its own as she found herself slapping Laxus wiping the smug look off of his face. Not to mention making the guild turn deathly quiet as they waited to see how he would react to being slapped. He didn't have the chance though because she screamed at him. "HOW DARE YOU! I HATE YOU LAXUS DREYAR!"

Before anyone had a chance to stop her Lucy had kicked Laxus in the stomach getting him away from her before she tried to run. Unfortunately Laxus didn't seem to want to allow her to run because his hand found itself encircling her own and keeping her from running off. Mira had fainted, probably after seeing Laxus kiss her, so she knew the kind barmaid would be no help. Master was just sitting on the stool laughing his ass off and everyone else was too afraid to step in.

"Lulu?" Laxus asked his voice confused and he looked broken as he tried to put to words whatever he wanted to say.

All of his previous anger seemed to have evaporated after he had kissed her. How could he make fun of her like that in front of the whole guild? No how could he knowingly take her first kiss like that, he knew she hadn't had a boyfriend yet or gone on a date, so why would he do that to her. She had told him before how important her first kiss would be to her and that she wanted it to be with someone she loved and who loved her. So why would he take that away from her like this.

"Don't call me that, never call me that again!" she demanded her heart feeling like it was shattering into a million pieces. Why did she feel so hurt over this?

"Why are you so angry?" he asked her looking like a puppy who had been kicked out of nowhere.

"Why! Why you dare ask me! Why do you think Laxus Dreyar! You kissed me, you stole my first kiss, and after I told you what it meant to me. You just took it like it didn't matter, and for what to punish me for going on a mission with my friends. Why in the name of Mavis do Dragon Slayers have to be so damn protective and possessive," she screamed at him.

Laxus's eyes went wide as he stared at her. Lucy hadn't even meant to let it slip, but all of the dragon slayers she knew were way to over protective. Natsu used to be really bad in the original time line especially after future Lucy had died, and Gajeel had treated her like a little sister. Not once had she ever thought that Laxus would get as bad as them, no he was even worse than the two of them combined.

"What did you just say Luce?" Laxus asked his eyes looking like they were going to fall out of his head. Even Master looked shocked at what she had said and his beer had been dumped into his lap somehow. Probably dropped it after she had spoken revealing that she knew Laxus's secret.

"Oh what you really think you can live with me for so long and I wouldn't find out. The Lightning Dragon Slayer Laxus Dreyar," she said with a shrug. "It seems only you are allowed to have secrets of your own huh? I'm just that weak little girl you found on death's door and it doesn't matter how I feel about anything to you. Well I'm sick of it Laxus I'm sick of being treated like I'm a porcelain doll about to break, and until you can stop treating me like that I don't want anything more to do with you."

Laxus's hand fell off of her as he looked at her like he was seeing her for the first time. Like he had never believed that she could talk to him like that despite the many arguments the two of them had had over the past few years. This time it would take a lot for her to forgive him heck it might even take more than the Fantasia thing in the other timeline had. Because back then he hadn't been her friend betraying her, and he had been trying to find himself then.

"Luce don't be so hasty," Natsu said his eyes wide as he came in between the two of them. He looked oddly concerned about a matter that didn't involve him. Heck when had he even arrived to interfere with their conversation? Everyone else seemed to want to stay out of it.

"This has nothing to do with you Natsu-san," she hissed her arm starting to tingle.

The anger towards Laxus was just getting too much and Lucy could feel her precise control starting to slip. She could hear the gasps from people behind her as her skin started to glow golden showing how angry she was. It was the first time since the mark had appeared that Lucy felt like she wasn't in control of her magic and it scared her.

It was like someone was whispering into her ear telling her to use her demon slayer abilities on Laxus. Saying that he deserved to be lashed at with her magic because of what he had done. It was really tempting and she could feel the magic start to concentrate itself into her hands as she contemplated whether or not to use her magic to teach him a lesson. Or maybe she should summon Virgo and tell her to punish Laxus for her instead of getting her own hands dirty.

A hand on her shoulder startled her and Lucy turned with wide eyes seeing Loke beside her. Since he had joined the guild three years ago Lucy had never actually found herself talking to the celestial spirit. Yet here he was acting like he had the right to touch her and there was a look in his eyes that seemed familiar. Almost like Loke remembered her or knew her somehow. Even though they had never met before today in this timeline she could still feel him, and he wasn't as weak as he had been in the previous time line.

"Laxus-san I suggest you apologize to Lucy I mean Luce-san before it's too late," Loke said his slip up causing Lucy's eyes to go wide as she looked at him which he replied to with a wink.

"This has nothing to do with you pervert!" Laxus said looking like he was about to blast Loke for touching her.

Loke just smirked back at him his hand incased in familiar golden light as he prepared to use Regulus Impact. "I'm afraid that it does, as it's my Celestial Master that you've angered so much. As Luce-san's spirit it is my duty to attack any who make her angry even if that is you Laxus-san."

"Eh!" the entire guild spoke as one as they looked at Loke.

Lucy had no idea what was going on. She hadn't yet gotten Loke's key so why was he saying she was his celestial master. Right now Loke should be a fallen star and yet he seemed much too strong to be a fallen star. Could the spirits actually remember the other time line and just never told her that they knew what was going on? It would explain why Aquarius had never made her go back home.

"But you're a mage of Fairy Tail!" Laxus said looking confused.

"Just a cover story I used until I found a new celestial mage to contract myself to. Luce-san is the only one worthy at the moment, so she is my Master now. Please apologize Laxus-san before you lose her friendship forever," Loke demanded with a smirk. "Perhaps I could even convince her to choose me instead," he added with a wink.

Choose him instead what is that stupid lion talking about now. Eh not like it matters any way she just wanted to get out of the guild for a while, but it seemed that they wouldn't let her just yet. Well at least one good thing came out of this considering that she had gotten Loke back. She wondered when he had slipped his key into her key pouch and reminded herself that she should ask Erza to teach her requip. Just enough that she could store her keys where no one else, but her would ever get them unless if she died.

"I'm done with this, bye," Lucy said stalking off not wanting to deal with this anymore.

"Wait Lulu. Please I'm sorry please tell me you don't hate me," Laxus begged calling her back. She just ignored him she just couldn't deal with anymore right now. It hurt too much.

Loke followed her out walking with her quietly or a while until they arrived at the home she shared with Laxus and Master. Her lion spirit better explain how he remembered her, but she would leave that until another time. Right now her heart hurt too much for her to hear any of his explanations let alone hear him flirting with her like always.

Loke finally spoke breaking the silence, "you love him don't you?"

"What no! Why does everyone think that?" she demanded looking at him well trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

"Because of how your heart feels right now Lucy, you just have to admit it to yourself. You love Laxus Dreyar even if you don't know it yet," Loke told her before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead and leaving to the celestial realm.

Loke had to be wrong right there was no way she loved Laxus, at least not in that way. He was her best friend so of course she loved him, but she wasn't in love with him. If she was that would just make everything even worse than it already is. She didn't love Laxus Dreyar, did she?


	6. Chapter 6: Phantom Lord

Chapter 6: Phantom Lord

The last two weeks had been very difficult for Lucy. Avoiding Laxus was a lot harder for her to do when they lived together, and even his team had tried to talk to her on his behalf. The funniest instance though was when Mira tried to defend Laxus trying to convince Lucy that he had kissed her because he had feelings for her. She was fairly certain she would have noticed something odd if Laxus had suddenly developed a crush on her.

Instead of listening to others Lucy found herself constantly in the Forest on the opposite side from Porlyusica. Now that she had Loke's key again she was able to better train her devil slayer abilities, Loke using Regulus Impact to give her more energy when she started to get low. It was the best part about being a celestial devil slayer her spirits were a big help in making sure that she had extra magic. She sort of felt bad for the slayers who weren't able to eat their own magic since she could eat her spirits magic. Not that she could do that in normal circumstances though, her devil slaying abilities was a last resort method type of thing however because she was certain one of her parents might find her because of them.

During that time Loke had also explained how all of her spirits remembered everything that had happened in the previous time line. Unfortunately for Karen though the Celestial King had forbidden the spirits from interfering, saying if her magic wasn't strong enough they couldn't do anything about it. The King had also declared that Loke was too stay a member of Fairy Tail once again until he had a chance to renew his contract with Lucy. Her other spirits were patiently waiting for her once again, and Yukino's spirits were happy that she was leaving them for Yukino in the future.

At the moment Lucy was headed back to the guild after a particularly trying work out with Loke and Cancer. The two of them had been a little shocked when Lucy had asked the both of them to attack her as a team so that she could train. Their status as Celestial Spirits made most of her attacks almost like a small pinch, so she was able to fight them without worrying that she would hurt them. Plus the Celestial King had granted her spirits a special armor that they could use when she decided to train that helped dull the effects of her stronger moves. He really seemed to like her despite the fact that she had completely messed around with time.

When she arrived at the guild Lucy found herself gasping in shock. Iron bars were sticking out of the guild obviously Gajeel's work, but she didn't understand why Phantom Lord would still attack. Knowing that she would find answers in the guild hall Lucy made her way through the metal bars heading to the basement. Here she had been worrying that she might not get Gajeel and Juvia to join Fairy Tail, but it seems that everything is still on track. It took most of her will power to not seem overly happy so as to not confuse their guild mates.

Gajeel and her had been like siblings in the end and she had really missed that sort of relationship with him. Plus she couldn't wait to see him and Levy back together because she knew they were soul mates. It was a win win situation Levy would find the perfect man for her even if they have a rocky start, and Lucy would be able to have her pseudo brother back even if things would be different then what she remembered. Sure it would take a while for her and Gajeel to get that sort of bond back, but she was certain that she would be able to do it.

As the basement finally came into view Lucy could see just how angry and upset everyone was. Master was pretending it wasn't bothering him even though it clearly did because no one had been hurt. After all a building could be easily repaired and he was probably thinking how lucky they were that it had been attacked at night.

This time the war with Phantom Lord would be different and Lucy wondered what the catalyst had been this time. When she had woken up she had noticed the date, but had thought nothing would happen considering that this time her father wouldn't be hiring the other guild to get her back. Her parents still thought she was dead and with her mother still alive her father hadn't turned into the bitter man that she remembered. Fate must have wanted to make sure that the couples who were destined to meet tomorrow still got together, so she had made another reason to instigate the war.

With this everything would go the way it should to make sure Gajeel and Juvia joined the guild. Poor Levy though she wished she could stop Team Shadow Gear from being attacked, but she knew that it was that attack that convinced Master to go after Phantom Lord. If Master didn't have a reason to attack then Juvia would never fight Gray and he would let her see the sky for the first time since she was born. Not to mention it was their attack that made the council decide to not punish Fairy Tail for being involved in a guild war.

Someone walking up beside her jolted Lucy back to her current surroundings, and out of her memories of what the war would do. Looking up she was shocked to see Laxus beside her considering that he had seemed to leave her alone when they were in the guild. When she looked closer Lucy was a little surprised to see a blush and sheepish look on his face, but at the same time he looked determined. It really was an odd combination of emotions to see on Laxus's face, and she didn't find herself missing the old Laxus who had always hid behind a mask. She liked being able to tell how Laxus felt and having him actually act like he was a human.

"What happened to the guild?" she asked knowing it would seem suspicious if she didn't at least act like she was concerned.

"Phantom Lord, Jiji's ordered that no one is allowed to retaliate though so as you can see some of the rowdier members have been contained," he replied looking ecstatic that she was actually talking to him.

He was right Natsu and Gray looked furious and like they would run out at any moment if they were allowed. Erza was with them though and obviously the requip mage was keeping them in line. After all retaliating could end up getting Fairy Tail disbanded if they started a guild war over a destroyed building.

"Hmm hopefully Erza can keep those two in line," Lucy replied with a slight smile. Even though the five of them worked together on a few jobs they weren't an official team considering that most of them still did solo work. They just knew if the others needed help that they would all band together and take jobs together once again. Quite different from the last time when they had all just accepted the making of the team to be official without ever actually discussing it.

"Yeah Titania should be able to handle it just fine. Until we know what Phantom Lord is after though Jiji ordered that no mage is allowed to be alone, so when you want to leave for the night tell me so I can walk with you," Laxus told her rubbing the back of his neck like he was afraid that she would refuse. Not that she could blame him for being nervous when this was the first civil conversation they had had since the incident.

"Alright," she agreed with him shortly before walking away.

Despite the fact that she could be civil at the moment she was still way to mad at him to actually spend the day with him. That was one of the major things that had changed about her this time around how much more difficult she found it to forgive someone for something so small. Before she would have just accepted that he was sorry and forgiven him like nothing had happened, but Laxus was a lot different than Natsu even if he was just as socially awkward in some areas. Not to mention that he was an adult who should know better.

Lucy knew that she was just trying to find reasons to stay mad at him though. Afraid that if she forgave him to quickly that she might actually do what everyone thing had already happened. She was afraid that she would fall in love with her best friend and afraid that he would one day leave her. No it was just better for her to leave them as friends and never allow her brain to shift into the forbidden zone. One kiss that he instigated wouldn't make them a couple, she just had to make sure that he knew never to do it again. Maybe it would be best for all of them if Lucy went on a few dates to show everyone that they were wrong about her and Laxus.

Lucy basically just spent the day talking with her many friends of Fairy Tail, although some of that time was spent turning bright red with all of the suggestions Cana was giving her. Apparently Cana was a hard shipper of Lalu and she was trying to convince Lucy to give Laxus a chance. Telling her that Laxus had obviously kissed her because he liked her hence his cryptic statement saying he knew she had grown up. Lucy just laughed at Cana after that one, but then Cana called her out saying that she couldn't deny that Laxus was hot, and then started to talk about how she thought the older mage would use his lightning to bring her extra pleasure. It was that point that had Lucy leave Cana with her face cherry red as she abandoned Cana to go sit with the Raijinshuu.

Oddly enough the Raijinshuu were the only ones who had never bothered her about her feelings for Laxus. Instead they treated her like a little sister and they were smart enough to not bring up what had happened two weeks ago. She wished that last time they could have had the close relationship they did now. She and Freed bonded over books and tended to hold massive debates that gave the others headaches. Ever gave her advice on boys although she never put a name behind who she thought would be a good match for Lucy. And Bickslow was one of the only people who truly understood how she felt about her spirits since he felt the same about his babies.

The three of them meant a lot to her and she to them which is why they always stayed right on the sidelines whenever she and Laxus fought. Not wanting to take sides since they loved both of them. She and Laxus both knew this so they sort of worked around each other so they could both spend time with the team. Although Laxus sometimes stole them when the argument got really bad so that they could go on a mission giving her space for a while, actually it surprised her that Laxus hadn't done it this time. This was the first fight they had gotten in that Laxus actually tried to push her to forgive him earlier then she usually would.

"Ever can you go get Laxus-san for me?" she asked a little nervously using his full name so that the team knew she hadn't quite forgiven him yet.

"Ready to go home then?" she asked kindly probably having been informed by Laxus that until they knew what was going on she wasn't allowed to go home alone. Thinking about it Lucy found it a little weird that no one had been panicking this morning when they couldn't find her after what had happened. Especially considering that she had left this morning before both Laxus and Master had even woken up.

"Yeah, but I don't want to go up there and cause Cana-chan and Mira-chan to start squealing again. Those two can't seem to get it through their heads that I don't like Laxus," her reply was followed by a pout at the laughing expression on the groups faces.

"You have to admit Lu-chan that you don't exactly do anything to stop their ideas. Maybe if they actually saw you trying to date they would stop thinking that you are secretly pining after someone, not to mention how amusing your reactions are when they tease you about Laxus," Bickslow said wiggling his tongue in a teasing manner.

Pouting at Bickslow she stuck her tongue out at him frowning even more when he just laughed at her. It's not his fault that he had a perfectly valid point that would get the gossip queens off of her back. Yet did he and everyone else in the guild not seem to understand that all of the guys who were worth dating had been scared off by Laxus. Any of the other ones who were brave enough to risk his wrath were just perverts who wanted to say that they got into her pants. Plus no one in the guild interested her, so she didn't really know who she could go on a date with without them all knowing that it was just a farce to get Mira and Cana off her back.

"Bixy you're so mean," was her reply. "Besides Laxus scares off all the guys before they even look at me in that way not to mention the guys in the guild are too immature for my tastes."

"Maybe you should just give in and go out with Laxus then. He's nothing like the rest of the guys in the guild or is Freed's type more to your taste?" Bickslow asked wiggling his eyebrows with a smirk on his face.

Hitting him Lucy knew he was just teasing, but she really didn't like people putting her and Laxus in that sort of category. "Moe Bixy you know Freed's like a brother to me that's just gross, no offence Freed."

"None taken Lu-chan I feel the same way about you," was his quick reply to show her that she hadn't hurt his feelings. "You know though Lu-chan maybe if you told people you saw Laxus as a brother it would get them off your back," he added as an afterthought with a thoughtful look on his face.

That was sort of the problem though. Unlike the team she didn't see Laxus in a family sort of way, he was her best friend and that's how she had always classified him. His grandfather was the master of the guild and the man who took her in, but they weren't her family. Once when she was younger she had asked Master if it bothered him that she didn't see them as her family in that sort of way, but the Master had just smiled at her and told her being family through the guild was fine as well. Saying it didn't matter if she saw Laxus as a brother, a guild mate, or as his best friend because they were bound together as Nakama no matter what. That had actually been around the time of her first mission that had turned out to be a fake.

Hitting her head on the table she turned to Freed and Bix with wide eyes absently noting that Ever had left. "That's the problem I can't say that because I don't see him like a brother, and no," she started before Bix could say something, "I don't see him in a romantic way either. Laxus has always been my best friend and that's how we always will be."

"If that's what you think Lu-chan," Bix said although he looked like he didn't quite believe her.

"Let's go home Lulu," Laxus's voice from behind her had Lucy jumping up and turning to look at him in shock. How long had he been there? His eyes didn't seem to tell her anything about what he had heard, so she just decided to leave it. It's not like he had heard her say she liked him or anything like that, so why did it matter if he heard her?

"Yeah ok," she responded her voice quiet as she thought of how awkward she felt around him right now before squashing it back down. Feeling awkward was something she couldn't allow because it might end up making things way too complicated.

* * *

 _A part of her knew what she was seeing was a dream or a nightmare rather and not a memory, but Lucy couldn't stop the shivers she felt running up her spine. Her dream had her in a cavern Lucy had never seen before and she was facing Acnologia who had blood dripping down from his face. Looking around Lucy screamed when she realized that the blood was from Laxus whose mangled and broken body was laying on the floor. Acnologia seemed to look straight at her before he opened his mouth wide and finished the job Laxus disappearing in his large mouth._

 _"No Laxus," she screamed wanting to save him, but she was stuck. No matter how much she struggled she couldn't get closer to Acnologia she couldn't stop him from eating Laxus._

 _Tears started running down her face as the thought of never seeing Laxus again registered in her mind. Her best friend had just been killed by Acnologia and she hadn't been able to do anything about it. She was supposed to change things by coming back, but instead she had just ended up getting Laxus killed. It was all her fault, all her fault that he was dead._

Lucy was brought back to the real world by someone shaking her shoulder. Her first thought was that her nightmare must have woken someone up. So she looked up expecting to see a comforting look on Laxus's face since this wasn't the first time he had to calm her after a nightmare. The grim look on his face and the sun shining in through the window told her that her nightmare wasn't why he was here. Without thinking Lucy flung herself into Laxus's arms sobbing into his shoulder that nightmare had just seemed so real, and she didn't ever want to think about losing Laxus.

"Hey, hey what's wrong Lulu?" the question was asked with concern as he rubbed her back. She knew he had come in here for another reason, but she just needed to reassure herself that he was alive right now.

Shaking her head she refused to answer him not wanting to tell him that she had just seen him be eaten by Acnologia. It would make him wonder how she even knew what Acnologia looked like let alone who he was, that is if Laxus even knew about Acnologia at the moment. Plus it would make him believe those rumors that she felt something for him if she told him she was upset about seeing him die in her dream.

"Lulu come on you can tell me," he tried coaxing her pulling her away from him just enough so that he could look her in the eyes.

"Just a nightmare I'm fine now," pulling away from him completely until she was out of his arms and sitting back on her bed. The look Laxus gave her said he didn't believe her, but he allowed it to slide.

"Alright well we have to head to the guild, something happened last night and Jiji called a guild meeting," the way he avoided her eyes told her it was big.

Most likely Gajeel had done what he had last time meaning that the guild had found Team Shadow Gear bolted to a tree with the Phantom Lord mark drawn on Levy's body. Lucy would have to do her best to act anger and concerned when she was told about it. Until then she just kicked Laxus out of her room so she could get ready for the day summoning Cancer and Virgo to help her. She didn't actually need their help, but she liked spending the extra amount of time with the two chatty spirits all the time. Especially now that she knew they remembered everything since it made things a lot less awkward.

Only five minutes later Lucy was ready to go forgoing a shower knowing that this was serious even if everything turns out right in the end. Laxus was standing outside her bedroom door waiting for her and offered her a hand which she took seeing the fear in his eyes. Instead of walking to the guild Lucy found themselves teleporting over almost like Laxus was afraid of being gone for too long.

Looking around when they landed Lucy found herself having to fight back a smirk seeing Natsu trapped in Freed's ruins. It seems that this time Macao didn't get asked to pretend to be Natsu which she didn't really mind. Besides Natsu would have his chance to fight soon enough. The grim looks on everyone's faces would have convinced Lucy that someone was seriously injured or dead if she hadn't known what was going on, and would have terrified her if she didn't know that Levy and them would be fine.

Instead of listening to Master though Lucy found herself being escorted to the makeshift infirmary by Laxus. Making her wonder why she was being brought to see Team Shadow Gear instead of being involved in the planning of the attack like everyone else. When they arrived Lucy was shocked to realize that the injuries they seemed to sustain were miniscule, and that this time Levy didn't have an absolutely terrified look on her face. What had changed? Droy and Jet didn't even seem like they were truly angry even though they definitely looked concerned.

"I'll be outside if you guys need anything. My team and I will be protecting the guild from Phantom Trash well Jiji and the rest go to deal with the problem," he told them gruffly before spinning on his heal and leaving.

"Levy-chan are you alright?" Lucy asked showing concern as she tried to figure out what was wrong with this picture.

Levy smiled brightly at her looking nothing like she had after the first attack. "We're perfectly fine Lu-chan, actually I feel a little bad about how everyone's reacting over this," she said looking a little sheepish and guilty.

"Don't be Levy-chan the scary looking man told us it would save someone's life," Jet interrupted getting up and standing beside them.

Ok this has officially gotten weird. What the heck was going on? The attack had still happened, but they were acting weird and why would her having been attacked make Levy guilty. None of this is making any sense to Lucy, so she raised a brow waiting for them to explain. Especially why Gajeel would tell them that him attacking them would save someone's life, what the heck was that about?

Levy seemed to notice her confused look because she began to explain, "the boys were walking me home last night after I had gotten groceries when a man approached us. He had iron studs all over with black hair and red eyes and the Phantom Lord mark was shinning in the dark. I was terrified Lu-chan I thought he was here to hurt us. Instead he had told us he needed our help telling us that he needed to make Fairy Tail want to attack his guild.

"He introduced himself as Gajeel Redfox and then went on to explain that his guild had kidnapped a little boy for ransom after they had accepted a request to look into you Lu-chan. Although he didn't know it was you they were looking into he just said that his guild had been hired to find the Celestial Spirit mage with the key of the Water Bearer Aquarius, and that his guild had kidnapped the son of the people who hired them. He then explained that he didn't want to be part of a guild who kidnapped a child, but that he didn't know how to save the child, so he needed Fairy Tail's help.

"We agreed and he had staged it to look like we had a battle before hanging us on a tree and painting the Phantom Lord mark on us. Being hung like that strained my muscles and the boys too, but he had explained how he was afraid that the council would react too late and the boy would be hidden. He told us before he left that he knew a celestial mage once who would have hated him for doing something like that, and that he was doing his best to be a good mage for her."

Levy's story surprised her. Could Gajeel somehow have followed her back without her realizing? If he had it would have been hard for him to find her considering how much she had changed from the journey. Plus who was the little boy that Phantom Lord had kidnapped? Gajeel was too nice for him to be the same Gajeel from before he had joined Fairy Tail, did she dare hope that her older brother figure actually remembered her.

"Lu-chan do you know him?" Levy asked her making Lucy realize that her face was probably showing off a range of emotions right now.

"Yeah I do, but I haven't seen him for eleven years. Do Laxus and the others know that Phantom Lord was hired to find me?" she asked as an afterthought. Wondering if Mirajane would once again pretend to be her, and cause Elfman to finally be able to achieve a full takeover.

"That's great Lu-chan you're getting your memories back," Levy told her the other girl's eyes sparkling. For a moment Lucy was confused until she remembered that most people believed that she didn't have any memories from before the time that Laxus had brought her to Fairy Tail. Although Levy didn't bother answering her question about Laxus.

Sometimes she wondered if her lack of memories and looks combined is what made the guild not realize she had appeared on the same day Lucy Heartfilia disappeared. Others she was fairly certain that her guild wouldn't have even paid attention to the sort of thing. From what Lucy knew Master never actually looked in to the children's pasts, so he probably hadn't even bothered trying to find her family when she said she couldn't remember anyone. Since her mother hadn't been associated with a mage's guild it made it less likely for people to become suspicious of Fairy Tail gaining another orphan when the Heartfilia heir supposedly died.

A commotion from outside brought Lucy's attention to outside the window, where she watched with baited breath as Erza stopped the Jupiter Cannon. Obviously they had already went to Phantom Lord's base camp, and even though she hadn't heard anyone panicking she bet that Master had already been taken to Porlyusica's meaning the Myst-nii was probably at the headquarters gathering Master's magic power. She was shocked though to see Mira standing in front looking like her once again so someone had to have found out that they were after Celestial Wizards. Lucy winced as she watched Mira get grabbed, but knew that Elfman would deal with it. Somehow Lucy had to get to the top where Gajeel had taken her the first time and see what she could do to help.

Right now really would have been a good time for Lucy to have a spirit that could fly or transport her instantly, but unfortunately she still hadn't found one like that. Instead she found herself struggling out of the basement window and sending a cheery wave to Levy and her team. She knew she didn't have much time before Laxus checked on her or noticed that her scent was no longer in the room, if it had been the real infirmary she would have had more time. With that in mind she found herself shimmering out quickly before she summoned Virgo her maid spirit already carrying a cloak so that Lucy could keep her identity hidden.

Luckily for Lucy everyone's attention was stuck on the ongoing battle with Mirajane and Elfman so no one noticed the cloaked figure sneaking around them. Nor did they notice as said cloaked figure used a whip to start pulling herself up further and further each time. Happy would be really useful at this moment, but she was certain that the blue cat would just end up alerting others to what she was doing, so she ignored the strain in her arms as she fought her way up towards the top.

What felt like hours, but was probably only minutes later Lucy was basically at the top when someone leaned down and pulled her up. Her first instinct was to fight back when said person wrapped their arms around her in a hug, but a familiar laugh stopped her and she looked at the person holding her. Gajeel was standing in front of her looking like he was about to cry as well as he pushed her away so that he could look over the changes to her.

"Woah Bunny Girl no wonder it was hard for me to find you," he said letting out a low whistle that made her want to punch him. The nickname and his statement made it very clear to her that he remembered their old life, but why was he the only one who remembered?

"Gajeel you have a lot of explaining to do," she told him with a glare at the smirk on his face.

"Yeah I know Bunny Girl you have quite a bit of explaining to do as well, but right now I need your help to rescue the little man well Fairy Tail stop's Jose from firing the Jupiter Cannon again." It was odd hearing Gajeel be so serious without his customary gihii, but she did have to admit they were in a serious situation.

Before she could ask him who he was talking about though Gajeel turned her around in the room and she felt shocked. There standing at the other end of the room looking afraid of what was going on was a little boy. The shocking thing about him was that if he had been a girl he would have been an exact clone of herself when she had been that age and still looked like Lucy Heartfilia. Nowhere had she heard that her parents had another child, but it was obvious that this child was related to her.

The little boy was clutching a very familiar doll to him and Lucy felt like she was going to cry. Never did she even think that this time around she would get a chance for a real sibling. She wondered if the little boy knew that he had an older sister who had disappeared, or if he thought that her doll was the closest thing to a sister. Gonzales as she had been known when she was a child looked well taken care of, and she hoped that this time around the doll who had been affected by her magic wasn't lonely.

Gajeel started to speak to the little boy answering the burning question of what his name was. "Lucas this is my little sister Luciana she's going to help me get you out of here and back home with your family ok?"

"Yes Gajeel-nii," the little boy no Lucas said his voice trembling as he tried to act brave.

Lucy wondered if Lucas had been named after her or if they would have named him Lucas even if she had been with them. It was uncanny though how much Lucas looked like her old self and Lucy could see him being a heartbreaker when he was older. Although it was shocking how gentle Gajeel sounded with him, and how trusting Lucas seemed to be of him despite the fact that Gajeel was a member of the guild who had kidnapped him.

Well at least Gajeel had given her a longer name and called her his sister. Hopefully that would deter her parents enough if she actually ended up running into them. Truly she wished that she wouldn't have to see them, but she had a feeling that she would be with Gajeel when he gave Lucas back to her family.

"So Gaj do you have any ideas of how we are going to do this?" Lucy asked the dragon slayer as she tried to figure out a way to safely get Lucas away from here. They had no Exceeds to rely on at the moment, and there was no way that Lucy was going to carry her little brother down the way she had come up. It had almost been too dangerous for her to handle.

"Keh can't we just use your water magic to soften the fall?" he asked her looking confused.

Lucy just looked at him with wide eyes. How the hell had she forgotten that she still carried Aquarius's blessing? She hadn't even tried to see if she could still use the water magic after he found herself in Fairy Tail. Using that could have made it almost impossible for people to think she was Lucy Heartfilia and they would have just assumed that her parents had both magics since she already knew magic before she had joined Fairy Tail.

Looking down towards the water bellow them Lucy found herself holding a hand out as she tried to guide the water. Instead of being difficult like she had expected the water almost leapt up towards her as she called it. Maybe a part of Aquarius's blessing had been having an instant knowledge of how to use the new magic, it would explain why it had been so easy for her to use it against Jackal after Aquarius's sacrifice.

Well she was standing there Lucy heard an explosion and almost ended up diving face first into the water. It was only the tiny hands of Lucas and Gajeel's larger ones that stopped her from leaving them behind. Obviously the fights between the mages were getting more serious and Lucy didn't think it would be safe for Lucas to stay here much longer.

"We'll have to jump. Lucas-kun hold onto Gajeel really tightly ok?" she told him.

Feeling another tremor Lucy waited until Gajeel was holding the little boy on his back before she made her own move. Grasping onto Gajeel's hands she let the three of them drop her other hand stretched out in front of them and commanding the water below to rise up like a cyclone. The water was surrounding them as they fell and was acting like a hand to gradually slow down their fall.

Lucy could hear the screams from the people bellow and was horrified when the structure behind them began to collapse, and knocked her away from the other two. Even as she found herself free falling without support Lucy didn't allow the hand to let go of Gajeel and Lucas she wasn't going to allow anything bad to happen to her brothers. As she fell Lucy began to feel a rise of power and an instinct that told her to dive down which she followed crashing into the water as she did, but it didn't hurt.

When she found herself submerged Lucy found herself going by instinct to try and kick her legs and almost screamed when she felt a different movement instead. Moments later Lucy found herself hitting the surface as she moved the tail, yes tail, that she had somehow gained in the fall. Even her outfit had changed making her look like a mermaid just like Aquarius, although her hair appeared to be the same color. Looking around Lucy sighed in relief when she saw a sick looking Gajeel bobbing on a metal surfboard with Lucas. Swimming over to them she found herself moving them to shore, Gajeel not even noticing her new appendage do to his sickness, although Lucas was looking at her in awe.

It was faster swimming with the use of a tail then her legs and Lucy found themselves on shore in front of the awestruck Fairy Tail members faster then she would have thought possible. She didn't even really have a chance to respond before she was pulled out of the water, her tail fading as soon as she left it, and into the warm arms and hard chest of a very familiar person. If she hadn't been so concerned about Lucas and Gajeel she was certain that Laxus would have filled her senses in that moment with the look he was giving her.

"You idiot Lulu, do you know how terrified I was when I watched you jump out of a window with two unknown people?!" Laxus mumbled into her hair making it so no one else except maybe Gajeel could hear him.

"We really didn't have a choice we had to make sure Lucas was alright," was her quick reply as she pulled herself out of his arms to turn to her little brother. Kneeling beside him Lucy let out a sigh of relief as she found no scratches on him it seemed Gajeel had kept his unspoken promise to protect him when they fell.

Lucy could feel the concerned presence of her Nakama behind her even as she watched the Phantom Lord guild completely crash into the ocean. It seemed that they had gotten Lucas out just in time because if they had been in there when it fell she wasn't sure if they could have gotten out completely unscathed. Gajeel was still pathetically bobbing in the water the motion making his face turn even greener.

"Luciana-nee is Gajeel-nii going to be alright?" Lucas asked his eyes on Gajeel looking like he was about to cry. Obviously he believed that Gajeel had been hurt protecting him and didn't realize that he was just motion sick.

"He'll be fine sweet pea," she said hugging him tightly. Ignoring the awkward looks she could feel on her back, after all they had all heard him call her Luciana. "Laxus can you get him off the water he's a dragon slayer."

Looking at the other man with distrust Laxus did as she said, although he didn't seem happy about it. Then again she couldn't blame him she wouldn't be happy if someone she cared about jumped hand in hand out a window with someone else, and then used a magic power she wasn't even aware the person had. Although that last part wasn't her fault she had completely forgotten about it, and it seemed Aquarius had as well.

Even after he was on land and no longer moving Gajeel still stayed a pathetic green color. Really it was hilarious to watch at times, but completely inconvenient at others. Who was the one who cursed all dragon slayers with motion sickness anyway? Really people raised by dragons shouldn't get sick from constant motion considering they had probably gone flying a lot. But she guessed it would just remain one of the world's strange mysteries.

"Oh seriously Gaj you're acting as pathetic as Natsu-san," she told him rolling her eyes knowing that it would make Gajeel jump up, and she wasn't disappointed when he responded just like she expected.

"Don't compare me to Salamander I'm not as big of a wuss as he is," he growled at her before turning with soft eyes to Lucas. "You alright little man?"

"Yeah that was so cool Gajeel-nii, Luciana-nee I want to be a mage too!" he exclaimed a look of pure wonder in his eyes.

"Don't worry kid you will be," Gajeel told him ruffling his hair affectionately. "I suggest you try finding Celestial Keys like this one," he added passing over a key to Canis Minor another version of Lucy's own Plue.

Looking at Gajeel Lucy was shocked that he had that on hand. He would know that she would already have Plue, so it seemed the only reason he had gotten the key was for Lucas. Who was now looking at him with pure admiration as he grabbed the silver key looking it over and tracing it with awe.

"For me, really?"

"Yeah, Luciana can tell you how to call it, should be fine for a start and a good companion so you don't get lonely," Gajeel replied gruffly.

"Here watch me Lucas-kun. Open gate of the Canis Minor, Nikola!" she called summoning Plue to her who appeared in his usually fashion shivering and looking around with strange looks.

Lucas quickly followed her advice and Lucy smiled as a green version of Plue appeared in front of the little boy. It was a little shocking to her that her mother hadn't even tried training Lucas in celestial magic. Her training had begun when she was four and by Lucas's size she figured he was a couple years older than that. Maybe her mother hadn't thought that Lucas possessed his own magic, but something seemed off about everything. Well she'd get her answers after they contacted her parents, although they probably won't arrive until tomorrow considering the time for now.

"Thank you Lucy-nee," Lucas told her brightly her breath hitching as she heard her true name for the first time in eleven years. If it wasn't for Gajeel's comforting hand on her shoulder as her little brother unknowingly called her the way he should have for years, she was certain that she would have fallen to the ground with tears. Instead she just gave the blonde haired little boy a bright smile if not a little watery as she wished that she could actually tell him that she was his real big sister.


	7. Chapter 7: The Heartfilia's

Chapter 7: The Heartfilia's

Gajeel had ended up joining Fairy Tail yesterday dragging Juvia along with him after he was interrogated by the council and explained to them why he had to do what he did. She, Gajeel, Lucas, and Laxus had ended up staying in a room that hadn't managed to be destroyed in the battle, not wanting to bring Lucas somewhere else and miss her parents when they arrived. The council had offered to escort Lucas home, but Lucy had told them she would feel better if she could deliver him to his parents directly.

Most of the night had been spent in a fitful rest that had only ended when Laxus ended up dragging her in closer to him and cuddled with her last night. Her fear of seeing her parents and them recognizing her had her really worried, and only his comforting presence seemed to calm her down.

The rest of the guild had been honestly shocked when Gajeel introduced himself as her older brother to the guild, and then went to tell them that her full name was Luciana Redfox. Master had appeared skeptical of him being her older brother, but he seemed to let it go when she had said that he was and that she couldn't find him before. Laxus still didn't trust him though and Freed had told her that Laxus was afraid that Gajeel was messing around with her because she didn't have any memories. This led to her telling them a bunch of random facts about Gajeel that she wouldn't know without having known him for a while. That made most of the skeptics let it go.

The others were still sleeping in the somewhat airy guild. Master had already removed all of the metal bars and it made it so that even with the holes boarded up that the guild hall itself was freezing. Even though it had been a pain in the ass last time Lucy couldn't wait to start rebuilding the guild to the way it had been before. Plus this time the building would be more peaceful since Loke's many girlfriends wouldn't be trying to kill her this time.

Carefully sliding out of under Laxus's arm Lucy had to smile at the frown that appeared on his face as his arms tightened in his sleep and reached out for her. Luckily he didn't wake up though and Lucy found herself wandering off to stand outside. She wished it was still night time so that she could look up at the stars and gather courage from their twinkling lights. It had been over eleven years since she had last seen her parents if she factored in the other time line and Lucy was terrified of seeing them again. Terrified because of the pain she had put them through when she hadn't returned home and allowed them to think she was dead.

At the same time she knew if she hadn't that her mother would have died. She still hadn't had a chance to show Gajeel her arm although he had raised his brows in confusion when he had noticed the arm bands. Her look of terror and the way she clutched to the fabric seemed to tell him that she couldn't say anything considering that they had been surrounded by the rest of their guild at the time. So he had given her a look that told her she would be telling him all about it later when they weren't surrounded by people who had no idea about their past.

Everyone had awed over Lucas last night and Master had even told Lucas that when he was older Fairy Tail would have a space for him. Nobody but Gajeel knew how much that offer meant to her and luckily no one else had noticed how it had affected her the first time he had called her Lucy-nee. She was scared about how her parents would react to their son calling a mage Lucy-nee, and even more terrified of what would happen if they saw her key ring. It's not like she could ask people to hide that she was a celestial mage without them wondering why she wanted to hide from the Heartfilia family.

Lucy had only been outside for half an hour before a sleepy Laxus had come to find her telling her that Lucas was looking for her. After that she had summoned Virgo for some clothes for Lucas since Romeo was a lot shorter than him and there was no one else his size in Fairy Tail. The clothes Virgo had given him made him look like a little prince and had Mira squealing when she had saw him. Mira had also discreetly told Lucy that she thought Lucas somewhat looked like her and Laxus's child which had her sending the juice she had been drinking into Mira's face much to the other woman's shock.

"Hey Lucy-nee when are momma and daddy coming for me?" Lucas asked a sad expression on his face. It must have been hard on the poor thing being kidnapped and still not being able to see his parents right away.

"They should be here soon sweetheart, your home is probably too far away for them to get here quickly," she told him adding on the probably bit as a reassurance. It would seem weird if she knew where the Heartfilia Mansion was after all.

"Oh ok," he said his eyes downcast and he looked like he was fighting not to cry.

Hugging Lucas to her tightly she whispered reassurances in his ear. Telling him that everything would be ok and that his parents would be here as soon as they could it ended up taking her summoning Plue to calm him down again. He had seen her summoning Plue as a reason to summon his own Nikola which he had called Steel saying it was because Gajeel had given it to him. Gajeel had actually blushed after hearing that, although the blush could have been because of the smile Levy had sent his way.

Gajeel was lucky this time around since his relationship with Levy wouldn't be as difficult. Master and a few others had been sort of angry at Team Shadow Gear and Gajeel for their deception, but when they had been presented with Lucas's fate they had agreed that it was with good intentions even if they could have found another way to do it.

Soon enough Lucy heard the telltale clatter of a carriage outside. She guessed her father had felt too important to take his own train line and had taken a carriage instead. Fear was paralyzing her at the bar where she had been left to her own devices well Lucas played with Plue and Steel. A hand on her shoulder made her look up expecting Gajeel, but instead she saw Laxus looking at her with a concerned look on his face. The glance he had sent to Lucas made her think she was probably going to miss the little boy they had certainly bonded over the last little while. A bond they should have already had.

Lucas's eyes went wide, but he waited until Gajeel stood beside him to walk out with him. Plue and Steel on either side of Lucas looking like they wanted to protect the youngest Heartfilia, and it made Lucy smile seeing how much Lucas's spirit had already bonded with him. Slowly but surely the four mages and two spirits walked outside followed closely by the rest of the guild, as they all wanted to say goodbye to the young celestial mage that they had all helped rescue.

The moment they stepped outside the carriage had stopped and before anyone could grab the door it was flung open. All Lucy could see in that moment was a blur of yellow and white before Lucas was scooped up into the air and held closely to his mother. Lucy could feel her breath practically drain away as she stared at her living mother for the first time in over twenty years. The sickness that had plagued her mother when she was a child was nowhere to be found, and she seemed perfectly healthy to Lucy. Making her even more positive that she had been the reason her mother had died the first time her mother must have been the one to try and seal the curse.

When her mother's familiar brown eyes looked up and back towards the carriage Lucy could feel her arm start to pulse. Just the second of contact with her mother's eyes had made her mark start to burn like it was trying to tell her something, although it wasn't as bad as it had been at Galuna Island. Lucy had to be careful not to rub it not wanting to bring anyone's attention to it.

"Jude get out here Lucas is here," her mother called out tears springing to Lucy's eyes as she heard the voice she had practically forgotten.

Seconds later her father stepped out as well his face not having the harshness Lucy had grown accustomed to. It seemed having his wife still alive and a son had kept her father from succumbing to the pain. Even though she could see the shadows of pain in their eyes showing her that they still mourned her.

"Daddy," Lucas cried out wiggling himself out of his mother's eyes and flinging himself into his father's. The reunion they were having was the reunion Lucy herself longed to have.

Looking around she tried to keep her eyes off her family, but she still found it drawn back to them no matter how much she tried to fight it. A familiar tingling of magic behind her was her only warning before Loke had his arms encircling her ignoring the growls of warning that Laxus was giving him. Obviously her spirits had felt her pain and Loke had decided that he was the best one to come most having already known what would happen today.

Unfortunately the tingle of magic seemed to bring her mother's eyes to her as she approached her with wide eyes. "You you're a Celestial Spirit Mage aren't you?" her mother asked looking almost terrified of the answer. Lucy was afraid for a moment that her mother recognized her, but there was no familiarity in her mother's eyes only fear.

Before Lucy could answer though Lucas had popped back up and was in front of her, "yeah Lucy-nee even showed me how to summon one. This is Steel," Lucas told Layla proudly not noticing the pale looks on his parents faces when he called her Lucy-nee.

" _Lucy_?" her mother gasped out looking at her with wide unseeing eyes.

"Yeah Luciana Redfox my younger sister, Lucas-kun took to calling her Lucy-nee after we saved him yesterday," Gajeel interrupted before her mother could do anything. Obviously he knew that she wasn't Lucy Heartfilia for a reason.

Jude Heartfilia her father was looking at her a look of pure anguish on his face at being told that she wasn't his daughter. She wanted to scream at them that she was Lucy Heartfilia their Lucky Lucy, but she was afraid, afraid that her mother would try and seal her other magic away and die again. Afraid of the questions people would ask when they realized her new looks weren't reversible because she had no idea how to explain the change. Why had only she changed and Gajeel stay the same when he followed her?

"Oh of course she couldn't possibly be I'm so sorry," her mother rambled stepping away from her a look of embarrassment on her face.

"Its fine Mrs. Heartfilia losing someone can be difficult," Lucy said being careful not to wince at being so formal with her mother. It hurt her to lie point blank to her mother, but she didn't want to lose her again even if it meant they couldn't have a real relationship.

"Momma it was really cool Lucy-nee had a tail yesterday and even though she's a Spirit Mage she could use water magic too. It was so awesome," Lucas babbled with the complete innocence of a child not noticing the tension around him.

Her mother turned to look at her her eyes wide at the implication. Lucy wondered if her mother knew about Star Dress although the blessing from Aquarius was slightly different from it. If she did but had never used it, that would mean that her mother might realize she had Aquarius's key. Actually now that she thought about it considering that Phantom kidnapped Lucas it was likely that her parents had been the ones to hire Phantom to find Aquarius's key holder.

Lucy found herself fiddling with her shirt not even realizing she had revealed Aquarius's tattoo until her mother gasped. Her eyes were wide and unfocused as she stared at Lucy's collar bone where the tattoo that the mermaid spirit had given her rested. Even her father's eyes were wide as he recognized the tattoo from the mermaid spirit and a glint of hope was still in his eyes.

"Do you hold the key to the water bearer?" her mother asked finally looking like her life depended on the answer. Most of the people in the guild seemed confused at the sudden question, and Laxus's hold on her arm told her he was concerned about the randomness of it.

Sighing Lucy found herself walking to the water front instead of answering. There was no way that she could lie now and have someone realize she held the key later on, actually Levy already knew that she was the holder of Aquarius so she would end up being suspicious. Sticking the key into the water she grimaced as Aquarius came forward her eyes for once kind as she looked back into the eyes of her former owner.

"Hello Layla," she said breaking the silence before her mother flung herself on the mermaid with tears.

"Aquarius please tell me she's alive please tell me my baby is alive!" her mother begged clinging to the mermaid spirit. Lucy could see the pain in Aquarius's eyes as she looked down at the owner she had always told Lucy she had preferred over her.

"I'm sorry Layla Lucy Heartfilia no longer exists in this world," Aquarius replied not truly saying she was dead. Here Aquarius had hidden her from her mother by using her gift of word play to make Layla think the worse. Because it was true Lucy wasn't Lucy Heartfilia anymore she had been Lucy of Fairy Tail for a long time and her last name didn't matter.

Layla screamed out in pain looking like her world was crumbling beneath her feet. If it wasn't for Loke and Gajeel having suddenly standing behind her at the last minute Lucy was certain she would have fallen on the ground from hearing her scream like that. Her father rushed over to her immediately clinging to his distressed wife, although he looked just as upset. Her parents were finally going to let go of Lucy Heartfilia no matter how much pain it would cause them to do.

Aquarius looked conflicted on what she should do to comfort her old owner knowing that Layla was more fragile with her here. Sending a sad smile over to Lucy Aquarius closed her gate leaving behind the devastation her misinterpreted words had given. Lucas was looking at his parents concern shining in his eyes as well as confusion making her realize they must have never told him about her. The pain must have been too much for them to answer their son's innocent questions about his older sister.

"Maybe you should take your son home now. I am sorry you didn't get the answer you were looking for," Master Makarov said laying his hands on her parents shoulders.

Both of them stood up soaking wet from the water, but didn't seem to care. Instead they listlessly approached Lucas and with a slight bow their way they were gone. Lucy watching them leave and feeling her heart crumble more as they walked away from her wishing that she could be a part of that small family and wipe away their pain.

When they were finally out of sight Lucy found herself being dragged away. Gajeel's hand was on her arm and a sad look on his face, as he pulled her into the forest away from everyone else. Clearly he knew she needed to rant and was getting her away from other people before she could truly let go of her sadness.

The second they were out of view and hearing of the others Lucy found herself collapsing on the ground the tears she had held in released as she finally let her sadness go. Gajeel hugging her too him tightly rocking her back and forth as he just allowed her to cry. Him the one who hated tears just allowing her to cry on his shoulder even though he always felt rusty after tears landed on him.

"I killed her Gaj in the other time line I killed her my own mother. She tried to seal it away," she cried as she pushed him away ripping the arm band off of her arm and for the first time since she had gotten it she showed off her devil slayer mark to someone other than her spirits. By the wide and slightly scared look that Gajeel gave him she knew that he had never even considered her being a devil slayer.

Both of them terrified about what would happen when her magic matured. If her mother had sealed the mark in the first time line it obviously meant that she had never wanted Lucy to know about her other magical side. The question was why, but the only one who could answer it was highly unlikely to ever give her the answer she wanted.

"Oh Bunny Girl you didn't kill her," he told her with a sad smile. "Layla Heartfilia chose to die to protect you from this life. This time though we will protect everyone else, I promise that we will save them from the heartbreak we will have to endure!"

"I'm scared Gaj," she whispered.

"I know Bunny girl so am I, but you are Lucky Lucy Heartfilia now Luciana Redfox you can fight anything."

What neither of them noticed though was the person scurrying away from them their sorrow keeping them from paying attention. Having heard their entire conversation even if the person didn't fully understand it, but they still had knowledge the two never wanted anyone to have.


	8. Chapter 8: Saving Jellal

Chapter 8: Saving Jellal

Gajeel and Juvia had easily assimilated within the Fairy rankings. Most people feeling sorry for Juvia after she recounted her battle with Gray and told everyone how her Gray-Sama had allowed her to see sunlight for the first time. Gajeel was still observed with trust issues by some people, but his growing friendship with Levy seemed to be making most people accept him even if they were weary of him.

Lucy and Gajeel knowing that the time of Erza's kidnapping was drawing nearer had made up a plan to stop Jellal. They were planning on secretly entering the Tower of Heaven using Gajeel's shadow travel. Both of them were going to keep their identities a secret by using their lesser known magic and acting like they were mages of a completely different type. Lucy would have the upper hand over Jellal with her Celestial Devil Slayer abilities considering that he used Heavenly magic a form of Celestial magic. This time they wanted Erza and Jellal to reunite without any troubles, as well as saving Simone along the way.

So the two of them had snuck out early not wanting to be questioned on where they were going. Their attack was going to happen at night to make sure Gajeel had complete control over the shadows, and even if they didn't get through to Jellal they were going to send Virgo to free all of the residences of the Tower of Heaven. Virgo wouldn't actually be showing herself though just freeing them, and leaving a trail that they could follow to a boat. Hopefully if it came down to a battle there would be no one left in the structure to be used as a hostage, but both were praying to peacefully resolve things with Jellal.

Both were hoping that they would be able to finish their mission tonight knowing that Laxus would be coming to hunt her down. Even though everyone else had accepted their story that Gajeel was her older brother Laxus didn't trust the other slayer. Gajeel had once said it had something to do with a dragon's hoard, but didn't elaborate further when she asked him about what he meant, he told her she'd find out when she was ready to and not a minute before that. She had left Laxus a note saying that she would be back in a few days, but with how over protective she was and Gajeel being gone at the same time they doubted that he would let him be.

Actually to make things harder for Laxus to track them down Lucy and Gajeel were currently using shadow travel to arrive at the Akane Resort. From there Lucy knew the way to the Tower of Heaven even if Gajeel didn't, so that was the best place for them to stop. Unfortunately this time Lucy wouldn't be able to visit the resort, but she hoped that they could come again in the future, she had a lot of fun the last time she had been here after all, well except for Erza's old friends trying to kill them.

Travelling through shadows was a very strange and dizziness inducing feeling, and Lucy briefly wondered if this was even a fraction of how dragon slayers felt on vehicles. Hopefully after this mission she would never have to use this form of transportation ever again. At least she hadn't eaten beforehand otherwise she probably would have found herself throwing up on Gajeel.

Finally after a couple of hours Lucy and Gajeel found themselves near the familiar resort. Both had brought along quite a lot of jewels planning to rent a couple of boats from someone, although that was where the snag in their plans was. They knew that if Jellal saw anyone approaching the Tower of Heaven that Erza's friends would be the ones to pay the price, yet they needed the captives in the Tower gone in case Jellal wouldn't listen to reason. Of course that meant that they had no idea how to make sure that the people got out since if the boats were seen their surprise attack would be seen ahead of time.

There was another thing that Lucy had thought about that might work just as well, but it would be revealing that she was involved in the plan, and she wasn't even sure she could pull it off. The magic it would require and the amount of distance the captives would have to travel made it more of a last resort thing if they had no other way of saving them. She would summon Aquarius and have her keep the waves parted enough for people to walk to the shore, although the walk itself would probably take a couple of hours.

* * *

A couple hours later once night had fallen Lucy and Gajeel found themselves in the Tower of Heaven. The two of them had been unable to rent any boats without being seen miles away from the Tower, so they had decided that they would just have to think on their feet to get the prisoners free. So they wouldn't be spotted Lucy had used her water magic to form a bubble of air around herself and Gajeel, although the minute she was in the water and using her water magic the tail had appeared again. She had been able to have baths without sprouting one so she was certain it was a side effect of using Aquarius's magic in the water. Her tail had propelled the both of them to the Tower, and once they were on land Gajeel had instantly switched them to the shadows.

The Tower was quite as Lucy directed Gajeel to where she believed Jellal would be. As they travelled Lucy had realized a plan that should work and had already sent Virgo to go do as she said to give them enough time to arrive. Instead of keeping Jellal in the Tower for the fight they were going to immobilize him and summon the Rune Knights here to free those trapped. This way if he did try to talk to Ultear they wouldn't be able to have the Etherion fired to kill all of those left behind.

Being back in this Tower was really freaky Lucy out. Being here had her remembering how certain she had been that Natsu and Erza were going to die. If she hadn't known that the others would have stopped her she would have jumped into the water and gone to them despite the fact that she was completely out of magic. Erza and Natsu had been so important to her back then and losing them or the thought of losing them at least had seemed as bad as losing her mother had been.

She had been unashamed of the tears she had cried when she found her friends alive even after the Tower had exploded. Sending Erza's old friends off that night had reminded her just how much it meant to her that she had found friends that she knew truly liked her for her. Friends who didn't care who she was related to or how much money she had. Because of them she had a true family and people who she would die for, and who she had risked an unknown danger for. She still wondered what the drastic consequence her mother had warned her about was, but she never allowed herself to dwell on it not wanting to fear the unknown.

Soon enough Lucy found herself and Gajeel in the room that Jellal occupied. She could see the shimmer of runes in his room that were supposed to warn him against intruders and she felt herself tensing up before she realized that the shadow travel hadn't woken him. The twitching of Gajeel's ears made her certain that the Rune Knights had already arrived, so Lucy found herself popping out of the shadows and using the magical cuffs she had 'borrowed' from Erza on the sleeping man.

It had almost seemed too easy for her when she passed Jellal to Gajeel, and she screamed in pain when something hit her. Turning to look around she realized that lifting Jellal out of his bed had caused another trap to activate and her scream had woken the currently dark mage up, and he was thrashing against Gajeel although the cuffs did their job to keep him immobile. Luckily their cloaks were still around their bodies and the magic attacking her was Celestial Magic so Lucy allowed herself to swallow it all up. Laughing bitterly at the wide eyed look that Jellal had given her at seeing her eat his magic.

"Let's go before the Rune Knights find their way up here Shadow," she said making her voice sound musical. Before they had decided to do the mission Lucy and Gajeel had realized that they would need code names so that they didn't accidentally give away their true identities. Neither of them planned on anyone especially not the council knowing that they were the ones who had broken Jellal's 'possession' aka brainwashing caused by Ultear.

"Of course Slayer," Gajeel replied with a salute, acting as if she was the boss.

Then without any warning to Jellal they found themselves sinking back into the shadows. Just in time too considering that the Rune Knights came bursting into the room moments later their staffs raised as they looked around. Someone downstairs had obviously warned them about Jellal though because the runes were broken before they entered the room. Lucy was so glad that there was no dragon slayers in the Rune Knights since no one would be able to smell them out as they left.

Lucy could feel Jellal constantly fighting against them as they moved away from the Tower, but it seemed that travelling in shadows dimmed sensations. He was kicking out at both of them, but Lucy only felt like it was a mosquito biting her, so it wasn't too uncomfortable to travel in. It seemed that travelling with two extra people was more difficult than they had anticipated though because she could see Gajeel sweating like crazy. She was almost afraid that he wouldn't be able to hold out until they reached the water where she could take over.

Helping Jellal would be so much easier if she had Gemini already. She could have just had the twin spirits transfer her memories of the future to him and make him see the light that way. Unfortunately she wouldn't be getting Angel's keys for about another month if her memory about when they fought Oracien Seis was correct. Meaning she would just have to find another way to fix Jellal because she didn't want Erza to live in suffering because Jellal was too stubborn to tell her the truth after all he had done to her.

Looking in front of them Lucy realized they were nearing the water and started pulling the water in closer only just enough for it to look natural so that no one would get suspicious. It was almost like she and Gajeel had practised this move for years with the ease that his shadows ended and her water magic took over in transporting them. Her tail sprouting up once again and she was just glad that Jellal couldn't see her legs otherwise that little tidbit would have revealed her as slayer eventually. In the future she would have to find a way to make it so that no one recognized this magic from her.

As they swam Lucy found herself following the voice of the ocean leading her to a place of solitude. If they wanted any hope of turning Jellal back to how he was they needed to be able to work without any interruptions and she hoped they wouldn't have to get more violent with him. Besides having Jellal be able to be a legal part of Fairy Tail, which she knew he would join once he heard Erza was a member, would make things much easier. Not to mention that it would get Ultear and Meldy to join as well if they were lucky.

Finally after swimming for so long that her tail was starting to ache and her magical reserves were starting to drop Lucy found them at the base of an island. Judging by the growth that she could see through the water at least this part of the island wasn't currently in use meaning that it was perfect for her and Gajeel to bring their prisoner to. Sending a signal to Gajeel she made sure that he knew they were heading to the surface and to keep Jellal's eyes away from her tail.

As they broke surface Lucy found it still strange at how easily her tail started to retract so that she didn't awkwardly have to pull herself completely out of water to stand. Gajeel was carrying the struggling Jellal out of the water and if she could see his face she was certain that he would be grinning like a mad man. It shocked her that their cloaks stayed on during the shadow and water travel especially considering how much Jellal had been struggling against them.

"Jellal Fernandez," she began continuing on with the musical tone she had adopted earlier. "We have brought you here to make you see the error of your ways. The Tower of Heaven will be destroyed by now and all of your prisoners are free. The one you knew as Zeref was nothing more than a brainwashed person who in turn brainwashed you followers of a mad man who has sunk too deeply into the darkness of magic. Your friends who you once loved suffered under your hands and we will show you how you should change."

She knew that she was laying it on thick but she really didn't know what else she could do. Words had to be their first option because with everything they and the future Jellal had been through together she wasn't really looking forward to trying to beat him up. No she would much rather find a more peaceful way to deal with everything. A part of her knew it would never be that easy though, but she had to try.

Gajeel was shaking over in his position beside Jellal and Lucy knew that he was trying to suppress his laughter at her words. Or maybe it was the tone and all knowing way that she was speaking that he found so amusing. No one ever knew what was going through the metal head's head after all, too much metal had to have poisoned his mind for him to think that he was a good singer, that or someone had seriously lied to him when he was younger.

"What do you two want with me? I am the one destined to bring Zeref back to life!" Jellal said his eyes wide with his madness.

"Sort of too late for that buddy Zeref's still alive, we've ran into him," Gajeel said shifting his hand to point at me.

"NO! You lie to try and convince me to drop my crusade," he hissed at us even with the magic dampening cuffs he still seemed to have enough magical power to fight them. Lucy could feel it slowly leaking out and wondered if the cuffs would even hold against him.

Yet his rising magic and the dark feel to it made Lucy's arm tingle and words she didn't fully understand fell into her head. It was like the mark itself was trying to teach her something and Lucy didn't even realize she was glowing gold even though both men found themselves stepping back and trying to cover their eyes. Even if Lucy hadn't been wearing her cloak she would have been unrecognizable with the amount of light pouring out of her body.

" **You the one whose heart's been poisoned**

 **Blackened like a stormy shadow**

 **Allow the light of that once past**

 **To overcome the darkness**

 **Celestial Slayer's Purifying Light!"**

The next instance a golden ball shaped like a heart flew out of Lucy and collided with Jellal. The moment it touched him his body started flowing upwards and a black mist started flowing out of his body. His mouth was opened in a silent scream as the spell Lucy had used purely on instinct started to work its magic and banish all the darkness from his heart. Tears started falling from Jellal's eyes as he realized all the wrong that he had done and the light let him go allowing him to collapse on the ground in his agony.

It seemed that her slaying abilities also had power to heal that which was once lost, and a part of Lucy wondered if it would be able to heal E.N.D. Could her powers maybe one day be used to take the darkness out of even Zeref's heart, or was it his magic itself that made Zeref the way he was? Either way the gift that her mother had once sealed away was giving a man Lucy loved like another brother another chance at life. This time she doubted he would be put in jail especially after she and Gajeel made it seem like they purified him from a demon that was possessing him, a little white lie that would change him for the better.

"Oh Erza what have I done," Jellal cried lifting his head to the sky.

"You did what you were brainwashed into believing. Now you can make up for it by following Erza to where she has become happy. After we talk to the Magic Council," Lucy replied placing a gentle hand on his shoulder as Gajeel uncuffed him.

"Who are you why have you done this?" he asked his eyes brimming with gratitude and curiosity.

Lucy just smirked, "we are the Slayer and the Shadow, we did what we had to do nothing less nothing more."

The next moment somehow Jellal found himself standing in a room in the magic council. A note taped to him saying that the demon who had been possessing him had been eradicated due to Slayer and Shadow. Jellal was questioned endlessly as they felt the purifying magic on him wondering who had that kind of magic, but no matter how they worded it Jellal couldn't fully describe his saviors. All he knew was that they had seemed other worldly and they had travelled in strange ways. Saving Jellal was the beginning of their legend. A legend that Fiore would never forget!

* * *

 _ **AN: I added a poll on my profile page with options for the new title to The Story of Luce please vote on your choice.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Fairy Tail's Newest Members

Chapter 9: Fairy Tail's Newest Members

Ever since they had rescued those trapped in the Tower of Heaven and purified Jellal's heart rumors had been flying all over about the Slayer and the Shadow. Some of them were downright hilarious in Lucy's opinion. There was one where people were convinced that the Slayer and the Shadow were actually gods or angels who had descended on Earthland to save people, and that is why Slayer had been able to heal Jellal. Although they didn't know Jellal was the one she healed the ones involved were highly classified, but somehow the mystery about the mysterious saviors had leaked all over Fiore and how they could use strange magic. They were also credited with the finding of another R-System and the council had even said that they had put an award aside for if they ever got to meet the mysterious duo.

Luckily no one had seemed too suspicious about the fact that she and Gajeel had disappeared at the same time that Slayer and Shadow had appeared. Instead the guild had been highly entertained when Laxus had decided to brawl with Gajeel which her brother lost, Lucy wasn't sure if it was because he couldn't use his full powers or if Laxus was just so angry that he was more powerful then Gajeel at the moment. She had also ended up being scolded about taking off like she was a ten year old again instead of seventeen almost eighteen. Sheesh she was old enough to get married now, but he still treated her like a child. She fully ignored the voice in her head that he hadn't kissed her like he believed that she was still a child after all that had been him punishing her no matter what anyone else seemed to think about it.

The guild was as boisterous as usual and it was actually giving Lucy a little bit of a headache because of it. She worried about what would happen if people found out the truth about the Slayer and the Shadow, she and Gajeel needed to remain anonymous so that they could change events without their guild getting the back lash. One of the main things would be that she and Gajeel would have to find a way to destroy the Eclipse Gate before it could be used to summon the Dragons otherwise Ultear would die. It scared her thinking of all that could go wrong and in turn made her over think things that she would usually ignore.

Since Jellal was the only one who had witnessed their magic and Virgo had remained hidden as she somehow informed the Rune Knights of the other R-System their magic still remained a mystery. Actually all that Jellal knew was she was some type of caster celestial mage and that her partner was a shadow mage, and that one of them could travel through water. Then again he could think that they had been travelling through shadows still, so she wasn't worried if those details would expose them.

The prisoners of the Tower of Heaven other then Jellal had all been released to find their families and loved ones. Jellal was still, last she heard, being investigated to make sure he truly was possessed and the council was making sure that all signs of the possessor were gone before releasing him. At least that's what she believed if they didn't end up releasing Jellal soon Lucy would make sure that the Slayer and Shadow visited to put the council right. He didn't deserve to be locked up for years this time and Erza needed him to make sure she finally healed from her own time in the Tower of heaven.

A banging door made Lucy raise her head with anticipation no one noticing the subtle nod Gajeel gave her. Standing at the door were the very friends who had once believed Erza had abandoned them, but what truly surprised her was that Jellal was with the group. She hadn't even heard he had been released, but she hadn't actually worked up as good of a network as Gajeel just yet. Erza used to the door banging open was still eating her strawberry cake completely unaware of what was going on.

"Can we help you?" Master asked as Jellal looked around the room. Lucy thought he was looking for Erza, but except for a slight smile and his eyes widening when he saw her he didn't do anything. Instead he seemed to be looking for someone else, and she sighed in relief when his gaze passed over her. For a moment she was afraid that maybe he had seen some of her features when she and Gajeel had rescued him from himself.

"Excuse me Master Makarov, but where is Lucy Heartfilia I was sure she would have joined Fairy Tail?" Jellal asked startling Lucy. How was it possible that Jellal knew about her? This time around she was supposed to have died when she was six years old. Not to mention when they met again it didn't seem like he recognized her and he was still possessed by darkness. Therefore he shouldn't know that name because before she knew Erza she had never met Jellal.

Gajeel was looking at her with wide eyes as they watched the guild turn sad. They all knew because of Lucas and meeting the Heartfilia's that their eldest child had died years ago, and that her mother had been shocked to find out that Luciana owned Aquarius. Now they were looking at Jellal with eyes full of pity probably wondering how this man didn't know that Lucy Heartfilia was dead.

"You wouldn't happen to be one of the ones who was in the R-System were you?" Master asked his question finally snapping Erza out of her cake funk as she turned around with wide eyes taking in the people at the door. Who still hadn't noticed Erza, and instead were watching Jellal with eyes of sorrow and forgiveness.

Jellal looked on with a sad expression and guilt his eyes drifting to Erza for a moment. Yet he didn't look as guilty as he should instead he looked much like he had the last time Lucy had seen him before she had done the forbidden spell. "Yes I was, what does that have to do with anything?"

Master looked sad as he replied, "because Lucy Heartfilia died when she was six years old, she was murdered for reasons unknown to the public."

The man at the door had wide eyes like he couldn't believe it. He looked like he was going to break at any moment and she wondered why her 'death' was affecting him so. Even in the other timeline she and Jellal had never been especially close both only caring about Erza's happiness. Wendy was the one closest to him as was Natsu, so why would he care so much.

"No she can't be! Lucy-san can't be dead!" he looked like he was going into a full blown panic attack and the guilt in his eyes intensified. "Not after what she did for all of us..."

It looked like Jellal wanted to say more, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Lucy's eyes went wide as two more people appeared in the door way people she didn't expect to meet for another five months. Ultear her cloak up, probably to stop Gray from reacting to soon, with the younger Meredy beside her both had eyes of sadness as they looked at Jellal.

"Jellal we knew with what she did that it was a possibility she wouldn't survive," Ultear whispered and Lucy wondered just how she was able to hear her. Gajeel obviously could as well, but no one else seemed to really be paying attention or rather they couldn't hear what the cloaked woman was saying to Jellal, so Lucy made it look like she couldn't either.

The look on his face was heartbreaking, "then how did things change already?"

"She must have brought someone back with her, the caster is the one punished not those who follow in the trip. Those she brought back cleared us of darkness and allowed me to remember the other timeline. We will help Slayer and Shadow with what they are trying and follow their example of staying anonymous. The four of us were saved by Lucy and we will save those she loved."

Lucy was looking at them with shock she had never wondered if Ultear could remember everything, but as a time mage it actually made sense that she could. Yet how did her purifying Jellal purify Ultear as well because obviously the other woman hadn't remembered everything right away. Who was the fourth involved though, obviously three of them were the future or rather past members of Crime Sorcière, but who else could possibly know?

Everyone was silently watching the grieving mages at the door no one truly knowing why they grieved so much for a child who had died when she was six years old. None, but those select few knew what she had done for all of them, and none but herself and her pseudo brother knew that she was alive. They would help her change everything and at the same time they would save everyone who had lost something or died in that time.

A clanging chair brought Lucy out of her thoughts and she turned watching as Erza flew out of her seat a sword in her hand and tears in her eyes. The sword was brought to Jellal's neck her tears making her hand shake as she stared at him. Jellal just watched her allowing her to make her own decision and those behind him knew she needed this closure. Even as they cried tears of joy at seeing her alive and well making Lucy wonder if they had only come to Fairy Tail because Jellal was looking for Lucy Heartfilia.

Watching Erza cry as she was reunited with Jellal for the first time in this time was saddening not to mention that last time she had seen him he had threatened to kill the rest of their friends. Master made as if to get up, but Lucy waved her hand at him and approached the two who had loved each other for years. This time around Erza and Jellal would get their happily ever after even if Jellal remembered the other time line this time he had only done the one thing.

"Why, why are you here Jellal?" Erza asked looking like she was trying to convince herself to stay angry. Lucy knew she wouldn't stay angry at him if she couldn't stay angry after she had watched his attack kill Simon then she wouldn't stay angry now.

"I was granted a second chance Erza, a second chance by an old friend who sent a friend of hers to free me of my darkness," he told her head still held high as he gazed at her with a love sick expression on his face. Obviously this time he wasn't going to torture them both if she decided that she wanted to be with him again.

"Erza-san I am the one who lead Jellal astray my heart had been bathed in darkness, and the same one who saved Jellal her magic reached me as well and woke me up. If you truly must punish someone Erza-san then allow it to be me," Ultear spoke stepping forward and placing her hand on the sword moving it away from Jellal's neck. Her face was still covered as she tried to allow the friends to reunite before Gray recognized her, or rather mistook her for his teacher.

Erza's eyes turned murderous at Ultear's explanation and she turned to the other mage swinging her sword quickly. Lucy watched in horror thinking Ultear would get hurt because she wasn't even trying to defend herself, but instead of touching her, the sword ripped open the fabric of Ultear's cloak. Hearing a gasp from the crowd and feeling the temperature drop Lucy knew that Gray had seen her, and was positive that somehow his teacher was alive again. Master gasped as well probably recognizing her as a member of the council and wondering what she was doing and what exactly she was confessing to.

Lucy stepped forward pushing the sword aside and moving in front of Erza and Ultear. The two needed to sort out their differences, but she wasn't going to allow themselves to lose Ultear as an ally this time. Hopefully this time the darkness could be completely removed from the time mages heart, and maybe she and Gray would get a chance to see if there was anything truly between them. Everyone surrounding them was looking at her like she was an idiot, although the rest of the group who came with Jellal were watching her with calculating eyes. Jellal seemed to be suspicious of her most likely because he wouldn't recognize her from the previous timeline.

"Erza-chan maybe you should talk this over with them quietly and learn the reasons behind what they did before you judge them. Killing or maiming them isn't going to change the past," Lucy told her softly. Thinking of all the times she had wanted to hurt or kill someone for harming her guild, but how she had been too weak to, although other's told her she was strong for resisting.

"Alright Luce-chan," Erza said with a sigh putting her sword away. "We will deal with this later though, and I want the entire truth or else, Jellal." With those last words she stalked away to cool down Milliana following after her probably hoping to reconnect with her old friend. Although she did stop following Erza for a second to go insane over Happy, but quickly remembered where she was and let him go to race after Erza once again.

"Thank you for your help, but she should have been able to do what she wanted to me. I deserve it for all the suffering I've put her through, miss..." she hesitated at the end not sure what to call Lucy. Making Lucy inwardly sigh in relief she was so afraid she would either recognize her magical signature or notice a detail that still connected her to her old self.

"Luciana Redfox, although I spent most of my time just being Luce of Fairy Tail until my brother came back into my life," she said with a smile. Trying to act as kind as Luciana was known for, but without letting loose any of Lucy's personality. It was harder acting normal for her when she was around people that she knew remembered her old self.

Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear were all looking between her and Gajeel in shock. Lucy wondered if it was because they couldn't remember Gajeel having a little sister, or because like everyone else they couldn't see how the two were related. After all their looks were as different as night and day, and they shared no features in common. The three of them even looked more suspicious at hearing her name and she could see them glancing at Gajeel discreetly almost like they were trying to see if he remembered the other timeline.

"Luce, why are you talking to them so calmly, and who the hell are you?" Gray asked his eyes looking like they were in slits as he pushed her behind him. Really the boys seemed even more protective of her now then when she was Lucy was it because this time they had grown up together or for other reasons?

Ultear gave him a sad smile that Lucy had to struggle not to return. She knew just how much Ultear had cared for Gray after she had stopped living in hatred. Heck Ultear had given up her life to save him and everyone else after the GMG. Obviously Gray no longer believed her to be his teacher anymore considering that he would have never spoke to Ul this way. Plus what she had said to Erza had probably made him mad enough to ignore her familiar appearance.

"Hello Gray it is nice to meet one of my mother's students. I am Ultear Milkovitch," she said it to him so calmly that only those who knew her would see the trembling in her eyes. Obviously Ultear was fighting back tears at seeing Gray again, and knowing that he hadn't yet suffered as much as he had the first time.

"You, you're supposed to be dead," he said looking at her in shock the anger completely disappearing from his eyes.

"No I was tricked because people wanted my magic, and my mother was told I was dead. I had escaped for a time, but by then my heart had already been twisted and seeing you and your fellow student with my mother I thought she didn't want me anymore. I only recently found out that she had believed me dead and with the condition I had suffered it was obvious that she would have believed it. Although I wish I had found out sooner so that my mother and I could have reconciled before she faced Deliora."

Lucy smiled at Ultear, "why not join Fairy Tail then? That way you can get to know Gray and here about how your mother spent her last few years. Besides even if she is still angry at him I think Erza needs Jellal in her life."

Ultear looked at her eyes wide as she began to shake her head slightly. "Oh no, we couldn't possibly." The time mage almost looked afraid about joining the guild.

"Why not I agree with Luce-chan, besides you have nowhere else to go do you?" Master asked that perverted look on his face again.

"Well no, but..."

"Then it's settled you guys can all join Fairy Tail," Lucy said clapping her hands together with glee. Having them in the guild would make it easier to save everyone, their magic power was strong and she was certain that they would be a great help. Plus this way Lucy could stop Ultear from sacrificing herself once again.

Wally and Sho looked sad though and Lucy knew that once again they would be denying the chance to join Fairy Tail. After all they still had people to search for, and Lucy wondered if Simon would leave to go and find Kagura as well, or had he already been told where his sister was if he wanted to see her in the future. Actually turning to look at Simon she saw a strange look in his eyes and wondered what he was thinking about.

"I'm sorry but Wally and I have other places to be. Thank you for the offer though, but after we catch up with Erza we are going to be leaving Milliana as well," Sho said with a sad smile.

"Well if you three ever change your mind Fairy Tail has a place for you as Erza's nakama," Master said kindly before turning to the others. "What about you will you be joining our guild?"

"Yes I would be happy too," Simon was the first to answer looking happy. "Rob-jii told us all about Fairy Tail and I've been wanting to join if I ever got the chance. Plus this is the guild that took care of Erza-chan for us and I wish to return that help."

"We will be as well despite Ultear's reluctance. I'm certain we wouldn't be able to leave even if we wanted to, Jellal would find himself unable to leave Erza's side. We have much to make up for with her and joining Fairy Tail is the best way to do it," Melody said agreeing for the three of them.

"Then welcome to Fairy Tail!" Master said opening his arms wide as he took the guild stamp and gave the four new members their own Fairy Tail markings.

Lucy was just glad that this time Ultear wasn't a known member or rather ex-member of Grimore Heart otherwise them joining would be a lot harder. Instead no one knew about their darkness and there was no reason for the council to deny them as Fairy Tail's newest members. Truly she was happier then she had been in a long time knowing that she had succeeded in saving them like she hadn't succeeded in changing Lisanna's fate. It showed her that she was able to make a difference and that she hadn't sacrificed so much for nothing. Things were just beginning to look up for them and very shortly Wendy would be coming back to Fairy Tail.


	10. Chapter 10: Fantasia

Chapter 10: Fantasia

Watching Jellal try to talk to Erza had Lucy laughing madly, well in her head, there was no way she was going to show Erza how amused she was by her behavior. Ever since Jellal, Meredy, Ultear, and Simon had joined the guild there was a clear change in Erza. She was happier and was no longer carrying the burden of her friends fate on her shoulders. Simon was a constant at her side never seeing them far from each other it was obvious to Lucy he still loved her, but to those who didn't know Simon that well it seemed like he was just a good friend of Erza's. It was obvious to her that Simon had decided that Jellal was the best match for Erza and therefore he was trying his best to fight his feelings for her.

Right after the party had finished and Milliana and the other two said goodbye Erza had allowed Jellal to tell her everything. Despite knowing about why Jellal had changed though Erza didn't really acknowledge him. Lucy was uncertain whether Jellal knew it was because Erza felt awkward being around the man she loved, or if he believed that she still hadn't forgiven him. Really she was waiting patiently for Mira to start planning how to get the couple together, maybe get Mira off of her back for a little while.

Looking around the guild Lucy was happy that things were so different then they had been the last time around. Fantasia was coming again and she wondered how awesome the event would end up being considering that the first one had been ruined when Laxus had tried to get out of Master's shadow. Sure she had been to countless Fantasias over the years since she had come back, but this one was the most important to her because this one symbolized everything that she had changed.

The only bad thing was that Mira was finally to her glee in charge of Fantasia this year something that made it so that there were quite a few people who had been willing to run away this year to escape her matchmaking tendencies. Oddly enough even Laxus had tried to escape, that is before Master had issued a decree that anyone who missed Fantasia without a very good reason, which missions didn't count for unless if they were life or death situations, that they would be punished with that. Even thinking of the punishments Master liked to give out had her shivering they were horrifying even if they didn't actually do any damage except to people's pride.

Often in the last couple of days as Fantasia drew closer Lucy saw Mira off cackling in a corner. It was obvious to everyone that the matchmaker was going to organize the parade in such a way to put all of the couples she noticed together. Meaning unless if one of them got sick in the next forty eight hours Lucy would be stuck on a float with Laxus, she could only pray that the romance theme to it would be low enough. There were already too many rumors about her relationship with Laxus know that she was seventeen, and she would much rather that people stay out of her love life. Not that she loved Laxus or even had a crush on him no matter what Loke and the rest of her spirits seemed to think.

There was also another small change that Lucy was lucky no one else had commented on since Jellal and them had joined the guild. Everyone had gotten used to Gajeel calling her bunny girl, but now he was slipping into calling her imouto or Luciana. Both of them were too afraid of what would happen if people other than them knew that she was Lucy Heartfilia. She had too much to accomplish and too many questions would be asked by people of why they were hiding her true identity. Lucy just didn't think that her true name getting out would help them at the moment. Not to mention that it would reveal her as slayer if anyone ended up mentioning that Lucy Heartfilia was alive, it would make her mother realize that Slayer was the Celestial Devil Slayer, and not just a dragon slayer who had escaped the public's notice.

"Lulu," Laxus called her bringing her out of her thoughts. Glancing up Lucy had to push down the blush that seemed to always happen around him lately, every time she saw him she would be reminded of how Loke seemed to think she was secretly in love with him. Her heart pounded around him because Loke put those thoughts in her head not for any other reason, no matter the knowing looks the other dragon slayers would send towards them. Even if he was protective of her Gajeel was pushing her towards Laxus as well. Making her wonder if there was some sort of dragon thing going on between her and Laxus that she had never heard of. Maybe this potential dragon thing might be why her best friend was so protective of her. He was even more protective of her then Natsu was in the original time line which she would have never thought would be possible.

"Yeah Lax-kun?" she asked trying to stop herself from sounding strange. She didn't need her best friend believing that she had feelings for him because that was just impossible.

Despite her efforts though it seemed she did something wrong because Laxus was frowning at her slightly. Although whatever he noticed he either choose to keep to himself or wait until Mira wasn't around to question her about it. "The demon asked for us to go pick up some stuff she needs from Crocus. I'm supposed to lightning travel you there and you choose the things she needs according to this list," he told her handing her a paper.

Glancing over the list Lucy knew that most of the stuff on it could be gotten here in Magnolia. Looking at the smug look on Mira's face that she was trying to hide by cleaning up the bar Lucy knew this was just another one of Mira's matchmaking schemes. Everyone knew that Laxus hated lightning travelling with others, her being the exception for some odd reason, because of how close he had to hold the person to make sure his lightning didn't hurt that person. Plus the few times that Laxus had used it with her in emergencies it had always felt really intimate and for some reason reminded her of the brief things she had felt when Laxus had kissed her out of anger a while back.

If Mira had truly needed this stuff as fast as she was making it seem it would have been a snap for Jet to go pick it up around town. Instead Mira was sending her to Crocus with Laxus, Crocus which was the most romantic city in Fiore. Not to mention that going to Crocus had always made her feel like she was reliving the GMG and watching the dragons attack her loved ones again. She had been able to avoid going to Crocus since she had brought herself back here, and she just prayed that she wouldn't end up reacting badly to being there since she wouldn't be able to explain anything to Laxus if she did end up acting strangely.

Glaring at Mira who was looking at her innocently like she didn't know why Lucy was glaring she wondered if there was any way that she could get out of this. No matter what everyone thought there was no future between Laxus and herself. Maybe they find each other slightly attractive, but you need more than a physical attraction to be with someone. Laxus was her best friend and if she had anything to say about it, which she did, best friend would be all that he was. Yet if that was the case did it really matter what other people thought or did, if she was so certain that nothing would happen between them what did she have to be afraid of? Nothing really so there was no point in trying to avoid him because that would just cement what everyone believed in their minds. No she would show them all that they would only be best friends and maybe find Laxus a nice girl to settle down with in the future.

"Fine let's go, I don't want to spend too much time in Crocus," she told Laxus with a sigh.

Giving her a slight smile Laxus took her into his arms holding her close to him before zapping out of the guild. Something Lucy knew he wasn't allowed to do because it left scorch marks on the floor, but she guessed that he was mad at both his grandfather and Mira for trying to push them together. Even if he had kissed her the once, there was absolutely no way that Laxus would ever actually want to date her.

A few minutes later Laxus was landing down in Crocus panting as he did. Lucy knew that the longer the distance between where he went the more power, but multiple short trips would have just drained him faster. The bad thing about him needing to rest though meant that she was still encased in Laxus's arms. Luckily they were on the outskirts of the city where no one else was around though otherwise there would be an article in the papers, and any picture taken wouldn't seem as innocent as it truly was.

The moment he regained his breath Laxus let her go like she had shocked him looking down at her with flushed cheeks. She wondered if he had caught a cold or a chill when they had travelled because of it. Shrugging she just looked at the list in her hands figuring out where everything they needed would be. It would take a few hours depending on how busy the stores were, but Lucy would finish getting everything they needed and then head home.

Already even without being completely in the city Lucy could feel a headache forming and hear terror filled screams around her even though Laxus was the only other person in her sight. She knew that she was hearing the screams from the battle with the dragons and tried her best to shut out the memories reminding herself that this time it wouldn't happen, and that innocent people wouldn't end up dead.

It had taken a few hours to get everything they needed, or rather everything Mira needed. Lucy getting the most expensive of each thing knowing it was Mira's money to pay back the matchmaker. Sure maybe she had decided that it didn't matter who was constantly trying to pair her together with Laxus, but she was still mad about Mira sending her to Crocus. Maybe Mira didn't know that being her sent shivers down her spine and not the good kind, but it was still because of her that Lucy had to come here and relive one of the worst moments of her life. Heck she had watched her future self die in front of her in this city.

Plus Laxus seemed to be overly concerned from her probably seeing how pale she was becoming the longer they stayed here. Yet even though she knew he would take care of everything and bring her home if she asked she stuck it out. She didn't want to explain to him why she didn't like being in Crocus, she didn't even really have an acceptable explanation to give him without him thinking it was strange. Besides she needed to face her fear because otherwise when they came to Crocus next time with Jellal and them they would end up figuring out that she was from the other time line as well. She had to find a way to put these demons behind her.

Finally Lucy held onto Laxus and they headed back to the guild or rather she thought they were heading back to the guild, but instead she found herself outside of the home she shared with Laxus and Master. Laxus didn't even give her a chance to tell him that she was fine instead he had quietly picked her up and brought her to her room laying her down on the bed.

"Get some rest Lulu don't need you coming down with a cold before Fantasia Jiji would end up blaming me if you did," he told her his voice gentle and soothing. Lucy was just glad that he had taken her actions today as her getting sick instead of realizing that she was reacting to Crocus. At least it meant he wouldn't be suspicious about the reason now.

"Alright Lax-kun, don't forget to give Mira her supplies," she told him yawning. She really was tired Crocus had drained her emotionally and a rest did sound good right about now.

"I won't Lulu."

* * *

Luckily the next few days before Fantasia had passed without any other problems. Mira having decided not to risk Lucy's revenge again had taken to sending Jet for any other supplies she needed. Now it was finally the day of the parade and Lucy loved watching all of the stalls open up. She would have already left and went exploring before it was time to get on the float she was sharing with Laxus, but due to her tradition she wasn't able to. Every year since she had rejoined Fairy Tail she and Laxus spent the day exploring the stalls together. An innocent tradition that Mira would now end up twisting, since she was actually old enough to date Laxus now even if it was something they had done since she was six years old.

This year it felt different though. Before she had never actually cared what she wore, well except making sure it was yellow and black a theme Lucy and Laxus did. This year though it seemed like they were going to end up wearing matching couple outfits. Laxus had like usual bought her a gorgeous dress for her to wear, a dress she would also wear later on on their float, but this year it seemed like their clothes were actually a match. This year Laxus wasn't wearing his usual clothing instead he had dressed up, and together they seemed like a prince and his princess. It was making Lucy's heart twist strangely when she had first seemed him wearing it. Seriously was Laxus trying to add more fuel to the rumors this way?!

"What is there something wrong with what I am wearing Lulu?" Laxus asked seemingly innocent, but Lucy caught a slight glint of mischievousness in his eyes and knew that he knew exactly what he was doing. Seriously the only reason he is fueling the rumors is because he wants her to become an old maid after all he's tried everything to keep her from dating this is probably just another one of his schemes. Lucy had absolutely nothing to worry about in regards to Laxus he was just a normal over protective dragon slayer who liked doing things the hard and complicated way.

Smirking Lucy wondered what Laxus would do if she tried to turn up the heat on him and flirt a bit. Obviously Laxus didn't actually like her, and she one hundred percent didn't like him like that, so he was sure to stop this plan if he thought she was actually falling for him. Flirt with him and act like one of his ridiculous fan girls for the day and she was certain that he would suddenly decide to let her down gently. Nothing could go wrong with it because he only saw her as a friend and he would make sure she knew that.

Better put everything to work immediately so that she could finally get everyone off of their backs. Fluttering her eyes at Laxus Lucy grabbed onto his arm and let out a giggle that reminded her of her days as the Heartfilia heiress back in the other timeline. There had been multiple guys she tricked into thinking she had no brain and little substance to her and she was able to stop all talks of marriage to them. If she could do that she could definitely get her over protective best friend to stop trying to fuel the rumors that there was something between them.

"No you look very handsome Laxy," she told him pressing her boobs against his arm and watching a slight tinge of color rise up on his cheeks. Really this time around Laxus wasn't as big of a player and it seemed like he didn't have much experience with girls. Getting him to back off was going to be a piece of cake, and after a few days once they went back to normal hopefully Mira and Cana would finally realize that they would only ever be friends.

"So where do you want to go first Lulu?" Laxus asked swinging his arm around to rest on her back. The action made her heart start pounding as she felt herself tucked into Laxus's arms like they were really a couple. She could not let him affect her so early on in their little game!

"Why don't we get an ice cream to share Laxy?" she asked him in a pouty tone.

"Sure why not Lulu," he told her a bright smile on his face. Why wasn't he starting to even get a little worried yet? They were supposed to be best friends and best friends don't share ice cream. Nor do best friends give each other ridiculous couple like nicknames. He didn't like her like that so why wasn't he even trying to distance himself yet, unless if he knew what she was trying to do and decided to play along. Well no matter what he pulled on her she was going to win this no matter what.

"Let's go then Laxy," she told him copying how she had seen Erza act around Jellal back in the original time line.

Pressing against him they walked out of their place Lucy freezing for a second when she saw her reflection in the window, anyone who saw them like this would definitely think they were a real couple. Lucy was a little afraid and wondered if maybe she should drop out of this before they took it too far. Was it really right of her to raise other people's hopes just to teach Laxus a lesson, but then again those same people were the ones who didn't seem to care if she choose the guy or not. It made her think too much about how when she was a teenaged Lucy Heartfilia whose only worth to her father was carrying on the family line. When she was that Lucy Mira didn't try to push her on guys as much because she knew how much freedom meant to her, but to them Luce was a girl who had grown up in the guild with them. No one realized that she hated her freedom to choose being taken from her.

Glancing up at Laxus's reflection in the mirror Lucy realized that her past didn't matter. This Laxus was supposed to be her best friend he had to learn that she needed to get her heart broken or mended on her own strength. He needed to allow her the chance to fall in love instead of blocking all of her chances. Even if she did end up raising other people's hopes she wouldn't be raising his own and he was the one who mattered the most. He just needed to see that she was ready to find someone for her or at least start looking, and that his job was to pick her up when she fell not stop her from falling.

Their walk into town was quiet but not an awkward quiet, rather the type of quiet you get after knowing someone for so long. That companionable silence that doesn't make you feel strange or worried about anything. Instead it makes you feel reassured knowing that there is someone who gets you well enough that the both of you don't have to talk all the time.

As they walked through town heading to the ice cream booth Lucy could feel countless gazes upon them. Gazes she chose to ignore only focusing on Laxus and wondering what she could do to make him crack. Soon enough they were standing in front of the stand Laxus ordering them a cone to share and smirking down at her before offering her the first taste. Yet when she went to take a lick he pushed the cone slightly making her gasp as the cold ice cream landed on her cheek which Laxus whipped out gently with the pad of his thumb. His next action shocked her as he brought the ice cream that had just been on her face to his lips and licked it off. The look he gaze her making her shiver and wonder if maybe she had bit off more then she could chew.

"Laxy that wasn't nice," she told him with a put trying to calm down her racing heart. This really hadn't been a good idea because it felt like Laxus was the one pulling her in instead of her trying to pull him in until he decided that they had gone far enough.

Lucy was just about to admit the truth to Laxus about everything she had been planning when she started feeling a tickle in her throat and turned pale. It had been so long since it had happened that Lucy had actually thought that maybe she was getting better. Usually she had more warnings of something happening and could get away from Laxus before he could smell it, him or Natsu since she hadn't had an episode since Gajeel joined the guild. She hadn't even told Gajeel what was going on with everything and worried about if people would find out the truth.

"Um I need to go the bathroom I'll be right back Lax-kun," Lucy said ignoring the concerned look on Laxus's face as she ran as fast as she could hoping to get to a bathroom before she was too far gone.

Instead she found herself collapsing in an alley way the coughs no longer was she able to hold back. Coughing like crazy she tried to keep the coughs low hoping that no one would hear her over the celebrating of the town's people and those who came from out of town to celebrate Fantasia. Glaring at her hand she coughed harder and felt the sticky feeling of blood once more coat her hand. She had been stupid enough to forget her handkerchief an episode having not happened in months, and now she had nowhere to hide the blood.

Finally the coughing subsided, but Lucy's hand was completely caked in blood and she had no idea what to do. Laxus would no doubt be waiting for her, but if she even tried to leave the alley she risked someone seeing the blood and reporting it to the Master. Collapsing on the ground Lucy found herself crying, crying over the beginning of the consequences she didn't quite understand. Ever since she had used that spell she found herself coughing up blood, but no matter how much she coughed up no matter how much pain she was in she never fainted from it.

She had been too afraid to ask Crux what was happening to her and had been careful to hide the episodes from her spirits not wanting them to worry. She was too afraid that she was dying and didn't want her friends and family to take her away from her mission if her fear was proved true. Until she couldn't move any longer she would hide this from everyone so that she could protect them.

"Oh my god Luciana-san what happened to you!?" Lucy heard a concerned voice ask, but her eyes were fuzzy from the tears. She must have looked a sight a puddle of blood on the ground that had leaked out of her hand, and dried blood caked in her hand. The fear was overwhelming though and she couldn't find it in herself to look at whoever it was feeling the person lift her up and knew they were taking her to the infirmary. Yet she couldn't tell them not to she was too afraid of giving in before her mission was completed.

It seemed that she was destined to be in the infirmary on this day since she found herself walking through crowds, or rather carried through them. Whoever was carrying her was careful to hide her image from others probably not wanting to worry the guild members or towns people they passed. It made her feel relieved hoping that maybe she could convince whoever had helped her to tell others that they had found her after she had fainted. She really didn't need the guild getting even more protective over her then they already were. It would mean confiding the truth to whoever helped her though.

Then what felt like an eternity later Lucy found herself being lowered down. The area was quiet so she guessed that even if they were at the guild's infirmary that everyone was getting ready for the parade tonight. That or they were all out on dates, but at least it meant that less people would find her with blood covering her hand and mouth from where her hand had brushed against it. She had been lucky that none of the blood had ended up going on her dress because it would have been difficult explaining why she needed to change if she had only fainted.

Suddenly so that it made her jump Lucy felt a cold cloth brush against her hand as the person gently cleaned the blood off. They didn't talk at all probably still thinking that she was passed out even though she had been aware the entire time. At least the person wasn't panicking like crazy so it eliminated a lot of people from who it could be, and made it more likely that she could convince this person not to tell anyone the truth about why they had brought her to the infirmary.

Finally after the blood was all cleaned Lucy's helper spoke. "Come on Luciana-san wake up."

Blinking and trying to get the person in focus she responded, "I've been awake the entire time I just feel a little weak."

"Well no wonder with all the blood that was coating you," the person said their tone worried as Lucy finally felt her eyes coming back into focus and almost flinched as she saw who was in front of her. Not once had she thought it would be Jellal who would end up carrying her to the infirmary she had thought that he was permanently attached to Erza's side. "What happened Luciana-san?" he asked looking truly concerned over her.

"I have a medical condition, but haven't told anyone about it. There's nothing that normal healers can do, so I haven't told anyone. It's been going on since shortly after I joined Fairy Tail, please don't tell anyone?!" she begged him taking his hands into hers.

She had gotten it checked out once and the healers couldn't find anything wrong. The only one who might possibly be able to help her was Wendy, but she didn't need to get people's hopes up if Wendy couldn't help her. By the look on Jellal's face he was probably wondering if Wendy could help her as well being one of the only ones who knows that a healer would be joining their guild shortly.

"Does your brother even know?" Jellal asked looking at her a look of contemplation on his face. Maybe she could use her condition to her advantage and make Jellal think that succumbing to her medical condition was why he didn't remember a Luciana Redfox.

"No. We only just recently got reunited I don't need him to worry about me leaving him behind again. I'd prefer that if I do succumb in the future that everyone has happy memories of me not memories of constantly worrying if this day would be my last. Please if anyone asks just tell them you found me fainted outside, everyone is protective enough already without knowing this. Please Jellal-san I beg you!"

Jellal looked like he didn't want to agree with her but she could see understanding on his face. If anyone understood not wanting to hurt others with the truth about them it was Jellal, and she was certain he would agree. Although now it seemed like he would end up watching her even more carefully now that he knew about her condition. At least he didn't seem to realize that it was more likely a curse and not an actual medical condition. A curse she had brought on to herself when she had used that spell to change everything. Maybe she could casually bring that spell up to her mother or ask Crux about it in the future to see if the consequences are actually known.

Sighing Jellal rubbed a hand over his face looking defeated, "fine I won't tell anyone the truth, but please take it easy for the rest of the day. Erza's would kill me if something happened to one of her guild mates and I had prior knowledge to it."

"Thank you thank you so much Jellal-san," she told him smiling brightly.

Any other conversation between the two of them was cut off when a frantic looking Laxus ran into the room. Luckily Jellal had gotten rid of all the blood and the strong smells of the infirmary would keep any of the lingering scent out of Laxus's nose. Now to act like she was completely fine just like she always did after an episode. She had gotten good at using misdirection so that Laxus didn't know that she was lying to him whenever she ended up coughing up blood.

"Lulu what happened?" he asked looking frantic not even paying attention to Jellal.

Smiling slightly at his concern Lucy responded like she was well rehearsed in what she was going to say, "I guess the crowds got to me. Jellal-san found me passed out in an alley and I just woke up. I'll be fine Lax-kun, but I think I won't be up to being in the parade tonight. Please explain to Mira so that I don't end up having to do a penalty?" she begged him acting like everything was less serious than it was. Jellal caught her eye for a second looking like he didn't approve, but he just sent her a slight nod of acknowledgement before he left. He was telling her with his eyes that he would keep her secret at least for the time being.

Laxus looked at her with a strange emotion on his face before a mask fell over his eyes and hid whatever he had been thinking. "I guess you not feeling well was why you were acting so strange. You should have just told us you weren't feeling well being sick would have made the demon understand. I'll take care of everything you just rest Lulu."

Giving her a slight kiss on her forehead Laxus left presumably to find Mira to tell her about the change. At least she could put everything that happened today behind her with him thinking she was just out of it from being sick. There was no way that she was going to ever try something like this ever again. Laxus's reactions were just way too much for her. She was just extremely glad that no one knew the truth, although she worried that Jellal might confide in his friends about her illness using it as the reason that they had never met Luciana Redfox. Hopefully if he does confide in them about it they are careful to talk about it where no one else would hear them.

Closing her eyes Lucy decided to get some rest. Each episode always took way too much energy even if she never actually fainted from it.


	11. Chapter 11: Remeeting Wendy

Chapter 11: Remeeting Wendy

Truly Lucy had been lucky that it had been Jellal who had found her the day of the Fantasia parade. He did seem a little concerned about her health, as did the rest of his team who he had obviously told, but he had kept his word and not told anyone else. Or rather she believed he hadn't since no one other than those four had been watching her so closely.

Not to mention that Mira had for some reason finally backed off from her about the whole Laxus situation. Oddly enough she believed that Laxus was the reason that the guild matchmaker was now leaving her alone. At first it would seem like Mira might be wanting to say something, but then a sharp cough or a look from Laxus would result in Mira giving her a sad smile before walking off. Sad as in she was missing out on a potential couple, not sad like she knew that Lucy might be dying.

After her last episode Lucy had slept through Fantasia to the dismay of her spirits who she had told the same lie the rest of the guild believed that she had fainted. Of course Aquarius had given her that look telling her that there was no way Aquarius actually believed her, but the mermaid spirit didn't end up pressuring her for answers which she was grateful for. It was too bad Lucy had missed the parade though, but she had been able to dodge the rumors from Sorcerer's Weekly since they never ended up seeing her and Laxus in their couple like clothing. Plus the fake flirting between her and Laxus had stopped and he was back to being her normal best friend, even if he did sometimes give her sad looks that she couldn't quite decipher.

Lucy had also woken up this morning very excited because of what she knew was going to happen today. The alliance between Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Cait Shelter, and Fairy Tail would begin today. Meaning that Lucy would soon have Gemini, Scorpio, and Aries back with her where they belonged. Not to mention that Wendy was going to rejoin the guild.

Despite her excitement Lucy was also worried about how today would end up going. This time Jellal wasn't a criminal who had been believed to be dead, and this time they wouldn't need to kidnap Wendy. Heck they might not even have a way to find Nirvana this time around no matter how much they looked. Without knowing what changes would happen though Lucy was going in blind and she was terrified. She was terrified that they might end up losing with the differences or that this time someone might actually die.

Finally like she had expected Master called her and her sort of team into the office. It seemed that despite the fact that they weren't a true team this time that Master would still ask them to do this job for him. She had been worried that he might replace them with Laxus and the Raijinshuu this time since Laxus hadn't been kicked out of Fairy Tail. Then again it might have something to do with the fact that Jellal had come out of Master's office shortly before Master had called them. Maybe their newer guild mate had decided to suggest them for this mission, but how he had gotten Master to agree to it was strange? Everyone knew that it was very difficult to get Master to do something he didn't want to do.

"You have a Mission for us Master?" Erza asked glaring at Jellal who had come back into the office seconds ago. Obviously he was planning to come with them and perhaps stop Erza from being poisoned this time around. That is if he could remember that she had been poisoned last time.

"Yes the six of you are going to help out three other guilds into getting rid of Oracien Seis. Ultear contacted someone and suggested that it was about time that they were legally dealt with and to unstabalize the dark guild's alliance," Master truly looked angry, but seemed to be accepting that he couldn't send more people.

At least he hadn't sent Laxus with them, but that could just be because Laxus was currently on an S-Class mission with his team. The timing was too much of a coincidence and she wondered if Master had sent him on the mission so that Laxus wouldn't try to stop her from going. Luckily Gajeel had knowledge of what happened last time around, so he wouldn't be too over protective when he found out she was gone. Although that wouldn't be for a while considering that he had went on a mission with Levy and Team Shadow Gear. Obviously wanting to make sure he was compelled to join them on their mission.

"What other guild's are involved?" Lucy asked trying to act like she had no idea. It seemed that other then Erza none of the team had yet to hear of Oracien Seis, and she hoped that they wouldn't cause too much of a hassle well leaving.

"Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Cait Shelter, the six of you will be meeting them at a neutral location to discuss strategy and then go take down Oracien Seis together."

Jellal looked somewhat nervous about everything that was going to happen, maybe he was wondering if he should really interfere at all. Didn't he realize that it was more dangerous for them to bring him along with them? Who was to say that Oracien Seis didn't still know that Jellal knew exactly where Nirvana was and how to activate it? The dark guild might even end up using them all as bait against Jellal to help, but if Nirvana wasn't activate there came to be the question of how they would destroy it. Leaving Nirvana functional wasn't an option either, but Lucy still worried about the unknown variables that Jellal was bringing into this.

Natsu just looked excited still acting like the same Natsu she had originally known except this Natsu was less clingy towards her. He still loved challenging things or people that no sane person would. Truly it made her happy to see Natsu acting this way because it helped make her forget what Natsu could one day become. She wanted to stop Natsu from snapping, stop him from becoming END, and keep him the same enthusiastatic Natsu she was blessed with seeing again.

Gray and Erza were just acting normally looking like they were prepared to lay their lives down to protect others. Not to mention that they liked taking down Dark Guilds. Happy looked terrified though at the prospect, but he also looked determined in showing that he was just as much a Fairy Tail member as the rest of them.

"We best get on our way now then. It wouldn't do for us to be late if we have to meet with the other's now would it?" Lucy asked trying to hide her nervousness.

Even though she knew they had the power to defeat them she still feared that the changes in their past might have effected others as well. Who was to say that they hadn't gotten more powerful this time around? It was actually better for her that she hadn't been able to stop Karen's death because otherwise Sorano might have gotten her Angel abilities early. Even if her magic had grown in leaps and bounds Lucy wasn't going to betray this early on in the game that she was Slayer meaning she would have to use Urano Metria to defeat Sorano once again. Yet she was afraid with how much her magic power had grown that the spell might prove to be stronger then she anticipated and seriously harm Sorano or worse kill her.

"Luce-chan is right, best get going right away," Erza agreed with a salute to Master who just calmly passed her the address of the meeting place. He also handed Lucy a bag surprising her that he had already grabbed her emergency mission bag from the house. She usually had a bag at the guild as well, but her older one here was too small now and she hadn't gotten around to packing a new one yet. It seemed he had already been planning on sending her on this mission even with the differences this time around and without Jellal's interference. Really she had thought that he would be hesitant in sending her along because of how protective Laxus was over her.

Giving Master a quick hug goodbye Lucy followed the rest of her group out of the guild waving merrily at Mira as they left. It was a bit odd that this time around the whole guild hadn't been told about what they were doing. Then again that could have been the council's orders in order for them to make the mission official. At least this time they had the council's permission in writing and that this couldn't actually be used against them as the council had sneakily done last time. Hopefully this time around Lucy would be able to stop her beloved guild from being closed for a year.

Soon enough they were on a train heading to their destination. They were halfway there when something occurred to Lucy something she should have thought of earlier. Ultear had been able to remember the previous timeline once her heart was no longer soaked in darkness because of her magic. Did that mean that Charle would be able to remember as well? Obviously she didn't quite yet or she would have brought Wendy back to Fairy Tail already, but what if meeting them again was the catalyst that sent Charle to remember. Or worse what if Charle had a premonition about her whether to do with the past or future and told others that she was really Lucy Heartfilia.

Shaking her head Lucy freed herself of those thoughts there was no reason for her to be thinking of such things that she couldn't control. If Charle's magic did end up either revealing to her who Lucy used to be, or allow her to remember the other time line then Lucy would have to deal with it then. But there was no point for Lucy to work herself into a panic over something that might never actually happen. Better to just deal with it if it happened in the future and try and allow Charle to see her side of things.

Lucy also found herself worrying about what Laxus would do when he found out exactly what type of mission she was doing. Everyone knew how irrational Laxus could get after she had gone on a mission he classified as too dangerous. What if he ended up kissing her again? No way he wouldn't do that not after how angry she had gotten at him the first time. He would end up probably following her on all of her missions for a year though and not letting her out of his sight if she came back injured something that was sure to happen with who she was going up against. Seems like once she gets back from this mission she can kiss her freedom goodbye. Looks like the Raijinshuu might very well be getting their wish for her to join their team if Laxus reacted in the way she believed he would.

Even if Laxus does react badly there will still be so much good coming from this mission. She would be reunited with Aries, Scorpio, and Gemini, all of who she had dearly missed the last few years. Plus Wendy would be reunited with Myst-nii who wouldn't have to hide his face if he decided to see her, since this time he wasn't sharing the face of a criminal. Not to mention that guild relations got better after this mission and supplied them with very useful allies.

Soon enough Lucy found herself following her friends towards a familiar building. The first time she had seen it had seemed so imposing, but this time it just filled her with hope. Not to mention that if it wasn't for the fact that Wendy would be the last to arrive Lucy would have found herself running towards the building to greet the younger girl, or rather fighting the urge to do so. After all despite all she knew about the little girl she hadn't actually met her in this time just yet, it would seem odd if she acted familiar with her. She was very glad that Jellal wasn't a dragon slayer, it was bad enough that Natsu kept sending her looks probably wondering why she seemed so excited about taking out a dark guild.

"Welcome Fairy Tail mages," the familiar voices of the Trimen greeted them before the three boys did their usual routine ignoring the males in the group well going overboard with the females. Lucy had to stop herself from laughing at the look on Jellal's face as Hibiki, Ren, and Eve all flirted with Erza. Really she thought it took a lot of strong will for Jellal not to punch them or use his magic against them when they were flirting with the woman he loved.

When the three went towards her to flirt Lucy felt a mischievous smirk rise on her face. She really did hate how everyone seemed to think that she and Laxus would end up together, but it did help her keep creeps away. Well creeps and overly enthusiastic males. "Boys I'm flattered really, but if you truly want to keep any of those promises your making you should talk to Laxus Dreyar I'm certain he would be very interested in what you are proposing to me," she told them with a raised eyebrow. Watching in satisfaction as the three paled and backed away from her like she had suddenly turned green with warts.

Jellal seemed to be suppressing his laughter at hearing her name drop Laxus in such a manner. Well Erza was giving her a calculating look and Lucy just knew that her words would end up reaching Cana and Mira who would take it in completely the wrong way. Maybe she should have just let the three flirt with her they were harmless, annoying yes, but completely harmless. Unlike before though Lucy usually found herself very uncomfortable when someone flirted with her, and there was only one exception to that but she refused to believe that it meant anything special.

"Erza my honey!" Lucy heard and waited for the accompanying thump and was satisfied when Erza hit Ichiya away from her. Sometimes Lucy forgot just how powerful Ichiya could be especially when he acted so ridiculous around Erza. Yet it took a strong person to be able to get up after Erza hit them like that.

The Trimen were looking at Erza completely shocked at the fact that she had hit their sensei. A certain other person, cough Jellal cough, looked very smug after watching Erza hit the other man. It really was amusing seeing just how jealous Jellal could be now that he wasn't held back by the past and actually believed himself worthy of Erza. For the moment though he had a long way to go before Erza would accept him back into her heart.

Shortly after Erza hit Ichiya the group from Lamia Scale arrived. Lyon and Sherry looking a lot better than they had after Galuna, and it was nice seeing Jura again. Although Jura did give her strange looks and she wondered if he could sense the magic power coming from her. Hopefully he wouldn't sense anything strange about her magic since it seemed like Master hadn't, but that could just be because he had watched her grow into her magic.

Then finally with a thump and a short cry the person Lucy had been waiting for arrived after everyone had been chatting for a while. Jura, Jellal, and Lucy being the only ones who didn't seem to find Wendy's arrival like a joke. Everyone else not paying attention to her magic and only paying attention to how young she appeared, although Jura was the only one who didn't see her as a joke that didn't know of the other time line.

When Lucy's eyes collided with Charle's she knew that the Exceed remembered the other time line. She didn't seem overwhelmed by the information though making her wonder if she had remembered for longer than Lucy had expected. The only sign the Exceed actually gave that gave her away for remembering was how her eyes widened when she saw Lucy and Jellal. Luckily it seemed that at this point in time Charle didn't know who she was just yet. It seemed that the Exceed was suspicious about her though since she wouldn't have any memories of her, and seemed happy to see Happy again even if she acted aloof when he tried to offer her a fish.

"Now that we are all here why don't we introduce ourselves formally?" Lucy asked slicing through the tension filled air since the others seemed like they were going to ask Wendy to go home.

"A good idea. I shall start I am Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale one of the Ten Wizard Saints and an Earth Mage," Jura introduced himself setting the bar. It seemed that her presence and Jellal's had even slightly changed how things were supposed to happen here. Not that it really bugged her if they were acquainting themselves differently.

"Lyon Vastia of Lamia Scale an ice make mage," Lyon introduced with a roll of his eyes. Obviously not realizing that it was polite to allow those he hadn't met to know his name and seeing it as pointless.

"Sherry Blendy of Lamia Scale I use doll magic," the female wizard said flipping her long hair. Even now Lucy could see that despite her supposed devotion to Lyon that Sherry's eyes were being drawn towards love. It seemed that no matter the differences in times that love would end up always finding away if they were meant to be together.

Next the Trimens began their introductions, "Ren Akatsuki of Blue Pegasus, I'm an air mage."

"Hibiki Lates of Blue Pegasus I am an Archive mage."

"Eve Tearm of Blue Pegasus I am a snow mage."

"Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki of Blue Pegasus I use perfume magic and you all have very nice par fume's men."

Then it was time for them to introduce themselves. Although it seemed that Wendy had finally noticed Jellal and was staring at him in shock like she was trying to figure out if he was the same Jellal she had known before. Hopefully he would be gentle when he broke it to her that he wasn't her Jellal, but at least it was better than her believing that he had completely forgotten her.

"Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail I am a requip mage," Erza stated in a no nonsense tone and giving a slight bow.

"Yo I'm Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail, Fire Dragon Slayer and this is my partner Happy," Natsu said with a grin as he introduced himself and Happy who looked a little put out that he couldn't give his own introduction, but replied with, "Aye," in spite of it.

"Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail I'm an Ice mage."

"Luciana or Luce Redfox of Fairy Tail, Celestial Spirit mage as well as a water mage," Lucy introduced herself. No one had known that Lucy had received water magic from breaking Aquarius's key, they didn't even know she had broken Aquarius's key, so she was hoping by saying her other magic that Charle wouldn't be as suspicious of her. It seemed to work to because Charle wasn't watching her as closely although she did seem shocked at her last name.

"Jellal Fernandez of Fairy Tail I specialize in heavenly magic."

Now everyone's eyes turned to Wendy waiting for her to introduce herself. This was the point in time where Wendy was still very self conscious and she was fiddling under everyone's gazes. It would be great to watch her become too confident young lady once again, and for Wendy to realize that she could do more than heal.

"Ano, um, I'm Wendy Marvel of Cait Shelter, um I use a lot of support magic and hope I can be of use to you," Wendy said bowing. Not once mentioning that she was a dragon slayer probably because she was aware of how powerful most dragon slayers were, and she felt like she couldn't hold up to them. No one seemed to mind that she hadn't really elaborated on her magic though.

"It's nice to meet you Wendy-chan," Lucy said with a smile not wanting the younger girl to remain so afraid. Really the main problem with Wendy's magic had always been that Wendy had been holding herself back with the restrictions she believed she had. Once she realized that she could use attacks just like the other dragon slayers she became a very powerful mage despite her young age.

"Thank you Luciana-san it's very nice to meet you," Wendy said with another bow her eyes sparkling with happiness at not having been told to leave.

"I am Charle I use aera magic and am an Exceed," Charle said her introduction. Very different from last time when she had thought that she had to destroy Wendy. At least this time around she knew what was going on and would be able to protect Wendy once it was time to go back to Edolas and rescue Lisanna.

After they introduced themselves they began to share their knowledge of their mission. Although Lucy, Jellal, and Charle were all very careful not to reveal that they knew more than they were supposed to know. Actually Lucy only jumped into the conversation when necessary and tried her best to not supply any information at all. Only saying what she knew about the size of Oracien Seis and the dark guild's alliance. Nothing was said about what Oracien Seis was actually after since at this time they weren't supposed to know what they were looking for. Lucy just hoped everything would go smoothly and hoped the lack of a bad feeling meant that everything would be fine.


	12. Chapter 12: Oracien Seis

Chapter 12: Oracien Seis

Lucy sighed in frustration after watching Natsu run off. The wink that was sent her way by Ichiya told her that Gemini was here and to keep her guard up. It took a lot of will power for Lucy not to run over to Gemini masquerading as Ichiya and hug them, but then again since Gemini was Ichiya at the moment it was a lot easier to force that feeling down. Oracien Seis may be waiting for them up ahead, but Lucy was ready for them.

Unlike the last time this time Lucy was able to keep up with the other members of her guild. Luckily they all knew about what exactly they were dealing with since Natsu had waited for Hibiki to fill them in on information before he left. Running like this was actually peaceful and Lucy was glad that she had kept herself in top physical condition this time around because it made fighting and everything else a lot easier.

Watching with eyes that she hoped showed confusion Lucy watched Christina fall to the ground. No one else seemed to realize that Ichiya and Jura were nowhere to be seen telling her that Jellal had never really been told everything that happened when they defeated Oracien Seis the first time. It was making her worry more wondering if Jellal would end up changing things for the worst in this battle instead of for the better.

Instead of pulling out a key Lucy held her hand on her whip ready to strike at a moment's notice well her other hand was held out to collect water if she ended up needing to use magic. Loke had told her that until the last minute when Lucy would herself reveal it that Gemini would convince their current owner that Lucy was only a water mage. A water mage with a penchant for using a whip, but with that information it would make it so that Oracien Seis would underestimate her leaving her able to lull them into a false sense of security before she struck them down.

When Oracien Seis began to attack them Lucy tried to make her fighting style seem as mediocre as impossible which drew a few wide eyes from those nearest her, well those who actually knew how strong she was. The other guilds had yet to see her fight so for all they knew she wasn't that strong despite being able to use more than one magic. It was a tad bit weird seeing Oracien Seis evil once again, considering that they had sided with them after the Council was destroyed by Tartaros. Plus they were a lot younger then she was used to seeing them, with her own guild she had gotten used to the age difference but sometimes it still ended up getting to her at the least expected of times.

Lucy watched in horror as Wendy was grabbed by Racer and taken away moments before Erza was attacked by Cubelious, or Kinana as Lucy knew the snake truly was. She had thought that there would be no reason for the dark guild to want Wendy this time around since Jellal was obviously on their side now. Yet Erza's condition and Wendy's kidnapping was obviously for some reason or another.

"Titania won't have long before the poison kills her. If you want her to live then come find us Jellal Fernandez and show us where Nirvana is," Angel told him with a dark smirk before the guild disappeared into the Woodsea.

Everyone surrounded Erza looking down at the bleeding mage in horror, Jellal's face looking murderous and there was also a touch of guilt. If anyone other than Lucy had seen it they might have taken his guilt the wrong way, but Lucy knew it was because he hadn't thought to get all of the details. He either thought he could have saved her from the poisoning or believed that his presence was the reason she was poisoned in the first place.

Truly it seemed no matter how hard she tried to change some things that there were just some things Lucy wasn't meant to change at all. Thinking that filled her with dread wondering if she would even be able to save Natsu from the darkness if she couldn't even stop Erza from getting poisoned.

Erza was clutching her arm looking down at the pulsing mess in horror. The glint in her eyes telling Lucy that once again Erza was going to request they cut off her arm since she didn't know yet that Wendy could save her. The lack of calling Wendy the Sky Maiden though gave Lucy hope that this time Oracien Seis didn't know the truth. If they didn't know Wendy's true worth they wouldn't be focused on keeping her a prisoner, thinking in the end that only Erza's life mattered.

"Cut it off please!" Erza begged them surprising almost everyone when she tied her arm off. Gray was grasping the sword she had thrown at him with an air of hesitance obviously not wanting to hurt Erza in this way, but wanting her to live more.

Just as Gray was about to connect the sword to Erza's arm Charle spoke up, "wait you can't cut off her arm!"

"Why would you rather she did whole instead of live like this?" Gray asked glaring at her tears cascading down his cheeks. To Gray he had no other choice if he wanted his childhood friend to live, or at least he didn't think he did.

"No Wendy can help her, if you rescue Wendy-chan you can save Erza-san and her arm!" Charle exclaimed trying her hardest to be listened to. Obviously with being able to recall the other time line Charle was a little afraid that things might have changed this time around and that maybe they wouldn't listen to her.

The other mages were looking at Charle hope in their eyes, but they didn't dare voice it out loud. Lucy knew what they were thinking she had thought it last time not believing a little girl like Wendy could be any help to them. A girl who tripped right away when she came to meet them and who seemed so unsure of herself. Of course the older mages wouldn't want to trust in the fact that she could do something they couldn't, but at the same time they didn't want to end up cutting off one of Erza's arms when they might need her to fight later on. With her magic fighting with one arm would be a lot harder.

"How?" Erza asked the question her voice low and Lucy could hear the pain in it. Soon enough Erza would end up passing out from the pain leaving the decision of what to do to her purely in other people's hands.

"Wendy is the Sky Dragon Slayer, she has healing magic. We get her back she can heal you and make it feel like you were never injured at all."

The other's still looked skeptical though and not sure if they should leave the decision up to Erza in her condition. It was then that Lucy realized that they had another way to slow down the poison in Erza something they hadn't had the last time. Plus it would be something that her guild mates at least would trust until Wendy could show them her magic after she was rescued.

"Go get Wendy-san, Natsu-san Happy you go with her. I'll stay here with Erza-san and Hibiki-san, Hibiki-san can keep in contact with everyone well you all search for Wendy-chan and fight Oracien Seis. During that time I'll use my water magic to slow down the progression of the poison. If all of you are fast enough we should be able to save her in time. Go!" Lucy demanded of them all.

At first everyone had hesitated hence Lucy reinforcing her words so forcefully, but after they saw her kneel down beside Erza and draw water out in front of her and over Erza's arm they left. Jellal lingered for a moment longer than the others looking at Erza with sadness in his eyes, but luckily he didn't seem to be looking at Lucy in a way that suggested she had given herself away. Erza glared at Jellal angrily before motioning her good hand in a shoo motion telling him to leave. To anyone who didn't know Erza that well they would think she was angry with him, but Lucy and Jellal could both tell that she just didn't want him to see her in such a vulnerable state.

As she held her hands over Erza's arm keeping the poison in place as much as she could Lucy kind of wished that she had asked Juvia to help her out a bit. Sure she instinctively knew how to use her water magic, but using it for long periods of time when she wasn't used to it was going to be difficult. Especially considering that the situation she needed to use it in at the moment was such a delicate one. Lucy was terrified that if she wasn't careful and didn't give Erza's wound her full attention that she could end up speeding up the poison instead of slowing it down. At least Hibiki was the only other person here otherwise she would probably crack under the pressure of everyone relying on her so much.

"Luciana-san do you mind if I ask you a question?" Hibiki asked her from behind her Lucy could hear the clicking of keys and knew that Hibiki was preparing their base camp. With Jellal not being memory less and half dead from what had happened last time around things truly had changed drastically in how this was all going down. Yet some things still remained the same, it was just too bad that this time Wendy was all alone especially considering that the young girl still lacked confidence.

"As long as it doesn't involve too much thinking, I really need to concentrate on Erza-san's arm or else I am just as likely to speed up the process instead of slowing it down," she told him not even lifting her head up to turn towards him.

Lucy could sense the distressed like aura behind her and wondered what exactly Hibiki could want to ask her. It wasn't like she had a crazy legend surrounding her this time around that made her seem modest. If anything the details the other guilds knew about her should have them all convinced that she was one of Fairy Tail's weakest mages. Only those who fought alongside her knew how she was like, and even then except for Gajeel none had truly seen her true power.

"I was just wondering why Laxus-sama isn't on this mission with you? According to all of the rumors I have heard about you rarely do you go on a large mission without Laxus Dreyar accompanying you. It's well known to the guilds across Fiore that messing with Luciana Redfox, although before we just knew you as Luce of Fairy Tail, would end up getting you targeted by the Thunder God. Really I just find it odd unless if the rumors are greatly exaggerated?"

Lucy sighed she should have figured out that what he wanted to ask her would be somewhere along these lines. Plus she couldn't even really blame Hibiki for his curiosity since if Master Makarov hadn't sent Laxus on another mission he wouldn't have allowed her to come on this one without him. After a few disastrous incidents between the two of them he had realized she was stronger then she let on most of the time, but it didn't stop him from being over protective. Especially when she was doing something extremely dangerous actually Laxus's over protectiveness was part of the reason that she had decided to hide the fact that she was slayer. After all she knew that he would have stopped her and Gajeel if he knew what the two of them were truly up to.

"Lax-kun was needed elsewhere. Besides with the sensitive nature of this mission it wouldn't have been good for him to come along since he would be way too worried over me. Most of the time when he sees me Lax-kun still sees the little girl he brought to Fairy Tail who was covered in injuries. He still blames himself for not getting me medical treatment sooner and thinks it's his fault that I could have died back then. He sort of made himself my protector after that and soon everyone knew that I was his too protect no matter the fact that I didn't want his protection. He's my best friend though so I put up with it because I still want him in my life."

Silence followed her answer to Hibiki's curiosity. Really she was almost pulled into looking behind her to see what sort of look he sported after hearing her response, but worry for Erza had her stay where she was. Things had already changed quite a bit from the first time around, and she wasn't going to allow Erza to die because she was following what should happen. Instead she would keep the poison as stable as she could until Wendy herself found them.

"You are a lot calmer than I would expect someone in your situation to be," Hibiki suddenly said almost scaring Lucy into dropping the water, but she was able to keep a fragile hold on her magic that she reinforced once she calmed herself down a little bit.

"What exactly do you mean?" she asked knowing that Hibiki and the rest of the Trimens were stranger than most people so it wouldn't do to start panicking over whatever he meant.

"I would just expect someone who was currently trying to keep a fellow guild mate from succumbing to poison to be a little more nervous or worried, I guess," he responded. It really was harder for her to judge what he meant or if there was any hidden meaning behind what he said when she couldn't actually see his face.

"Erza-san is strong. As long as Natsu-san and the others find Wendy-chan I am certain she will pull through. Besides I need to keep myself calm my water magic reacts with my emotions at times so if I allowed myself to be drowned in my worry I would end up doing more harm than good to Erza-san. Have you gotten a hold of anyone yet, have they found Wendy?" she tacked on the last question when she realized although she was slowing down the poison's progress that with her weak hold on her water magic that she wouldn't be able to indefinitely hold it. Sooner or later even though she still had a lot of magic left she would end up losing her hold on her water magic and be unable to keep this up.

"No not yet, but I will do everything in my power to make sure that Titania is saved, you just keep it up as long as you can Luciana-san."

Lucy didn't respond deciding it was best if she channelled all of her concentration towards Erza for the moment. Her hold on her water magic was slipping and she couldn't allow herself to be distracted any longer. Once they got back to the guild she was so going to have to ask Juvia for lessons in concentration for her water magic. With barely any training with it she was lucky that she was lasting this long with her water magic, and it was probably only due to her excessively large magical containers that she was able to pull this off.

Time seemed to drag on even as Lucy kept her attention on Erza it seemed that her water magic wasn't going to keep Erza in good health for long though she could already see the purple creeping further up. She prayed that Wendy and the others would return quickly Erza's coloring was starting to get worse and she was panting furiously. Lucy was only glad that Erza had passed out because it would probably be worse for her friend if she was conscious, plus her being conscious might end up affecting her water magic.

Rustling in the bushes broke Lucy free of her concentration and she turned around with hopeful eyes letting loose a sigh of relief as she recognized Natsu carrying Wendy and the Exceeds. Luckily it seemed that Wendy wasn't exhausted at all although she did have concerned eyes as she started fighting against Natsu to get him to let her down. Once this was all over she'd have to ask them what happened, and figure out how it differed from the original time line.

"Natsu-san put me down I have to help her," Wendy yelled loudly finally getting through to the dense Natsu's head.

"Thank god you're here I wasn't going to be able to keep the poison from progressing much longer," Lucy told Wendy in relief finally letting go of her water magic. Lucy allowed herself to collapse onto the ground not wanting Hibiki to know that the long use of magic hadn't truly taxed her. Better to allow him to think she just needed a slight rest, she didn't need him to wonder just how much magic she held inside her.

"Wow it was so cool suddenly a map of this place appeared in my head, how did that happen?" a wide eyed Natsu asked not even seeming slightly concerned for Erza. Then again that was Natsu for you he did care, but sometimes he had his priorities completely messed up.

"Now the time Natsu," she said in a snappy tone watching with relief as Wendy started to heal Erza. At least this time Wendy hadn't been exhausted by healing someone else first so Erza would be in much better condition than she had the last time.

"Finished all of the poison is out of Erza-san's body," Wendy said after a few minutes of hovering over Erza and wiping a hand across her forehead.

"Thank you so much Wendy-chan," Lucy said loudly watching as Erza moved slightly signifying that she was going to be fine. Natsu high fived Hibiki and Wendy and a beaming Happy high fived Charle as well who was looking at the blue Exceed with a fond look on her face. Maybe this time she would actually be able to see the little couple get together instead of being pulled apart by circumstances far out of their control.

Lucy watched the sky in shock seeing the light of Nirvana once again. It seemed that Jellal had decided that it was best to release the seal after all, and for them to destroy Nirvana once again. She would be able to sleep better after they deal with it though not having to worry about people turning good or evil. Hopefully with the changes in herself Lucy wouldn't be susceptible to Nirvana this time around. She was truly terrified of what would happen to her friends if something like that ended up affecting her.

"They must have tricked Jellal into thinking they still have Wendy hostage and Erza's life on the line," Natsu said with fear running off before anyone could stop him. At least Lucy didn't have to watch Hibiki knock Wendy out this time since she had nothing to be overly emotional about and wouldn't be affected by Nirvana.

"Wendy-chan you stay here with Erza and inform her of the situation when she awakes we'll go after Natsu," Lucy called back to the younger girl before running off.

Although she was really heading towards Sorano to get back the old friends who had been away from her for much too long. Obviously without her anger at him just hearing Jellal's name wasn't going to wake Erza up this time and she did need someone to protect her. Glancing behind her Lucy saw Happy and Hibiki following her, Wendy obviously listening to her and Charle deciding to stay with her until Erza woke up. She was actually a little surprised that Charle wasn't trying to interfere since she knew how this would end up going down.

Lucy expected Hibiki to tell her about Nirvana as they run, but instead he kept quiet. Obviously he had decided it was better she didn't know, and since he didn't have to explain himself this time he decided to keep quiet. She did understand where he was coming from considering that he had almost ended up succumbing a few times it was true that if you were aware of the magic's nature the more it pulled at you. Even know Lucy could feel it pulling on her very soul because of the things she had to do to protect her friends. It was only the thought of being reunited with her precious keys that kept her from succumbing to the darkness. Hibiki was obviously worried about her though since his eyes kept glancing at her with concern like he expected her to turn over to the dark side at any moment now.

In the distance Lucy could see the form of Natsu bobbing on the raft once again. Gemini as Gray standing over him with a haughty look on their face, although they were just standing there waiting for Lucy once again. She wondered if she would have to pull off a battle with them, or if they would just defect from their current owner without any thought behind it at all.

Lucy was truly grateful that Charle and Wendy had stayed behind otherwise the change in what happened would probably confuse Charle greatly. Instead of attacking Natsu or appearing to attack Natsu with Gray's ice Gemini leaped off the raft coming to face her and leaving Natsu to drift down the river. Obviously Gemini was agreeing with her that it was best that Angel didn't know until it was too late that she was a Celestial Spirit Mage, and was going to treat her like staying on the water would be a folly.

Gemini smirked at her before speaking, "Luciana Redfox as seen by Gray: Powerful mage held back by Laxus. Laxus would kill him if he saw anything more than friendship in her," of course Gemini just had to tease her again. Well at least she didn't have to worry about being Juvia's love rival this time since it was that stupid comment from Gemini going around the guild that made Juvia see her as a love rival in the first place.

"Gray why are you talking so weird? What's wrong with you?!" Happy asked looking like he was waiting for an opening to fly to Natsu and get him out of here.

"That's not Gray Happy," Lucy said her hand on her hip. It would seem too odd to the others if Lucy let her guard down around Gemini just yet. It seemed like the two of them would have to fake a battle.

"Oh I'm surprised I didn't know that there was someone who could see through Gemini so easily. Oh what fun," the familiar lilting voice of Sorano rang out making Hibiki jump as he looked around for the source. "Gemini what magics do our friends use?"

"Luciana uses water magic, the cat aera, and Hibiki information unknown," Gemini responded acting like they were still completely on Sorano's side. With a puff the twin spirits went back to their true form saying their signature piri piri as they did so.

"That's not very interesting, and here I thought I could have fun with you," Sorano said with a pout.

As her eyes met his for a brief minute Lucy shook her head conveying to Hibiki to not deny the claims. The look in his eyes told her that he knew something was up however because he looked at Gemini with confusion. Obviously he had searched up on the celestial spirits and knew that the spirit knew everything that the one they copied knew, and she knew he found it strange that her being a celestial mage wasn't mentioned.

Lucy grinned as she watched Happy take Natsu away during all of the confusion. Really this was going to be so easy with Sorano's own spirits working against her even if she didn't know it yet. Lucy just had to get her to let her guard down long enough before she used Urano Metria it had worked perfectly last time, and she was sure it would knock out the other mage just as easily. She just didn't really know how to explain to Hibiki later on how she knew a supposedly lost Celestial Spirit Magic, or she could just play dumb and hope he never confronted her about it.

Calling the water towards her Lucy began her attack not even waiting for a moment. She knew that Sorano wouldn't use Gemini against her since she believed her to be a mere water mage, so she got the first strike in as she waited for her to send the spirit back. The water curled around Sorano's wrists keeping her from reaching her keys as Lucy moved closer to her a look of pure satisfaction on her face. Really she had so much trouble with Sorano the original time that they had fought, but now the mage just seemed weak in Lucy's eyes. Not even worth the effort of using Urano Metria on. Instead Lucy smirked as she sent the water into Sorano's throat, she could hear Hibiki telling her to stop behind her probably thinking she had given into Nirvana and cursing himself for not telling her. Instead Lucy held the water there only long enough to knock Sorano out with.

The moment she was certain that the other mage was knocked out Lucy pulled out her keys and called forth Virgo, "punishment hime?"

"Just tie her up so she doesn't escape Virgo," Lucy said with a sigh before turning around to face Hibiki. "I truly thought that she would be more of a fight. Guess it goes to show if you underestimate your opponent you will most likely end up losing."

Hibiki was looking at her in shock like he couldn't quite believe what he had just seen. Not that Lucy could really blame him she had used a completely unconventional way to fight Sorano without letting the other mage know that she was a celestial mage. Not to mention that she had been able to successfully keep her mark hidden something she had been afraid would end up tearing or something when she fought Sorano.

"Luceee," Happy called circling above them a still slightly nauseous Natsu in his paws.

"It's safe now Happy," she called back with a small smile. One thing she did regret about changing things was that she hadn't ended up getting as close to Happy this time around, but maybe she could change that in the future.

Happy landed on the ground practically dropping Natsu like a sack of hot potatoes before he threw himself into her arms. "Luceee I was so scared. How did you defeat that weird Gray imposter guy?!"

"I defeated the imposter by defeating the puppeteer. We better hurry up and find everyone else," she demanded starting to walk off with a slight huff.

* * *

After her fight with Sorano it seemed that everything else followed what she remembered. Nirvana ended up being fully activated and they all ended up needing to fight other Oracien Seis members. Then they had all destroyed a leg of the thing, Wendy once again found out that she could use offensive magic, well Jellal once again helped Natsu by fueling him with a flame. Although Lucy had no idea what sort of flame magic he had used this time since this Jellal had nothing to be guilty for even if he did have the memories of his alternate self he wasn't the same as that Jellal had been.

All members of Oracien Seis had been arrested and Lucy had smirked at Sorano waving her key chain at her and watching realization dawn in her eyes. Not to mention that Sorano also got to watch all of her golden keys turn to Lucy via Gemini who had sent a cheeky wave at Sorano before the mage had been taken away. Lucy was sad to see Richard go and was glad that Erza was able to tell him that his younger brother was alive. The look on his face had been pure joy which had really warmed her heart, and she knew that one day the brothers would be reunited even if that day wasn't today.

It was sad when Lucy had to watch Wendy once again lose the guild that she had thought of as her family. Although she seemed to cheer up after Jellal whispered something in her ear, and Lucy was betting that he had told Wendy that the other Jellal was waiting for her at Fairy Tail. After eleven years of repeating her childhood Lucy almost had her family completely reunited again although missing a few key players that they would be seeing soon enough.

* * *

 _ **An: The fight against Angel was the main part that changed and I didn't really feel like rewriting the end when not much really changed for it. It's just pointless and would end up with me almost completely copying what happened in cannon. There are a few differences in this chapter that came about since Jellal wasn't a fugitive this time, so the main change in the end is that they don't have to go through Erza sending him away this time. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and how I decided for Lucy to defeat Sorano.**_


	13. Chapter 13: Laxus's Reaction

Chapter 13: Laxus's Reaction

The journey back to the guild was completely uneventful which Lucy counted as a blessing. She really didn't think that she could deal with any more drama at the moment, especially after everything that had happened. Even if most of it had already happened once before for her it was still emotionally draining to have to see something like that happen. Not to mention trying to cheer up the distraught girl who in her mind was much too young to be going through such hardships.

Although it seemed that what had happened with everything that Erza was finally starting to open her heart up to Jellal again. Well at least she wasn't glaring at him and she had even engaged him in small talk telling him that she was ready to give him another chance as a friend. Obviously without the major emotional stuff they had gone through the first time around Erza was going to be more cautious around him to start. Yet Lucy was absolutely positive that those two would end up being one of those madly in love couples that people envy and would be one of those sweet old couples that every young woman wished to be half of one day.

Wendy was positively bouncing the entire way she kept asking if her Jellal, as she had come to call Mystogan, would remember her. She was terrified that the time of her life that had meant so much to her meant little to him. Then at others she was afraid that she had changed so much that he wouldn't remember her as the girl he had treated like a little sister. Lucy though knew that Wendy's true fear was that she would find him again and lose him, a fear she found very understandable.

If she could Lucy would make it so that Jellal was able to freely cross between the two dimensions, but she knew that was impossible. Once again in only a couple of months Wendy would once again feel that terror of losing someone she loved. Knowing that she would never see him again, but would be able to see his carbon copy every where she looked. It truly made Lucy want to make it so they never returned to Edolas, but then that made her think of all the good that came from going there. How could she ruin one friend's happiness over another? Yet Lucy knew it was best to leave things the way they had been because Natsu would need Lisanna in the future to keep him from becoming a monster. Wendy would be able to have so many other people beside her to make up for the loss of Mystogan, and Lucy would do her best to be a big sister to the girl once again.

During their trip home Lucy had also heard the boys making bets when they thought no one was listening. Completely ridiculous bets of how they thought Laxus was going to react to her most recent dangerous mission. Even Jellal had joined in on what he thought Laxus was like. The four of them all seeming to forget that Wendy had the hearing of a Dragon Slayer meaning that she could clearly hear their conversation leading to her asking why they kept talking about a boy named Laxus doing strange things in revenge. That then led to Erza teasing Lucy about her boyfriend, which led Lucy having to explain to Wendy that her guild mates had hearts in their eyes half the time and saw things that weren't there. Luckily the younger girl had believed her because she didn't need a mischievous child joining in on the matchmaking attempts.

Unfortunately Lucy knew that the boys were right and she too feared Laxus's reaction, not that they really feared it they just found it humorous. Those four constantly talking about how they thought Laxus would react filled her with dread as she listened to their more reasonable ones. Not that Laxus had ever truly been reasonable he had kissed her the once for no reason. Despite what Cana said about him kissing her because he saw her as a woman and not the child she had accused him of seeing her as.

As the guild finally came into sight Lucy had worked herself up into a large panic fearing what Laxus would do. Truly she was hoping that Laxus and the Raijinshuu wouldn't even be back from their mission yet and that maybe she could try and avoid Laxus as long as she could. Maybe she could even convince the rest of the guild not to tell Laxus about her most recent mission. Then again they would probably refuse since they all wanted to see him act like that again.

All of Lucy's hopes were dashed as she could feel the crackly of the air in front of her and could see the familiar figure of Laxus leaning against the guild doors. He obviously knew that they were on the way back now, and Lucy wondered if Master and Erza had co conspired to make sure that Laxus could confront her right away. Him waiting for her outside instead of in the guild terrified her because it seemed more likely that maybe he had learned something the last time and had decided to confront her privately. Why did the thought of them having a private confrontation terrify her more than if he had decided to confront her in front of the entire guild again?

Since he was a dragon slayer Lucy knew that he had already caught sight of their group and knew that running now wouldn't get her anywhere. She might have improved her body and athletics tremendously, but there was no way she could run from Laxus even if he couldn't travel anywhere in the blink of an eye with his lightning. After all the muscles he had weren't just for show.

"Is Laxus-san really that terrifying Luce-chan?" Wendy asked probably having noticed how afraid she was.

"It's not that he's terrifying it's more that his reactions when I do something he thinks of as too dangerous can be very extreme," muffled laughter from behind her told her that their companions thought that was a huge understatement. Lucy was just glad that no one had told Wendy about how Laxus had kissed her after the mission at Galuna Island.

"So he's like an overprotective brother?" Wendy asked innocently looking confused when the muffled laughter became full out laughter. Lucy wasn't even able to stop the others from what she knew they were going to say.

"Nope Luce already has one overprotective brother, no he'd rather be her boyfriend," Natsu said with a grin.

Lucy turned and glared at them mad that they were still on to that stupid thing. Heck even Gajeel believed that there was more to Laxus and her relationship then she let on most likely having been poisoned by the others once he was told of that punishment kiss.

"No!" Lucy exclaimed turning to Wendy with wide eyes. "Laxus is just my best friend a very over protective best friend, but that is all he is to me. Despite what those loons think I have never seen him as anything more than my best friend, which since you can smell lies I don't understand why you won't listen Natsu-kun!"

"Oh I don't doubt that's how you feel at least for the moment Luce I just doubt that's how Sparky feels," Natsu said looking like he was about to start rolling on the floor in laughter.

Lucy was going to respond to him telling him that he was being an idiot but a shot of lightning at Natsu made him stop joking around, and with wide eyes he ran off. Looking into the direction of the guild doors Lucy could see a very angry Laxus and hoped that his new found anger with Natsu wouldn't make him even harder on her. Obviously he hit Natsu with the lightning to show that he agreed with Lucy that they were best friends and nothing more. Ha goes to show Natsu what he knows.

"Luciana," Laxus said his voice harsh and Lucy knew she was in deep trouble. Not once since he had learned that her 'full name' was Luciana had Laxus ever used it, heck he had rarely ever even called her Luce when she was just Luce o Fairy Tail. Laxus had always always called her Lulu except when she demanded he stop when she was angry at him. Hearing him call her Luciana had her forcing back the tears she could feel threatening to fall tears brought on because she was afraid that Laxus might just give up on her.

"Laxus," she replied somberly. "This is Wendy-chan she's going to be joining the guild. We can talk after I help get her settled in."

"Alright," he agreed obviously not in the mood for a longer conversation. That or he just didn't trust himself not to start berating her in front of the rest of the guild if he gave more than one worded answers at the moment.

Laxus stepped aside for them to go in and the guild was quiet as they walked in obviously expecting her and Laxus to start arguing immediately. Instead they seemed a little concerned at the distance she and Laxus had between them, and she knew that the other girls could see her fighting back the tears. It was only Wendy's presence beside her that kept Lucy calm enough to be able to head over to Master with the younger girl beside her. Although Lucy was a little disappointed when she didn't catch any sign of Mystogan being in the guild.

"Master this is Wendy Marvel," Lucy said not giving any more of the introduction deciding it was best for Wendy to introduce herself.

"Why hello Wendy-chan," Master said with a bright smile. Really the only time he wasn't perverted with new female members of the guild was if they were still children when they joined, although that didn't stop him from perving on them once they were older.

"Um hello Master Makarov-san. Um I am Wendy Marvel and this is Charle we would like to join Fairy Tail," the little girl was clearly nervous and Lucy could see Mira going aw in the background. Wendy was just so adorable when she acted like this, but Lucy did miss her having confidence in herself.

"Hmm I can see that Charle-chan uses the same magic as Happy-kun, but what sort of magic do you use Wendy-chan?" Master asked. It's actually surprising hearing him ask because when she had first joined the guild in the other time line he hadn't cared, he had just taken Natsu's word and let her join immediately. Truthfully with how lax he was with security in the guild it was a surprised that a dark guild hadn't tried to infiltrate Fairy Tail yet. Then again it did seem that too join Fairy Tail you needed recommendation from another member of the guild most of the time. That or be a lost child who needed help.

"Um I'm a Sky Dragon Slayer," Wendy whispered looking a little embarrassed, but at least she hadn't only said she used support magic this time. By the look on his face Lucy knew that the Master was surprised, but he didn't act in any way that would make Wendy uncomfortable.

"Seems like we just keep collecting them welcome to the guild Wendy-chan you can just go over to Mirajane-san over there and she will give you your guildmark." Master told her waving his hand in the direction of Mira who was trying to act like she hadn't been eavesdropping. Then he turned his attention to Lucy and Laxus, "Laxus-kun please don't be too difficult with Luce-chan I am the one who sent her on the mission after all."

That was all he had to say nothing else in her defence or telling Laxus that he shouldn't be trying to control her life. Ugh it seemed the Master was just as bad as Laxus if not worse since he was encouraging Laxus's behavior half the time. He said those words to the two of them and then ran off to his office to hide and spy probably thinking they were going to end up fighting in the guild again.

"Let's go get this over with."

Nothing else was said between them as Lucy stomped out of the guild heading to the home that she shared with Laxus and Master. At least there she could be sure that no one other then Master would be able to spy on their conversation, and then she and Laxus could just go back to normal. Sometimes she wished they weren't as close as they were or Laxus wasn't as protective because then people would lay off of them. Rarely ever did time go on that Sorcerer Weekly didn't speculate when they would get together or if they were in a secret relationship already. Why could she just never have a normal relationship with her best friend?

The walk to the place was tense although most of that was because Lucy was imagining the absolute worse ways for Laxus to react. Not once did it cross her mind after how he had waited for her that he might not actually be angry. He was learning though to her relief and at least their private business would remain private.

Soon enough they were at their destination and instead of talking in the living room Lucy gulped when Laxus led her into his room. Usually his room was off limits to her except for when she had just had a nightmare. Any other time it just seemed like a really bad idea for her to go in his room, and it probably would have given Master the wrong idea. He probably just had his room warded with runes and wanted it so that not even Master heard their argument.

"I'm not mad Lulu," Laxus said making her eyes go wide as he stared at her.

"Eh, but you, you're always mad when I go on dangerous missions!"

Laxus just smiled at her softly seeming to find it hilarious the way she was reacting. If he wasn't mad then why did they have to come all the way to the house to talk? He could have just easily told her that everything was fine when they were at the guild and left it at that. Instead he's just giving Mira and Cana more ammo to use against her in their continuous plan to convince her that she and Laxus were soul mates. Truthfully it was a little odd how they seemed to be pushing her to Laxus way more than their counterparts had done with Laxus, maybe it had to do with how long she had known Laxus this time around.

"Yeah usually I am Lulu, but I learned my lesson when it took ages for me to get you to talk to me again. Besides Titania filled Jiji and I in on what happened, if you hadn't been there the poison might have killed Titania before the new Bluenette had a chance to reach her. I guess I finally realize that you are an important member of the guild and if your strengths and magic can help save lives what right do I have to be mad at you. Just promise me that you will tell me if you are going to go on a dangerous mission, and if you go on one alone bring a communications lacrima with you so that you can call for help if you need it. That's all I ask Lulu."

"I promise Lax-kun. Thank you."

* * *

A few hours later Lucy was back at the guild alone Laxus telling her that he had something else that he had to do. Unbeknown to her best friend Lucy had come up with a plan to try and convince Mira and Cana to leave her alone. That is why she had spent the last few minutes thinking of the saddest things she could possibly think of so that there was noticeable tear tracks on her face. Maybe her plan with Laxus during Fantasia had majorly backfired, but she really didn't see how this plan could with how much those two wanted her and Laxus together.

Walking into the guild Lucy kept her head down and tried to give off an aura of sadness as she headed over to the bar and Mira. The way the guild automatically went quiet when she came in told her that they were waiting to hear the aftermath of her conversation with Laxus just as much as the matchmakers were. Oh well it just meant that the entire guild was going to get a show.

"Mira can I have a blueberry shake please?" everyone in the guild knew that she only had blueberries when she was majorly upset. The wide and concerned eyes of Mira also told Lucy that she had noticed the tear tracks on her face, but she waited to ask instead preparing Lucy's drink and waving Cana over.

"Oi Luce what's with the sad face?! Hic," Cana asked plopping down beside her tugging another barrel of booze with her.

Pulling up all of the sad thoughts once again Lucy started crying and threw herself on Cana. "Laxus said... Laxus said... We can't be ... friends anymore!"

"What Luciana why?!" Mira asked dropping the glass she had just picked up to clean.

The shattering of the glass and Mira using her full name had everyone's eyes on them not that Lucy could see them through her fake tears. It really was quite satisfying to make them act this way. She was so going to win that bet with Gajeel because of this and he thought it would be impossible for Lucy to make everyone want to kill Laxus. Although why he wanted her to do that she hadn't a clue, but oh well a bet's a bet and she couldn't wait to see Gajeel pay up.

Sniffing for good measure Lucy gave them her story of what happened with Laxus although not a word of it was true. "Laxus says that... That he can't remain friends with me if... If I have feelings for him. He wouldn't listen when I told him that I only saw him as a friend (sniff) saying that everyone convinced him that I liked him like that. Plus he said that he can't keep worrying about me (sob) and if I don't want his help on missions or his help at all that he doesn't understand why we're even friends. Then he just up and left without allowing me to convince him that I wanted him as a friend."

Cana and Mira were both looking at her with guilty expressions but at the same time Lucy could feel a murderous aura. Hopefully she would be able to stop them in time before they actually tried to kill Laxus, but he was due back any moment now so it shouldn't be too much trouble. Looking around but making it seem like she was just trying to rub tears out of her eyes Lucy smirked when she saw the disgruntled expression on Gajeel's face. Obviously he realized exactly what she was doing and now knew that he had lost the bet.

Taking her eyes off of Gajeel's face Lucy was shocked when she saw Master with tears cascading down his cheeks. He looked angry but at the same time he looked like all of his hopes and dreams had been crushed. Guess even if he reined it in that he like the girls had wanted her to get with Laxus. Oh Mavis what if they got ten times worse once they realized that she and Laxus were still friends. Naw they'd probably lay low for a little while and then start in on it again after a few months.

A familiar crackle of lightning told Lucy that Laxus was back and she was glad that she was able to hide her smirk from everyone. The magic in the room was horrifying as she felt Mira become the demon Mirajane and Master almost looked like he was about to go into giant mood. When Laxus walked into the guild he truly seemed confused when Mira went flying at him once she saw him and then froze when she heard Lucy laughing. She just couldn't help it seeing Laxus's confused and somewhat terrified look at the demon Mirajane and Titania bearing down on him was just too hilarious.

"Gaj-nii I won the bet, I expect payment within the week," she called out holding in the laughter. "Oh you guys should see the looks on your faces."

"Lulu what's going on?" Laxus asked her gruffly easily figuring out that she was behind the behavior of the guild. Him using her nickname and the laughter on her face where there had been tears only moments before confused the entire guild.

"Just a little payback on Mira-san and Cana-san, and winning a bet against Gaj-nii nothing for you to really worry about Lax-kun," she said with a dismissive gesture.

"Wait what?!" Both girls asked looking at her angrily.

"You two were annoying me so I decided to get you back. Maybe now you can just leave my personal life alone when I'm ready to date someone it will be my decision. Besides I don't really want a relationship right now I have way too much other stuff on my mind."

The look Jellal gave her told her that he believed she didn't want to let anyone that close because of what he had discovered. Not that he was wrong she didn't know what was truly wrong with her just knowing that it was a curse that healers didn't seem to know how to deal with. She just hoped that he didn't drag Wendy into it. Without knowing what her curse was it wasn't like anyone could help her anyway. Neither her nor Jellal realized that someone else had seen the sad look he had given her, or that now someone else was suspicious about Luciana's health.


	14. Chapter 14: The Bet

Chapter 14: The Bet

Oh she couldn't wait to get to the guild today it was going to be so hilarious. Gajeel's week was up and whether he liked it or not it was time for him to pay up on the bet. Really he should have known that she knew the most about Laxus and the guild this time around, so she really didn't understand why he would bet against her. Plus she was able to stop the guild from pounding on Laxus by treating what had gone on like it was nothing. Mira and Erza still refused to tell Laxus why they had almost attacked him, and Mira even went out of her way preparing all of his favorite foods for him when he was in the guild.

She should so get Reedus to paint a picture or maybe even see if Mira or Cana had a camera to take a picture of Gajeel's punishment. Really if she didn't despise Sorcerer Weekly so much she would have called them so that his punishment was seen all over Fiore. Naw that would have been too harsh she'd save something like that for the next time Laxus messed up horribly and tell him that was the only way to make it up to her. Although with how he had reacted when she had come back from her mission he might have actually learned the lesson.

It was just too bad that Laxus wouldn't get to see the outcome of her bet with Gajeel. He and the Raijinshuu had been called away on a mission late last night, and Lucy only knew because Laxus had woken her up when he was trying to leave. A bit hypocritical really he wants her to inform him of every mission she goes on, or leave him a note if he's gone as well, but he doesn't show her the same courtesy. Plus it doesn't help how Master reacts when he sees her moping the day after Laxus doesn't say goodbye, it was another reason she was glad for the bet. It would brighten up her day and maybe convince people that her happiness does not revolve around Laxus.

Waving to everyone she passed Lucy skipped her way to the guild. Her happiness making anyone who saw her smile brightly something she had thought she lost now that she was no longer the light of Fairy Tail. Lucy knew of her inner darkness, but she embraced it to protect her loved ones and didn't care if people saw her differently than they used to.

"Good morning everyone," Lucy called in a singsong voice as she made her way over to Gajeel who was looking at her bitterly. It was too bad he wasn't already doing his part of the bet it would have been funny to find him sitting in that costume alone and glaring at everyone who tried to figure out what was going on. Maybe Bixlow would give Gajeel the cosplayer nickname this time since Lucy had been very careful for him to not call her that again.

"You are pure evil," Gajeel hissed at her as she gave him a look.

"I've only learned from the best nii-san, now go fulfill your side of the bet or a certain little bookworm will find out that you have a crush on her," she whispered back quietly enough so that if any dragon slayers were currently in the guild they wouldn't hear her threat. After all Lucy still had a fairly innocent reputation to hold up most people other than Laxus and Gajeel had no idea of her mischievous nature. Even if Cana and Mira had gotten a small taste of it when she had made them think that Laxus had ended their friendship because of the two meddling girls.

Gajeel just glared at her once again before stomping off grumbling heading to the guild's bathroom. Lucy found herself perching up on the balcony of the second floor, no one stopped her from going up even when it was off limits. The balcony was the best vantage point to be able to see everyone's reactions to Gajeel's little performance, not to mention the costume he would be wearing all day.

At first when the lights of the guild went out no one really reacted. They were used to Gajeel's impromptu concerns by now, not to mention the times that Mira would perform for the fun of it. The moment the lights shined on the stage though everyone began to laugh, but a glare from Lucy stopped them. She didn't want to miss any part of Gajeel's song and with a snap of her fingers Gajeel in his pink bunny suit turned on the radio and began singing and dancing along to the song. A revised version of the Hookie Pookie Lucy had found that was called the Bunny Pooka.

Seeing the stiff looking Gajeel acting like that was also painting him in other lights for a certain member of the guild. Plus it was great blackmail material for Lucy to use as she took countless pictures of Laxus doing the Bunny Pooka. The ending was the funniest as he shook his butt well singing about a bunny tail that caused his fake bunny tail to wiggle about. When he wasn't trying to sing heavy metal like songs Lucy found out that her brother was actually a pretty decent singer and wasn't killing her ear drums.

Once the song ended Gajeel stalked back off to his usual table glaring at everyone daring them to make a comment about his bunny costume. It was too bad Natsu wasn't here him starting a fight would have been funny since Gajeel would have to fight in a bunny costume.

"I take it that was your doing?" a voice whispered in Lucy's ear causing her to scream and almost tumble of the balcony. It was only the strong muscular arm around her waist that stopped her, and everyone below was looking at her with concern and relief.

Turning around Lucy hit the person who scared her without figuring out who had scared her in the first place. Her eyes widened though when she saw a slightly scared looking Laxus looking down at her and still holding onto her tightly. She had thought that he would be gone for a while since he had just left on an emergency mission. Perhaps it was because he knew he would be back soon that he hadn't told her that he was leaving in the first place.

"Don't scare me like that Lax-kun," she told him pouting. Ignoring the fact that his arm was still around her waist and she actually liked the feeling of being in his arms. Besides she was still sitting on the balcony and this way he could stop her from almost falling again.

He gave her an apologetic grin, "sorry Lulu you are usually so intuned to your surroundings that I didn't think it would matter if I snuck up on you. That song and dance with a bunny costume has your particular brand of mischief written all over it though. Honestly has your brother learned his lesson now to never bet against you?"

"Probably not," she told him with a grin that would have scared Gajeel if he could have seen it.

"Poor unfortunate soul," he said with a sad look which earned him another smack as she glared at him.

"He's my brother I can torture him if I want to. Besides he has a lot of little girl things to make up for, all the things I had you do when we were younger. Don't forget that I still have certain pictures of my living doll," she told him with a wink.

Referring to how when she was younger Lucy made Laxus do all of the little girl things she had missed out on the first time since her mother had died when she was eight, and her father never would have. Just one puppy dog pout was all it had taken for Lucy to convince Laxus to do whatever he wanted, and Master had taken pictures for her to make up for the memories she 'didn't' have. Lucy kept those pictures in a secure location to keep them safe from prying eyes, but she knew Laxus would never destroy them because of the memories they held for the two of them.

Being reminded about those pictures though caused a shudder to go through Laxus as he thought of how much teasing material she had. Really it was much too bad that Laxus never showed interest in any girls, otherwise Lucy could use those pictures to scare them away. Making up a ton of stories making it seem like everything had been Laxus's idea. Unless if Laxus truly had love in his eyes for a girl she would do anything to sabotage the relationship, well even if he was in love with someone she'd make sure she wasn't a money grabbing hussy first. No one was going to use her best friend as a meal ticket, and it was just because she was looking out for him that she cared. Just like Freed did his best to keep the fan girls away, and despite rumors Freed wasn't gay and was completely in love with Mira.

"I really have no idea how most of the guild is oblivious to your evil ways," Laxus told her with a smirk before she suddenly found herself over his shoulder and being carried off. She pounded on his back demanding he let her down, but he just laughed at her and carried her over to his office. The guild was too loud for anyone to have even seen what was going on, their eyes having gone back off them after they were certain that Lucy was alright.

Laxus only let her down once they were in his office and the door was closed a telltale glow of runes telling Lucy she was stuck in here. Seems like Laxus once again had a backlog of paperwork again, and wasn't going to allow her out until it was done. He wouldn't force her to work with him, but Lucy knew how slow Laxus was at reading and half of the time she was stuck in the office with him for two to three days if she didn't help. Mira or Freed bringing them food, and Laxus letting her sleep on the couch well he slept in his chair.

Sighing Lucy plopped down at the couch after grabbing a mound of paperwork and started reading through it. From the corner of her eye she saw Laxus give her a victorious smirk before he began to work on his own stack of paperwork. Really she didn't know why he never allowed Freed to help him with all of this and always forced her to join him, whether for company or help always left up to her mood.

The first time he had done it she had done her best to annoy and distract him and they had been stuck in the office for an entire week. Freed had refused to cancel the runes when she bugged him and said only when all of the paperwork was completed would the prisoners be allowed out of the office. The prisoners' referring to her and Laxus, but anyone else was allowed to come and go as they pleased. Really he just had to ruin her good mood and stop her from getting her laughs out of seeing an uncomfortable Gajeel sitting in a pink bunny suit. Obviously he didn't care if she got revenge or not.

"I hate you!" she told him with a pout an hour later when it seemed like she hadn't even made a dent in the paperwork. "Why do you always allow it to get this bad? Plus Freed could easily help you and would be glad to!"

"We both know you don't hate me Lulu," Laxus said used to her saying it whenever he tortured her like this. It had no effect on him not like after that incident when he had kissed her, that time he had known that for a brief moment she had actually meant it. He would never do anything to get her to say anything even remotely like that to him again.

"I was having fun you could have waited for tomorrow at least, now I can't get anymore pictures! Besides I was having fun watching Levy-chan watching Gajeel-nii, they would make such a cute couple don't you think?"

Laxus looked at her with an odd look in his eyes when she said that. Probably didn't agree with her at all the stupid lightning head. Yet the more she looked at him the more she saw a pained look in his eyes maybe Laxus had been rejected by someone. Oh no what if he liked Levy?! Then again she had never even actually seen Levy and Laxus ever talk to each other so it probably wasn't likely. Laxus wasn't shallow enough to become interested in someone just because of their looks, and he couldn't know enough about Levy to look at her in that way.

"Whatever you say Lulu, whatever you say," Laxus said rolling his eyes the look being hidden once again behind his mask. "If you don't want to be stuck here for a week you better stop chatting and start working, maybe we might actually finish before metal head leaves."

Huffing at Laxus and grumbling under her breath Lucy got back to work. She loved spending time with Laxus, but hated being stuck in here with him for long periods of time. Especially when Mira was the one bringing them food instead of Freed because since she had turned seventeen Mira was acting like their relationship might suddenly become more mature. Because of this Mira had this habit of obnoxiously knocking and checking to make sure they were decent before she came in.

Laxus found it hilarious and had a habit of messing his hair up to make it look wild when she did this, and rumpled his shirt a bit. Mira would look like she was about to faint and then she would see Lucy's pristine appearance other than her hair being slightly sweaty from being stuck in a hot office and then would frown again. Then she would start giving Laxus a lecture about not getting her hopes up like that and that he should get his act together. The way she said it always had Lucy thinking that she meant something besides stopping pranking her like that, but Lucy could never actually figure out what she meant.

At lunch time it was luckily Freed who brought in their food and not Mira. He had also sneakily handed Lucy a few pictures of Gajeel whispering to her that he had borrowed Mira's Couple camera. The camera Mira used to take pictures of all prospective couples in whatever weird position she seemed to think meant they liked each other. Lucy actually had a habit of destroying Mira's Couple camera's whenever she found pictures of her and Laxus. Now Lucy was positive that Mira had a second camera that she kept hidden from Lucy that had a ton of pictures of her and Laxus, that or the barmaid had finally given up on actually trying to get photographic evidence of her and Laxus. Lucy was afraid that Mira might even have a picture of that kiss, but was certain Mira had fainted when it happened.

Finishing all of Laxus's overdue paperwork took until the end of the night. They had even ended up having to get supper delivered as well. This time it was delivered by Mira, but she still seemed subdued after Lucy's little prank and didn't do anything that she normally did. Laxus had even tried to get a rise from Mira plopping down on the couch beside her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders, but Mira didn't react to him acting like that with the one she thought he loved at all. The pouting look on Laxus's face was adorable and Lucy had snuck a picture which caused a raised eyebrow from Mira, but she still didn't say anything. Just gave them their supper and left with a sigh.

Lucy was actually hopeful that Mira's reactions from earlier meant that she had finally given up on her and Laxus ever becoming a couple. That or Mira was planning something bug and was trying to lull them into a false sense of security. Yet Lucy couldn't think of anything that the barmaid could pull that would be bad enough to worry about. Lucy knew thanks to Juvia that love potions didn't work no matter how often Mira threatened to spike her drink with one, so she didn't see anything else that Mira could do that would be that bad. Having the luck she always had Lucy didn't even think it was possible that she had just jinxed herself by thinking that.

Despite finishing the paperwork way ahead of when they usually did Lucy hadn't finished in time to see Gajeel again before he went home. Now that Gajeel was gone though everyone was laughing about the outfit choice and wondering just what Gajeel had done to deserve it. Most believing that it had been a punishment of some sort from Master, no one seeming to realize that Master was just as confused as the rest of them were. Lucy went to bed that night not knowing that Mira really was up to something diabolical.

* * *

LAXUS X LUCY SHIP WEEK 2016 January 20-26

THE THEMES ARE

Day 1 Aquarius 20/1  
Day 2 Devilish 21/1  
Day 3 Dream 22/1  
Day 4 Sparks 23/1  
Day 5 Manga 24/1  
Day 6 Games 25/1  
Day 7 Prey 26/1


	15. Chapter 15: Mira's Plot

Chapter 15: Mira's Plot

Right now Lucy was very angry at herself for not seeing this coming and mad that Laxus hadn't sensed anything from Mira with his advanced senses. Lucy should have realized to never do a favor for Mira that would expose her back to the devious mage, but she had been lulled into a false sense of security. Now she was stuck like this until Mira either told them the counter curse or until Freed found out about it on his own.

It all started this morning when Lucy had gotten to the guild and Mira had told her that she needed something from a shop Lucy hadn't even heard of. It had taken Lucy an hour to find the shop and because of how good Mira's transformation magic is she didn't recognize the white haired mage. She did recognize Laxus walking down the street and had been carrying the mysterious package Mira had given her, when old lady Mira had bumped into her causing her to fall into Laxus. The next thing Lucy knew confetti like stuff was raining down on Laxus and her and Lucy couldn't move away from Laxus without it being painful.

Now Lucy had to head to the guild she had been trying to hide out at home, but Master had called Laxus to the guild for some reason or another. Lucy just knew that people were going to get the wrong idea when she walked into the guild clinging onto Laxus's arm, but it had been the only way that Lucy wasn't separated from Laxus with how busy the streets were. They were bound to each other, but not in an obvious way that would scream Mira to the rest of the guild first. Mira had probably told Master a lie about having seen Lucy and Laxus on a date or something causing the Master to call Laxus in to talk to him, and have him confirm or deny the rumor.

The worst part was that Laxus hadn't said a word to Lucy since it had happened. When you are stuck to someone like this it can feel really awkward if neither of you are talking. Not to mention that without him looking at him she just seemed like a clingy groupie in her opinion that he was only tolerating. Hopefully Mira will tell them what they needed to know soon or Freed would figure it out because Lucy didn't even want to think of certain situations that could end up happening. She'd have to bear a little bit of pain if either of them needed the bathroom because there was no way that she would end up going in there with him or allow him in the bathroom with her.

Knowing Mira she had probably tipped off Sorcerers Weekly as well and Lucy would be unlucky enough for a picture of her hanging on Laxus like a girlfriend to end up in the Magazine. Even if they forced a retraction or even if the article was pure speculation the picture would seem damning enough. Mira was so going to pay for this worst then Gajeel had gotten with the bunny suit and song. She had no idea what she would do to the barmaid just yet, but it was going to be as horrible as she could make it without it being cruel.

Finally after Lucy having drug her feet as much as she could they were facing the big doors of the guild. For the first time in ages Lucy felt terrified of going in there terrified of facing her family and the assumptions that they would end up making. Most likely they would be crushed when they found out it wasn't what it looked like. Lucy did know about the poll going on in the guild after all, a poll of them trying to figure out when Lucy would get together with Laxus. Why could no one believe that a guy and girl could just be friends? It was ridiculous in her opinion and it completely didn't matter that she found Laxus attractive.

Before she was ready Laxus pushed open the doors and for a moment Lucy hoped that no one would see them. A squeal from Levy's direction though made every one turn to look at them and it looked like some people were groaning and other people looked gleeful. No one even seemed to be paying attention to the murderous looks on Lucy's and Laxus's faces. Thinking that what everyone seemed to believe was finally happening.

"I'm so happy for you I can't believe it why didn't you tell me?" Levy squealed again coming towards her and talking a mile a minute.

"Mira I'm going to kill you!" Lucy chose to shout instead of answering Levy's questions. She made to move towards the smirking bartender, but Laxus's arm tightened around her and prevented her from moving away from him. Turning to glare at him she huffed knowing that she wouldn't be able to win against his brute strength, and didn't want to fight him too much and end up too far away from him and in excruciating pain.

Instead of talking to anyone or answering the hurled questions of why Lucy wanted to kill Mira, Laxus drove her towards his usual table. The only one there at the moment was Freed who was immersed in a pile of looks. By the amused look Mira was sending him Lucy was almost positive that Freed wasn't going to find anything in them, or if he did that Lucy wouldn't end up liking the outcome of it. He was so immersed in his reading that he didn't even realize when his precious Laxus-sama was beside him.

People could tell just how angry the blonde was due to both her threat and the fact that Lucy hadn't used an honorific. Most people knew that if Lucy didn't add on the customary honorific that she was beyond pissed at you. Usually it sent those who heard it cowering to hide in corners, but Mira just acted like it was a daily occurrence. Only Laxus in most people's mind was stupid enough to not run and hide when she said his name without the honorific. Mira though acting this way had them waiting for a battle and they were disappointed when Laxus kept a tight rein on Lucy.

"Find anything yet?" Laxus asked making Freed squeak and look up at them with shock.

Before he cleared his throat and tried to act like he hadn't acted so unmanly in front of his Laxus-sama. "Not yet Laxus-sama, Lucy-sama," he added the last part with a smirk.

Lucy frowned at him, "only Lucas-kun is allowed to call me Lucy," she told him pouting. Not even responding to how he was teasing her by calling her sama something everyone knew he would use whenever Laxus actually chose someone. Some of the girls who were still waiting to find out why the blondes were acting like a couple looked like they were going to burst from hearing it. Like Freed calling her by sama was confirming that her and Laxus were together.

"Of course Luciana-sama," he amended looking a little frightened for some reason. Lucy just shrugged it off as him being terrified by the angry she was radiating although all of it was directed at Mira. It really didn't bother her if Freed wanted to tease her like that since she knew he knew she and Laxus weren't actually together, and would never be. Even if she could never tell him why she didn't see Laxus as a brother like she saw him and Bix, she still didn't know herself it just didn't feel right.

Looking around the guild Lucy wasn't really shocked to see everyone's eyes on her and Laxus again. Really it seemed that the two of them were the guilds favorite entertainment segment or something. It shocked Lucy sometimes that they hadn't yet brought popcorn to the guild to enjoy well watching the show. Plus none of the guild was really subtle when they were watching them and made it blaringly obvious when they thought they were going to see something good.

Now because of Mira everyone was going to end up forgetting Gajeel in the bunny suit a lot sooner then she thought. Meaning she'd have to hang the pictures up around the guild to remind them and hopefully once everything was explained get their attention off of her and Laxus again. Lucy was just glad that this hadn't happened when they were meant to go to Edolas that would have ended up being a disaster. Although as a dragon slayer Laxus would probably be immune to the anima, but being stuck together and trying to save their guildmates would be very difficult. Thinking that made her shudder and made her very glad once again that this hadn't happened then.

"Oi Sparky get your paws off my little sister," Gajeel demanded pulling her away from Laxus and making her cry out in pain.

Gajeel looked down like he thought maybe he had grabbed her too rough or pulled her hair, but she could see the shock in his eyes when he saw her hunched over clutching her chest. A sharp pain was going through her heart as she was pulled away from Laxus, and automatically his muscular arm darted around her and pulled her back stopping her cries instantly. His face was almost murderous as he glared at Gajeel and Lucy held him back just in case not wanting him to hurt Gajeel. It wasn't Gajeel's fault that he didn't know what Mira had done since they hadn't explained anything to the guild yet.

"You idiot Metal Head don't do that again!" Laxus growled sounding surprisingly like a dragon as he glared at Gajeel like he wished his eyes were lasers. For a second Lucy even thought that his eyes had gone slit like resembling a reptile, but it was gone so fast she wasn't sure if she saw right.

"What in the name of Mavis is going on?" he growled back not looking happy about seeing her practically sitting on Laxus's lap now. Now her brother was going to get another prank or be her servant for a day for making her have to behave so embarrassingly in the guild.

"Ask the demon over there this is her fault!" he said jerking a hand over at Mira. She looked a little guilty that Lucy had been in pain, but that smirk was still on her face and she didn't look like she would be telling them how to end it anytime soon.

Now the guilds eyes turned towards Mira eagerly awaiting for her to elaborate on what was going on. If Lucy wouldn't have been so angry about her situation she would have found it hilarious that the guild was acting puppy like. Even Master looked like he really wanted to hear what was going on and Lucy could once again see the hopeful look in his eyes. Oh well Master would just be one of the many people who would be irritated at Mira's prank or whatever you wanted to call what she was doing.

"Well demon?" the irritated question came from Gajeel as he looked like he was trying to intimidate Mira. Obviously he forgot that Mira didn't get intimidated she did the intimidating.

"A little payback for Luciana-chan's little trick a week ago. Her and Laxus are stuck together until they can figure out the counter to my little trick. I didn't realize that it would give Luciana-chan physical pain if she was separated from Laxus though, I just thought they would be glued together or something like that," she explained with the air of an angel like she was innocent.

The twinkle in Mira's eyes told Lucy that this wasn't actually payback for her little trick. If it had been payback Mira would have made it a lot worse. No instead this was a little matchmaking scheme probably brought on because of Lucy's little trick, but Mira was trying to make herself seem almost blameless in this. She also made it quite clear that she wasn't going to tell them how to counter it, and she turned away from everyone else heading into the kitchen to start on lunch.

At that moment Lucy wished that she had something to throw at Mira before she disappeared. At least the pain thing wasn't intentional, but Mira had actually wanted to glue her to Laxus which would have been even more uncomfortable. Really if the pain wasn't so excruciating Lucy wouldn't even bother touching Laxus and would just be sitting or walking beside him. Couldn't she have just made it so they couldn't get a certain amount of distance away from each other, so that they could do some things comfortably in private?

Lucy suddenly stiffened as she felt a familiar tingling warning her of what was going to happen, but she knew she wouldn't be able to do anything. Her eyes turned hopelessly towards Jellal the only person who knew of her health issues and his eyes widened at the fear in her own. For once Lucy didn't have a clean getaway to be able to make sure no one else found her, even with Jellal he had only found out by pure chance. The attacks were getting much more frequent now, and Lucy knew if she tried to fight it that it would only get worse.

Freed and Laxus were giving her concerned looks when she hunched over the table, but Freed was still reading for a counter with his gale force glasses. Lucy knew that she was probably turning as white as a sheet, and she just grabbed Laxus tugging him towards the bathroom. Maybe it was the look on her face or seeing her in pain well they were still touching, but whatever it was it made it so that he didn't fight her. At least she didn't have to deal with an awkward conversation, and if she was lucky Laxus and the others might just assume that it was that time of month.

Once they were at the doors to the bathroom Lucy let go of Laxus's arm and staggered into the bathroom practically slamming the door shut behind her. The pain combined from her attack and whatever Mira had done to her was excruciating, and it took a lot for Lucy to not make much noise well she coughed up blood. Probably because of the extra strain on her body there was more blood then Lucy was used to seeing, she was praying that it didn't mean that her affliction was getting stronger.

A while later Lucy unsteadily washed up taking care to scrub her hands of the blood that landed on them. Since Laxus wasn't trying to tear the door down she was almost positive that he had assumed that it was that time of month. The strain on her muscles had Lucy shaking as she walked to the bathroom door she was only barely able to open the door before her legs gave out and she collapsed into Laxus's arms. He was looking at her with concern, but not in an oh my Mavis she's sick kind of way.

"Hey Lulu are you alright?" he asked speaking to her for the first time since Mira had cursed them.

"Just hurts," she gasped out. Obviously she had been in the bathroom away from Laxus for too long it was even hard to form words. Giving her a pained smiled Laxus pulled her up into his arms and held her tightly against his chest walking them back to his table. Lucy wondered why she was the only one affected by the pain, or if Laxus was hiding that he was affected as well?

Everyone was looking at her with concern, or in the girls case sympathy. Lucy was just lucky that Jellal was the only one who knew what had really happened to her. Even Ever seemed to have a bunch of chocolate waiting at the table for Lucy, all of them taking what to them was the most obvious conclusion from the whole matter. Jellal's eyes though were asking if she was alright and she gave him a barely there nod that to most people would just seem like she was going to end up falling asleep on Laxus's chest.

When they sat down Ever offered her chocolate, but Lucy just shook her head burrowing into Laxus for comfort. She didn't care how it would seem to everyone else her body felt like it was on fire and Laxus was the only one who was able to clench it. Lucy just hoped that Freed would find a cure before the dragon slayers realized that they could no longer smell blood on her. Something that would end up making them suspicious of what she had really ended up doing in the bathroom.

Lucy didn't realize when she fell asleep, but when she woke up it was too find that Bixlow had joined the table too and to her shock he was reading a book as well. No one had yet noticed that she was awake and Lucy looked up shocked to find out that Laxus had fallen asleep as well. He looked so peaceful when he slept and his arms around her were giving her such a calming feeling, most of the pain from earlier was gone except for the usual amount left after an episode.

Not wanting to disturb anyone Lucy just snuggled in closer to Laxus ignoring the world around her. Laxus wasn't a furnace like Natsu used to be, well he probably still was but she wasn't supposed to know that this time around, instead he had a normal body temperature. The most soothing part of Laxus was how he smelled like a storm. Lucy had always loved going out after a storm was over to smell that refreshing scent that for a while washed away the scents of everything else. A scent she couldn't really describe better than that, but always made her feel like everything was going to be alright.

"Laxus-sama and Luciana-sama aren't going to like this," Freed said suddenly making Lucy listen in without letting on that she was awake.

"Oh Luce might not, but Laxus probably will," Bixlow said and Lucy could hear the pure humor in his voice.

"There is no other way?" this time it was Ever who spoke.

"Not that I can find, and I don't think in her condition that it is in Luciana-sama's best interests to stay stuck to Laxus."

"What do we have to do Freed?" Laxus suddenly spoke making Lucy squeak bringing everyone's eyes towards her. Bixlow had laughter in his eyes and something told Lucy that he knew she had been awake even if the others hadn't.

For a moment Freed looked a little flustered probably being as startled by Laxus suddenly talking like she had been. Oh Mavis what if he had felt her examining his face well he was sleeping, or knew that she had willingly cuddled closer to him. Wait Bixlow had seen all that oh he was going to tease her mercilessly for weeks because of this.

"Um well Laxus-sama you two have to kiss, but a quick peck won't cut it. The book says that the two recipients of the, well the name is blacked out but you two seem to have this one, that you two have to kiss until you feel the shackles breaking. It says the shackles breaking is a metaphor for what is keeping you two together like this," he explained refusing to look in their eyes.

Did Lucy really want to kiss Laxus to break the curse? Not really, but she didn't really want to be stuck to him and have another episode today, or have him realize that it wasn't that time of the month. Before Lucy could even tell Laxus what she was thinking though is lips were on hers, once again not even getting her permission to kiss her. Was being around her for so long really that bad?

The kiss Laxus gave her was scorching and Lucy couldn't break free of it even if Laxus's arms weren't pinning her to his body. It was almost like Lucy was getting shocked with little bolts of lightning as Laxus moved his lips over her own. Then she was shocked when Laxus bite her lip casing her to gasp, and Laxus's tongue to find its way into her mouth. A well of magic was building up inside Lucy, but it wasn't bursting yet so she tentatively started to return the kiss battling his tongue with her own.

What neither Laxus nor Lucy could see was that both of them were bathed in a golden light well they were kissing. No one noticed the shocked looks on Mira and Freed's faces, or the smirks on the dragon slayers. Most just believing that the light was because of Mira's curse showing them the magic before it broke free. The light scattering around them like little falling stars as a gasping Lucy wrenched her mouth away from Laxus the moment she felt the magic snap.

Really she rarely saw Laxus with any girls in this timeline so how was he such a devastating kisser? Realizing that she was still in his lap Lucy hopped up and scurried away from Laxus as quickly as she could glad that she no longer felt any pain. Looking anywhere but Laxus Lucy was surprised to see Gajeel giving her a calculating and knowing look. He also seemed to send Laxus a look of acceptance and was really just confusing her.

Not wanting to see the smug look that she was sure was on Mira's face. Lucy called out a quick bye to everyone before she ran out of the guild. Her lips were tingling and she told herself it was only because of the magic breaking and not anything else, but Lucy knew it was a lie. That kiss with Laxus had finally opened her mind to that which she had been denying for ages. She was crushing on her best friend and there was no way she was going to let him find out. They were Lucy and Laxus BFF's not Lucy and Laxus the couple.

Damn Mira it's her fault that Lucy wasn't able to run away from this anymore! Even though she wanted to do nothing more than run from her own heart like she had been doing her entire life this time it just wasn't possible. How was she supposed to act normal around Laxus now that she knew, now that she knew that Mira and Cana weren't just seeing through tunnel vision? They had just seen her true feelings before she herself had recognized them, and they probably would have stayed buried if that kiss hadn't felt like it had scorched her soul. What was she going to do now?

* * *

 _ **AN: So Lucy has finally realized her feelings for Laxus, but still stays oblivious to is feelings. Hope you guys enjoyed Mira's devious plot :) Please don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile for the new title of this story.**_


	16. Chapter 16: Awkwardness!

Chapter 16: Awkwardness!

Since that kiss and Lucy's little revelation she had been doing everything in her power to avoid Laxus. Anytime she did see him just felt awkward and running into him after he came out of the shower was just even worse. Lucy knew that Laxus was starting to get concerned about her behavior where she would literally just turn the other way from where she was going to avoid him. She'd even subjected herself to a girls night at Fairy Hills with Mira and Cana, who luckily still didn't seem to realize that she had noticed her true feelings for Laxus. Instead she had been able to get them talking about mages in other guilds and who they thought was the hottest.

Unfortunately Lucy couldn't forget that kiss though because it had been splashed over Sorcerer's Weekly. Gajeel had her back when that happened though because he had made it clear to the reporter that they had to kiss to break a curse put on them, making it seem like they had been caught off guard by a dark mage instead of Mira being Mira. Meaning Lucy wasn't being ripped to shreds by Laxus's fans, but there was also a poll going on in Sorcerer's Weekly now. Asking the readers if they thought Lucy and Laxus would make a good couple and most people seemed to be voting yes.

Lucy really wanted nothing more than to run away, but because the big race was coming up Master wouldn't allow her to take a long mission. He really hated it when someone missed the race, and he never allowed Lucy or Laxus to miss it. Of course this meant that Lucy wasn't even allowed to sneak a longer mission past Mira who still looked a little worried around her waiting for Lucy's revenge. In light of her discovery though Lucy had decided to not do anything at the moment, and hope that Mira would just leave her alone. Laxus would never see her that way and she didn't want to be forced into any more explosive kisses with him.

Thinking no one was home Lucy enjoyed a long bath glad to have chance to relax. It was only when she was coming out of the bath that she realized that she had forgotten her clothes and she only hesitated for a minute to wrap the towels around her. Sure she had been very carefully to make sure that she was never the one caught in a towel since she started living with Laxus and Master, but it shouldn't matter since she never heard the door. All she would have to do was quickly run to her room and she should be fine.

With her luck lately Lucy should have realized things wouldn't be that easy. The second she ended up walking out of the bathroom she ended up bumping into Laxus who had wrapped his arms around her instantly to stop her from falling. Meaning that she was now pressed up against Laxus with only a flimsy towel in the way, looking up at Laxus she saw a strange glint in his eyes. It wasn't lust or desire she had certainly seen that enough since her boobs had grown back, but something else she didn't really understand.

Really she had been expecting Laxus to let her go the minute he realized that all she was wearing was a towel. She hadn't expected her best friend to have her pressed against the wall beside the bathroom door preventing her from going anywhere. There was nothing wrong with how he was standing caging her in, and he wasn't purposely pressing himself against her. Instead he seemed to just want to make sure she couldn't escape.

"You've been avoiding me Lulu," he said his voice sounding a little angry and upset.

"No, no I haven't," squeaked past her lips as she started feeling nervous being around the guy she had feelings for when she wasn't properly attired. It was a lot different than the other timeline when Natsu would constantly barge in on her when she was in the shower or getting dressed. Those times she had always felt angry now though she felt self conscious and slightly exposed.

"I know you have Lulu and I want to know why. I'm not letting you leave until you tell me," he told her, "and I'm pretty sure Jiji would find our position to be quite intriguing don't you?"

Looking at him Lucy was shocked that he was actually threatening her in order to get her to talk. If she refused to talk then they could end up caught like this by Master and it certainly didn't look very good from behind Laxus she was sure. Catching them like this would cause Master to celebrate and make Mira think her plan t get the two of them together would work. Yet she didn't even know what to tell Laxus she certainly couldn't tell him that she was avoiding him because she realized she felt more for him then friendship. That would just end up ruining everything and make it even more difficult for Lucy to accomplish her mission. Why oh why had she allowed herself to fall in love? She was supposed to be saving everyone not getting distracted because of a guy!

"I uh I uh just didn't want to give Mira another chance to pull one of her stunts. It's not because of you that I'm avoiding you," with a sigh of relief she thought that would at least be a good enough explanation. It was good enough that Laxus let her free, but the look he gave her told her that he knew she wasn't telling him everything.

The second he was far enough away from her Lucy bolted back to her room making sure that the towel was held tightly in place. She wished that her keys hadn't been left in her room since she thought if anyone tried to attack the house well she was in the shower she could use water magic. If she had her keys she might have been able to summon one of them to rescue her from Laxus that is if they didn't end up taking her situation the wrong way. No it was probably a lot better that she had blamed Mira's stunt as to why she was avoiding her best friend at the moment.

Collapsing on the floor of her room Lucy wondered just how she was supposed to deal with Laxus now. If she kept avoiding him like this he was sure to notice something was up, but she was afraid that if she was around him too much people would end up realizing that her opinion of him had changed. She was terrified of Gajeel's reaction if he found out that she had fallen in love with Laxus, no it was just a crush there was no way it was love already! That just couldn't happen a crush she could get rid of eventually, but if it was love she had no idea what she would do.

* * *

The next day Lucy decided that it was in her best interest to just act as normal as she could around Laxus. Avoiding him was just going to make everyone suspicious and maybe cause Gajeel to want to pound Laxus to a pulp thinking that maybe something else had happened. She would just focus on their friendship as well as her mission with Gajeel of saving everyone.

"Morning Lu-chan," Levy greeted her as Lucy sunk down into the chair beside the bluenette.

"Morning Levy-chan," she tried to be cheerful, but the look Levy gave her told her that she hadn't been successful.

"Something wrong Lu-chan?" Levy asked her a concerned frown on her face. Lucy was glad that she was able to get a close friendship with Levy again even if it had taken her a while since she had been working on making sure that Laxus changed for the better.

Despite the fact that Lucy trusted Levy not to go blabbing to everyone that she had finally realized her feelings for Laxus, Lucy just wasn't yet ready to say it out loud. Part of it was because she hoped by not admitting it to others that it would be easier for her to ignore. The other part though was that she was terrified that one of the dragon slayers would hear her admission or worse Mira, and then everything would be absolutely positively terrible.

"Everything's wrong Levy-chan I just can't talk about it right now," Levy gaze her an understanding smile and didn't push her to say anything else.

For while Lucy just stayed with Levy and talked about anything and everything, except for the topic of guys. Lucy avoiding it because she didn't want to admit her feelings for Laxus, and Levy avoiding it because she wasn't yet ready to admit to Lucy that she was falling for Gajeel. Last time Levy had told Lucy almost right away when she realized that she was falling for the ex-Phantom Lord mage, but this time it was totally different. Usually girls tried to hide that they were crushing on their best friends brother, and it seemed Levy was doing the same. It just meant that Gaj would have to work harder to get the bluenette to open up to him.

They were on the topic of rare and amazing types of magic when out of nowhere they heard a slap followed by a gasp. Looking up they were shocked to find Evergreen standing in front of Laxus who had a clear hand print on her face. Ever was looking at Laxus in disgust and stalked towards Lucy grabbing her arm and pulling her away ignoring both Lucy and Levy's protests. Leaving the guild silent behind them as Ever forced Lucy to practically march with her to Fairy Hills.

At first when they arrived Ever just muttered things that Lucy couldn't hear under her breath and looked like she wanted to kill someone. If the keys for Fairy Hills weren't made with the strength of the females that lived there in mind Lucy was certain that Ever would have ended up breaking her key. With how angry she was it took Ever five tries to be able to unlock her door and push Lucy in with her before she locked it again.

It had been ages since Lucy had seen Ever this livid. The first time had been when Bixlow had decided to grope Ever and then tried to grope Lucy afterwards. Bix had been stuck in the infirmary for weeks, and then forced to do a special punishment by master. That was what led to Bix only saying perverted things instead of following through and doing them.

"What's wrong Ever?" Lucy asked after she thought she had given the older mage enough time to cool down.

"I'm sorry Luciana I just can't believe Laxus would do something like that," she said shaking her head and looking like she wanted to hit Laxus again.

Lucy was a little confused sure it had been a dirty move for Laxus to trap her outside her room in a towel, but it's not like he had actually done anything to her. He had just wanted her to tell him why she had been avoiding him and thought that would be the easiest way to get an answer. Unless if Laxus had done something else that Lucy wasn't yet aware of she wasn't exactly sure why what happened had Ever so livid.

"What do you mean?"

"Bix was congratulating Laxus of having seen you in a towel. Laxus walked in on you when you were coming out of the bath or shower didn't he?" Lucy laughed at the misunderstanding. Take it to Bix and Ever to completely twist things around, and besides even if Laxus had done that it would have been an accident. Laxus wasn't Bix he wouldn't purposely try to catch her in a towel or anything like that. Meaning Ever had hit Laxus for no reason and Laxus was probably very confused right now.

"No I just bumped into Lax when I was coming out of the bathroom. I forgot my clothes and thought no one was home. Then Lax decided that was the best time to confront me about why I had been avoiding him, but he didn't do anything wrong," she quickly reassured Ever before she wanted to hunt Laxus down again. "I just told him I didn't want Mira-san having a chance to pull one of her stunts again. Then he let me go and that was that."

"Hmmm," the way she looked at Lucy told her that she didn't completely believe it either. "Are you sure it's not because of something else that you were avoiding Laxus?"

"What!? No of course not, that's ridiculous. What possible reason could I have to avoid Lax other than that? You are hilarious Ever-chan!"

"You know I'd actually believe you if you had been calling him normally unless if you are angry at someone or nervous about their reaction to something you always use honorifics Luciana. If you don't want to tell me the truth that's fine, but please don't treat me like a brainless male. Knowing Laxus I'm pretty sure he didn't completely believe that explanation either."

"No I don't think he did, but I'm not going to avoid him anymore so please just drop it," the pleading tone in her voice was probably what got Ever to agree.

"I guess I'll have to apologize to Laxus later and hit Bix instead, it's entirely his fault," Ever said with a sigh.

* * *

A few days later it was time for the big Fairy Tail race. The only rules were no flying and no teleporting to make it fair. Lucy just had Virgo run with her in her arms not really feeling up to running today and Virgo really did like races. Once Virgo was too tired to continue Lucy summoned Taurus and threatened him with Laxus to get him to behave.

She had easily gotten her wyvern scale and was on her way back when Taurus ended up tripping over a root and she went flying out of his arms. Screaming Lucy prepared herself to hit the ground not seeing any water nearby, but was quickly startled when someone caught her in their arms. Looking up she realized that Laxus was holding her in a princess hold and blushing she tried to get out of his hold without him seeing her face, but he was looking her over in concern checking for injuries.

Thankfully although she had told Ever that she wasn't going to be avoiding Laxus anymore she hadn't actually really sought him out. Plus he had gone on a minor mission with his team, so she hadn't had to actually see him until now. For their first interaction in a while to be after she had went flying in the sky and him catching her it was really awkward and embarrassing and even Laxus looked a little sheepish.

"Um you can let me go now I'm fine," she insisted with a small smile hoping Laxus would think that her racing heart had just been because she had gone flying through the air and not because of him.

"Oh yeah sure, sorry," he said sounding just as awkward as she was feeling then speaking more clearly, "I've missed you Lulu."

"It's only been a few days," she told him with a laugh thinking he was being hilarious even though she had missed him as well. Why did he keep saying things to her that caused her heart to flutter in her chest and give her a hope she shouldn't even have?

"Yeah but it feels like it's been longer Lulu. Can't we just pretend that Mira's prank never happened?" he asked probably thinking it would make her feel better. Instead it sent a stabbing sensation through her heart since he was asking her to forget the kiss that had made her realize how she felt for him. Truly she wished he had never even offered that as a solution.

"Prank what prank," she said in a way of agreeing with what he had said.

If Laxus wanted to forget that magical kiss than she would do exactly as he wanted a pretend that it never happened. Looking into his eyes she was confused at the pain she saw there he was the one who suggested it so why should he be the one in pain? Mavis if she didn't know better she would think that he actually wanted her to tell him that there was no way that she could forget it. That was surely the truth, but there was no way she could actually admit it to him. Why did he have to make her feel like a little girl dressed in her mother's clothing?

"Yeah uh that's good. I guess we should get back to the race. Good luck Lulu," he told her with a pained smile before he began running again. Lucy swiftly jumped onto Taurus's back hoping it would be better then how she was before and her spirit began to run trying to out match Laxus. Although Laxus was running like the demons of Tartaros were on his heels and they quickly lost him to the distance.

Happy was once again first showing that true perseverance could really win in the end. Laxus and Lucy tied for second place, followed by Gajeel in third who with his knowledge was able to avoid the avalanche of runners. It ended with Gray, Natsu, and Jet all in last place and they ended up getting that spread in Sorcerer's Weekly again. Mira had even amended Happy's prize promising him free fish until next year's Fairy Tail race.

Unfortunately Mira also messed around with the prize for second place giving Lucy and Laxus tickets for a resort hotel. Tickets that the Master told them they had to use or they would get punished instead. Now if they had separate rooms Lucy would have been fine with it, but instead Mira had somehow seemed able to know that they would be in second and she had prepared a one room suite for the two of them. Plus their vacation was supposed to last a week, a week where Lucy would be stuck in close proximity with Laxus after only just realizing her feelings for him. Obviously the universe was working against her plan to act like she had no feelings at all for her best friend.

When Lucy had accepted the tickets from Mira she was a little shocked when she saw Mira exchanging a thumbs up sign with Freed. Was Freed now working against her as well? Since when had he joined Mira's Lalu campaign? Not to mention he was still referring to her with Sama telling her clearly where he sided with everything, and here she had just thought that was brotherly teasing in response to Mira's prank.

Originally Lucy was going to leave Mira alone. Now though both she and Freed were going to learn exactly what she was capable of when people pissed her off. Those two better watch out when she and Laxus came back from their trip in a week because they wouldn't know just what was coming for them!

* * *

 _ **AN: A little bit of Lalu interaction with Laxus being sneaky. Nothing really major though, but now next time they are going to be stuck rooming together for a week. Just what sort of things will end up happening you'll have to read chapter 17 when it comes out. Thanks to everyone who is still reading the Story of Luce and if you haven't yet please vote on the poll for the new title, the link of which is on my profile. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**_


	17. Chapter 17: A Vacation Provided By Mira

Chapter 17: A Vacation Provided By Mira

Before she had left this morning to join Laxus Mira had arrived and stole the bag she had packed shoving another one into her arms. Lucy just knew that she would end up asking Virgo for clothes the entire trip because anything given to her by Mira would be something a girl would use to seduce a guy. Even the resort Mira was sending them to was primarily for couples or newlyweds meaning once again Sorcerer's Weekly was going to have a field day with Lucy and Laxus's nonexistent love life.

It also didn't help that Mira had given Laxus the town's name, one he had apparently been to before and that she and Laxus were lightning teleporting to their destination. Unfortunately this meant that she would have to be pulled snug against him so that his magic wouldn't attack her. Really she just wanted to make sure she and Laxus never went beyond the line of friendship but everyone seemed to be working against her.

If Laxus wouldn't be punished as well and if she wasn't absolutely terrified of what type of punishment Master and Mira would give them she would have ran. Hidden until all of this blew over and she would be safe. When had she become such a coward? Lucy had never run from anything even when she was going to be tortured, and yet she constantly wanted to run now. All the stress she had was driving her insane, maybe a vacation would actually be good for her and as long as Laxus didn't flirt with her she should be fine. Really she just wanted to go back to the strong confident woman she used to be instead of this coward who was afraid of everything.

"Ready to go Lulu?" Laxus asked her suddenly startling her. She hadn't even realized that he had arrived. Turning to look at him she wondered why she didn't see anger or anything like that on his face, shouldn't he be as upset as she was. More so since he wasn't actually fighting romantic feelings for her, and then being forced to be in her company just the two of them for a week?

"Not really, but let's go," his eyes seemed to harden for a moment when she said that, but he didn't say anything. Instead he just pulled her into him and then they were off to their destination. Lucy was actually surprised that Mira didn't follow them to make sure they actually left, or maybe she had people who were willing to spy for her wherever they were going.

At least Mira hadn't sent them to Akane Resort even if the problems hadn't happened in this timeline going there still creeped her out. Not that she had actually been there again except for seeing it in the distance when she and Gajeel had freed Jellal from his problems. Instead it was a classy, if extremely cheesy, place meant for devoted couples. No one who are just friends come here, except if they were blackmailed, or if they were undercover on a mission.

The outside of the resort was very beautiful, but Lucy doubted that she would really be doing anything that the resort offered. What if people saw her here with Laxus after all and assumed the logical explanation that they were together? That or they could be lucky and anyone who knew them that saw them might just believe that they were on an undercover mission. Either way Lucy was probably just going to end up hiding herself in their room the entire time, maybe even work on writing something if Laxus would let her.

Although it could also go the other way if people knew that they were together at this resort. If no one ended up seeing them during their entire stay they might think they were a lot closer than they were. It seemed like no matter which option she choose that people would be making assumptions about their relationship.

"I'll go get our key you wait here Lulu," Laxus told her with a pained smile before he went inside the building leaving her out here alone. Poor Laxus here he was stuck with her because of Mira, and judging by his smile he really hated that he was forced to do this. Maybe she could just act like nothing was out of the ordinary. They had slept in the same bed before when her nightmares got too intense and they had lived together for a long time. Really it would only be as awkward as they made it out to be, and who cared what other people thought. As long as their friends knew this was just another of Mira's schemes, and Laxus still didn't suspect her feelings for him, everything was going to be fine.

Laxus came back a few minutes later with their key looking a little peeved. Lucy figured he had probably tried to get another room, but either the resort was booked, or Mira had anticipated Laxus doing that and nipped it in the bud. In the other timeline she had been able to share a bed with Natsu all the time, then again she hadn't had feelings for Natsu and he had snuck in most of the time, but it went to show that you can just share a bed with nothing happening. No point in one of them being uncomfortable and sleeping on the floor or couch if there was one.

When they arrived at their room Lucy was happy to note that it wasn't made to look romantic at all. Instead it just seemed like a normal suite of rooms, a kitchen stocked with any kind of food they wanted, a table too eat at, a large bathroom with a Jacuzzi like tub, and the bedroom had a large king size bed. Everything they really needed although Lucy wouldn't be surprised if Mira threw in a surprise either in the room or in the bag she had packed for her. Maybe she should just summon Virgo immediately and have her take the bag away, she really didn't want Laxus seeing something Mira might have slipped into it and thinking she was the one who packed it.

Unfortunately Lucy then remembered that it was Virgo's day off. Meaning that she couldn't summon Virgo to take the bag or for new clothes, so unless if she told Laxus the truth about what Mira had done and got a shirt off of him she might end up having to sleep in her current clothes tonight. Running into the bathroom Lucy closed the door behind her locking it as well, and began to search through the bag Mira had packed her. None of the clothes were suitable to sleep in and all as she had expected were designed to draw people's attention to her. The clothes were like her style from before, but the night things were definitely something she would never wear around Laxus or any guy.

Lucy was just glad that Mira hadn't snuck in any other surprises then the sexy sleepwear and seductive clothing. Otherwise her revenge against Mira would be a lot worse then what she was currently planning. Maybe she could even get Laxus in on it, so that Mira and Freed wouldn't be able to get out of their own punishment.

Burying all of the sleepwear Mira provided her into the bottom of the bag Lucy walked out of the bathroom after fixing up her hair and washing her face. Making it seem like that was the only reason she had gone in there. Knowing Laxus and how much he loved teasing her he'd want to see exactly what Mira had packed for her if he knew that Mira had hijacked her actual bag.

"So what do you feel like doing Lulu?" Laxus asked her shocking her and making her bag drop to the floor with a thump. Turning to look at Laxus she could see that he seemed nervous for some reason. Maybe he had found something Mira provided in the room and was trying to hide his embarrassment over it.

"Why don't we go test our luck at the slots, no point hiding out and wasting a free vacation, right?"

"Yeah sure why not Lulu," he said seeming to sigh in relief. If they hid out Mira would win and be able to spin the story anyway she wanted, but really when would Lucy get a chance to relax like this again without having to pay for it. Everything was provided by Mira, so why not torture her a bit by racking up a bit of a bill. Show her why she shouldn't have done something like this.

Playing the slots and other games of luck and chance reminded Lucy just why she used to be called Luck Lucy Heartfilia. She ended up quitting after a bit and having won quite a large amount of jewels, not liking how some people were looking at her. Instead she just stayed by Laxus and advised him on what to do although he didn't need her advice too often, he was almost as lucky as she herself was. Not thinking about anything else made it fun just hanging out with her best friend like this and for a while everything felt normal.

It was only after they had finished testing their luck for the night and eaten supper that things got awkward again. They headed back up to their room and were reminded that they would be sharing the bed for the night and that relaxed feeling from the day disappeared. Instead being replaced by nerves even though Lucy had thought she had calmed herself down earlier.

"I'll take the couch," Laxus said gruffly and Lucy could almost swear that she saw a light blush covering his cheeks. That was ridiculous though because Laxus Dreyar does not blush, and even if he did blush, he would not blush because of his best friend.

"No!" Lucy said vehemently then blushed at how it must have sounded. "I mean it's a large bed and it's not like we haven't shared before when I've had nightmares, both of us know this is just one of Mira's plots so it doesn't matter if we just sleep. Right Lax-kun?"

"Yeah fine Lulu," he said before messing up her hair a bright grin on his face. It wasn't a teasing grin though, so Lucy just grinned right back, glad that the awkward atmosphere was gone again. Why must things be so complicated now?

Then he walked into the bathroom presumably for his nightly shower, but he threw something at her before he closed the door. Feeling confused Lucy was shocked to find out that he had thrown her a shirt. Had he smelt Mira on the bag she had and figured out the problem she had forgotten about because of it? Deciding it didn't really matter Lucy quickly started to change after the shower started up and crawled into bed. Ignoring how couple like it was for her to wear Laxus's shirt to sleep in. After all he was only helping her so that they both didn't become uncomfortable if she had to sleep in the sleep wear Mira provided. Nothing else was going on other than that, so why did she feel so happy?

Despite everything that was on her mind Lucy quickly feel asleep. Actually she was even a little shocked that she didn't have any nightmares that night.

Most of the week was spent with them doing a variety of different things, and despite the fact that they had done most of these things at some point or another, Lucy couldn't get rid of the couple like feeling. She had seen how some people looked at them like they were both so in love, and she was afraid that she was projecting her feelings and that Laxus would find out about them. Even eating together something they had done since she was six felt like they were a couple without the presence of any of their friends. It was all driving hr insane even though she was having a lot of fun on her vacation.

Their second day Lucy had a mini panic attack when Laxus was gone because she had realized the date. In a little over a week's time the anima would be opening up over Fairy Tail, and Lucy was glad she was with Laxus right now otherwise she would have ended the vacation early no matter what it revealed. Lucy had been the one with the magic pills last time after all and if she wasn't in Edolas things could go very wrong.

Once Lucy was certain that they would be able to arrive back there in plenty of time for her to get to Edolas she had calmed down. Then the rest of that day was spent at the resort's pool. She swam and Laxus just glared at any of the guys who gave her lecherous looks. It was something he had done for years, but it still felt so different with the atmosphere of the resort.

They had probably done everything the resort had offered by the end of the fourth day. Lucy was even starting to get a little bored and seeing all of the couples was starting to make her uncomfortable. She had even ended up having a dream about Laxus and her kissing the night before! Nothing other than them kissing, but she had sighed his name in the dream and she had been terrified that maybe he had heard her say his name in her sleep. Of course that led to today feeling supper awkward because of it, and because Lucy couldn't just ask him if she said anything in her sleep. Then if he hadn't heard her he would wonder why she was so concerned about it.

Even Laxus was starting to look uncomfortable with all the couples they saw and seemed to be getting grumpy. Despite her feelings about getting a free vacation in the beginning Lucy now couldn't wait to go home. It was just too awkward being in a resort filled with couples and having people assume that they were a couple as well. One girl had even asked her how long she and Laxus had been together, and had been shocked when Lucy had said they were best friends that had accidentally booked the wrong resort for a relaxing vacation. The same girl who turned out to be an employee of the resort spent the rest of the day flirting with Laxus, and Lucy had to stop herself from using her water magic to drench the girl and make her stay away from Laxus. No point showing Laxus just how jealous she was of someone plastering themselves all over him.

"Lulu let's go play some pool," Laxus said huffing and getting away from the girl. Obviously his patience had been tried enough and Lucy had to fight to hold in the victorious grin that was threatening to show on her face. The girl was probably really nice, but Lucy's feelings for Laxus made it so that she hated the girl more then she had ever hated anyone. Lucy was actually starting to understand why Juvia got so possessive of Gray all the time.

Smiling apologetically at the other girl even if she didn't feel it Lucy happily followed Laxus to the pool hall. Pool was one of the only games Lucy wasn't really good at, and she liked that Laxus was patient enough to teach her. Even if she got a little embarrassed the first time when he had stood behind her to angle her body correctly so that she could actually shoot pool.

Lucy still wasn't the greatest pool player, but she was good enough now to try a mini game with Laxus. She missed half of where she was aiming for, but she did end up hitting the balls she was aiming for often enough. Laxus had even told her how quickly she was catching on something that was easy to believe when she saw some of the other players teaching others.

They were probably half way through the game when Lucy felt it and froze in fear before running as quickly as she could. She could hear Laxus running after her looking concerned and Lucy froze halfway to the bathroom unable to stop it anymore. Coughing crazily she perched over a garbage can as the blood started pouring out again. Lucy was starting to worry that she wouldn't be able to continue her mission with how often the episodes were happening now.

* * *

Everyone in the room had watched as the blonde haired girl had ran suddenly looking terrified. She had made it half way to the bathroom before she stopped her muscular friend behind her, and to the horror of the people around her she started coughing up blood. Everyone watched in shock as the muscular blonde male who was with her looked horror stricken and terrified as he watched his companion cough up blood like crazy. The moment she was done the man picked her up in his arms and to the shock of everyone disappeared like a bolt of lightning.

The guild of Fairy Tail was shocked when Laxus and Lucy appeared out of thin air in the middle of the guild. Everyone turned with worried eyes to the two blondes knowing that Laxus only teleported into the guild when he was majorly concerned, and became even more worried when they saw the blood coating Lucy's face. All wondering just how Lucy could have gotten injured when they were supposed to be on a vacation provided by Mira.

"Wendy!" Laxus practically screamed raw terror in his voice as he glanced down at the girl in his arms.

* * *

Lucy heard Laxus screaming for Wendy and was shocked to find herself back in the guild hall. Most likely Laxus had caught her coughing up blood and now everyone was going to know that she was cursed. Pushing against Laxus Lucy tried to get up, but Laxus's arms and the dizziness she felt prevented her from moving. Though it did bring Laxus's attention onto her and the look in his eyes was of pure terror something she had never wanted to see in Laxus's eyes again.

"What's wrong Laxus-san what happened to Lucy-san?" Wendy asked coming towards them and looking majorly worried. Lucy could see Jellal giving her an I told you so look from behind Mira who looked like she was about to cry. Probably thinking that something had happened on the vacation she had sent them on.

"She just she just stared coughing up blood!"

Lucy felt terrible at how Laxus felt but she moved away from Wendy's hands as Wendy came closer. She already knew that there was nothing Wendy could do against curses and there was no point in even letting Wendy try she would just be disappointed in the end. For all they knew it could end up making her condition worse!

"You can't help me Wendy-chan," she said her voice raspy and her throat feeling raw.

"You don't know that until I try Lucy-san," the younger girl said determination in her eyes.

Sighing Lucy knew she had to tell everyone the truth, "you can't help me Wendy-chan because I was cursed. I've seen countless of healers and no one can heal a curse, I'm sorry Wendy-chan but this is just out of your area of expertise."

"How long?" Laxus asked his eyes fearful as he looked down at her. Lucy knew he was asking how long she had been cursed, not how long she had left to live. She didn't even know the answer to the second question.

"It happened before you found me. I've hidden the effects because I didn't want to worry you when I found out that it wasn't curable by magic. They can't cure something when they can't pinpoint what the curse is after all," she told him avoiding the emotions she knew she would find in his eyes.

The curse had been brought on by her using that spell and only one person could tell her what its effects were, but that person was the one she didn't want knowing she had used the spell. Better to allow them to think whoever had hurt her like that had cursed her as well. Plus she would have to see if Crux had found out anything else about that spell, not that he had much luck when she first asked him, but maybe he might have found something by now.

"Why, why would you hide this from me Lulu?"

"I didn't want you to live every day wondering if it would be my last. Nothing can be done Laxus I'm sorry," she told him breaking down into tears. She had never wanted them to find out and now she had no choice but for them to know.

Lucy could see Gajeel giving her a sad look since he knew exactly what had brought on this curse. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he would be working even harder to make sure that no one knew that Luciana Redfox was Lucy Heartfilia. Neither of them wanted Fairy Tail to know that it was because she wanted to change their fates that she was like this now. It was her cross to bear and one she proudly did if it meant everyone she loved would live.

If she couldn't live long enough to see everything through she knew Gajeel would do his best to fulfill their mission. Never had she been as happy that he had followed her back as she did now. If he hadn't then she wouldn't know what she could have done since everything would be for nothing if she perished before her mission was fulfilled.

"Give me my little sister Sparky I'm going to take her to rest," Gajeel said coming up to them, although Lucy knew that he wanted to reassure her that he would do everything in his power to make sure her mission was fulfilled.

"Did you know?" Laxus asked looking at him in anger.

"No she hid it from me as well. Can't say I'm surprised though," he said with a hesitant smile in the direction of Jellal and the others who knew of the future.

Revealing to them that he knew, and trying to make them believe that this was what killed his sister the first time around. Making it seem like she had been able to fight it longer this time, but that he was worried that she wouldn't be fighting it much longer. Despite it going to end up making it more difficult for her to do certain things, it was giving her another alibi that made it seem more unlikely that she wasn't Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy wondered if Gajeel would ever tell her of the real Luciana Redfox one day.

"I'm sorry Laxus, but I'm going to keep living my life as best as I can until the curse takes me. No matter what you say I'm still doing missions and everything else I was doing before you found out. Nothing has changed except for the fact that you all know of my affliction now, I don't want people's memories of me to be tainted worrying about what I've always done."

With those parting words Lucy was passed on to Gajeel who gently carried her to the infirmary. She didn't really care if her stuff was grabbed since it was all bought by Mira anyway, but she knew someone would go get it anyway. At least she had her keys with her, although she was fighting to keep their gates closed. She had hidden the consequences behind her spell from them as well.

"You should have told me Bunny girl," was the last thing Lucy heard before she drifted off to sleep. Her body just too exhausted for her to stay awake any longer.

* * *

 _ **AN: Now everyone knows about Lucy's curse although not what it's caused by. Their vacation was short, and originally I wasn't planning this but this chapter seemed to want to basically write itself. Hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think through reviews. Also if you haven't already please vote on the poll on my profile for the new title of this story.**_


	18. Chapter 18: Edolas

Chapter 18: Edolas

For safety reasons Lucy hadn't been allowed on missions the last few days per Master's orders. He thought she was listening to him because she agreed with him, but Lucy only stayed because it made it more convenient for her. She did mean it when she told them that she wasn't going to be doing anything differently, although she was fairly positive that she was now going to be banned from solo missions. Most people other than Jellal, Gajeel, and Levy were no treating her like glass and it was really starting to get on her nerves.

Today was the day that Mira and Elfman had gone to visit Lisanna's grave, and the rain made it difficult for Lucy to stay outside the guild. Instead she had told Laxus she wasn't feeling well, and had stayed home all day which had led to Laxus staying home as well. In reality she was waiting for the anima to pull everyone in, and for Horologium to stop her from being pulled in. Then she and Laxus, if Laxus was immune like the rest of the Dragon Slayers, would go met up with Mystogan before they travelled to Edolas to save everyone.

Lucy had been preparing her things into a bag to make sure she was equipped she was glad that she didn't look like Lucy Ashley this time though. Since it would make it a lot easier for her to travel around since she wouldn't look like a doppelganger of one of the most wanted people in Edolas. Luckily Laxus had decided to leave her alone instead of being in here with her to keep an eye on her, otherwise it would be hard for her to explain to him why she was packing.

All of a sudden there was a popping like sensation and Lucy found herself looking through the familiar glass of Horologium. There was no other feeling other then Horologium's emergency settings kicking in. For some reason even though she had gone through this before she had sort of expected there to be something more. Instead she just found everything around her gone and it was like she was standing on a cloud.

Not seeing Laxus around anywhere Lucy decided it would be best to just wander around until Mystogan-nii found her again. He would send her after the dragon slayers who had headed out before checking to see if there was anyone else. Natsu would take care of Wendy and hopefully this time Lucy could stop them from being hurt, although she wasn't sure how to go about that since she couldn't remember where exactly they had been taken last time.

Suddenly a pair of arms circling around her back had Lucy jumping in freight and turning around, "thank god that you are safe Lulu. Everyone else is gone I couldn't bear to lose you to."

Lucy was glad that Laxus was safe, but also wondered how much would change with Laxus coming with them. His magic would be a bonus to be able to use, but she was also afraid that he wouldn't allow her to do what she had to. Looking into his eyes she was shocked at how much emotion was swirling in them, and realizing that he thought everyone was gone permanently she hugged him tightly to her. Wishing that she could reassure him and make sure that he knew everything would be alright, but knowing she couldn't without raising his suspicion.

"Let's see if there is anyone else around Lax-kun we can't be the only ones left," she said in a hopeful tone.

"Alright," he agreed transferring his arms from around her waist so that one was draped over her shoulder. Lucy knew it was because he was afraid of her suddenly disappearing as well, so even though it sent her heart racing she allowed it. Her own arm wrapped around his waist as well so that she wouldn't end up getting separated from him.

It took them a little while and Lucy knew that Laxus's hope was dimming when they couldn't find anyone else left. He looked like he wanted to give up and go talk to the Council about what happened when Lucy finally saw Mystogan. He just like them was looking around trying to find someone anyone who would be able to rescue Fairy Tail. The relief that showed on his face when he saw them made Lucy glad that she and Laxus were still here, and she hoped that Gajeel would show up soon. Knowing that metal head he probably forgot what day they were going to go to Edolas, that or he had been distracted by Levy.

"Thank goodness. I don't have much time to explain what is going on, but you guys need to eat these. Then I'll give you a boost through the anima, if you hurry you still have the chance to save Fairy Tail. They've been made into a lacrima in Edolas," Mystogan said hurriedly handing them the candy or medicine whatever it was to both of them. Laxus looked a little skeptical, but copied Lucy when she quickly swallowed the pill.

Once he was certain that they had eaten them Mystogan sent them through the portal. Gajeel would come through later on with the rest of the bottle along with Mystogan. Lucy smiled sadly at Mystogan as they were floated upwards not knowing if she would ever be able to see him again. Mystogan had become like a brother to her over the years and she was sad that she wouldn't be able to see him again after they returned to Earthland.

Despite having seen it before Lucy was still majorly shocked at the town they landed in. Luckily out of view of everyone so that they didn't bring suspicion to themselves right away. It was so different from their own home and yet so familiar at the same time. Laxus was gawking around them shocked at the new place he was seeing and at the lack of magic shops around the area, or rather that all the magic shops were boarded up. It was too bad that Edolas would end up losing all of its magic soon enough, but with Mystogan as their king Lucy was positive they would be fine. The fate of Edolas was the only knowledge she never truly was able to receive.

Being with Laxus hopefully wouldn't raise suspicion with her. Last time around Lucy hadn't seen anyone resembling Laxus at all, so she never knew what had happened to his counterpart here. It was too bad Mystogan hadn't explained the counterpart thing, and because Fantasia never happened it didn't make certain people suspicious since no one saw under Mystogan's hood. Even when he revealed himself to Wendy he was careful that she was the only one who knew of the similarities between him and their Jellal.

"Where in the name of Mavis are we?" Laxus asked in shock, she wondered just how shocked he would be when he saw a counterpart.

"It's called Edolas a sort of mirror version to our world I think," she told him like she wasn't actually sure of what was going on. "We need to figure out where everyone is, but be careful so we don't raise suspicion."

"We should pretend to be a Tourist couple then it will bring less attention to us," Laxus told her slinging his arm across her shoulders in a possessive manner.

Lucy did have to admit that pretending to be a couple touring was their best option especially considering that they wanted to keep themselves low key. Ducking under Laxus's arm for a minute Lucy dug into her bag and grabbed a pair of gloves and made sure that her Fairy Tail mark was hidden. Luckily Laxus's mark was hidden underneath his shirt since she didn't want to explain to him why she was so certain that it was a good idea to hide their guild marks. He seemed confused as to why she had suddenly dawned a pair of gloves, but didn't ask her any questions as she leaned back into him. It seemed that Edolas would succeed in making them act more couple like then Mira's plan had.

For a while Lucy and Laxus just wandered around the town like that as Lucy discreetly waited for Lucy Ashley and the others to arrive. At the same time she was also trying to ignore how date like it felt walking around with Laxus the way they were. Not to mention all the jealous looks Lucy was receiving from girls who kept giving Laxus looks, but at the same time most didn't think they could win against the beauty walking beside him.

It was a few hours of walking around acting like they were a couple that Lucy finally noticed Lucy Ashley. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the mirror version of her old self peeking out from behind a building for a moment, noticing at the last second that her hood had fallen down. Once she righted her hood she gestured for Natsu, Wendy, and the exceeds to follow her, well Lucy grabbed Laxus's arm and started dragging him over to their guild mates.

For the first time in a long time Lucy was afraid that maybe just maybe her identity might be revealed. She knew that her looks had changed drastically because of the spell she used, but she was afraid that by being side to side with the Lucy of this world that hidden features in her face would become more noticeable. Or maybe they would smell the both of them and not be able to tell who was who. Despite her fears Lucy still made her way over to the Edolas version of herself sending a prayer to Mavis that no one would realize the truth.

"Luce, Laxus, how did you two get here?" Natsu suddenly called out loudly and Lucy had to laugh at how ridiculous he looked. Then again it was no more ridiculous then Fireball was when he wasn't in a vehicle. Plus it kept people from realizing that he was a member of Fairy Tail and kept him safe.

"Mystogan sent us, how about you introduce us to your friend Natsu-san," Lucy ordered Natsu, but said it sweetly enough that he couldn't figure out a way to decline without it seeming rude of him.

"This is Lucy Ashley she lives here in Edolas and is a member of this world's Fairy Tail. Lucy this is Luciana Redfox and Laxus Dreyar they both belong to our version of Fairy Tail," Natsu said. Lucy could see the sorrow in his eyes and knew he had already seen this world's Lisanna, although he believed that she was just another mirror version.

"It's good to meet you Ashley-san. Have you guys figured out where the rest of the guild is?" Lucy asked turning her head away from her old mirror version. Seeing Ashley was just too painful for Lucy and reminded her just how much she had changed over the years. Reminded her of how before she and Ashley were so different, but now she could find more in common between her and the gruff Master of Fairy Tail.

"Yeah there in the capital, we have no idea what to do though Luciana-chan since we have no access to our magic," Wendy said bowing her head down like she was ashamed of that fact.

Laxus smiled at her ruffling her hair and looking down at her fondly. This time around Laxus obviously saw the younger slayer as a little sister figure, although Lucy had noticed how differently he treated Wendy then he did her. "Its fine Wendy, Lulu and I have access to our magic. I'm guessing you guys didn't see Mystogan before you got here?"

"No what does Myst-nii have to do with anything?" she asked her eyes wide, but she did look relieved to hear that she and Laxus had their magic. Much different from how Natsu and Happy had believed that they were doomed if they had to rely on her spirits.

"He had this special medicine that made it so we could use magic here," Lucy explained to her. "I think we should get off the street though and start planning somewhere where we can't be overheard."

The others all agreed and Ashley led them back to the same inn they had gone to the first time around. Luckily it seemed no one had connected her and Ashley in anyway, and obviously since she was meeting two people she didn't know, at least she didn't think Laxus was known, Ashley just put it off as differences between their worlds. Laxus seemed weary of Ashley, but he seemed to decide to trust her for now.

Lucy wondered what Charle was going to do now that she actually had her own memories of the previous time line. She didn't see Charle going through the same tunnel they had the first time despite the events that followed or rather because of them. Now that Charle knew that would put Wendy in danger Lucy had a feeling that the Exceed had a much different idea on what they needed to do now. Hopefully the plan would be good enough that they could save everyone without the weird mechanical dragon being activated, but if it wasn't activated Lucy didn't think that Edolas would lose its magic, or that Mystogan would decide to reverse the anima to send them all home.

No one really spoke as Charle was scribbling on a scrap of paper and Lucy wished that Gajeel was here at this moment. Most likely he was with his Edolas self planning on freeing Erza and Gray, well they figured out how to free everyone else. She didn't see any reason for Gajeel to do something different right away especially since he probably wanted to meet Pantherlily again. She missed that gruff cat, plus she still wanted to find out if he was Charle's father or not.

"Finished," Charle said all of a sudden shocking them and making all of them turn to look at her. "I've made a plan that should help with freeing our guild mates. Happy-kun and I will be going to Extalia to try and convince the Exceeds to help us. Natsu-san you and Wendy-chan should go back with Ashley-san since both of you resemble your counterparts to much even if Wendy-chan is younger. Luciana-san and Laxus-san don't seem to have counterparts that we've met yet, or that Ashley-san recognizes so they should be the ones investigating where the guild members are. Plus they are the ones who can use magic right now," Charle said leaving no room for arguments.

After that they quickly separated, although Charle and Ashley had drawn her and Laxus a map something that would come in handy, so that Lucy wouldn't have to pretend that she was just luckily guessing the right way to go. Following the map Lucy was happy that they didn't have to go into hiding as they made their way towards the royal city. Hopefully Gajeel would find Natsu and Wendy soon enough and give them those medicine balls so that they could use magic as well. Although he would probably start off by freeing their trapped friends.

"Lulu," Laxus said suddenly pulling her aside. They still had quite a ways to go to the royal city, and she wanted to get a move on but the look in his eyes stopped her. His eyes were full of fear, "promise me that you'll be careful and you won't take any unnecessary risks."

"I promise Lax-kun," she told him having every intention of keeping it. After all if it would protect him or any of their other guild mates any risks she would take wouldn't be unnecessary in her eyes. She was certain he was asking this of her because he still worried after learning that she was cursed, and he probably feared that one day it would activate when she was in the middle of a mission.

Once they got back to the guild she was going to stay away from missions for a little while besides the only thing she had to really do after all of this was make sure she was Cana's partner for the S-Class exams. Plus she still had to convince Laxus to help her with her revenge plan for Mira and Freed, so it wouldn't seem like she was giving in to everyone if she was focused on torturing those two for a while before she went through with her plan.

The rest of the journey to the capital was a silent one both of them worrying about what the future would bring. Lucy worrying that she would fail, and Laxus worrying that one day he would wake up and his best friend would be gone. Truly her condition worried her as well because lately although she didn't realize it until she looked back the attacks had felt different. It was more like something was fighting inside of her and she had a feeling that soon enough the attacks would stop. She feared what that would mean for her though, and she didn't dare tell anyone what she believed. That the attacks that caused her to spill blood were really changing her body, but in what way she still couldn't figure out. Perhaps the curse had nothing to do with her coming back and everything to do with her devil slaying. Only time would really answer those thoughts however.

Finally when the sun was getting higher into the sky Lucy found herself and Laxus outside of a familiar city. Staring at it she could still remember the destruction it had gone through the first time with the dragon slayers fight against that mechanical dragon. Knowing that Gajeel would deal with their friends Lucy decided to try and figure out a way to stop the plan that was coming.

The moment they stepped into the city however the two of them were surrounded by guards and attacked before they had a chance to react. Both of them thrown into the dungeons with their hands cuffed together, but no other precautions were taken making Lucy wonder just why they had been arrested and if the king even knew that he had captured mages who had magic in their bodies.

"Damn it Lulu someone is going to pay!" Laxus growled out although he didn't dare unleash his magic. In this close of a space his lightning could end up hurting her, so he stayed with getting angry. Lucy was a little sad that she couldn't see Laxus's face so that she could know what he was thinking about everything. Truly she could have easily freed them instantly, but Lucy was curious to figure out exactly why they had been captured so she didn't start working her magic.

"Hmm and here I thought they had caught me a Fairy. Stupid guards don't even catch someone who even closely resembles her, instead grabbing a girl who obviously looks nothing like her," a grumbling voice said angrily coming towards them keys swinging in her hands. Erza Knightwalker the Fairy Hunter seemed to be in a very bad mood as she unlocked the cell that they were in. "I apologize for this misunderstanding because of your light blonde hair and large boobs you were mistaken for a criminal," the clone of Erza said bowing as she uncuffed them.

Laxus looked like he was about to say something scathing, but Lucy elbowed him not wanting him to cause them to be stuck here. At least this time she didn't start with Knightwalker trying to kill her, and the Edolas woman didn't seem to realize they were Fairy Tail members. It was really getting on her nerves that Lucy had no idea if Laxus even had a living Edolas counterpart. He was the only one who she had never seen a counterpart for, and it was driving her mad!

"It's alright in these troubling times it's understandable that mistakes will be made. I'm Lulu Dreya and this is my husband Laxus we're here on our honeymoon and it shocked us when guards suddenly took us. For a moment I thought we had unknowingly broken a law," she said with a giggle pressing herself against Laxus to make her story more believable. Giving a different last name for them both just in the odd chance that Dreyar meant something.

Laxus smiled down at her looking like a man in love and she was glad he had decided to go along with her story. At least this way they wouldn't get on Knightwalker's bad side for the time being and they could try their hardest to protect their family. Something they couldn't do if the Fairy Hunter was after them. Besides Lucy knew that Knightwalker was just doing her best to protect her world, so she couldn't really blame the woman for doing everything in her power to achieve that even if she was going about it in the wrong way.

Well she was pressing up against Laxus like she actually was his wife Lucy was praying that he couldn't hear her heart beating like crazy. Laxus was still under the impression that she still only felt friendship for him, and she didn't need her cover blowing that. At least Knightwalker seemed to be buying their act, although Lucy wasn't actually surprised. Not with all the people who had mistaken the two of them as a couple in the past, so it wasn't really surprising that a stranger who didn't know them would be fooled so easily.

"Yes well enjoy your honeymoon I'll have someone lead you both back up to the surface. I have other prisoners I need to make sure don't escape," Knightwalker said with a grin causing shivers to run down Lucy's spine.

Please don't let her find out that Wendy and Natsu hadn't listened to the plan! Although that sounded like something Natsu would totally do. Hearing screams from the distance and by the way Laxus stiffened she realized that was exactly what had happened. They couldn't go charging in there right away though no matter how much she wanted to. If they were to free those idiots they had to seem like they weren't going to do anything then they could sneak their way back in here, and not have to fight a ton of people.

"Oh thank you so much. Come on darling I don't want to be exposed to horrid people," Lucy said with a fake shudder clinging tighter to Laxus. He had to realize they couldn't do anything right away besides this was for the best. Knightwalker was on par with Erza and Erza would be the one to fight her.

"You take them back to the town, and make sure I get the name of the idiot who screwed up," Knightwalker barked at a guard. The guard seemed terrified of her and only managed a squeak and a salute in reply.

Then he was motioning for them to follow him and his eyes kept drifting back to them every few seconds. Obviously he was afraid of what Knightwalker would do to him if he ended up losing the people he was supposed to be escorting. Lucy actually kind of felt sorry for the guy who had brought them in because she couldn't imagine what his punishment from Knightwalker would end up being. All she knew was that there was no way that she wanted to be in that guy's shoes.

After a bunch of confusing twists and turns Laxus and Lucy were back outside of the prison. The guy scurrying away automatically and once he was out of sight Lucy grabbed Laxus bring him around to the side of the building. Where she then summoned Virgo and telepathically told her to make a tunnel that was undetectable and would lead them to Natsu and Wendy. Since her spirits had been here before with her it didn't take Virgo long to pop back up and salute them. She and Laxus didn't dare say a word in case a guard came to investigate.

Looking both ways around them Lucy dropped down into the tunnel Laxus following behind her quickly. It was narrow tunnel and they ended up having to shimmy around in it so that they could make their way to Natsu and Wendy. She could have just as easily gotten Virgo to bring the other two slayers to them, but Lucy didn't think that was a good idea. Instead she decided it was best to go and rescue them herself especially considering that soon enough they would end up running into Erza and Gray.

By the time they reached the end of the tunnel Lucy was glad that the screams had stopped, but she wished that the slayers had listened to Charle. She had thought Wendy wouldn't do something like this against her faithful companions orders, but it seemed she had underestimated the persuasive powers of Natsu. Because of that she had failed in keeping Wendy and Natsu from being used as batteries for something that would come very close to destroying the rest of their guild mates.

Dropping downwards Lucy smirked when Natsu looked at her and Laxus in shock. The hole in the ceiling not even noticeable if you didn't know exactly where it was, so it looked like she and Laxus had just appeared out of thin air. Wendy was looking at them relived although quite a bit of pain was entwined in her look.

"You idiot Natsu you were supposed to listen to Charle's plan!" Lucy hissed at him angry. She would have hit him if it wasn't for the fact that she knew he was in unbearable pain right now because of his magic being extracted from him.

"We didn't want you guys getting hurt," Natsu told her pitifully.

"And that really worked out well for you huh Dragneel! Damn it Charle was trying to protect you both, see what happens when you go against plans!" she blasted him. Angry at him, but more angry at herself that she couldn't stop them from being hurt. She had already gone through this once before and yet she was hopeless to stop anything. It made her feel useless and she hated feeling that way.

"I'm sorry, but for now we have bigger things to worry about like stopping that weird king from using our magic to destroy our guild mates!" Natsu exclaimed although he winced as he moved around too much.

Sighing Lucy wished things were easier. "This time you listen to everything we tell you, got it?"

"Yes ma'am," Natsu said with a salute.

Everything was different, but so similar at the same time. Yet Lucy had no idea if Charle had succeeded in convincing the Exceeds or not. Who was to say that Queen Chagot didn't remember the other timeline as well, so she had no idea what they should do now. First they had to find a way out of this dungeon without Knightwalker finding them, and then they could find Gajeel and everyone else. Yet something told Lucy that things weren't going to be easy from here on.

* * *

 _ **AN: Part one of two of the Edolas arc. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think. Part two will include the fate of Edolas and the differences that occur because of our extra member. If you haven't voted on the poll for the new name of the story do so soon because the name will be decided by the outcome of the poll when I post the next chapter. Hope you all are enjoying LaLu week as well :)**_


	19. Chapter 19: What Am I Becoming!

Chapter 19: What Am I Becoming?!

Somehow well avoiding Knightwalker they ended up running into even more trouble, as in Hughes and Sugerboy. Luckily they didn't end up getting trapped in that weird amusement park again so that there wasn't as much things that Hughes could control with that weird stick of his. It was actually odd seeing the Edo Hughes again when Lucy had become used to seeing the female version that belonged in Earthland.

At this point in time they had yet to run into Erza and Gray or even Gajeel, but Lucy wasn't worried just yet. She was hoping that maybe Gajeel had decided to bring those two over to the lacrima of their guild mates so that they could rescue everyone. Hopefully Gajeel doesn't go overboard with Pantherlily from his joy of being able to see 'his cat' again.

Lucy had Taurus and Loke out at this point in time, her water magic not really being effective against either of their opponents, plus she didn't have a source of water to draw from. Since they weren't in Hughes weird amusement park it was actually easier for Lucy to fight him this time, especially since she didn't have to worry about getting Natsu off of that rollercoaster.

Laxus was fighting Sugarboy who was getting on her nerves with how he kept going on and on about his Sparkboy. Seriously Sugarboy was able to flirt more with Laxus then she was, although she could see how annoyed Laxus was getting with the name. He was even fighting off his dragon force mode at the moment since he didn't think a non Earthland mage would be able to handle a hit from it. They both knew that the Edolas people weren't truly evil they were just trying to save their world, but they could survive without magic unlike Earthland. With Acnologia and Zeref at large Earthland needed magic, but Edolas didn't have those sorts of problems. It was why they would eventually be fine without magic.

Wendy and Natsu were still quite weak, and no help at all until they could find Gajeel. It was why Lucy was only dictating what her spirits were doing in the fight instead of joining in since she had to protect the two magic blocked dragon slayers. There was no way she was going to allow them to get hurt when at the moment neither of them had the energy or magic to protect themselves.

Actually without the advantages that they had last time Lucy was surprised at how long the Edolas Mages were holding up against them. Hughes had nothing to fight with and Laxus's magic couldn't exactly be touched making it impossible for Sugarboy to melt it. Perhaps their abilities to last in a fight much longer then they should be capable of was why they were so highly ranked. She was just glad she didn't have to fight with Byro again he was quite the annoying old man.

It seemed like she and Laxus were just about to get the upper hand against their opponents when the wall behind Lucy exploded causing her to throw herself over Wendy and Natsu. She almost ended up using her devil slayer abilities to form a sphere of Celestial Magic around them, but the appearance of Loke stopped that. Considering she didn't feel a drain on her magical core Lucy knew that he had come out on his own, even if Laxus seemed to think she had wordlessly summoned him by the gobsmacked expression on his face.

As the dust settled around them Lucy smirked slightly as she saw Natsu's face go white with fear. Both Erza's were in front of them clashing their weapons and not even noticing that they had interrupted another battle around them. A sigh from behind the battling woman made Lucy realize that Gray was here as well, although the Exceeds and Gajeel were nowhere to be seen. She just prayed that they would be careful worrying for them even though she knew Charle and Gajeel had done this all before as well. Everything this time seemed to be changing and she wasn't yet sure if that was a good thing or not.

Luckily it seemed that seeing their commander fighting an exact replica of herself caused Sugarboy and Hughes to faint. It was hilarious watching grown men faint from something like this, but Lucy just smiled as Virgo summoned rope to her side and started tying up their opponents. Laxus also seemed to be wondering on whether or not he should jump in on the fight against the other Erza or not, but he seemed to be confused as to which was which. Knightwalker had yet to cut her hair, so it made it difficult for someone who hadn't met them both before to tell the difference between them.

"Oi Flamebrain," Gray called causing Natsu to get ready to say something open his mouth to retort and then choking as Gray threw something in. Lucy was fairly certain that Gajeel had given Gray the magic candy since the next instant flames were covering Natsu's body and he was laughing like a maniac. He was about to go attack both Erza's, but luckily Laxus stopped him before he got too far.

"Thank you Gray-san," Wendy said shyly as he handed her one of the candies as well. She quickly ate it seeing what it had done for Natsu and looked much better now that she was able to swallow up some of the air around them and replenish some of her magical strength.

"We should leave Erza-chan to fight and go find Gaj-nii," Lucy said as the two Erza's almost succeeded in knocking down another wall. It would be much too dangerous to stay around the two women well they fought.

"And Charle and Happy-kun," Wendy said with a concerned smile.

Nodding his agreement Laxus slung the still struggling Natsu over his shoulder knowing it would be difficult to separate Natsu from this situation. Erza would be fine, but they really needed to go and save their friends before the lacrima ended up becoming a magical bomb. Sure Gajeel was probably working to stop it, but Lucy still worried that something would go wrong. As they ran she closed the gates to her spirits, although Loke stayed out on his own power. Until all of this was over and they were in another fight Lucy had to save her magical strength.

Actually as they ran to get out of palace Lucy was quite surprised that they didn't run into any guards. Surely someone would have come upon them by now especially considering the noise that was coming from the direction they were fleeing from. Yet no new guards showed up and Lucy was becoming concerned over just what that could possibly mean for them.

When they got outside Lucy got her answer, although she was very relieved that it had been nothing more serious. The Exceeds were being turned into Lacrima again and all available guards seemed to be fighting against the Exceeds instead of caring about their prisoners. After all their king had already gotten what he wanted from the dragon slayers for the moment. So now he was moving on to the next phase of his plan.

"Natsu Laxus when no one is looking use your magic on the lacrimas it will set the Exceeds free," Gray hissed not wanting to draw attention to themselves. Obviously Gajeel had informed him of things the others would need to know just in case they weren't able to meet up again, and knowing that Lucy would struggle about telling them if someone else couldn't. He truly did his best to protect her, although he still worried about her medical condition.

Both dragon slayers nodded and waited for the guards to move stations before they started to free the Exceeds. They stayed in the shadows however not wanting the Exceeds or guards to know who had freed them. Lucy and Laxus were still lucky enough that no one yet knew they were involved in everything, but she knew it wouldn't last for much longer. If Hughes and Sugarboy got free their cover would be blown, but it didn't seem like Knightwalker was going to notice her allies anytime soon.

"There you guys are," a voice huffed making Lucy freeze for a moment before she turned and recognized Charle.

"Charle you're ok," Wendy said tears in her eyes as she flung herself at her Exceed.

"Aye, the Exceeds have decided to join us against King Faust," Happy said with a confused smile on his face.

"But the King is planning to use a dragon chain cannon to smash the lacrima of the Magnolia people and Fairy Tail into Extalia," Charle quickly added. "We need to stop him, so each of you will be flown by an Exceed to the King."

Lucy stared at Charle in shock confused as to why Queen Chagot and the Exceeds would suddenly join them. Unless if like her daughter Queen Chagot's power also made it so she became aware of the other time line. Just how many people was Lucy going to find that knew about her original future? The more people who knew the more dangerous it became to make sure that they could save the people that they loved.

No one even got a chance to refuse as Exceeds picked them each up, only Natsu and Wendy getting someone they knew. Lucy wondered if Pantherlily was still against them at this point in time or if Gajeel had convinced him to join them. Knowing him he probably used Mystogan as a bargaining chip, an advantage he didn't have last time since he didn't know of Pantherlily's interest in the Prince of Edolas.

Looking into the sky even though she couldn't yet see the cannon moving Lucy knew that it was too late. Charle and Happy had taken too long and she just prayed that there were enough Exceeds to be able to stop the lacrima and Extalia from colliding with one another. They were only halfway to the front of the building when the shaking began, although Lucy only knew from watching those beneath them. Turning her gaze she watched with sadness as the Dragon Chain Cannon started to power up.

"Get to the Lacrima quickly," Lucy shouted at them wishing she could fly or use lightning teleport or something similar to get there faster. For the first time Lucy feared that she had changed too much and perhaps changed the fate of everyone she loved. What if her meddling in the events meant to happen made it so that no one survived this day?

The Exceeds all started to fly quickly towards the lacrima, although they didn't seem to have the max speed that Happy and Charle had. Lucy could already see a bunch of Exceeds bracing themselves against the Lacrima preparing to push against it. She was positive that everything was going to change and that they might not make it in time. And then suddenly out of nowhere the cannon died and never impaled itself on the lacrima.

A roar filled rage sounded from bellow them that Lucy quickly identified as the king. Looking at the Lacrima she realized for the first time that both Gajeel and Pantherlily were nowhere to be seen, and she sighed in relief. Realizing that Gajeel had probably done something to destroy the cannon o the key since without Gray's magic there, there was no way it could be reactivated. Now they would just have to defend everyone against the King.

Everyone else looked confused at the sudden stop of the cannon, but at the same time extremely happy. Lucy watched with a sigh as Happy and Natsu turned straight back down at Max speed heading towards the throne room. Obviously the final battle was coming closer and Lucy wondered if this time it would be easier to defeat that strange metal dragon since there would be four slayers instead of three.

The other Exceeds turned to follow Happy and Natsu when a shock wave went through the air causing the Exceed to hold Lucy to drop her. Screaming in terror Lucy wondered if she would be caught in time since this time there was no water to summon to slow her descent. As she began to fall faster Lucy started to feel a pain behind her back in between her shoulder bones like something was trying to tear itself from her. She could feel something sharp starting to tear through her skin felt the blood on her back, but just as whatever is was was about to break free Lucy was caught.

A flash of lightning had surrounded her and then with another flash Lucy found herself back on the ground cuddled in Laxus's arms. He was looking down at her with concern and when he pulled away to look her over Lucy was shocked to find his arms covered in her blood. Her back was still stinging, but the sensation of whatever had been trying to break free was gone. Yet Lucy was terrified that feeling felt like how she did when she started coughing up blood, but this time it had been so different. Just what had the curse done to her, and just what was she becoming?

"Damn it Lulu!" Laxus said his eyes full of fear as he looked at her. Blood was still pouring down Lucy's back and she said a silent apology before she once again found herself blacking out in Laxus's arms.

* * *

Not much later Lucy woke up again the pain gone and Wendy kneeling over her concern in her eyes. Obviously by their surroundings they were still in Edolas and Wendy had healed her the second she had gotten close enough to her. Although the look Wendy gave her was the one Natsu always had whenever he smelt something weird in someone's magic. Lucy was starting to wonder if maybe just maybe her wish had taken something from someone else to give to her.

Laxus, Gray, and Charle were all looking down at her concern and fear in their eyes. All of them knowing of her medical condition, but none truly knowing what had happened to her. It was almost like wings or something like that had been trying to break through her back as a defence mechanism when she started to fall. But it was impossible for her to have wings, wasn't it? Devil slayers weren't like dragon slayers they didn't become devils or change, so why did Lucy suddenly feel like her magic was dirtied?

"Are you alright now Luciana-san?" Wendy asked her eyes looking like she was positively terrified. The poor little girl had probably never seen something like that in this time, and Lucy felt bad that she was the one who put such an expression on the tiny healers face.

"I am now thanks to you Wendy-chan. We better get going we need to stop Faust and find a way home," Lucy demanded sitting up and ignoring the pointed look Laxus was sending her way. There was no was she was just going to sit back and do nothing well the rest of them fought to save their nakama. They needed her and whatever had happened, whatever she was becoming, wasn't going to stop her from saving the people she loved.

Feeling the tremors once again Lucy knew they had to hurry and get Wendy and Laxus to Natsu and Gajeel. She was actually surprised that Charle hadn't brought them away just yet knowing that Wendy was instrumental to defeating that metal dragon. Gajeel was much stronger then he had been the first time even if he couldn't show it, but they still needed Wendy's enchantments. That beast was dangerous and Lucy wasn't going to allow her friends to die because something had happened to her. Her life didn't matter to her when she had dedicated it to making sure they survived what was to come.

"Look we have to hurry and find Natsu and Gajeel. I have a really bad feeling about this," she told them with a worried look. Charle shared it and sighed waving to the Exceeds Lucy had failed to notice one of them trembling in fear, Lucy figured that was the one who ended up dropping her. She hoped Laxus hadn't been too hard on the little one a shockwave was hard enough to maneuver let alone hold on to someone else through.

"We'll follow on the ground," Laxus said it with such a tone that Lucy knew it would just be detrimental to argue with him.

Nodding her agreement Lucy shrieked in surprise when Laxus picked her up in his arms. She had expected to have to run alongside Laxus, but instead she found herself being princess carried as Laxus's powerful legs pumped and followed the flying Exceeds in front of them. If Laxus actually knew where they were going Lucy was certain that he would have just lightning travelled them there.

As he ran Laxus didn't say anything to her and Lucy was afraid that he was angry at her for being hurt again. Even with these fears her heart was beating so fast at being carried this way by the man she loved, and she hoped he didn't realize just how fast her heart was beating. Or if he did that he would think it was for something else.

The tremors were getting more severe and Lucy sent a prayer to Mavis hoping Natsu and Gajeel could hold off until they reached them. She was terrified knowing just how powerful that metal dragon was, and she wondered if Gajeel might end up having to use his shadow abilities. They had promised to keep them a secret unless if it meant the death or serious injury of those they held dear, and Lucy knew that the metal dragon could risk both.

It was with a sigh of relief instead of an expression of fear that Lucy stared at the beast. Gajeel was dragging Natsu behind him as he dodged and Lucy could see the slight tendrils beneath his feet. She knew Gajeel was using the shadows around them to make the both of them move around faster, but it seemed that no one other then herself was aware of this fact. Happy was off to the side looking terrified as he watched Natsu and Gajeel seeming to be on the edge of the fence only dodging the attacks coming their way Natsu not strong enough without Wendy's enchantments to dodge on his own.

Almost immediately Wendy joined the fray, although she only truly did so after she made sure to enchant the other two dragon slayers. Lucy sighed in relief as Gajeel was finally able to drop Natsu and the three of them began to attack the dragon together. She almost bashed her hand to her head though when she watched Gajeel latch onto the metal dragon's tail taking a bite from it his power increasing with each bite, and the King fighting with the controls to get Gajeel off of the dragon.

"Go help them," Lucy demanded of Laxus the minute she was put down as she ran to go fight the King's soldiers with those of Edo Fairy Tail.

So far Lucy had yet to see Lisanna, but she knew it was for the best. Lucy's guilt wouldn't allow her to see Lisanna without her falling apart, so she made sure her eyes only lingered on those in the Kingdoms uniform. Lucy was very glad for Wendy healing her because she was certain if Wendy hadn't that fighting would have been a lot more difficult. Even so Lucy only used her whip not wanting to bring attention to the Edolas Guards she was fighting that she was a mage.

Further on she was smiling as she caught a slight glimpse of Pantherlily in front of Charle and Happy. His magic sword held in front of him as he fought those whose side he had been on once to protect the Fairy Tail Exceeds behind him. It made her wonder for a moment just what Gajeel had said to convince him to turn tails so quickly, unless if he had told Pantherlily that Charle was his daughter. Lucy always had wondered about the relationship between Pantherlily and Chagot since it was obvious Pantherlily was at least ten years, if not more, older then Charle and Happy. He had to be if he had saved Mystogan when he was just a child.

Knowing that it didn't truly matter Lucy turned back to the battle watching with sorrowful eyes as Extalia began to fall. Signifying just the beginning of what that terrible dragon was doing to this world. Some people stopped fighting when they saw the falling islands, but Lucy continued on knowing the final outcome. She was going to fight until she was back home in Earthland just like she always did. No matter what terrible things she was to go through as long as she had Fairy Tail at her back Lucy knew that she would be fine.

Then it was over the dragon was defeated and the guards had fallen back. All that was left now was for Mystogan to reverse the anima and send everyone home, and for Natsu and the slayers to make Mystogan into the hero of this world. It all happened so quickly and Lucy had barely been able to say goodbye, only capable of raising the Fairy Tail symbol to Mystogan before the anima swallowed her back up.

The battle by Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel hadn't been as destructive as the first one, but it still served its purpose. Mystogan had become the King of Edolas and Lucy knew that he was going to be alright. She had known he wouldn't be her other brother forever, but it still upset her that she wasn't able to say goodbye to him. Plus she had wished to tell Ashley to be careful and protect those she loved since she didn't know if Ashley would lose everyone as well.

As Lucy went through the anima she was shocked when she saw a vision in front of her. It positively terrified her as she saw a pure blood red beast looking through her, scaly wings and horns on its head. Yet it wasn't quite a beast since it had the same blood red hair on its head, the only none red thing of it was its skin which was almost translucent. Last time she hadn't seen anything at all and Lucy feared what it truly meant for her if it was what she thought it was. Never would she have thought that would be the price for saving everyone, but even still she couldn't give up even if that was her future. She still didn't regret what she had done because it brought her back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _ **AN: The New name of the Story has been decided winning with one vote. The Cursed Gift in second place was Messing with Time. Hope you guys enjoy the latest chapter of the Curesed Gift.**_


	20. Chapter 20: Lisanna's Return

Chapter 20: Lisanna's Return

Shaking still from her vision Lucy tried to act like she hadn't seen anything. No one else the first time or this time seemed shaken up and she didn't need to give her family another reason to fear for her. Already they feared because they found out about her coughing up or puking up blood, and treated her like glass. If they thought she was now starting to see things they would think it was a hallucination and become even more worried. So instead she plastered on a fake smile that soon turned real as she realized that no one would be paying attention to her very shortly.

Laxus was kneeling beside her looking a bit confused as to why Lucy was smiling so brightly not knowing what was about to happen. His attention was quickly taken away from her however when they heard the beat of wings. Looking up Lucy was happy to see the Exceed's, but a chill ran down her spine as she saw the look on Queen Chagot's face. She was looking at Lucy with terror and fear like she was afraid Lucy would harm her or the ones she loved. It was saddening for Lucy to see that look on the Exceed Queen's face and she worried just what it meant for her future that she was greeted with such a look.

Luckily she quickly hid her feelings about being around Lucy from the others instead turning her attention to Happy and Charle. Reassuring them that their family was fine, but she gave Charle a knowing look confirming in Lucy's mind that she too knew of the other future. Her gentle look was bright and it shocked everyone when the Queen hugged Charle to her tightly, even from her spot from afar Lucy could hear the Queen whispering about being granted second chances. Although Lucy was also certain that if it hadn't been for the dragon slayers around them that the Queen would have probably warned her daughter away from Lucy.

Lucy was glad when the Exceeds left after saying how they wished to find the other children sent here six years ago. She tried to hide the pain in her eyes from the Queen's look towards her. Charle hadn't had this sort of reaction to her and Lucy prayed it was because this was one of those futures she could change. She didn't wish for the Exceeds to be told to fear her or be warned away from her for something she hadn't yet done.

A commotion off to the side suddenly brought Lucy's mind off of the retreating Exceeds and to the bushes. Her conflicted feelings quickly disappearing as she watched Pantherlily drag Lisanna out into the open. The pouring rain drenching them all as everyone's eyes turned to the Exceed and his prisoner. Yet before he could say a word Lucy flung herself on Lisanna the girl who this time around had been like a sister to her.

"I am so sorry Lisanna that it took so long to get you," she cried out. Lisanna's own tears drenching her hair as she hugged her tighter. Most likely she had never thought that right off the bat someone would believe or know she was their Lisanna after learning of the Edolas counterparts. Truly Lucy was happy that the Edo Mira and Elfman had kept Lisanna happy and healthy for them these last two years.

Her sister who she had failed because of becoming too complacent was finally home. Finally the guild would be whole again with not a member missing, and she prayed it would stay that way. That she wouldn't have to leave them soon to protect them but her fears made her worry that she would have to, pushing those thoughts out of her mind Lucy tried to focus on the happiness she felt at being with Lisanna again. Tried to push away the guilt that no one would understand.

"How, how did you know it was me?" she asked tears in her eyes as she pulled away from Lucy turning her eyes on everyone else. Not even noticing when Lucy used the water from the rain to slice through the ropes Pantherlily had on Lisanna to keep her from running away.

Looking around as well Lucy could see the shell shocked looks on everyone's faces, but no one moved to come closer. Lucy knew that it was because they feared that it was just a dream that they weren't truly seeing the real Lisanna. Charle though was looking at Lucy a calculating glint in her eyes, and Gajeel was giving her a frown trying to convey she had done something wrong since he didn't know she had planned for this eventuality.

"Because I knew about Edolas and that you were taken by an Anima," she told her hanging her head in shame. It was true she knew everything, but she was going to hide just how she knew all of this by lying slightly. The one who she would use as an alibi wouldn't be able to rat her out since he could never return to Earthland, and no one other then Gajeel knew the real truth.

"What?!" everyone, but Gajeel, said together looking at her like she had betrayed them.

"Myst-nii told me about the Anima ages ago warning me to stay away from them. By the brief explanation Mira-san and Elfman-kun gave when they returned from that mission I knew an Anima had taken you. I didn't however know for certain if you had lived, and I couldn't bear to give them hope that they would see you again and then have their hopes crushed. It was painful for them, but better for them to only lose you once instead of twice if you hadn't truly survived. Please Lisanna-san forgive me for failing you," the last line being the only completely true thing she had said. Lucy had failed Lisanna and it killed her inside for these last two years, but she needed to know Lisanna forgave her.

"It's alright Luce-chan I understand. If there was no guarantee I lived I wouldn't want Mira-nee and Elf-niichan to waste their lives trying to find me only to find out in the end that I truly had died. There is nothing to forgive," Lisanna told her with a bright smile not knowing how truly wrong she was. Even if she didn't know the entire truth hearing that Lisanna forgave her soothed Lucy's soul better than anything else.

Gajeel gave her a barely noticeable nod knowing just how much Lisanna's words meant to her. Although it was probably also due to the fact that he liked the way that she handled everything. The others weren't looking at her with horror and Charle's calculating expression had thankfully gone. It seemed for now that Lucy could still live her life as Luciana Redfox without having others know of her true past.

"Lisanna!" Natsu finally shouted having gotten over his shock and he and Happy bowled their way into Lisanna knocking her over. It seemed that they were the catalyst, and Gray and Erza rushed towards the Nakama they had believed had died ages ago.

It took twenty minutes for the tearful reunion to finally end, Laxus just playfully ruffling Lisanna's hair as he told her welcome home. Then they were on their way to the church so that Lisanna could finally reunite with her siblings. Lucy having to hurry them along not wanting Mira and Elfman to leave the church just yet, the reunion between the siblings didn't need to be spoiled by the rest of the guild trying to get to her as well.

Even though she didn't show it Lucy knew that Lisanna was scared and nervous about seeing her real siblings again after so long. Lucy didn't even know how difficult it must have been for Lisanna to go through seeing the doubles of most of the people she loved, and yet not have the same memories she always had. Having to pretend they were her family even though it probably hurt her heart and probably made her feel like she was replacing her family with a mirror one. Lisanna was strong for being able to survive that sort of environment for so long.

Finally they reached Cardia Cathedral and Lucy was glad to see that only Mira and Elfman were at the graves. Lisanna stiffened for a moment looking like she was going to freeze from her fear, but Lucy pushed her forward. Offering the younger girl a small smile of encouragement before Lisanna ran her way to her siblings tears running down her face.

"Mira-nee, Elf-niichan," she cried out again and again the rain drowning her out at first until she was close enough.

Lucy watched with a sad heart as she watched Mira and Elfman turn around disbelief crossing their faces as they stared at the girl who they were currently mourning. The umbrella they had dropping on the ground as they looked like they were going to faint. Lisanna stopped for a brief moment fear over coming her again, before she glanced back at Lucy, and with a smile ran the rest of the way embracing her real siblings for the first time in two years.

It made Lucy slightly envious for a moment since she wished she could have had such a reunion with her family. Wished that when Lucas called her Lucy-nee he knew that it was real and she wasn't just an older mage he trusted. A hand on her shoulder made Lucy share a sad look with Gajeel knowing he understood her pain, after all he had lost his real sister and could never see her again, actually it probably hurt him more because he couldn't actually see her Lucy could at least see her family.

The conversation that happened between Lisanna and her siblings was private, and Lucy contented herself with leaning against her brother and Laxus. Both of them offering her strength, although the latter was unaware that she needed it and just thought they were watching a touching reunion. She wished that everyone could always stay this happy.

Not long after they reunited the crying siblings pulled themselves apart as they all glanced around with wide smiles at the guild mates surrounding them. No one even spoke as they all turned and headed for the guild, Lucy didn't even know if Lisanna had yet explained to her siblings how she was still alive. Yet none of that seemed to matter as they made their way to the guild no one stopping them in their guest because no one was actually crazy enough to be out in this rain. If it hadn't been for being taken to Edolas Lucy would have happily curled herself up in her bed and just stayed there all day.

For a few short hours Lucy knew that the attention would be off her health even after what they all had seen. At least for those who knew Lisanna since they would be more concerned about the girl supposedly coming back from the dead. As they got closer to the guild the smile on Lisanna's face grew bigger, but Lucy could see the tears pooling in Lisanna's eyes. Knew that just like Lucy had thought before she used the spell that Lisanna had feared she would never see her Fairy Tail again, and be stuck with a flipped imitation of it. Poor girl, Lucy wondered how hard it had been for Lisanna to learn that King Faust was Edolas's version of Master Makarov?

The guild was just as loud as usual not having realized that they had all almost died. Lucy wanted to keep it from them, but at the same time she wanted to shout it at them to make them more cautious, even though there was nothing they could have done against the Anima. Lucy didn't want to ever have to suffer through losing Fairy Tail again because it was the only place she could truly call home, even if everyone had survived the heart and soul of Fairy Tail had been lost. Everything they had lost had just been too much, and they all lost that fire that made them the most feared and respected guild in Fiore.

At first when Lisanna hesitantly pushed open the doors no one had noticed her. Only noticing her when they were about to start a fight and someone's head turned in their direction. Their eyes widening as they took in the rain soaked group in front of them, and everyone went to throw themselves on Lisanna. Tears of joy were leaking from everyone's faces as they greeted the lost Fairy; although Elfman, Mira, and Laxus quickly scared everyone away from the terrified girl. Thinking she was afraid of being hurt, when she was more terrified of being back home and that it was only just another dream of hers. Something Lucy feared everyday when she woke up and had to reassure herself that Fairy Tail still had their hearts.

"I'm home Minna," Lisanna said with a bright smile throwing herself at Master and crushing him to her as everyone shouted, "Welcome Home Lisanna!"

Then in true Fairy Tail style everyone began to party welcoming Lisanna back in a Fairy Tail way. No one showing their tears anymore, because they preferred to show her through all their stories just how much they had missed her. No one dared question her because they knew when the time was right for her that Lisanna would tell them everything.

"You should be resting Lulu," Laxus told her as Lucy leaned against him. Quickly she had been pulled out of the hustle and bustle to their usual table. It seemed that her hopes that people would stop worrying about her didn't apply to Laxus since he still had that fear and concern in his eyes.

"I just want to celebrate for a while longer. Happy memories are important," she told him trying to keep the tears from falling. Before she hadn't appreciated everything she had and this time she didn't want people to think she didn't appreciate them. Until others began to leave, or until she fell asleep from exhaustion Lucy was going to stay here and welcome her sister home.

Instead of reassuring him her choice of words seemed to make Laxus pale and he pulled her closer to him burying his face in her hair. "Don't think like that Lulu you'll be around for a lot more happy memories," he whispered to her sounding like he was trying to choke back a sob.

"That doesn't make this one any less important," she told him knowing that he thought she was afraid she wouldn't live much longer. It pained her that she was causing Laxus so much pain, but she had no idea how to make it all better. So instead she just allowed him to hold her close to him in silence as they watched their family being happy.

Lucy knew that Cana and Mira were too distracted by Lisanna at the moment to notice so she didn't fight back the love she knew was in her eyes for the man clinging to her. His eyes weren't on her own so she knew he would never see the expression in her eyes, and she just felt so tired of fighting it. For a little while she just wanted to allow her true feelings to show even if he didn't know that she was showing them.

Perhaps in case the worst happened she should write him a farewell letter. Actually maybe she should do that for everyone and have Gajeel hold on to them for her so they didn't end up in the wrong hands. If she wrote her family goodbye letters she could also tell them the truth of what she had done, although she would keep Gajeel out of it. Even write one last letter to her mother apologizing for lying to her face, but telling her that she did what she had to do. Yes that's what she would do so that they would all have those last words from her, just in case her fears were wrong and she truly was cursed to die instead of become something else.

In Laxus's letter she would admit she loved him, but had been too afraid to tell him the truth. Tell him of all her fears regarding him and that she wished he would find happiness even with her gone. Huh what was she thinking, of course he could still find happiness, it wasn't like she was going to write a letter to her husband that was something a wife would tell her husband to do, or at the very least a couple who shared their love. Neither of which applied to her and Laxus. No she'd just tell him of her love and that he was truly the best friend she could have ever asked for.

"Luce-san, why is the guy with piercings glaring at you and Laxus-san?" Lisanna asked coming out of nowhere and making Lucy squeak acting like she had been caught doing something she didn't. Even with Lisanna now in front of them Laxus didn't move away he just gave her a lazy smile and still clung onto Lucy. Honestly he was going to give Lisanna the same wrong idea he had given Cana and Mira!

"Metal head's her older brother thinks I'm not a good enough best friend for Lulu," Laxus said gruffly sending a glare at Gajeel before he childishly pulled her closer to him. Those boys were always competing about the weirdest things, although Gajeel hadn't been as bad since that forced kiss. Speaking of which now that Lisanna was home she'd have to start planning her revenge on Mira and Freed for the resort thing.

"Wait older brother?!" Lisanna exclaimed looking between the two of them in shock.

"Yeah he's Gajeel Redfox, my older brother and he's a dragon slayer like Natsu. We were reunited a little while ago seems this year is the year for reunions," Lucy said with a shrug.

"You have to tell me everything I've missed with you guys, oh don't glare at me Laxus Dreyar you can stay like that if you wish," Lisanna said with a smirk. Yep she was getting the same idea as everyone else seemed to have.

So Lucy told her everything that she had missed the last few years, purposely omitting a few things, but Laxus just had to pipe up about her sickness. That wasn't something Lisanna had to be worrying about on her return party so Lucy glared at Laxus, before reassuring Lisanna making it seem like Laxus was exaggerating. Lisanna could learn the truth later on, right now she just had to focus on being back home with her family not about potentially losing another member of her family so soon. She wanted at least someone to be normal around her for now even if Lisanna would get mad at her for lying later on. No one seemed to realize that she didn't want them to remember always worrying about her, she wanted them to have happy memories to fall back on. Something that couldn't happen if they wouldn't even allow her to make those memories, really her family was just way too stubborn.

* * *

 **AN: This chapter basically just wrote itself. Next chapter will be heading towards the S-Class although that should last a few chapters, and it will also feature revenge. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of the Cursed Gift which is really starting to sound like the best title for this story with where I'm heading. Thanks to the fans for voting for this new title. Please tell me what you think :)**


	21. Chapter 21: Revenge

Chapter 21: Revenge

"Come on Lax-kun please," she begged with a fluttering of her eyelashes. Lucy had thought it would be a lot easier to convince Laxus to help her with her revenge, but at the moment he didn't seem to want to do anything. They were working against him as well why wouldn't he want to punish them?

"You shouldn't be doing excitable things Lulu," he told her with a frown.

No matter that she hadn't had an attack in the last week, and because of what had happened to her when she fell she hadn't gone on any missions either. It seems this had convinced Laxus that she was fine because she wasn't doing strenuous or excitable things. She could understand how worried he and everyone else was, but she hated having the feeling of a locked up canary.

Sheesh the only one who treated her normally at the moment was Lisanna, and that was probably only because Lucy had convinced everyone to downplay her illness to Lisanna stating that Lisanna didn't have to get such terrible news after she finally returned home. However her true reasoning was a lot more selfish. Lucy just wanted to be able to talk to someone without them looking at her with pity or terror in their eyes. Even Gajeel looked at her with sadness and he knew that her illness was caused by her spell, he was just more careful about showing his feelings around her. Yet Lucy still knew they were there and it was driving her positively insane.

"What if I promise not to go on any other missions for the next two weeks, would you help me then?" she pleaded wondering if by making a deal with him if Laxus would crack. Freed and Mira needed to know that they had gone too far this time and needed to know how it felt to be manipulated like that. Plus the fact that the S-Class trials were about a month away, and Lucy still needed to find a way to convince Cana to let her be her partner.

This time Lucy was hoping to stop Zeref from meeting with Natsu, and for Natsu not to feel a connection to the dark mage. Plus there was another thing she was hoping to accomplish around this time before Grimore Heart attacked them, but she wasn't sure if she could actually pull it off. There was too much to do that depended on Lucy and Gajeel being in the S-Class trials as partners to others. Even if Lucy ended up having to sneak onto the boat to Tenroujima there was no way she was staying behind despite what Gajeel requested of her. Lucy also needed to rescue Capricorn from Zoldieo because it was her duty since he had to go through this again.

Looking at Laxus Lucy sensed that he was wavering in his resolve and she was hopeful that he would agree to help her. She already knew exactly what she was going to do to Mira and Freed, but she needed Laxus's help to make sure that they were unable to bow out of it. Maybe she should have threatened to go on another S-Class with Erza, although she doubted that Erza would allow her to go after what happened at Edolas. After the novelty of Lisanna being home wore off it seemed that the others remembered exactly what had happened to Lucy, and that if Wendy wasn't with them Lucy would have taken a lot longer to recover from her injuries.

"Deal Lulu, but if you go back on your promise there will be consequences."

"Oh please Lax-kun I'm a celestial mage we never go back on our promises," she said waving off his concerns. Oh this was going to be perfect. "Ok so you contact Sorcerer's Weekly and convince them to hire Freed and Mira for their which mages are dating now segment. Tell them that those two are being stubborn to admit their relationship or something, and make sure they don't actually say why Mira and Freed are being hired. Once those two are there their moral standards won't allow them to cancel the job."

Lucy needed Laxus to do that part because he could go to the office of the magazine and be back in five minutes. This way Mira and Freed wouldn't overhear them making the arrangements with Sorcerer's Weekly. Then the next part of the plan would be convincing Freed to go on the job with Mira, since the Raijinshū rarely ever went on jobs without each other. Appealing to the fact that since Freed and Mira were requested it would be silly to refuse or bring his team along.

Truly she was getting Laxus to do all the leg work well she remained the criminal mastermind. Plus she had a note written for the magazine with the sort of poses they should have Mira and Freed do, as well as demanding that they kiss for it. Mira and Freed had forced her to kiss Laxus, making her realize her feelings for him, so it was only fair that she return the favor.

"I'm just glad I'm not the one who earned your wrath this time," he told her as he read over the note that was more like a list.

"Oh I can be quite diabolic when the situation calls for it Lax-kun," winking at him Lucy walked away to talk with other people.

It was easy for her to act like nothing had changed between them, but only if she wasn't around him that often. Luckily since she tended to sit with Lisanna a lot this week he hadn't realized that she wasn't spending as much time with him, or rather he did but thought it was just because she missed her friend. Plus Lucy had to be around to keep people from telling Lisanna stories about her and Laxus since it seemed the entire guild wanted them together. Although despite her efforts she was fairly certain that Mira had already filled her sister in completely on what she had missed, only respecting Lucy's wishes for Lisanna to be in the dark about her health issues.

It took a lot less time then Lucy had expected to put her plan in action. Originally she had thought it would take a couple of days, but Laxus had discreetly handed her a letter from the magazine telling her that they would be ready for tomorrow. She still had no idea how Laxus had convinced both Mira and Freed to leave instantly after the request was placed on Master's desk. Laxus putting it there, so that it would seem like his grandfather had just missed the request.

Now all Lucy had to do was wait and see what Mira and Freed's reactions when they came back from their mission, if they both didn't decide to hide out. Everyone in the guild was already speculating about their relationship, and the thing with the magazine would just make it a lot worse. Hopefully it would also bring everyone's attention away from her and Laxus until they left for Tenroujima and the S-Class exams. Exams that she was being very careful not to be included in as a participant to be advanced, although so far despite how long she had been a member of the guild this time she had never been nominated.

* * *

It was obvious when Mira and Freed came into the guild that they were embarrassed. Well obvious to Lucy at least no one else other then Laxus seemed to notice how they were careful not to touch each other, but how their eyes kept being drawn to one another. Surprisingly there was no evil glares or look her way, so she was certain that for the moment they didn't even have a clue she was involved. It was very hard for her not to laugh at their awkwardness, and she wondered if she was as bad as Mira for enjoying it.

It was just much too bad that they wouldn't be able to see the article tonight, but she was very certain it would be out by tomorrow. Mira being the face of Fairy Tail and Freed being the leader of the Raijinshuu would make this apparent story very juice gossip.

* * *

The following morning neither Mira or Freed were anywhere to be found to the disappointment of the guild. Everyone had definitely seen the article because Lucy may or may not have been the one who had magically tapped it onto the front doors of the guild with a charm that would make it impossible to remove for twenty-four hours. She might have also enlarged a few of the pictures, one of which was them kissing, and hung them from the ceiling of the guild. Now everyone even Freed's own teammates were convinced that the two were dating and had hidden it from the guild, especially since all of the pictures had been taken to seem like they had been caught off guard on a date.

Laxus just shrugged when Lucy's eyes met his saying he had no idea where the two were hiding out either. Obviously they weren't thinking very clearly because everyone noticed that they were mission and assumed that they were together which just seemed to cement the article in the guild's minds. Lucy had gotten her revenge, and just maybe those two would stop dancing around each other when they were both clearly head over heels for one another. What she had done was different since their feelings were unrequited.

"Luciana!" a loud voice practically screamed at her and Lucy just smiled realizing Mira had finally arrived. She was a little disappointed that the older mage had already figured out that she was behind everything perhaps the magazine had blabbed, although they should have only been dealing with Laxus. Maybe Mira knew what she did for revenge more then what she thought.

"Hello Mira-san lovely pictures aren't they," she said gesturing to a picture of Mira being feed a chocolate covered strawberry by Freed.

Mira's eyes showed her rage and her face was crimson, but she seemed to be holding herself back. Obviously because she thought she knew of the condition plaguing her fellow guild mate, it seemed even extremely angry with her that Mira was going to hold back. It actually made a spark of rage enter Lucy's mind as she thought of how everyone was treating her like a glass doll!

"You ugh, why would you do something like this!" Mira said looking like she was fighting herself not to go all Satan Soul on Lucy.

"Oh what you can dish it out, but you can't take it Mira-san. Perhaps you are into the wrong type of mischief," Lucy said with a raised eyebrow acting like nothing was bothering her. No reason to let others know just how much their concern pissed her off.

"Oi demon Lulu's right besides we owed you both for what you did. Why don't the four of us just call a truce now? 'Cause I'm pretty sure if we go into a war over this that Lulu and I will come out on top," Laxus said with a smirk plopping down into the seat beside her. A defeated looking Freed a few steps behind him probably having confronted Laxus about his part in everything.

"You joined in Laxus, you never get involved in petty things like this!" Mira said with a shocked expression.

"Ah, but that's because Lulu promised no missions for two weeks. Deals like that make me do my best in whatever diabolic plan Lulu can come up with," he replied casually as he slung an arm over her shoulder. An arm Lucy promptly pushed off and scooted as far away from Laxus as she could well sitting on a bar stool. No matter her revelation or rather because of it Lucy wasn't going to allow the same liberties Laxus had taken before, besides those same liberties is what led to so many people thinking there was more between them. It was time that she firmly drew a line that made it so no one ever again question their friendship.

"Fine we'll have a truce for now," Mira said looking defeated. Lucy didn't think their truce would last very long, but at least it gave them a break for a little while.

"Glad to see I'm not the only one who gets that brand of mischief Luciana," Gajeel said coming up to them smirking as Mira and Freed walked away.

Lucy didn't even respond just gave him a look that said Mira had deserved it and then promptly turned her attention away from the two males. It was weird just how much she had changed after using that spell and she wondered if it was the spell or what she had seen before coming back that had changed her so much. Either way she wasn't exactly sure if she preferred the playful Luciana or if she wished she could still be Lucy Heartfilia the light of Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _ **AN: A rather short chapter, but next one starts the S-Class exams. Hope you guys liked Lucy's revenge against Mira and Freed. Although Laxus did something diabolic as well that will be revealed in the future. I might do a companion story to The Cursed Gift with oneshots of the members left behind, or I might just add in memories later on. If I do oneshots they will not be in any particular order.**_


	22. Chapter 22: Start of the Trials

Chapter 22: Start of the Trials

Cana had finally fallen asleep after having spent the last two hours crying this time her confession about Gildarts being her father was a lot more upsetting to the young mage. Maybe because she was shocked when Lucy had told her she already knew and was waiting for Cana to tell her. Once you knew the truth you could see those little details in common with someone, and truthfully Lucy was positive that Master had always known the truth. That knowing the truth was why he had allowed Cana the first of Fairy Tail's next generation, not including Laxus who was born into the guild, to join at such a young age. Although Lucy didn't tell Cana what she suspected not wanting to allow the mage to cry more.

When Lucy had told Cana she knew Cana started to panic wondering if Gildarts could possibly know as well. It had taken ages for Lucy to convince Cana that Gildarts was too dense to figure out she was his daughter on his own, and that he would love her when she told him the truth. Hopefully this time around Cana would still tell Gildarts the truth even without earning the title of S-Class mage because there was no way Lucy was going to allow her friend to leave the guild. Besides Gildarts needed his daughter just as much as Cana needed him to accept her.

Her friend had been very happy when Lucy had told her that she would be her partner for the S-Class trials. Actually Cana was even hoping that they would have to fight Laxus because according to Cana that would be an easy pass, Cana didn't think Laxus would ever fight her. Truthfully Lucy didn't think Laxus would fight her either, and she was certain that once Laxus heard that she was going to participate in the trials as Cana's partner that he would make up some sort of excuse so he didn't have to be a part of the trials.

He was getting better with his protectiveness before he found out about her health issues, and her stint without missions had made him a lot better. Yet Lucy still knew that Laxus would end up arguing with her about being in the trials, actually a lot of people probably would. Lucy was actually very surprised that Cana had accepted her as Cana's partner since the card mage knew of her health problems. It made her happy that someone still trusted that she was just as good of a mage as she had always been despite the fact that sometimes her body seemed to betray her. Although it probably helped Cana that Lucy hadn't had an episode in a while, something that Laxus seemed to think was because she had been relaxing instead of going on missions. He had ended up making excuses to get her to help with his paperwork keeping her at the guild longer then their agreed upon two weeks.

Sometimes Lucy wondered if it would be better to keep everyone other then herself and Gajeel off the island. That way she and her spirits could re-rescue Capricorn, and Gajeel could help her fight off Grimore Heart. Although who knows if Fairy Tail wasn't at Tenroujima this year Grimore Heart might not even attack their holy land, and without the fight against the dark guild it would mean that Acnologia would never attack either. Yet something told Lucy it was better to allow them to go against Acnologia and the Dark guild again even though Ultear and Meredy had joined Fairy Tail already it seemed there was still something that needed them. Since no one knowledgeable of the future tried to stop what was to come Lucy figured they thought it needed to happen as well for some reason. It didn't stop her from feeling guilty however and she was terrified of what was going to happen.

* * *

Shivering despite the heat Lucy couldn't stop herself from feeling sick as the familiar island came into view and dredged up all of her memories. Memories of thinking her loved ones would die, and who only held out long enough for Wendy to be of help to them because of the protection for members of Fairy Tail. Memories of thinking that they were all going to die because of a dragon, but instead they activated one of the great Fairy magics and had been able to save themselves at the cost of seven years of their lives gone even though they hadn't aged a day. Not to mention remembering the happy and sad tears everyone had gone through, the battles they had done.

As Lucy had expected people were not happy to find out she was Cana's partner for the trials. It led to someone finally slipping and Lisanna learning that her health was a lot worse then she had been led to believe. Surprisingly the only one who hadn't argued with her was Laxus, instead he had told Cana he was only coming as emergency support and demanded she make a contact card to him for everyone. This way if anyone needed assistance right away he could be called on, although when he informed the participants of this they all turned to her thinking she was the one who would end up needing Laxus. Not knowing that this would be useful to informing Laxus about Grimore Heart attacking instead of everyone being clueless when the flares went up.

Loke had still become Gray's partner although Lucy never remembered him promising this time around. Yet their contract was still put on hold for a while so that Loke could work with Gray against Wendy and Mest again. Loke wanting to make sure that Wendy wouldn't win this fight with Mest, so that she could be safe instead of going on, and maybe getting hurt. The Exceeds knew were Wendy and Mest had gone last time, so they would be able to protect her again until Natsu saved them.

Mest or Doranbolt, Lucy really wasn't sure which was his real name considering that Master had revealed that he was really an undercover Fairy shortly before everything happened, was here as well. He had once again convinced Wendy to be his partner, but he seemed to be watching them all with critical eyes. Lucy truthfully didn't understand why he had taken his own memories of being a Fairy away when it just made his reason for joining the council pointless, how was he supposed to be a spy if he didn't remember that he was a spy? Oh well at least he would keep Wendy safe until it was time for them to fight against Acnologia.

"Let's go Cana-chan," Lucy said with a smile undoing Freed's runes quickly and jumping into the water with her friend. Her feet automatically becoming a tail when she hit the water and she grabbed onto the card mage holding her tightly as she propelled them to the shore. It surprised her that becoming a mermaid didn't really use a lot of her magic actually it was the opposite since she felt stronger in her water magic when she was in this form. It was just too bad that they couldn't fight Bix and Freed like this.

They arrived on the beach quickly and not wanting to change anything Lucy automatically went towards the same passage they had last time. Knowing that they would meet Bix and Freed at the end of the path, but she also knew that she and Cana could easily take them. She was insulted when she had learned that last time Bix and Freed has allowed them to win, like they didn't think she and Cana could beat them on their own. At least this time since Fantasia never happened Freed wouldn't feel guilty and would fight them at full strength.

When the two came into view Lucy could feel Cana stiffening knowing that her friend didn't believe that she could win against the boys, especially since this time around Freed wasn't being ridiculous and pretending to have a weakness for women. Really Lucy was a little disappointed in herself that she had fallen for the obvious ploy the first time. She could also see the anger on Freed's face since he still hadn't forgiven her for her payback, but it was too bad for him Lucy was going to show him just how strong she was. Maybe seeing her actually fight without getting injured out of the blue this time would settle everyone down.

"Oi Freed are you sure Laxus won't kill us?" Bix asked his face pale well his partner was determined. Obviously Bix wasn't sure about fighting her because of Laxus and he looked like he just wanted to quit right now and give them the win. Honestly he was so going to be knocked unconscious for that.

"If you even dare take it easy on us Bix you'll see what I did to Freed-san and Mira-san was nothing compared to what I will do to you. Despite my condition I am not weak and I'm sick and tired of people treating me that way!"

"That's right we'll show you just how strong we are," Cana agreed preparing her cards and sending Lucy a wink. Obviously Cana had decided that she was going to trust Lucy's judgement over her own health and allow them to fight side by side. Even if Grimore Heart would stop her from obtaining her goal Lucy would still do her best to convince Cana that she wasn't weak meaning she was going to have to hold back on her own power.

"Baryon Formation!" Bixlow called obviously taking her threat to heart and attacking right away.

Lucy just smiled at him as she opened Aries gate, "Aries stop their attack," she told the Ram Spirit watching with a bright smile as Bixlow's babies were automatically stuck within the wool wall unable to move.

Seeing Lucy and Bixlow had already started their fight Cana smirked as she summoned lightning to attack Freed, although Freed's runes quickly blocked it. Soon enough they were in a large battle with Cana and Lucy back to back as they fought off each attack that Freed and Bix threw their way. The other two mages were panting not used to having two people in such sync when they fought against them, and Lucy smiled knowing that this time their winning wasn't because the other two felt guilty. Actually Lucy had been dragging the battle on wanting to up Cana's confidence in her own magic to convince the card mage that she was worthy of being her father's daughter. Being able to hold her own and actually be close to beating two of the Raijinshuu was proof enough of that.

Fighting against them again was actually fun and Lucy didn't feel weak at all. Her attacks had completely stopped after Edolas and Lucy was starting to wonder, no she was starting to believe, that her attacks had never actually been a health problem. Especially after having seen that image when they had passed back over to Earthland, she was almost a hundred percent certain of exactly what the price had been for her to be able to change her friends fates. It scared her, what she was now certain of, but at the same time she felt happy that this time someone else didn't have to suffer through it.

"How about we end this now Cana?" Lucy whispered to her friend not wanting the other's to hear it. Summon Prayer Fountain and I'll command the water from it and surround them with the water, then you can use lightening and that should knock them out."

"Alright Luce-chan let's do this!" Cana said and Lucy imagined she was smirking as they manoeuvred Freed and Bix to each other's side before Cana summoned the card. Then with a smirk of her own Lucy incased the two mages in the water, although it was a little difficult to control this much all at once, but she was able to keep the struggling mages from breaking free. Both of their eyes going wide when they saw Cana's lightning card and defeat register in their eyes before Cana used it against them. The shock factor only enough to knock them out for a few minutes, but long enough that Lucy and Cana would win the fight.

High fiving Cana Lucy was pleased that this time they had won of their own merit and the two of them laughed as they headed out to where they needed to meet the other winners. This time around it was so much better beating them and Lucy wondered if maybe on a subconscious level she might have known that they had been given the win last time. Either way she had gotten the rematch she had wanted for ages and proved that she and Cana were strong enough to beat them without cheating.

"I can't believe we beat them, oh Mavis maybe we really can do this. Thank you Luce-chan truly thank you," Cana cried into her shoulder out of the blue before they were out of the tunnel. Yet Lucy understood the emotions because she knew how much she wished she could reunite with her family. Cana was truly lucky to have this second chance and Lucy was going to make sure that this time it wasn't wasted. Since last time so much had happened that kept Cana and Gildarts apart for long periods of time really Lucy would have told Gildarts herself, but she knew Cana needed to be the one who did for her own sake and for her father's.

"Hey we're women of Fairy Tail the strongest guild in all of Fiore of course we could beat them because they underestimated us, and you underestimate yourself Cana-chan. You truly are worthy of being your father's daughter you just need to gain confidence in your magic," Lucy told her with a wink walking off before Cana could protest. She didn't like seeing Cana so weak and Cana needed to learn that drinking didn't solve all her problems, although she wouldn't actually be the Cana they knew if she didn't drink like crazy.

This was only the start of the trials and Lucy wondered if Cana would still make the same decisions. Somehow she wasn't sure if Cana would still try to knock her out so she could finish the trials, or maybe they would have time before Grimore Heart attacked for Lucy to bring Cana to Mavis's Grave. If Cana had confidence in herself Lucy was certain that Cana would be able to master Fairy Glitter she just hadn't believed she could control it last time, but maybe if she didn't receive it out of guilt she would be able to utilize it to its fullest. After they were done at Mavis's Grave Lucy had something else she had to do even if it took all of her magic to do it!

* * *

 _ **AN: Next chapter will have a lot of action to it. Hope you guys liked this one please review and tell me what you think :)**_


	23. Chapter 23: Changing Ones Fate!

Chapter 23: Changing Ones Fate!

Making their way to the rest of the passing contestants Lucy had to smirk at the look on Gajeel's face. Obviously he had been hoping to fight, but once again because he didn't pay attention last time he was stuck in the free pass. Natsu was looking sick and Master incredulous that Natsu had gotten past Gildarts, Loke and Gray were smirking at each other over their mean plan to defeat Wendy, and once again Elfman and Evergreen were late. Master seemed more surprised that they had gotten past Mira then he had been about Gildarts allowing Natsu to pass.

Lucy had barely listened to Master as he told them to look for the First's grave. Once he was finished speaking Lucy used Taurus and Scorpio to create a sand storm, and grabbing Cana's hand she dragged her down route E towards Mavis's grave. It was right where she had expected it to be and much easier to get to through this tunnel then if they had to go back to the start to find it again. Master seemed almost shocked to find them there when he arrived almost moments later.

"Well Cana if no one else's finds there way here you'll become Fairy Tail's newest S-Class mage. If others find their way however you will have to fight whoever arrives," Master said shocking both of them. Lucy had expected that there would be another challenge after finding Mavis's grave, but maybe he hadn't expected anyone to find it so easily.

Knowing no one else would find the grave Lucy really wanted to leave so she could put her other plan in action, yet she was stuck staying because she didn't want to risk Cana not becoming the S-Class mage. Now she wouldn't have to worry about Cana's self esteem, as long as Master allowed her to keep the title of S-Class mage Cana would have nothing holding her back this time. The hope in Cana's eyes at having almost achieved her goal made Lucy want to break down in tears wishing that last time around Cana could have succeeded as well.

Finally after a while of waiting, and being able to avoid the run in with Zeref she would have confronted him if no one else was around, Lucy finally saw the flare. Laxus immediately contacting Cana afterwards with the card informing her to head to the base camp because Fairy Tail was under attack. He had seemed relieved to find out that they were with Master and assured them that he was working on tracking everyone else down as well.

Master and Cana had left in such haste expecting her to follow them that neither of them seemed to realize Lucy had slipped away. With a sad smile at them not knowing if she would led them to believing she was dead if they couldn't find her right after, she was certain that what she was about to do would cause her to collapse from the amount of magic it would take. Yet without Ultear and Meldy working with Grimore Heart she was certain that her loved ones would be able to fight against the dark guild. She was hoping she would be awake to help Capricorn, but knew if she wasn't that Loke would free her beloved spirit for her.

So with a heavy heart Lucy headed to a specific body of water. The one Gray had said had turned Ultear from her path of darkness after she had listened to her mother's soul within the water. Even though she had yet to do anything strenuous Lucy was sweating from the sheer terror she felt with the knowledge of just what she was about to do. Something that if her spirits knew of would probably have caused Loke to appear in front of her and knock her out even with her vast magic she wasn't even sure if she could actually do it. Yet the blessing of the island made her hopeful as long as she could finish before Azuma collapsed the Tenrou Tree.

Arriving in the place Lucy was sure was similar with Gray's memories Lucy kneeled down in a prayer position. Spreading her hands out in front of her she used her knowledge of how souls felt from both her spirits and Bixlow's magic and searched the water. Grasping to find the memories buried down and with a grin that would have scared even Hades she found the link she was looking for. Water spinning around her Lucy began to tug at the link within the water pulling it from great distances already feeling the strain with barely having started.

With shock she felt herself enter Star dress with Aquarius and her control over the water became more. She had thought she would have to fight off her mother like spirit not have her join her partially suicidal crusade. As more water spun around her she could see the forming of a hand as she watched glimpses of distorted memories. Seeing a teary eyed woman leaving behind her daughter hoping she would be saved. Watching the same woman sacrifice herself for Gray and many more painful memories.

In the distance Lucy could hear shouting, but she ignored everything but the power in front of her. Grinning as the shape became more solid in front of her and as another source of power began joining hers this one cold like as it spun with her. Even though she had never felt this power before she knew that it was Ul helping her to form the body of the woman.

Halfway through the process she felt something drape over her, but no one tried pulling her away from the body forming in front of her so Lucy unlocked her second origin. Smiling with relief as more magic flew through her as she forced her water magic to greater heights as she and Ul worked in tandem trying to repair the ice mages magic.

Lucy only noticed Loke's and Capricorn's presence after they both offered her magic, enough that it caused them to fade away back to their realm to recover. The extra celestial magic that she swallowed from them being the last amount she needed to finalize Ul's body and with great relief she stared at the woman in front of her. She could see how Gray could have mistaken Ultear from Ul since she looked just as much as her mother as the old Lucy had looked like hers.

The woman was staring at her in shock before she spoke, "may I know the name of the woman who repaired my body?"

Before Lucy could speak however she felt herself collapsing onto the ground, but her eyes didn't go dark. Feeling a presence behind her Lucy feared for a moment that it was a member of Grimore Heart who she would be unable to fight off, but relaxed the moment he spoke. "She is Slayer I am Shadow, and we only do what we must Ul teacher of Gray and Lyon, and mother of Ultear. Do not ask for our true names, and do not reveal the magic used to fashion you once again. Now we must leave you because I have a fool to deal with."

Then feeling herself being lifted into the air Lucy realized the thing she felt draped over her earlier had been the cloak she used as Slayer. Perhaps it was best for the moment that no one knew exactly who had saved Ul from her fate. Especially considering that Luciana Redfox should not have known that Ul Milkovitch's soul would be close by on this day. Lucy knew Gajeel was mad at her, but he didn't say a word to her as she passed out from her over excessive use of magic.

* * *

When Lucy woke up it was to tearful crying over her still body. Forcing her eyes open she was greeted with the long blue hair of Wendy before the girl was pushed away and she found herself pulled into Laxus's arms. Her best friend was crying into her hair as he held her and she could feel the multiple bandages on his body. So she had missed the entire battle with Grimore Heart as she had made sure to revive Ul. She wondered what Gajeel had told the others about how he had found her, but she had a feeling she knew considering how strange everyone was acting. He had probably made them jump to their own conclusions and they all had figured she had pushed herself to much during the trials and had another attack.

"I am fine Laxus I promise you I am fine," she whispered into his ear wishing she could tell him the truth. Yet the fact that she had kept everything hidden for this long kept the words locked in her throat even as she hugged him tightly to her.

She wished that she could stop causing the ones she loved so much pain when all she wanted to do was take all of their pain away from them. It was why even though it had been a long shot she had done what she had and pieced Ul's body back together. Having seen Juvia's water body at times she had wondered if maybe she could refashion a body using water, but she knew if Ul hadn't had access to her own magic that she wouldn't have succeeded. It was the combination of her water magic and Ul's ice that had achieved the miracle she had pulled off.

"Luce-chan I was so worried about you after you disappeared on Master and I. We should have been more careful, but thank you Luciana it's because of you that I've finally achieved my dream," Cana said off to the side. Lucy knew if it wasn't for the fact that she was so tightly wrapped up in Laxus's arms that Cana would have thrown herself on her.

Looking behind Cana at the beaming man behind her Lucy knew that she had finally been able to tell her father the truth. Also seeing the marking on her arm Lucy realized that somehow well she was unconscious Cana had truly been able to use and keep Fairy Glitter. Perhaps because this time her heart knew she was powerful enough and because she no longer was holding herself back because of her fears.

"I'm glad to know everything worked out alright Cana-chan. I'll be fine though something told me that was the last of that," she said knowing she wouldn't have any more attacks, and that she most likely wouldn't try anything so foolish again.

She wondered if she could save Silver if he and Ul would end up falling in love. It would be quite funny if Gray's teacher and his father fell for each other now that Ul had a new destiny. Yet she still had no idea how to save Silver, but she had a feeling he wasn't as dead as he thought. She still didn't know the full extent of that demon's curse magic however so she wasn't yet sure if she would be able to save Silver as well. At least Gray would have a mother and a sister now anyways even if they would have to wait seven years to be reunited.

"You are never to do something so foolish again," Gajeel hissed at her from above her. Causing Laxus to turn and glare at the man he believed to be her older brother. Most of them probably believing he meant she wasn't allowed to participate in the trials again unknowing just what thing she had done.

"What truly did happen anyway Luc...iana-san?" Freed asked her seemingly hesitating in finishing her name. Probably still trying to remember not to use Lucas's nickname for her even if it was her true name it was no longer who she felt she was.

It was odd that Freed was the first one to ask what had happened since she expected it to honestly be Laxus. Even the look Freed was giving her was strange, but she put it off as his pride having been hurt that she had defeated him and Bix, and then had ended up passing out somewhere. If she had paid better attention to Freed maybe she would have been more worried, but most of her attention was on Laxus who was still clinging to her so tightly that Lucy was afraid her ribs would crack from the strength he was using to keep her at his side.

"I passed out having used too much magic today that is all," she said truthfully not admitting or denying that she had an attack. It was obvious they would believe it was her attack that caused it, but it wasn't truly her fault if they believed something else when she had told them the truth. This time she fainted because she had used much more power then was wise, and even now she was surprised that she could feel any magic. Most likely still retaining some because of Tenroujima's protection to Fairy Tail members, and because Wendy had probably amplified her magic to make it so she wouldn't get ill from magic deficiency.

Gajeel glared at her knowing exactly what she had done to use too much magic, but the others just seemed relieved. She could also see the strange looks Natsu and Wendy were giving her probably only now realizing that they hadn't smelt any blood on her this time. Hopefully it wouldn't cause them to become too suspicious over what exactly she had done.

It looked like Freed wanted to question her more, but before he could say something Lucy shivered as a very familiar roar rang out. She watched Gajeel shivering as well as he remembered just how helpless they had been around Acnologia the first time. The rest of their guild members looking fearful over what was now to come after what they all had gone through. Yet in true Fairy Tail style they began to head towards the cost to see what caused such a sound. Natsu and Wendy looking excited probably smelling the dragon and not yet knowing how dangerous it was.

With a resigned sigh Lucy followed everyone else as they went to face their newest foe even though she knew they would only be saved by Fairy Sphere. She wanted to make them run away and leave before they confronted the dragon, but she knew if he didn't fight them that he might do something even more disastrous. If he didn't destroy their holy island he would find something else to destroy to calm his rage at the feelings that had summoned him.

Natsu and Wendy had been so excited when they burst through the tree's seeing the terrifying black dragon with blue markings. The dragon of her nightmares that one she had always had to watch kill her loved ones in her dreams. What Lucy hadn't been expecting however was the fearful look the dragon gave her before it shot a blast of fire at her, which she had only been able to dodge because Laxus had pulled her out of the way. Watching his reaction to her and knowing there were only two beings he feared Lucy knew now with certainty what she had become, but she vowed then and there she wouldn't allow it control over her. She would be strong enough to live through this without giving in to the darkness.

"Let us fight Acnologia," she called with a vicious smirk before she and Fairy Tail began using their magic to fight him.

However Lucy hadn't expected anything to truly harm the dragon having seen that nothing had damaged it before. So when a hit Gajeel had landed caused a gash to show on the dragon's nose and for him to roar in pain Lucy had become hopeful. That maybe just maybe with their more powerful magic they could drive Acnologia away before they had to be sealed in time for seven years. Instead the injury seemed to make the dragon even fiercer and even as Lucy had landed a hit on his shoulder that shocked everyone when it began to bleed profusely she knew they would win. Her magic was still too weak for her to truly fight Acnologia on par at this time, and Gajeel was too weary of revealing their identities that he didn't use his shadow magic.

Yet this time Lucy didn't leave Master's side fighting alongside him even as he tried to force her away. "I will not leave when I can injure him," she had screamed back at him with tears welling in her eyes. At her scream a powerful magic of water had sliced off one claw of Acnologia's, but even as she did that he had lashed out with his tail at Master causing Master to fall to the ground.

With tears Lucy had held Master's hand in her own as her own hand was grabbed by Laxus. All of them believing that this was now the end all of their magic gone, so they had all decided to stand bravely as members of Fairy Tail grasping onto each other's hands as tightly as they could. Lucy knew they would not die as she saw the shimmering form of the ghostly mirror image of Mavis watch their courage at facing their deaths.

Lucy had been able to slightly injure the dragon who tormented her waking and sleeping moments but their magic was just too weak. If they had been able to properly rested then perhaps she and Gajeel might have finally been able to kill the once man mad dragon, but Lucy had foolishly used most of her magic reviving Ul. Not realizing what she had become or the fact that devil slaying magic could also work against a dragon.

As the final roar approached them Lucy thought back on all of the good times she had with Fairy Tail. Both in this time and her last hoping to strengthen the bonds of the spell that would keep them sleeping for seven long years then with a tearful smile Lucy watched the golden orb surround them. She had hoped to stop this pain, but it seemed her decisions made it so some things just had to pass. Then just as the roar almost hit them Tenroujima and the Fairy Tail mages was supposedly blown to bits in the eyes of the council.

A lone woman in a boat watching in sadness as the island she had just been freed on was destroyed by a monster worse than Deliora. She and the council watched as with a mighty roar the dragon once again disappeared in the sky. The waves of shock from the destroyed island making her boat crash into that of the council's where she was pulled up as she fainted blood pouring from her head. The council members believeing her to be her daughter the woman most of them had known as a fellow member.

Later on her description of what had happened would led to Porlyusica mentioning the great fairy magic Fairy Sphere and the chance that they had used it leading to the guild not spending the next few years in pain but rather in hope that they would see their loved ones again even if it wouldn't be for years. So much changing just by the altering of fates already done and the legends of Slayer and Shadow growing as they were the names Ul gave to her daughter as the ones who had saved her.

* * *

 _ **AN: Yep I've been toying with bring Ul back for ages, and decided to do it. Hope you guys tell me what you think of this chapter, and what they think has been revealed in it. Until next time :)**_


	24. Chapter 24: A Heartfelt Promise

Chapter 24: A Heartfelt Promise

Six long years had passed since the Tenrou team as they were becoming known had disappeared. Many people had mourned them, but with Ul's and Porlyusica's words Fairy Tail stayed strong as they waited the return of their once strongest members. The guild having grown much since they left even with Macao as temporary Guild Master since many children wanted to join the second strongest guild in Fiore.

Ultear, Jellal, Meldy, and Simon were all out on a mission honestly not expecting anything to happen for another year. Their prior knowledge making it a hindrance to them so they were unable to be there when Bisca, Alzack, Jet, and Droy went to get their missing guildmates. Ul wanted to go, but knew it was best for her reunion with Gray to be on less emotional terms then finding out that he hadn't aged in the last six years.

Meanwhile on Tenroujima Lucy groaned as she felt herself waking up. A heavy weight on her leg made her almost scream thinking that part of the island was trapping her down, but instead she laughed as she looked down at the man clinging to her. It seemed that they had been together even frozen in time and that somehow he had tried to use his body to cover hers after they had all been brought apart, by the waves when the island rested in the sea under a protective bubble. No one else was around them that she could see, so Lucy just leaned back and waited for someone to come and find them. She didn't dare wake Laxus in case she revealed something that she shouldn't know to him.

It didn't take long for Lucy to hear fearful voices calling out her and Laxus's names. Once she had reassured everyone that she was alive and after they got off this island she was going to leave for a while however. Lucy needed to confirm what she now believed and the only way she could do that was on her own, but she wasn't so heartless to leave and allow people to think she was dead. So instead she shouted out, "we're here," watching as their relieved guild mates threw themselves at them waking up the still sleeping Laxus.

Everyone else was already with them meaning she and Laxus had been the last to be found. Something felt wrong in everything though, but Lucy couldn't really put her finger on it, yes they were older as she had expected, but there were differences. Such as Droy not being super fat like he had been last time when he had eaten a lot to try and rid himself of his sorrow.

"What the hell is going on?" a groaning Laxus asked the people who were crying over them as he took in their differences in appearance.

"You guys have been missing for six years," Bisca said to the shock of Lucy and Gajeel. Both of them looking at each other wondering what was going on that would have led to them being woken up from their slumber a year early. At least it would make it easier for them to destroy Eclipse though before it gathered all the power it needed.

Everyone was shocked at being told six years had passed, but they hadn't aged a day. Then to the others shock Gildarts told them of how Cana was the new S-Class, and his long lost daughter that he hadn't known he had. After that their rescuers started telling them of all that had happened since they left mentioning how Fairy Tail had grown, and had the title of second best guild in Fiore. Lucy wasn't really surprised to hear that the best was Sabertooth.

No one seemed to realize that even though Lucy listened intently to the stories that she began to pull away from them the closer they got to Hargeon port. Even Laxus wasn't able to realize that something was weighing down on his best friend and causing her to suffer. The night they docked in the port after everyone went to sleep for the night Lucy went to find Master informing him that she would meet them back in Fairy Tail in a week or two. He didn't ask her any questions before she had left seeming to realize that something was haunting her so he allowed her to leave.

* * *

Currently in the guild of Fairy Tail members were coming and going as always unaware of what was coming. It had been a week since the four had left to get the Tenrou Team only alerting Macao where they were going just in case their calculations were wrong.

In the guild two young boys one the current Master's son the other a new recruit were currently trying to decide what job to go on. Both boys at thirteen were younger members of Fairy Tail who still needed to prove themselves capable of taking stronger missions with another member before they could strike out on their own. Many saw them as the next powerhouse team of Fairy Tail for the future though with how strong their magics were. The one was part of the reason that Fairy Tail been able to keep up their finances after the first failed expeditions before Ul had woken up.

Speaking of Ul she was currently manning the bar for Bisca as well as watching little Asuka. The little reminding her so much of Ultear when she was that age, Ul had been a little worried about not seeing Slayer until she was told of her daughter's other past. Being informed that the one who had saved her would only show up to change certain events that they thought disastrous if left alone. All of them still confused as to why Slayer had thought it so important to revive her without telling their partner first. Ul hadn't told them what Slayer's magic was however something telling her that was better left alone, especially since she didn't really understand it herself.

Ultear was actually due back with her team later on today. She always hated being away from her daughter and pseudo granddaughter for too long because of all the time she had already missed, but knew they had to live their own lives. So instead she waited impatiently every time they went out for them to return back to the guild again, always fearful that she would lose her daughter a second time.

It was during her time of worry that the door slammed open and lifting her head to berate whoever did it her breath caught in her throat instead at one of the figures in the doorway. Everyone else in Fairy Tail quiet enough that a pin could have dropped and they would have heard it before they all screamed in excitement running for the doorway. Then though they all stopped before they could engulf their missing members looking around as they realized someone was missing and fearful that someone hadn't made it home.

"Laxus-kun where's Luce-chan?" Kinana asked her eyes wide with worry as she looked over the crowd thinking maybe she had just missed her. Others were looking at Kinana like she was insane to ask Laxus that in case Luciana really had died. The newer members not understanding why everyone was looking like Kinana had just signed her death sentence.

Instead they were all shocked when instead of looking like he would fall apart Laxus was scowling angrily muttering about, "impatient girls who couldn't even bring one person with them on stupid information less missions." Making them sigh in relief realizing that Luciana was still alive if Laxus could complain about her like that.

"Gaj-nii is Lucy-nee alright?" the young boy who was talking to Romeo earlier asked his eyes wide with tears. He had met Luciana briefly but hadn't been around the guild enough to know that she was fine if Laxus was complaining, so instead he was fearful that the girl he saw as a sister hadn't made it home.

"Yeah Luciana's fine Lucas-kun, she just had to go do something that couldn't wait. Laxus is just pissed because she disappeared well he was sleeping after we arrived at the port. Not realizing that she could have been evil and left before anyone could have stopped her back at Tenrou, she only waited as long as she did, so that we could reassure everyone that she was alive," Gajeel said softly surprising others who were used to his gruffness. They were also shocked to hear him say what his sister would have done if she hadn't cared about their reactions of her not appearing so much.

Having been reassured that Luciana was fine everyone resumed their tackle and knocked the Tenrou Team onto the ground. Crying tears of joy at finally being reunited as the newer members just looked on with smiles knowing just how much the older members had been affected by the disappearance of their strongest members. Since their family was home at long last everyone was filled with joy, the exception being Laxus who was still pissed that his Lulu had left without informing him first or giving him a chance to go with her.

In true fairy Tail style everyone began a party that would last a full week before it would even end up simmering down as they learned of everything that had changed. Like how Lucas had joined Fairy Tail last year with his parents permission even if they were still weary of his magic since it was becoming rarer with everyday. Gajeel happy however that the pieces of the infinity clock were still scattered and that they wouldn't have to deal with that in a year if they could help it.

About an hour after the party had started everyone was greeted the rare opportunity to see the stunned faces of Jellal, Melody, Ultear, and Simon. All four of those granted information on the future believeing that they still had another year to wait which led to Jellal comically kissing Erza believing he was having another dream where she was finally home. What surprised everyone however was that Erza kissed him back right away and didn't hit him in the end, telling them all that she had wasted too much time if he had to wait six years for her to return for him. No one was really surprised when Jellal ended up fainting realizing that he had really just kissed Erza for the first time. Simon watched sadly, but wished his friends happiness still not having found a woman worthy enough to take the rest of his heart.

The most comical thing however was when Gray finally realized that the woman at the bar hadn't been Ultear like he had thought. Here he had been spending the last hour talking to Ultear about everything that had happened only to be confused when he saw another version of her standing with her team. Glancing at the woman in shock Gray looked like he couldn't believe it and looked like he might have collapsed onto the ground if it hadn't been for Juvia holding him up. Everyone having had decided to not inform Gray of the truth waiting for him to realize it on his own.

"Ul?!" he asked disbelief across his face as he stared back and forth between her and the true Ultear.

"I've missed you Gray," she told him smiling as the young man threw himself into her arms crying tears of joy as he clutched onto the woman who had been his mother figure for most of his life.

"How, how is this possible?" he asked looking like he was going to choke on the tears that were streaming down his face.

"The same pair who saved myself and those in the Tower of Heaven decided to save Ul, Gray. It seems that the debts owed to Slayer and Shadow keep getting bigger," Jellal stated having come to only just in time to witness the happy reunion.

"Whoever they are they have my eternal gratitude then. I'm just so happy to be able to see you again Ul, I knew you were still alive in a sense, but I never thought I would live to see you like this again."

"I know Gray I thought I was destined to flow through the sea watching over you only when you were in the sea," she told him hugging him even tighter never wanting to let go. She and Ultear had a lot of time for her to tell the other mage of how Gray and Lyon were her other sons. Lyon and her daughter however seeming to become even closer as time went on, and she wondered if something would become of their relationship in the future.

* * *

Well Fairy Tail spent a week celebrating minus their one member Lucy was heading in the direction her heart was pulling her in. She needed to know whether the revelation she had come up with on Tenrou was true or not. So even though she wanted to witness the reunions between so many people she kept on her way following her heart and the other power that was coursing through her. Having had six years to settle in completely without her body resisting it she would never again experience those episodes of her body changing. She might have been frozen in time, but it never had been.

To make sure no one who would possibly pass her would recognize her Lucy had used Cancer to disguise herself once again. Ironically giving herself red hair and red eyes, making herself stand out in a way Luciana Redfox never would. In truth her appearance not that Cancer understood it was a way for her to admit that she already knew what she had become without the proof. She just needed to confirm it a hundred percent or else she would end up driving herself mad.

It took her five days to find her destination and to convince herself that she truly was what she had always thought. Since it was constantly moving there was no way she could have found it by chance especially considering how far from Hargeon Port it was. The only way she could have found it was because the connection between it and her existed because somehow she had absorbed the essence of its creator. Somehow instead of Natsu having that cursed destiny Lucy had absorbed the side of him that made up END, making her the new Master of Tartaros.

Screaming in terror and sadness at the final proof telling her what the price had been Lucy didn't care if any of the demons of Tartaros found her. She knew as their master she could command them to do anything and they would be unable to fight it. Leaving herself to scream in horror at what she had become, but even as horror filled her knowing that she truly was no longer capable of being Fairy Tail's light relief filled her as well. Relief that Natsu wouldn't be the one going through this in the future, and that she had saved him from his fate without truly having tried even though she hated what she had become she couldn't regret it since it had saved her friend.

Lucy didn't know how many hours she spent their screaming before someone hit her causing her to glare at the cloaked figure in front of her. Nothing about the figure was capable of giving away their identity, but Lucy already knew it was Silver Fullbuster Gray's father. Having hit her to make her stop screaming probably wondering what crazy person would dare scream this close to the headquarters of Tartaros although he probably thought she didn't know where she was.

"Are you insane or do you just have a death wish?" The father of her friend berated her even though his voice never went louder than a whisper. "Then again with the magic I can feel pulsing on your arm perhaps you are just cocky."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked confused all traits of her hysteria disappearing at the cryptic words of Silver.

"A slayer can always sense another slayer of their own kind," he told her and she could imagine him rolling his eyes. "It's only common knowledge unless if you weren't actually trained properly."

"My parents died before they could," she said not really lying since in her original time line her parents had died without informing her of her slayer abilities. Her mother actually sacrificing her life to make sure Lucy would never gain them.

"I apologize then, but no matter how powerful you believe your devil slayer magic to be you are stupid for even thinking of taking on Tartaros. Or with your insane amount of screaming were you hoping they would come here and finish you off?"

"Neither I just couldn't hold in the pain any longer."

"You better leave now before they find you here, they won't be so forgiving if they do. At best you will be made into one of their insane experiments or maybe that is a fate worse than death. Either way child you should leave here if you want to live," Silver didn't even give her a chance to respond before he left her there.

He skated down a slide of ice directly into the castle of Tartaros, if she didn't know who he truly was and wanted to kill demons it was a stupid thing for him to do. If he wasn't Gray's father Lucy would have attacked him with her slayer magic just to teach him a lesson, but instead she left him alone and did as he said. Leaving the guild that was calling to the part of her she would need to keep buried a little while longer. Even if she was now part demon Lucy was positive she could resist the instincts that came with, and if she couldn't well she knew a lot of people she could turn to in order to seal herself away.

Seeing Silver again though just reaffirmed in her mind that the man wasn't truly dead like he thought. At least a small part of him had to still be alive otherwise he would be a walking corpse and if that was the case he would not have retained his own mind. Meaning there was a slight chance that she could save him as well she just had to figure out how to do it.

Giving one final glance to that dark castle Lucy turned away and headed back to the guild that she had been away from for much too long. Hopefully they wouldn't be too angry at her for leaving them with an explanation, but she had needed to confirm her thoughts and none of them would have allowed her near Tartaros not even Gajeel. What if they wouldn't accept her anymore once they found out that she technically shared a soul with that demon now? Natsu had been accepted yes, but what if they couldn't do the same for her. Yet even all her fears wouldn't even allow her to think of leaving the guild permanently she loved them all too much to abandon them in that way. Plus she needed them all if she wished to stay sane.

* * *

Two days later Lucy arrived at the guild where luckily no one questioned her. Instead she had been bowled over almost instantly by her younger brother screaming, "Lucy-nee," as he knocked her over. Lucy was shocked to see her parents there still with pained expressions on their face as their son called another woman, in their eyes, the name that should have been for his sister.

"Look Lucy-nee I joined Fairy Tail and I've got lots of keys," Lucas told her bouncing excitedly as he showed her his silver Fairy Tail mark right above his heart. Somehow he had gotten the mark to shimmer like the moon, and he had a pile of silver keys Lucy had never come across in either life. It seemed that they had been waiting for her little brother the entire time.

"I'm home everyone," Lucy called out tearfully as she smiled. Even if she wasn't the light of Fairy Tail she was still a member of the guild, and nothing would ever change that in her heart. Even if they all decided to one day turn their backs on her she would never turn her back on them because she was Lucy of Fairy Tail!

* * *

 ** _AN: I got some more inspiration so this chapter is a Valentine's Present to my loyal fans. Please tell me what you think of the revelation of Lucy being the carrier of END. There will be a more in-depth explanation in the future of how it came to be. Hope you enjoy the chapter :)_**


	25. Chapter 25: Lies and Truths

Chapter 25: Lies and Truths

Everyone had questioned her about why she had to leave before she came home again, but Lucy refused to answer them. It was best if they didn't know that she was a demon and human hybrid now especially since she didn't know when her body would change more or if it would. Laxus was surprisingly not clinging to her as much as usual and she wondered if her best friend was finally getting sick of all her secrets. It made her heart spasm in pain every time she thought of it, but she knew that eventually Laxus would leave her side.

She had also learned that after the main Fairy Tail team had left that her parents had decided to fund Fairy Tail keeping it open well the weaker members of the guild began to come into their own. Of course without any S-Class mages things were tough, which is why once in a while Jellal had masqueraded his self as Mystogan. A guild without an S-Class mage wouldn't keep up with other guilds and would have fallen behind, yet Macao wasn't truly a Master of Fairy Tail making it impossible for him to hold S-Class trials.

What really surprised her however was that her father, Jude Heartfilia, who was all about money didn't expect Fairy Tail to pay back their debt to him. His reasoning being that he owed their guild after Lucy and Gajeel had saved Lucas, and also because of his sons wish to one day join the guild. Jude and Layla were often around the guild when business could spare them so that they could spend time with their son because they didn't wish to have regrets if anything happened to him or them. Her supposed death making them realize that spending time with their family was just as important as the Heartfilia Konzern even though the opposite had happened when her father had lost her mother.

Considering that they had been gone for six years Lucy had been afraid that Jellal and the others would realize that Slayer and Shadow had to be one of them. Yet they didn't seem suspicious of anyone and were doing everything in their power to spend time with Gray and Erza. Never had Lucy seen Gray so happy as he was now that Ul was back amongst the truly living and she hoped that his happy smile would stay for a long time to come.

Lucy had only been home for a couple of days when she received the message. There was no signature to the message and only one line, _I can train you,_ but she knew exactly who it was from. It surprised her however that he was offering to train her in the art when he had dismissed her when they had met. Lucy didn't bother hiding the note knowing no one would understand it without context, although she was careful to make sure Gray wasn't near her. She wasn't exactly sure if Gray had ever seen his father's writing and she didn't want her friend asking her why his supposedly dead father had written her a message. No much better to just leave it alone.

"A message from an admirer Luciana-chan?" Mira asked a twinkle in her eyes that quickly dimmed as she read the message, and she looked a tad confused. "Why would you need training?"

"It's from an old family friend I ran into him a while ago before I came back, he just wants to help me out with a few things in memory of my parents. Not much of a talker however or writer in this case, and he always assumes that you know he's the one writing you," she said lying right through her teeth. Yet she had gotten used to lying so much that not even the dragon slayers in their guild would be able to pick up on it, so she held no worries that Mira would sense her lies.

"Ah well if it's something you need you should definitely do it, but no disappearing on us again or I will hunt you down and show you why I'm called a demon."

"Don't worry Mira I have no plans of leaving Fairy Tail anytime soon."

Just like when she had tried to reassure Laxus before Mira didn't really look convinced by her words, but the barmaid just smiled at her before she went to take someone's order. Even though she and Gajeel had literally been through a timeskip before it was still weird seeing people older than they were last time you had seen them. Just like when she had first arrived how odd it had felt seeing everyone as children when except for Romeo, Wendy, and Asuka she had known them all as adults or teenagers.

The oddest one however was Lucas since she hadn't seen him grown up before and she knew that one day her little brother would have quite the fan base. Hopefully he wouldn't become a player like some guys with good looks did, cough Loke cough, and actually truly cared about any girl he would date in the future. She was just glad that he had a happier childhood then her own had been and once again she felt a piercing of guilt believing it was her devil slaying abilities that had led to her mother's death. Even though she knew her parents loved her she couldn't help but think they were better off without her especially since she knew how their lives had been when she was in them, and what they were like after they believed that she was dead.

A shimmering light made Lucy look up and give a sad smile to Loke as he settled into the chair beside her. He didn't say anything but Lucy knew he had come out because he felt her inner turmoil. Really without her spirits Lucy doubted that she could have gone through half of what she had and she was thankful that she had them in her life. Without her spirit magic she would have probably been just like any other heiress who didn't defy their fathers and did anything to earn more money.

They just sat there in silence for a while before Lucy suddenly felt a hand on her wrist dragging her away. She started to fight before she looked under the cloak of the figure trying to cart her off and recognized him, although she still held her heels to the floor to stop him from dragging her off. Sure she knew why he wasn't speaking afraid of what would happen if Gray noticed him, but that still didn't mean he could just cart her off especially since she hadn't even told him if she agreed to his training or not. There were a few eyes on them now, but since Lucy wasn't attacking the cloaked figure in their midst most people turned their eyes away.

"Do you always only give someone not even an hour's notice before you come to drag them off?" she asked him crossing her arms in a huff. He just glared at her from under her hood as if she was stupid, but then again he didn't know that she knew his name so he shouldn't be angry at her. To him she was just a random girl who didn't know that his son was in this guild and that he was in every sense of the word, in his opinion at least, a walking corpse.

"Everything ok Luce?" Gajeel asked coming up to them his nose twitching. He probably recognized the smell of Silver, but he had only met the man once so he probably didn't realize whose smell it was exactly unless if Silver smelled a lot like Gray.

"Everything's fine, just an old friend who wants to train me in certain aspects of my magic that have long been forgotten," she said with a bright smile that would allow her fake brother to believe everything was alright.

Despite her words Gajeel still glared at the stranger probably sensing something familiar about him, but not knowing exactly what it was. All it took however was her glaring back at him and he just left them alone obviously realizing she could take care of herself. It actually surprised her at times just how much Gajeel trusted her own judgment and she wondered how hurt he would be when he found out that she knew what the price to her spell was but still hadn't told him.

"Let's go," she told him with a sigh as he grabbed onto her arm again and tugged her away. The two of them were only lucky that no one else had decided to follow them.

For a while Silver just dragged her away from Fairy Tail heading to the woods and if she didn't know who he was she would have been afraid especially since she had seen him go into Tartaros Headquarters. Most likely Silver thought she was a stupid girl who didn't have enough information about the demons she was supposed to be exterminating. Actually she wondered if he would try to harm her if he knew she held the powers of END now. Oh well she would just have to cross that bridge when it came down to it which hopefully wouldn't be for a while yet. It was like knowing what the price was and what her body had gone through stopped all the episodes and she had never felt healthier. Actually she felt in peak physical condition despite how long she had been frozen which had affected her for a while the last time around.

After about an hour of walking through the forest in silence Silver finally stopped shedding his cloak and revealing his devil slayer tattoo to her. With a sigh for the first time in front of any one other then Gajeel Lucy pulled off her arm band showing of her own marking which he looked at with wide eyes before he schooled his expression. Maybe that should have worried her, but all Lucy wanted to do was learn how to better control her slayer abilities because she had a feeling that her being a devil slayer would keep the demon blood under control. Most likely why she hadn't succumbed to anything and why she didn't feel a compulsion to find Zeref to kill him.

"Why don't you start by telling me what exactly you know about being a devil slayer," it was a demand not a question. So Lucy told him everything she knew. About how devil slayers could eat their element just like dragon slayers, and unlike dragon slayers their magic wasn't learned or rather taught by their foes. No Devil Slayers had hereditary magic in their blood and could only be learned by someone who was descended from a devil slayer different then other magic that just required something in common with it.

She also told him about the attacks she had learned and about how she held an advantage over other slayers since her spirits could be summoned and their attacks could give her more energy if she ate them. How much more powerful her celestial magic had become after her tattoo had appeared out of nowhere and how she had only recognized it because she had seen a similar mark once before. She didn't tell him who she had seen with the mark however and he had assumed naturally that it had been one of her parents.

After she finished verbally explaining what she knew she decided to show him the few attacks she had been able to learn without being taught. The bellow of the Celestial Devil slayer which destroyed trees around them, and almost made her fear that someone would have heard the commotion and come to find her at the heart of the destruction. Then showing him how she was able to make her magic into a whip and use it to attack, or gather it in her hands or feet in order to harm someone easily.

"Considering you had no one to teach you and you primarily use different magics you are actually further then I would have thought, but you still have much to learn," he told her after she allowed the last of her magic to fade out of existence.

"So will you teach me?"

"I don't think I have another choice. You have freedom that I don't have and advantages I could only dream of, so yes I will teach you but you must not tell anyone what I'm teaching you about."

He still didn't seem to trust her with his name, but Lucy didn't really mind since she already knew it. Instead she just voiced her agreement and began to train in her other abilities glad that he didn't know exactly why she trusted him so much. Knowing what she did about Gray's father he would probably think that she was an idiot to come back and try a different approach, or if he had memories of what had happened maybe he would have seen that she was giving people a second chance.

So they trained Silver teaching her what he could about how the magic worked even though they had fundamentally different powers. He was still able to show her how she could do certain techniques by demonstrating his own to her. He also told her that she was capable of pulling back another celestial based mages power meaning if she ever faced a celestial mage or spirit who could not be fought back in the normal way she could force their power out of them. It scared her that she could have such an ability and she swore that she would only use it if she had no other choice.

The progress she made that first day wasn't much since he was only explaining the basics to her that she needed to learn before they could go on, but it did give her a stronger grasp over that side of herself. Lucy only hoped that eventually after training with him for a while that she would be able to figure out a way to save him. If doctors had a way of bringing someone back and he was still just on the edge of death's door there had to be some way for her to save him. She had a feeling that way should be glaringly obvious, but no matter how much she thought of it she still couldn't quite make it out.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks Lucy decided to train in secret with Silver always sneaking out before Laxus woke up, but making sure to leave him a note. Because of her fundamental grasp on some things already the training wasn't going to take as long as it would usually especially since she was already fully trained in one celestial art. All she had to do was learn the attacks and after that there wasn't much Silver could do for her.

Usually she would train until noon with Silver and then head back to the guild. The guild was currently preparing for the Grand Magic Games and Lucy sort of wished that she had gotten more information on the past games from their guild mates the first time around. That way she would know just exactly what they would be up against, but when Fairy Tail had fallen to the bottom in her original time they had been too ashamed to talk about their failures meaning Lucy was going into this blind.

All she knew was that next year's games was the first time that guilds had been allowed to enter two teams meaning Fairy Tail could only enter one team, but any time they asked Master to pick the team he would bounce them off saying it would be decided in time. Even though time was running out with a little less than two months until the Grand Magic Games he still wouldn't choose the team. Leading to everyone in the guild trying to somehow convince Master to put them in by taking a bunch of missions which tended to end in the infirmary as they tried to take ones to difficult for themselves to handle.

Actually she had seen quite a few people watching her in shock since she didn't even bother in trying to convince Master, lying to everyone and saying that she needed to strengthen her magic for a while. That had led to Gajeel giving her a few odd looks knowing that her magic was stronger than most members of the guild and she had just been holding back. Yet he didn't call her out on her lies although they were only partial lies since she did want to strengthen her devil slaying, but it's not like she could actually tell Gajeel that without him getting worried. Silver might be Gray's father, but that didn't mean that Gajeel would trust him to train her when he had such ties to Tartaros even if he was undercover.

Then one day when she went to meet Silver he was gone and a note had appeared in front of her telling her there was no more that he could teach her. She obviously knew that Silver couldn't really be gone for too long without others becoming suspicious so she didn't care that he hadn't said goodbye. Instead she was hoping that the deadline would still be the same that she would still have roughly another year before his true death, but she was still brainstorming trying to find a way to give him back to Gray as well. If she couldn't find a way however she was just hoping she could make sure he and Gray never met because what was the point of allowing Gray too see his father only to lose him again.

* * *

"So you're finally done with your mysterious running off?" Laxus asked a frown on his face as he slid into a seat beside her. Being away from him for the past three weeks had made it easier for her to push her feelings for him aside. They were still there, but she was now able to control herself well enough that she was certain not even Mira would realize that she had finally fallen.

"I told you I was just training Lax-kun nothing to worry about."

The look Laxus gave her told her he thought that there was plenty for him to have to worry about although he didn't voice his thoughts aloud. Instead he seemed to be looking her over a tinge of fear in his eyes like he was afraid that she had been secretly suffering episodes again without informing anyone. Not that she could blame him for his worry since she had hidden her health from him for such a long time, and now that everyone knew about it she was finally better, but she couldn't tell them that because then she would have to explain how she was sure. She just had to lie to everyone to much recently and it was eating her up inside.

"One of these days Lulu I'm going to tear down all of your walls and now everything that goes on in that head of yours."

"Good luck with that Lax-kun I'm pretty sure that's something that will take you the rest of your life," she told him playfully before she realized just exactly how that could sound and went pale. She would have backtracked if she hadn't realized that saying anything at all would have made him aware that she had at least thought of them like that before. So instead of reacting when he gave her a wide eyed look she pretended like she didn't even know what she had implied. She was just lucky Mira hadn't heard it although the barmaid was still sticking to their truce for the moment.

"I just don't understand why you keep everyone out of that heart of yours. It's almost like it's made of ice, but you show that you care for us all so it's not like you act like an Ice Queen, yet everyone feels distance between us. Sometimes Lulu I feel like you aren't even a true member of Fairy Tail."

Lucy watched in shock as Laxus walked away not even giving her a chance to respond to his words. She hadn't even thought that others would realize just how much she distanced herself from them even if she really tried to act normally around them. Even Laxus she was keeping at arm's reach once she figured out her feelings for him, but she had never thought he would doubt her allegiance to Fairy Tail. Didn't Laxus know that fairy Tail was her family? Did he mean to hurt her by saying that, or was he just trying to convince her to tell him what was going on?

"I'm sorry for what Laxus-sama said Luciana-san he just doesn't understand," Freed said from behind her making her turn her watery eyes to him. She hadn't even realized until she had to look at someone else that she was crying from what Laxus said to her.

"What? You mean he doesn't understand that I love this guild and would do everything and anything to protect it?! I love Fairy Tail! It's not my fault that I just can't let people see the real me!" the tears were flowing faster now as she admitted that to Freed. Her words spoken softly and quietly because she didn't want anyone to realize that she was falling apart from what Laxus had said to her, didn't want them to know and that he had the power to tear her into tiny pieces.

"He just feels like you don't trust him Luciana-san. Laxus-sama doesn't understand that sometimes some truths are better left unspoken. He'll come around eventually," Freed was trying to reassure her which she really didn't understand. Freed was supposed to completely worship Laxus and side with him not try to make her feel better after Laxus basically ripped her heart out.

"No Freed I don't think he will not as long as he knows that I'm keeping secrets from him. I'm sorry, but I'm going home I need to be alone."

Not giving Freed a chance to reply, just like Laxus hadn't given her a chance to dispute his words, Lucy headed back home. Although maybe if Laxus couldn't forgive her it might just be time for her to convince Master to let her move out because there was no way she could live in Laxus's home and now that everything was different between them now. Not that she could blame Laxus it was her fault, but she just couldn't tell him of what she had to go through. Gajeel wouldn't even know if he hadn't come back with her and admitted it to her first. This just wasn't something you could actually tell people and expect them to understand.

* * *

 ** _AN: Finally finished this chapter hope you guys like it, although I'm fairly certain you'll be mad at me for making Lucy and Laxus go through a rough patch. Please tell me what you think I always appreciate reviews :)_**


	26. Chapter 26: Silence and Tears

Chapter 26: Silence and Tears

It was difficult knowing that she and Laxus weren't speaking and that she could do nothing about it. Anytime he saw her in the guild he would pointedly turn away from her and their guild mates were starting to notice the rift between them. Yet no one knew exactly why they were fighting or that the problem wasn't because of something Laxus had done this time. It seems Freed had decided to keep their fight to himself other then the sympathetic looks he would send her from time to time.

Despite everything going on and the pain she felt every time Laxus turned away from her Lucy just couldn't find it in herself to ask Master to move out. She felt like if she moved out now it would end up signifying the end of her friendship with Laxus. Never was she gladder that she hadn't told Laxus that she was in love with him because if he knew that and was still treating her this way she felt like her heart would shatter into a million pieces.

"There is much turmoil in your heart today Luciana," the voice of Mavis behind her caused Lucy to jump. Sometimes she felt like the astral projection of the first master could see right through her soul and know her secrets. Actually when Lucy hadn't seen Mavis after they first woke up she had feared that it was because she wasn't a true member of Fairy Tail because of her status as END. She had almost ended up crying when she was able to see Mavis because it confirmed for her that despite the fact that in all technicalities she was the Master of a Dark Guild she was still a Fairy in every sense of the word.

Turning towards the first Master Lucy gave her a sad smile. "Only turmoil caused by my own decisions Mavis, but despite the pain it causes me I can't find myself able to ease it on my own."

"Sometimes what is right ends up leading us to a world of pain and suffering. Despite what young Laxus says you are definitely a Fairy Luciana so never think differently. Only a true Fairy sacrifices themselves the way you have despite knowing there will be terrible consequences."

"What do you mean?!" she asked frightened that Mavis somehow knew the truth.

"I don't know all the details, but I can sense his magic on you. I just hope Luciana that you know what you've gotten yourself into by selling yourself to the devil."

Lucy looked at her in shock at first thinking Mavis had figured out the truth, but when she finished speaking she knew that the first Master had completely misunderstood what she had done. Thinking that Lucy had made some sort of deal with Zeref for power or maybe she thought that Lucy had been experimented on in some way. Either way she was just happy that Mavis didn't know truly what she had done, although out of everyone she believed the First Master would understand the most. After all to save Yuri Dreyar she had used incomplete magic leading to her being cursed with Ankhseram.

"You've completely misunderstood Mavis, but all I will tell you is that I will do anything to protect those I love. Even if it means becoming something they hate," she told her before walking away not wanting to risk telling her more then she had already revealed.

Leaving the guild Lucy wondered what she should do now. There was still a few weeks left until the games and without Laxus everything was so boring. Really it would have been perfect if Slayer or Shadow were needed for something, but they weren't going to do anything until the Games because then countless of wizards from all over Fiore would be around and it would be much harder for the council to find them. The royal family wasn't going to be happy with Slayer and Shadow after they destroyed what they were working on, but Lucy knew just how dangerous that gate could be. She was also afraid that it would be someone from her old future who would come or someone who could reveal her identity as Lucy Heartfilia. So maybe her reasons for wanting to destroy the gate weren't completely pure.

Stuck deeply in her thoughts Lucy wasn't paying attention to where she was going and found herself bumping into somebody. A male somebody by the hard body that she bounced off of and almost ended up on the ground if it wasn't for the swift hands catching her before she could fall ungracefully in the middle of the street. Looking up to thank the person and apologize for bumping into them Lucy felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked at Laxus. His eyes were hard, but she could also see the softness he was trying to hide from her, the softness he always had in his eyes when he looked at her.

Opening his mouth as if he was about to say something Laxus just sighed and shook his head clearly changing his mind. Then he was gone in a jolt of lightning leaving her hair all frizzy, but all Lucy could think of was how much she had hurt him. If she hadn't hurt him he wouldn't have bolted out of there in a way that she couldn't follow him all she was doing was hurting Laxus. Perhaps it was better if they never got back to the way they were it would be less heartbreak for Laxus if she ended up dying during her mission.

If he never knew she loved him and if he could never fall in love with her he would be much happier. She knew this, so why did she feel tears cascading down her cheeks as she stared at the spot that Laxus had left her in? Why couldn't she just close her heart off from him? Simple because no matter how hard she tried Laxus was just simply in her heart and Lucy needed to remind herself of how much she loved her family and friends in Fairy Tail. If she ever forgot that it would be very likely that that would be the day that she would lose to the demon inside of her. No matter what Lucy could never block off her heart or she could be signing the death warrants of everyone she had ever loved.

Realizing that she was still in the middle of the street crying and was starting to gain people's attention Lucy swiftly moved away. She had no concrete destination in mind all she knew was she couldn't go home and she couldn't go the guild. So instead she just wandered about until she found herself back at the spot she had first arrived back in the past. The spot that everything with Laxus began and she just let all her pain and sorrow unleash. Her magic attacking the trees and everything around her golden light spinning everywhere as she finally let out all of her frustration.

Hours Lucy spent in that spot until the clearing where she had met Laxus in this time was completely destroyed. It was strange how much the destruction she had wrought seemed to show exactly how her heart was feeling inside. Actually Lucy was surprised that no one had seen all the lights. Surely she had been making enough noise to draw someone to her, but surprisingly no one ever showed up. Seeing the destruction around her though just made her heart hurt even more because even though it had been caused by celestial magic Lucy found it resembling the destruction Zeref often left in his wake, and she felt afraid of just how much destruction she could do with her magic. She was afraid that one day she would truly embrace END if her heart ever completely shattered.

When Lucy made to get up she found that her legs felt like jelly and in a manor becoming quite common with her Lucy found blackness entering her vision. Her last thoughts before she embraced the darkness being that she hoped her friends didn't think it was another attack.

* * *

It was night when Lucy next awoke and no one was around her. She was still lying in the clearing where she had been when she fainted from overuse of her magic. Finding herself still here just made her heart ache all the more because she now believed that Laxus no longer cared about her. Before if he didn't know where she was or if someone couldn't tell him he would have come searching for her, but it seemed he didn't care enough to do that anymore. Making her cry all over again even though she thought she had cried enough tears to last a lifetime.

Standing up slowly so as to not faint again Lucy's legs still felt like jelly but she started to move forward anyway. Screaming with frustration as she almost face planted into the ground the only thing stopping her were Loke's arms around her. It made her wonder why he was only appearing now after she had wrought all this destruction, but the sad look on Loke's face stopped her from asking him. Lucy had a feeling that her spirits had been spying on her with a spirit mirror again and knew exactly why she had been so upset. They had probably thought it was best for her to let go of all her hurt and anger before they interfered.

Instead of allowing her to stumble her way back home like a newborn foal Loke just picked her up gently in his arms. Then he began to walk them back to the Dreyar house being careful to avoid people knowing that people would think the worst if they saw her spirit carrying her. Not a word was spoken between them and Lucy wasn't sure if she was grateful about that or sad that Loke felt like he couldn't speak to her about her pain anymore. They had been through so much together and yet he didn't seem to have any advice for her this time their circumstances being too strange for either of them to know what to do.

When they arrived at the Dreyar house it was to find Master Makarov sitting on his rocking chair on the deck seemingly waiting for her. His face going pale as he saw Loke carrying her and he rushed towards them probably fearing she had a relapse.

"Luciana-chan are you alright?" he asked his eyes wide as he looked over her trying to find any damage, not seeming satisfied by what his eyes were telling him.

"It's ok Master you don't have to worry, I'm fine just used too much magic well training. Loke had to open his own gate so that he could bring me home."

"Oh thank Mavis, you shouldn't be running off like this Luciana-chan. I've been worried sick about you," he told her the worry shinning in his eyes, but also relief at knowing she wasn't ill or injured.

"I'm sorry Master things have just been difficult lately."

"It is fine my dear, but why don't you go soak in the tub it looks like you can use it. Oh and Luciana," he called before Loke could bring her into the house, "always know that I am here if you need to talk about anything."

"Thank you Master," she told him with a brief smile before Loke brought her into the house.

Once she was in the bathroom she sent Loke away and did exactly as Master had suggested. Partly for the relaxation that came from soaking in the tub, but more because she was absolutely filthy from laying unconscious in the forest. She just didn't know what she was going to do about Laxus anymore she was certain it was better not to tell him the truth, and she still wasn't quite sure if he wouldn't be better off without her.

This wasn't a problem that would just blow over and there was no way that she was going to lie even more to Laxus. He deserved to know that his best friend trusted him and really Lucy wasn't showing him that she did trust him. Of course she trusted him with her life, but she couldn't trust him with her memories or her heart. Not because she thought he would do something terrible to her or betray her, but rather because she was afraid that one day she would betray them.

Sure Mavis said she still had the heart of a Fairy, but they didn't really know how END worked. For all Lucy knew once Zeref was aware of who she now was and that she had Natsu's other abilities he might be able to control her. All of Zeref's demons were compelled to do anything for him even sacrifice their own lives to be able to end his. Who was to say that one day Lucy wouldn't be exactly like them, maybe now she didn't feel any strange urges or the like but who knew what the future would bring. How could she tell Laxus that one day she might not be able to control herself and could end up betraying the guild and everyone they loved? It was much better that she fight through this alone just like she had been fighting through everything else.

* * *

 _ **AN: Sorry it's so short, but this is more of a filler chapter before the games begin to show that Lucy and Laxus aren't speaking. Also showing reasons why Lucy is so afraid to let everyone in. Hope you guys liked it please tell me what you think. Thank you for sticking with me so far :)**_


	27. Chapter 27: Battle Royale

Chapter 27: Battle Royale

They had all arrived in Crocus earlier this morning, but Master still refused to tell them who was participating. The whole guild had come to support them, but Master had told everyone to make sure if they didn't want to be in the games to make sure they wore some weird bracelet thing. It confused Lucy, but because she was still worrying about her situation with Laxus she didn't really think much on it. She was right when she had believed this wouldn't all blow over and even Sorcerer's Weekly had noticed the tension between them. Causing a ton of rumors about them to crop up in the Magazine, but none even came close to the truth. Everyone thinking Laxus was the cause like usual no one even thinking that Luciana Redfox could be the reason for the fight this time.

Mira and Cana were concerned over their friendship and how it had all of a sudden fallen apart so badly that she and Laxus didn't even look at each other. Thankfully though the guild's matchmakers just left everything alone and they didn't even question her on what was going on between her and Laxus. The Raijinshuu still spoke to her, but they definitely spent more time with Laxus who was going out on as many missions as he could. He would probably still be going on missions if it wasn't for the lack of missions now that the GMG were upon them.

Right now Lucy was just sitting in the room she shared with Ever, Mira, Cana, and Levy. The rest of the girls were downstairs talking to their love interests, or in Cana's case getting completely drunk. Lucy had begged off telling them that she was tired, but the looks the four of them gave her told her they didn't buy it. Yet they had left her alone probably correctly assuming that she wanted to avoid the complete and utter lack of communication from Laxus. It was difficult knowing just how much he meant to her now when before she would have only thought of him as a prickly guild member who she couldn't get close to. Now he meant the most to her out of everyone, and because of her secrets/need to protect everyone she had lost him for good.

* * *

Lucy didn't know how long she had sat in her room quietly crying over losing Laxus before she fell asleep. When she woke up though it was to find herself in a forest like setting and if it wasn't for the fact that the GMG was strange she probably would have panicked, but she just assumed it was part of the game. Her assumption proving correct, when she found a small slip of paper addressed to Luciana Redfox with instructions on it.

 _This year teams are not pre-decided. All eligible members of a guild who wish to participate must enter a Battle Royale. The first five members of the guild to make it through Battle Royale become the main team with the sixth member being the backup. Any magic is allowed as long as it does not maim or kill. Good luck and let the Battle Royale begin!_

Obviously receiving the small note was so that someone's position wasn't given away, and it was fairly straightforward. If this was what Fairy Tail had gone through during the last game before they came home she didn't know why they hadn't mentioned it. Then again maybe they had been completely annihilated in the Battle Royale, Lucy wasn't sure if you were still able to participate after you were knocked out or something. Really the instructions could have been a tiny bit clearer otherwise there was nothing to stop people from coming back in time and time again, but then again maybe that was the point.

Focusing her hearing Lucy decided her best course of action would be to travel through the water since Juvia would be the only other person who could use that avenue of attack. Focusing she allowed her increased Devil Slayer senses to track down the nearest source of water. She was glad that the clothing she had originally worn yesterday was completely black because it made it easier for Lucy to blend into the darkness of the forest until she could reach the water nearby.

It only took her a few minutes to find the water source she had heard and Lucy was glad to see that it was a river like she had thought. She wouldn't be able to use it the entire way, but it made it so that no one would see her unless if they had enhanced senses. It also made it so she could eavesdrop on other people's positions and conversations, making it so she could find out where exactly the exit to this weird forest was. Slipping into the water Lucy smiled as she once again sprouted a tail and began making her way through the water at a fast speed, diving deep enough down that anyone who saw the ripples would just assume it was a small fish swimming down the river.

At the moment Lucy couldn't hear anyone nearby her position which she was grateful for, but at the same time it made it a little difficult for her to understand exactly how she was supposed to survive the Battle Royale. Lucy had probably been swimming for about ten minutes when she first heard someone near her. Obviously this person wanted to be found because they were just stomping their way through the forest seemingly not caring who would find them. Focusing her hearing even more she grinned as she realized it was Natsu nearby and decided to keep on swimming. Knowing Natsu he would assume Battle Royale meant it was him against everyone even his own guildmates and she didn't want to have to fight the flame head right now.

Probably two minutes exactly after Lucy had avoided Natsu she heard someone else and grinned knowing this person wasn't a Fairy Tail member. Summoning Gemini silently and directing her gate to open on the river bank Lucy used a baser form of Star Dress, called Star Connect a way to communicate with her spirits telepathically, in order to send Gemini her silent orders. Telling them to silently sneak up on their opponent and touch him or her, and not to engage in a fight unless if there was no other choice. Moments later Gemini sent her the thoughts of a man from Titan's Claw, but she quickly dismissed them realizing they held nothing of importance.

Instead of sending the twins back Lucy told them to follow her discreetly so they could use this tactic again. She didn't wish to showcase her magic to other guilds so early on and have them know what sort of attacks she favored, so instead she would go for the strategy side of things something most of her guild wouldn't do. With how many guilds participated in the Games Lucy was fairly certain that it was better for her to conserve her magic until she absolutely had to fight. Swimming and using Gemini to spy only using a small portion of her rather strong magic core.

Using Gemini and swimming in the water made it so that Lucy could avoid big fights and also learn information from the people she came across. Making it so that eventually she knew exactly where she needed to head, but in order to get there it meant leaving the safety of the water. The end of the forest was close to where she was as was the goal point, but the problem was that the river couldn't be used to reach it probably because Juvia's magic was considered to be somewhat cheating. Waiting with Gemini Lucy carefully slid out of the water holding in a giggle as her tail became legs once more it was such a distracting sensation.

With a quick wave of her hand Lucy sent all of the water coating her clothing back into the river with a barely noticeable plop. The sound so miniscule only a slayer would be able to hear it and then she began to run somewhat connecting with Taurus to gain the strength she needed in her legs to run at a faster pace. Her ears trained to listen around her and she sighed as she heard the telltale sounds of someone walking over leaves behind her, knowing that her luck of having been able to avoid other contestants was finally running out.

Grabbing her whip Lucy just smirked waiting for the person to show themselves. Their movements unfamiliar to her ears so they either had to be someone she had never met, or someone that she hadn't yet met in this timeline. Either way she was just hoping that this battle would be interesting and not over in three seconds flat.

Finally a person with bright red hair came into sight a little further then Lucy should have been able to see. Yet it was lucky she could see them because this person was holding a bow and arrow as well as magical goggles, that if Lucy was correct about their function was allowing this unknown contestant to see Lucy. Looking like she was still unable to pinpoint where the person was Lucy looked around as if she didn't know that the red head was preparing to shoot her with some sort of arrow. Then at the last possible second after the arrow had been released Lucy jumped into action slicing the arrow neatly in half until it fell down completely useless. She could see the fear on the archers face as she disappeared from their sight only to reappear behind them and snatching their goggles off their face, not wanting this fight to end yet.

"I am Luciana of Fairy Tail, who are you?" Lucy asked allowing her voice to echo all around them so that the archer wouldn't be able to find her.

"Arlina of Serpents Memory," the archer said visibly shivering at being told she was fighting a Fairy Tail mage, or maybe this girl just paid way to much attention to the rumors about Lucy and Laxus.

"Well Arlina I do hope you can be a good fight," Lucy said before she stepped back in front of the other mage. Then without warning she darted forward watching in satisfaction as the girl nimbly jumped away from her whip just before it sailed to hit her each time.

Neither of them were using magic yet judging each other's physical reactions, or at least Lucy was. She knew Arlina wouldn't be able to completely judge her own reactions since the other girl was still on the defensive not allowing her to see Lucy's true reaction time. Plus she was sort of toying with the girl, but then she started to get bored seeing this fight as a waste of time, so with a smirk she disappeared again discreetly summoning Sagittarius and getting him to hit Arlina with a stun arrow.

Watching the other mage fall with a look of wide eyed surprise on her face, Lucy bolted again heading towards the edge of the forest. Still borrowing strength from Taurus and she didn't even realize until a bright light surrounded her that she had already crossed the line. Smiling Lucy allowed herself to reappear in front of the arena where a cheering crowd was watching her with wide eyes.

So far it seemed not many people had made it out of the forest and those Lucy could see were basically ones she knew. Sting and Rogue were already out, Rogue probably having just used the shadows the entire time, and maybe even brining Sting with him so that they would be able to participate in the games. Kagura from Mermaid Heel looking completely bored and desperately clutching her sword, although she didn't look as serious as last time Lucy had seen her, probably because this time around her brother hadn't died.

Then from her own guild only Jellal was standing looking a little uncomfortable his eyes flitting to Kagura every few moments. Most likely remembering what the other version of him had made Kagura become and she wondered if this was his first time seeing Kagura since then, or if he always acted like this around her. Either way it didn't really matter and Lucy calmly made her way over to Jellal, glad that Laxus wasn't the only one here since the two of them still weren't speaking to each other.

"What did you just use Meteor to bypass everything so quickly?" she asked hiding a smile when Jellal jumped turning his gaze to her from Kagura.

"Oh hello Luciana-san, and yes that's what I did, it's not like it was against the rules and I like participating in the games."

"Hmm is there a problem with the woman holding a sword, I thought Erza-chan was the only one who held your heart," her words said teasingly and she grinned as Jellal blushed a satisfying shade of red.

"Of course Erza is the only one in my heart. That woman over there is Simon's little sister, I just wish I don't have to fight her and face Simon's wrath," even if Lucy hadn't known the truth she would have known Jellal was lying right away. Erza wasn't kidding when she said that Jellal was a terrible liar, honestly who did he think he would fool with that?

Giving him a look that told him Lucy didn't believe him Lucy realized that there were multiple screens showing different areas of the forest. Jellal had probably watched her appear out of nowhere since it seemed they hadn't even bothered monitoring the river seemingly not realizing how well it worked to get through the forest without exhausting yourself. Most of the people on the screen right now were strangers and she found herself trying to find any of her guild mates on the screen with much difficulty. She wondered if they had actually tried to hide or if the forest was just so vast that not all of the sections could be properly monitored.

Finally Lucy was able to catch Gray and Natsu fighting on one screen causing Jellal to sigh beside her. Those two seemed even worse this time around for their fighting then when she had actually allowed herself to be Lucy Heartfilia, something she had never thought was possible. Had it been her presence in their life that made it so it was easier for the two opposites to get along as well as they had? Sure she knew they would still protect each other no matter what, but their rivalry was seriously getting out of hand it seemed.

Getting bored watching Natsu and Gray fighting something she saw all the time at the guild Lucy began looking for other guild members or someone she knew whose fight would be interesting enough to watch. It was sort of boring watching fights between some of the mages because Lucy had no idea what their magics were, making it so she couldn't even guess on what counter measures their opponents could use to win their fights. Everything was just complete and utter chaos and Lucy could see why next year they would end up limiting the amount of guilds allowed to participate. These games alone had already lasted five hours if not longer just trying to gain a spot on their own personal team.

"Here," Jellal said making Lucy jump and turn her attention away from the screens. Realizing Jellal was holding a small bag she gave him a questioning look, "its lunch. I guess we forgot to warn you guys to bring food or something because of how long this can end up lasting."

"Thank you," she told him graciously accepting the bag. She hadn't even realized that she was hungry until this moment and she gladly ate the two sandwich's Jellal had provided for her. Watching as he pulled out another bag and began to eat his own food, making her glad that he hadn't just given her his own lunch out of courtesy. She liked getting to know this Jellal the one who didn't think he wasn't worth anything.

Soon enough a light shinned again in the arena this time with Ultear and Meldy stepping out with grins on their faces. Lucy had never even seen them on the screens and wondered where exactly the two mages had hidden in order to make their way here. Both of them smiled politely at her and then held their hands out to Jellal who pulled out another couple of bags handing them over and giving them a quick smile as they immediately began to wolf down on their own lunches. Just how many different lunches had Jellal brought, or had he only brought enough for those who would end up being on their team?

"So Luciana-san, how did you make your way through the forest? I didn't even feel you once!" Meldy said her eyes wide as she plopped down onto the ground beside Lucy a curious expression on her face.

"I swam through the river most of the way using one of my spirits to spy on people around us until we found out where the exit was. Then I just had to fight one person before I was able to make my way here," she said shrugging not really feeling like going into detail.

"That's awesome. Ultear and I just used my sensory magic to avoid people and she used her time magic to allow us to travel over treetops quickly growing new trees whenever we ran out, although we got lost a few times because the forest looked exactly the same from the top."

Lucy just smiled at her explanation since it explained why Lucy hadn't seen them. The screens showed the trees yes, but not the tops of the trees because of how large they had been. Yawning Lucy found herself unable to keep her eyes open any longer and just drifted off into sleep. Wondering who the last member of their team would end up being and praying it wouldn't be Laxus.

* * *

When Lucy woke up it was to find herself being gently carried in a familiar yet unfamiliar pair of arms. Fluttering her eyes open she was a little shocked to find Jellal was the one carrying her and that Ultear and Meldy had disappeared. She guessed that the preliminary games to decide the teams had ended, or Fairy Tail was at least done since she doubted he would have taken her away from the arena otherwise.

"Hello sleeping beauty," Jellal teased her after glancing down and finding her hazy eyes glancing at him.

"Who else?" She didn't elaborate since she knew he would understand what she meant.

"Laxus is the last main member of our team with Erza as our back up member in case of injuries."

Sighing Lucy buried her head into Jellal's shoulder upset that she would have to put up with the cold shoulder through the games as well. Maybe she could get Jellal or Erza to talk to Laxus and just ask him for a temporary truce until after the games were over. Then he could go back to hating her as much as he wanted since she still wasn't able to give him the answers he was looking for. She had sort of been hoping that maybe Gajeel would use his shadow magic to get through quickly, but she guessed he had realized the dangers of showing off that magic before he was able to fight Rogue and seemingly steal it from him.

"I can walk now, thanks for trying not to wake me."

"You're welcome Luciana-san. I do hope you and Laxus-san are able to fix whatever the problem between you is. A love like yours doesn't come around very often."

Jellal left before Lucy could even tell him that he was wrong that Laxus didn't love her and that she didn't love him. Yes she would be lying to him about her feelings, but Lucy had to convince them that she didn't love Laxus. They already believed that after everything and just thought she had lost her best friend for reasons unknown, if they knew that she had fallen in love with Laxus after telling them there was no way for so long they would end up pitying her. Perhaps they would even believe that Laxus had actually ended their friendship because he found out how she felt about him. Besides it would hurt Laxus even more if he knew she was in love with him, but still couldn't trust him with her secrets.

Realizing that she was in the hall where her room with the girls was Lucy headed towards it. She was almost completely in front of it when a hand clamped down over her mouth and another arm grabbed her around her waist tugging her into another room. Her back was to whoever it was, but she felt fear well up inside of her because she couldn't access her magic, and she heard the telltale click of the door in front of her locking as the hand around her waist let her go for a brief moment to lock the door.

All she knew was whoever it was was a man because of the hard body pressing against her from behind caging her in. She felt afraid of whoever it was since they had obviously planned this, how else would her magic have suddenly disappeared?! Now she wished that Jellal hadn't left her alone because he could have helped her. After everything she had been through why in the name of Mavis had she let her guard down now!? What was going to happen to her, and who had taken her prisoner?

* * *

 _ **AN: I know I'm horrible not updating for a while and then leaving you guys with a cliffhanger. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the start of the Grand Magic Games :) Please tell me what you thought, thank you for still following this story.**_


	28. Chapter 28: Heartbreak

Chapter 28: Heartbreak

Struggling against the person who took her Lucy was panicking wondering if someone had found out that she was really Lucy Heartfilia, or maybe even knew that she was now END! No matter how hard she thrashed against her captor however Lucy just couldn't free herself, and she was wondering why her Curse power wasn't activating. Without her magic she had thought that the Curse power would manifest itself to protect her, or had she not fully become END yet?

Biting down on the hand holding her mouth closed Lucy prepared to scream, but a pair of lips quickly silenced her own swallowing the scream before they quickly broke away from her own. Feeling terrified Lucy opened her eyes not even realizing she had closed them and almost found herself sagging in relief as she was the blonde haired man in front of her. She quickly caught herself however and sent her fist flying towards his face, but he caught her hand before she was even close to breaking his nose like she had been aiming for. Pissed at him for trying to give her a heart attack after he had refused to talk to her for so long!

Glaring at him Lucy found herself wanting to claw his eyes out. Something in different circumstances she would have blamed on her new demon side, but she knew that it was really coming from the part of her that was in love with Laxus. She was mad at him for acting like this even though she could understand why he was starting to get fed up with all of her secrets.

"What do you want Dreyar-san?" she spit out at him with as much venom as she could muster. Feeling pleased at herself as he flinched at the overly formal title she had taken with him considering that he was so used to her calling him by a nickname.

"Lulu," seeing her glare at him he sighed, "Luciana-san I just don't think you should be involved in the games. I had been hoping you wouldn't make it through which is ridiculous with how much control you have over your magic, and the knowledge you have on your spirits strength. No matter how mad I am at you I don't want you hurt!"

"It's not your business anymore Dreyar-san. Now let me out, and trust me Freed is going to get an earful when I find him later on for helping you!"

Laxus just gave her a sad look, but didn't budge his eyes telling her that he wasn't going to allow her to leave until he had his say. Even if the way they were treating each other was tearing him up inside it seemed like he didn't truly want to resolve anything until she confided in him, and she just couldn't allow him to know what was eating at her heart daily. If he truly was her friend he would be standing beside her waiting until the day that she felt she was able to confide in him. Why couldn't he just wait for her instead of causing the both of them so much heartache?

"As long as you are in Fairy Tail Luciana it is my business, especially when you are doing something in our guild's name! What if you end up seriously hurt or worse because you have another attack? I just want to keep you safe! Why can't you understand that?"

"Yeah you really want to keep me safe when you drag me into a dark room, lock the door, and make it impossible for me to use magic! Don't you think if I thought there was any chance of an attack that I would be participating in the games? Haven't you noticed I haven't had one since we got back from Tenroujima? Oh sorry I forgot you're mad at me because I wouldn't tell you where I went after we got back. That the great Laxus Dreyar can't accept that I don't want to confide in him, and thinks I can't keep secrets from him without him acting like a child!"

"With how often you disappeared after we got back how could I have known! You could have been hiding again just like you did when you were younger because you can never rely on anyone can you Lulu! Mavis you never even told me you had an older brother and then I'm supposed to accept that he is suddenly joining our guild not questioning it or you. Not to mention you showed a magic no one even knew you had. Why can't you just let us in Lulu? Fairy Tail is like a family and yet you close yourself off from everyone, so even when you are right in front of us we have to wonder if you are really with us!"

Laxus's words stung just as badly as they had when he had told her that he didn't even feel like she was a fairy anymore. She had known of course that there were issues between them, but she hadn't realized that not explaining about Gajeel being her older brother had been one of them, or her water magic. Without knowing the full story telling them she had forgotten about it would seem odd and not make any sense. Mavis nothing since she had used that spell seemed to make sense as more time went on, especially not how close she and Laxus had ended up getting. How long had Laxus been holding in his feelings this way without allowing them out?

"You understand nothing Laxus Dreyar," she spat out trying to fight back the tears in her eyes. "Fairy Tail means more to me then my own life, no matter what happens to me I will do everything to protect this guild, even if you don't think so Fairy Tail is my family too. I would gladly give up my own life if it meant protecting even one life of a member of our guild!"

Her words made Laxus growl at her and his hands were suddenly on her arms his eyes flashing with rage. His next words however shocked her to the core especially with how animal like he sounded when he said them, "you will not give up your life for anything! Do you understand me Lulu there is always another way to protect our guild?! I swear if I even think you will do something that stupid I will lock you up for the rest of your life!"

"Careful there Laxus you actually sound like you might love me or something ridiculous like that," she told him scornfully allowing her voice to sound colder then Gray's ice. "I hope it's not anything like that because I'm fairly certain I have made my feelings on that subject quite clear over the years. Before I only saw you as my best friend, but with how you've acted towards me lately I don't think I can even see you as that anymore. If you ever want me to forgive you you'll have a lot of grovelling to do."

Before Laxus had a chance to respond a metal bar crashed into the door in front of them and an angry looking Gajeel was clutching Freed by his shirt. Freed was shaking as he looked at the dragon slayer who was in full out dragon force mood his eyes flashing red as he glared at Laxus. Lucy hadn't seen Gajeel looking like this since the previous timeline when they had first met, although she had heard from Levy that he had looked like that when he had fought Tartaros.

Lucy was grateful for the interruption, but she wished Gajeel had come sooner so she wouldn't have said those hateful words. It seemed that Laxus was still frozen in shock from her words because he was just looking at her with so much pain in her eyes that Lucy wondered for only a moment if she had been wrong about his feelings for her. That maybe he did love her, but she quickly pushed that thought down not wanting to think of that possibility, because surely her words now would have crushed any feelings if they had been there.

Really all Lucy wanted to do was throw herself at Laxus and cry into his shirt begging him for his forgiveness, but she held herself where she was keeping the cold expression on her face. It was better this way wasn't it if she broke Laxus's heart now instead of later when he found out he had fallen in love with a demon, not that he loved her now, but there was always the possibility that he could fall for her later on. No maybe she shouldn't even make up with him and just allow everything to follow this course even if her heart was screaming at her to make everything right with Laxus.

A grunt broke Lucy out of her thoughts and she was shocked to see that Gajeel had used his iron dragon's club and gotten Laxus right in the gut. The other dragon slayer not even making a move to stop Gajeel from harming him for whatever reason Gajeel thought he had. Freed was shaking so much by the doorway having been at some point been let go by Gajeel, so that Gajeel could attack Laxus.

"Lookie here Dreyar-sama," Gajeel spat with mockery despite the title he used; "if you ever try anything like this again you'll never be able to have any children. I've sat by and watched you hurt my sister with your cold actions towards her because she can't trust you with the shit the two of us went through before you even knew her. Yet the way you are acting with her keeping secrets from you that honestly have nothing to do with you I don't think anyone can actually blame her for not wanting to trust your ass!

"You will leave Luciana alone until she decides she is ready to talk to you, and if you seem to still be acting like a child towards her I'll take her far away from Fairy Tail even though I know she will hate me for it. I'm not going to sit by any longer and watch you tear and stomp all over her heart. People have always said the two of you are closer than anyone and that they envy the relationship you two had, honestly I wish I knew you when you weren't such an asshole. Leave Luciana alone!

"If she wants to participate in the games that's her choice and you should just support the choices she makes. Sure she will probably end up making mistakes, but being someone's friend means standing beside them despite those mistakes. It means picking them up when they fall. Maybe you should think about that and whether you are actually worthy as you are now to be Luciana's friend.

"As for you Freed I thought you saw my sister as a sister as well. A man would never allow his sister to be defenceless without her magic in this sort of situation. If I ever hear of you helping Dreyar-sama with something like this again I'll keep my sister away from you as well!"

It wasn't until a pair of hands gently picked her up that Lucy realized that she had somehow ended up on the floor during Gajeel's passionate speech. She thanked Mavis that Gajeel had come back with her because she didn't know what she would have done without his support. Finally allowing her mask to crumble Lucy found herself crying into his shoulder, silent tears that allowed all of her emotions about everything out, but didn't alert anyone other than Gajeel that she was crying. She hated that things had come to be this way, but she understood that it was best for now even if it didn't seem that way.

Lucy didn't know how long she had ended up crying for, but when she finally stopped it was too find herself in an unfamiliar room that only held a desk and a couple of chairs in it. Gajeel gently sitting her down on one of the chairs, as he plopped himself down into another one neither of them speaking right away instead just sitting in silence thinking over everything that had happened since they came back. The smile on Gajeel's face was bittersweet and Lucy wondered if she looked into a mirror right now if she would see that same bittersweet smile on her own face.

Her problems with Laxus had been keeping Lucy blind to the bigger picture and she knew that they had a lot of things they needed to do. Now with the games having started it would be best for the two of them to think on when Slayer and Shadow would be making their next appearance. There was no way that she was going to leave the Eclipse Gate alone for another year and risk watching another version of her future die in front of her. Not to mention that she wasn't going to watch Ultear sacrifice her time and become an old woman once again, not when Ultear finally had her mother back.

"Gaj when should we destroy it?" she asked quietly not daring to raise her voice too much. Afraid of voicing it out loud and having someone else hear what they were planning.

"Let's wait a few days until the games are really underway. Then we'll go out after an especially tiring day when security should be lax. I've already started thinking of how to destroy it and think using your Bull Spirit would be the best. Have him throw me towards the gate with metal gloves encasing my hands. I think if I make it before hand and mold it instead of completely use magic that it should work well enough, although it might take a few throws for us to destroy it all the way. Maybe use that grandfatherly spirit of yours to see if there is another way for us to destroy it. Are you ok though?"

"I'll be fine Gaj," she told him even though they both knew she was lying through her teeth. For some reason the longer she fought with Laxus the more it felt like part of her heart was breaking off from the rest and becoming a block of cold ice that would never unthaw.

He gave her a disbelieving look, but didn't contradict her on what she had said instead just giving her a tight hug. Lucy's tears were all gone, but she still appreciated just how much Gajeel cared for her, and was glad that he was her older brother even if it wasn't by blood.

"We better go before the girls start worrying about you. Just know Bunny girl if you need anything or need to talk I'll always be around. Don't forget I understand the most what you're going through," Gajeel offered before disappearing out of the room. It was uncharacteristically sappy for Gajeel to offer something like that, but it just went to show how much they both needed each other.

* * *

After their argument Lucy didn't see Laxus for the rest of the night, although she had seen Freed giving her concerned looks. Obviously afraid that she and Laxus would never end up talking to each other again, but maybe that was fate. Perhaps the timeline was trying to right itself realizing that Lucy and Laxus were never actually meant to be friends. Then again it could be that dratted family curse acting up again with her just like it had with her ancestor, Dreyars and her bloodline just seemed cursed to have their relationships end badly.

Luckily it seemed that no one knew about her argument with Laxus and everyone congratulated Lucy on making the cut for the team. Although Natsu was sulking in a corner sad that he wouldn't be allowed to beat up people from other guilds. A lot of concerned looks were sent her way, but no one other then Laxus had been brave enough to ask her if she was healthy enough to participate in the games. That could be because of the dark look on her face though that kept popping up whenever Lucy thought back to her argument with Laxus which was often.

She still found herself wanting to track him down and beg for his forgiveness because of her harsh words, but a quick glance at Gajeel convinced her that wouldn't be such a good idea. It seemed that he knew she was thinking of making amends with Laxus despite how much they both had hurt each other and his eyes hadn't left her since she had joined everyone for supper. No one seeming to put Laxus's disappearance and her bad mood together, she might have been spying on the conversations around the bar with her advanced hearing.

"Oi Luciana-chan come drink with me," Cana called from the bar a large barrel in her hands. Usually Lucy would have refused to drink with Cana, but her mood right now made her think it was actually a good idea.

"Why not," she told Cana jumping into the barstool beside her.

Lucy soon learned that unfortunately having a body that hosted a demon as well as being a devil slayer made it increasingly difficult for her to get drunk. Everyone was now surrounding her and Cana cheering her on considering that she had outlasted most of Cana's other challengers to date. Mavis Cana was even starting to show her drunkenness, and yet Lucy still couldn't get a good buzz despite the fact that she was no drinking barrels of it like Cana.

"Ugh," Lucy screamed as she emptied the next barrel, but still couldn't feel that emotionless state she was craving. Getting angry she threw the barrel she was drinking across the room her mood now being even worse than before, since she had been unable to lose herself like she had been wanting to.

"Where's you a going Luci-hic-anna?" Cana asked her looking like she was about to pass out any moment.

"I'm going to bed."

Everyone let out groans which quickly turned into gasps of amazement as they watched Lucy walk away. The gasps being caused by the fact that she wasn't wobbling at all or showing any signs of being drunk despite the amount they had just watched her drink with Cana. The bar they were in wasn't actually in the hotel Lucy was staying in, so she found herself outside in the fresh air feeling like nothing was ever going right.

Deciding that she didn't actually want to go to bed yet like she had told Cana, Lucy just found herself aimlessly wandering around. Wondering just how everything had came to be this way. Sure she had a temper before, but she had never been this badly tempered, and it seemed it was all Laxus's fault. Every time she had lost her temper since she came back in time seemed to have something to do with Laxus, almost like he had a hold on her emotions and heart that she didn't understand. Something that had existed even before she had ended up falling in love with Laxus, sure she had been attracted to the Laxus from her original timeline, but she never would have fallen for that Laxus. He had been too much of a jerk when she first met him, although maybe she might have fallen for him with how much he had changed after he had been excommunicated.

"What's a Fairy doing wondering around on her own at this time of night?" a very familiar voice leered.

"Oh does the pathetic little kitten think he can hurt me. Trust me kitty cat I'm not in the mood to play right now, so why don't you scurry on back to where you came from."

"Interesting the Fairy has claws. I'm Sting by the way, may I have your name lovely Fairy?"

"Luciana Redfox and sorry kitty cat this fairy is way too old for you," she told him before pushing passed him and trying to make her way back to her hotel deciding she had enough fresh air for the moment.

"Funny you don't look that much older than me, but I've heard you're taken. Too bad I'm certain we could have had fun together," he told her winking as he pulled her back around to face him.

"Look I'm not in the mood right now, so why don't you leave," she hissed at him feeling her eyes burn for a moment. Whatever the burning was though quickly made Sting drop her arm and he ran off fear in his eyes. Normally Lucy would have wondered exactly what had caused him to have a sudden one eighty, but she was just too pissed off right now to care.

Instead she just made her way back to her hotel where the room was not to her surprise empty. It just made it easier for her to fall asleep. Something she had thought would take her a few hours of mediation before she would be able to, but seemed to only take a couple of seconds after her head hit her pillow. Luckily having no painful dreams that night, almost like her mind realized she couldn't take any more strain after what had happened earlier that day. Whatever the reason Lucy was grateful for the dreamless sleep.

* * *

 _ **AN: I think the name of this chapter is quite fitting don't you agree. I honestly didn't think I would have another chapter of this story finished so soon, but it just kept begging me to write it, so I hope you guys enjoy the updates so closely together. Please tell me what you thought of this very emotional chapter, and I apologize for tears that may have happened because of this chapter.**_


	29. Chapter 29: Discord

Chapter 29: Discord

Honestly Lucy could now see why her guild in the other timeline had been so against them participating in the GMG. The first time around they were actually lucky with how organized it was because now it just seemed like chaos. Jellal was currently playing the game, but with how many guilds there were participating Lucy couldn't see him at all. Actually she was hoping he would make it through alright because this time the GMG was an elimination thing the first two days made up of games to eliminate the weaker guilds who somehow made it through. Then once the guilds were eliminated down to a semi manageable number they would start the battles.

Right now it seemed like they were playing some type of seeker game. Each person had to find an item that was stolen from them the night before, the leaders of each guild team being chosen to participate, but they also had to fight people from other guilds off. There was no time limit of who made it through, but if you were hit that was it you were out, so the game was also strategy based as you had to avoid all of your opponents attacks. It was actually good for them that Jellal was participating because he was easily using meteor to quickly pass anyone who came near him.

Of course Lucy was trying to pay attention to the games, but someone beside her held most of her attention. Being near him after their big argument made her feel supremely tense, and he just acted like she wasn't even there. It seemed he was taking Gajeel's warning to heart and it caused millions of tiny pinpricks to stab her in her heart, as she realized this time there was no going back. The friendship she and Laxus shared was over, and she doubted that anything could fix it no matter how much she wished things could go back the way they were. Before Laxus had ever known that she was cursed, before they had started having so many problems, and before she had ever realized that she loved him. She just wanted to be Lulu and Lax-kun again the best friends who everyone envied, not Luciana Redfox and Laxus Dreyar who shared a strained relationship.

So that's how the first two days of the grand magic games went, although the second day it was Laxus fighting for their spot to remain on the team. Lucy would do her best to act like being near Laxus wasn't ripping her heart apart, and Laxus would pretend that she wasn't even there. Fairy Tail of course was still in the games, but twenty guilds had already been eliminated from the original seventy participants. She still thought fifty guilds was way too much, but that's how the games seemed to be working this time.

Of course there were still going to be a few differences until the elimination was enough for them to fight one on one. Such as whoever battled that day going against multiple people from different teams, although she had heard rumors that the guild teams would be doing the battles as pairs until the numbers died down. Actually that concept terrified her more than having to face five or more people of other guilds because she was terrified of ending up with Laxus. For those who didn't know about their falling out it would seem like the crowd would want to watch her and Laxus fight together, and she could see that as a train wreck waiting to happen.

Today was Ultear's turn to participate in a game and this one was actually right up in the time mages alley, and those who grew plants. Apparently you were supposed to only using your powers nurture a sprout into a fully grown plant, if you used too much or too little magic the plant would die. With time arc Ultear ended up gaining the full ten points, and at this point in time Fairy Tail was the number one participating guild, although that could change fairly easily with the battles.

Instead Ultear was now just sitting on top of her tree waiting impatiently for others to finish up their task. It was funny to see just how many other guilds got weeded out because their control over their magic wasn't strong enough. Although it made a lot of sense for Lucy to try and weed out those with little control early on; after all they didn't want to end up with the crowd injured because someone used magic that was too volatile, or that they couldn't control. So she just watched as people blew up various plants kicking out another ten guilds after the first hour of this. The rules stated that anyone who hadn't blown up their plant after two hours would still go on, so that they would finally have time for their battles today.

"So Luciana-san how did you end up joining Fairy Tail?" Jellal asked completely out of the blue making Lucy squeak turning to him. She had been so tuned in to watching people spectacularly fail that she had sort of forgotten that there were three other people with her.

His question was a fairly simple one and would seem natural for most people who wanted to get to know someone else. Yet for Lucy it just filled her with pain reminding her of both times she had joined Fairy Tail, as well as the fact that both of those relationships had drastically changed. Natsu because he couldn't remember how close they were the first time, and Laxus because he just couldn't trust her anymore. She saw Laxus turn his head away a glimpse of pain in his eyes at Jellal's question probably remembering just as she was the happier times of their past.

Giving Jellal a sad smile she told him the version everyone in Fairy Tail knew, which included nothing of her past before she joined. "Laxus-san found me on a cliff just above Fairy Tail, I was severely injured at the time although he didn't know it, he saved my life by bringing me to his guild. Once it was revealed that I was a mage and I was healed enough to get up Master Makarov offered me a place to stay with him and Laxus-san, and I ended up joining Fairy Tail."

"How old were you?"

"Six at the time."

"What about your parents? Shouldn't you have gone home afterwards?" he asked giving her a sad look and Meredy gulped hitting Jellal on the shoulder probably thinking it wasn't a good question to ask. Sometimes those who grew up in the Tower of Heaven forgot the types of questions that most people would realize were sensitive topics.

"My parents died before I was injured in that way," she told him the truth even if it would be seen as a lie in this time. It was true though her parents had died before she came back to the past, and it was only her meddling that kept them alive. Also Gajeel had confided in her that his parents and the original Luciana had died before he joined Phantom Lord, and that their deaths were why he was so cold.

"I'm sorry I didn't know..."

"It's fine. Fairy Tail gave me a family again. It's why I would do anything to protect them," she said giving him an almost vicious smile at the word anything.

Jellal didn't say anything after that drifting into silence again, and she wondered why he had suddenly wished to know how she had joined the guild. For a brief moment she panicked wondering if maybe he had noticed her similarities to her other self, the one he had memories of because of Ultear's magic, but she pushed those thoughts aside. She needed to stop being suspicious about everyone knowing her secret.

She was glad however that he didn't push more into her past, and guessed it was because he didn't want to end up putting his foot in his mouth again. Actually thinking of what happened to them before had Lucy's eyes drifting over to the rest of their guild where her parents were currently sitting with Lucas. She wondered why they were sitting with the guild instead of in the crowd, but figured she could ask Lucas about it later on she really needed to start spending more time with the boy. Even if she couldn't be his real big sister she wanted to be able to get to know her little brother. On the other side of them was a woman wearing a cloak, whose gender she could only tell by the shape, and she wondered who it was exactly. Yet she filed that away as something she could learn later as well if her guild wasn't reacting badly to the cloaked woman she couldn't be that bad.

* * *

Finally all of the guilds had either been kicked out of the game or had made it to the two hour mark. Another four guilds going in that time bringing the total down to thirty-six a bit easier for the fights to go down. It also made it work that the guilds who would be fighting one another would be picked through a draw with six guilds fighting at once making it so that there would be six big battles. Lucy's dread just built up more when it was announced that the guilds would be participating in pairs decided by the judges.

Today's judges being the king in mascot form, Princess Hisui, Jason, and surprisingly Mest or Doranbolt as he was known right now. She was just hoping that they would chose Meredy and Ultear to work together or something like that because she wasn't ready to fight with Laxus as a team again. Of course it seemed that fate hated her however, "in the first battle will be Luciana and Laxus from Fairy Tail, Jura and Lyon from Lamia Scale, Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth, Bacchus and Warcry from Quatro Cerberus, Julia and Evric from Angel Wings, and Mirina and Jacob from TearStorm."

The last two guilds were ones Lucy had never heard of so she figured that they were either a very small guild, or they had formed and disbanded before Fairy Tail was revived the first time around. Either way she was cursing in her head for being stuck with Laxus how was she supposed to win this if Laxus and she weren't even on speaking terms. Glaring at him she just marched right past him as she made her way into the arena smiling at the cheers that the crowd made for seeing them, at least this time around she didn't have to deal with Fairy Tail being booed at because no one could remember their strength.

"The rules are simple Kabo, both members of a team must be knocked out. Points go to the team who's knocked out the most in the end. The first team with two members to be knocked out is disqualified with their points going to whichever team knocked them out. There is an hour time limit Kabo, only going over if two teams or more still have both members. Let the match begin Kabo!"

Lucy wasted no time after that was announced to call upon Loke and Capricorn her two best combat spirits. At least with her spirits she knew that she actually had someone watching her back, and she smiled viciously ignoring Laxus as she jumped into the fray. With her spirits she was obviously the number one target for the other guilds since they knew she could easily take out more than one person at a time with her magic. It seemed that no one had done their research on her however because they all seemed shocked when she started using her Fleuve D'étoiles to keep them at bay.

Loke and Capricorn were currently fighting against Warcry and one of the members from the teams she didn't know. That was probably why neither she nor her spirits had realized the attack coming for her back that was promptly blocked by a scowling Laxus who glared at her. Seemingly not caring that they were in the middle of a match he turned his glare to her occasionally sending bolts of lightning at anyone who came too close to them.

Trying to ignore him Lucy discreetly put some of her slayer power into her leg using it to knock over the unknown girl that had attacked her. She was actually glad that Sting and Rogue were currently concentrating on Bacchus and Jura seeing them as the bigger threats. Since it made it so that only the small fry and unknowns were attacking her, Lyon focusing on Laxus probably not wanting to make Ul or Gray mad by attacking Lucy. Not that they would be mad at him for properly participating in the game, or at least she didn't think they would.

Of course it seemed like Laxus didn't care that she was doing her best to ignore him because he started berating her right there in the middle of the match for everyone listening to hear. "See this is why I didn't want you participating in the games Lulu, what if that had hit you!" he practically screamed at her. Like such a tiny attack like that would have caused enough damage to a devil slayer, ok in his defence he didn't even know she was a devil slayer, but still it really was none of his business.

"Oh so now you're talking to me and here I thought you were going to be a good puppy and listen to my brother," she told him in a condescending tone as she channeled Taurus so she could use his ax. Surprising the girl who attacked her with plant magic as she easily cut through the plants, and she went to hit the girl with the back of the ax, but was stopped by his next words.

"I'm no one's puppy even if you treated me like one for years."

"Excuse me!" she shouted glaring at him and stopping her attack in mid air whirling around to face Laxus who was glaring at her lightning crackling off of him because of his anger. "If I recall properly and I'm certain the rest of the guild would agree, I never wanted your protectiveness. Not once did I ask you to keep guys away from me or treat me like I was too damn weak to protect myself. Mavis even now you're acting like I'm not strong enough. News flash for you Laxus Dreyar I'm a lot stronger then you or the rest of the guild knows!"

During her statement she kept circling the ax around her wanting to keep Laxus at bay, although the attacking members for the match probably thought she was going after them. For a second Lucy almost found herself telling Laxus that he didn't even know the full extent of her magic, and she also felt like sending a tidal wave at him with Aquarius help only stopping because she didn't want to be the reason Fairy Tail lost. Instead she wanted to turn back to the match, but it seemed Laxus wasn't quite done with her yet.

"Says the girl who we've found how many times drenched in her own blood because of some sort of curse if you're so strong why couldn't you fight against it huh!?" he asked his eyes harsh as he said words he normally wouldn't have dared utter to her.

Lucy looked at him fighting down the urge to scream she went through all of that for Fairy Tail's happiness. Reminding herself as he belittled the sacrifice she made for them that he didn't know, and that was how she had wanted it. Even so she still found tears coursing down her face and with a scream she sent water in every direction around the arena, accidentally spiking it with her celestial slayer magic, only being careful enough that none of the water hit Laxus since she still wanted Fairy Tail to win.

"You know nothing about what going through that was like, or why I was cursed so don't act lightly about it Laxus!" She said her words deathly quiet even as she watched the members of the two unknown guilds collapsing against her magic. As she watched them declared out of it and heard something about how they would have a fight later on to decide which guild would stay in, she knew she had used too much power. Shown a lot more magic then she should have been capable of, but all she really cared about was how much Laxus's words had hurt her.

Laxus was looking at her horrified probably only now realizing what he had said, "Lulu I'm..."

"Drop it Dreyar. You've wasted enough time and energy arguing with me, are you trying to give Fairy Tail a bad reputation. Just get back to the match and leave me alone," she could hear the oddly hollow nature of her voice, but she knew what it was caused by.

Turning away from Laxus she wished she didn't have a heart anymore because all it did these days was hurt her. Instead she fought with everything she had against the members of the other guilds. All of them looking at her wearily as she proceeded to knock out Warcry, knowing he had only been spared from her water magic because of his tear magic.

In the end Jura was the one who knocked out Rogue and Sting. Laxus knocked out Lyon. The battle ending at a standstill between Jura, Bacchus, and Laxus who had demanded Lucy let him take care of them. Instead the three of them had fought for half an hour before they finally reached the time limit. Actually until he fought against Jura and Laxus it seemed like Bacchus hadn't fought at all, not that Lucy actually cared since Fairy Tail came out first again. Although she wondered why neither Jura nor Bacchus had tried to take her out they must have known that Fairy Tail would win the match if they left her standing as well. A part of her wondered if it was because they felt bad about her fight with Laxus, but since her team had won she just ignored the fact that it might have been given to them. Actually she almost wished Bacchus and Jura could have taught Laxus a lesson for her.

Pushing her way out of the arena Lucy decided to make her way over to where she had seen Lucas standing in the guild stands earlier. Not paying any attention to anything, but wishing that her little brother would be able to cheer her up. When she got up there however she was in for the shock of her life since she had become Luciana Redfox. The hood of the cloak of the woman with the Heartfilia's had come down, and just seeing her made Lucy chock on emotion wondering how exactly she was here.

* * *

 _ **AN: Yep another sad chapter and another cliff hanger. Next chapter will be a lot happier don't worry. Does anyone have any guesses for who the woman with the Heartfilia's might be? I would love to hear what you think and what your reasons behind your guesses will be. Thanks for reading :)**_


	30. Chapter 30: Second Chances

Chapter 30: Second Chances

"Michelle," Lucy whispered the wind carrying the sound away so that no one heard her admit that she knew the woman with the Heartfilia's. All she could think of was that her little sister was in front of her again, and for a brief moment she became afraid that it was because of Oracien Seis, but then she remembered that Michelle wouldn't have been taken from the manor this time around.

Lucy didn't even have time to really sink in that she was staring at a living breathing version of Michelle before Lucas came running at her. His eyes were wide and he was looking at her the same way he had after she and Gajeel had saved him, like she was his hero. Grabbing her hand Lucas dragged her into the direction of Michelle who was smiling fondly at their interaction, looking just the same as she had when Lucy last saw her before she was turned back into a doll.

"Lucy-nee," he said not noticing the flinch from Michelle and his parents, "that was so cool. Oh this is Michelle-nee, and you've met my parents before right?!"

"Yes I've met your parents a couple of times Lucas-kun. It's nice to see you again however Lord and Lady Heartfilia, although I do not recall you having another child, or is this just another woman Lucas-kun has adopted as a sister?" she asked slipping back into the formal speech she had used whenever faced with nobles.

Her parents had brighter smiles on their faces then they had before. Even their eyes didn't seem quite as sad and she wondered if that was Michelle's doing, if she had cheered them up just as she had when Lucy had needed a family member the most. For a moment Lucy found her eyes wondering back to the time when she had met Michelle originally believing her to be a distant cousin named Michelle Lobster. At least this Michelle didn't have to worry about having betrayed her Lucy-nee.

"No Michelle is our biological daughter," her mother admitted making Lucy fight to hold her neutral mask in place. Even more so as her mother explained something Lucy had never known, and revealed to her another person she had saved by coming back. "When she was two and Lucy was four Michelle was cursed to become a doll. It seems that her soul and mind still aged, and she was still aware in that form, so when we were finally able to break the curse she knew who we were."

"How did you break the curse? Sorry if it seems a bit of a personal question it's just not something I have heard of before," she said hoping she wasn't offending them.

"Oh it's fine dear. It was actual Ultear-san who broke it using her time magic, although she refuses to allow us to repay her. Saying she was paying back a debt she owed to someone else and that she still didn't believe her own debt was paid even with that."

Lucy was shocked with the explanation because she was fairly certain that Ultear said her time arc didn't work on humans. Was it different because Michelle had been cursed as a doll, or had Ultear searched until she could find some sort of way to save Michelle from life as a doll? Actually who had even told Ultear about Michelle, or did she find out about Michelle when she met Lucas? After all Ultear would have seen Lucas visiting Fairy Tail fairly often probably before he actually became a member of the guild.

Had Michelle known in their future was that why she had always called Lucy Lucy-nee, or had being left alone since she was very young did she forget that Lucy was her biological sister? Knowing that Michelle had always been her little sister made things even worse on Lucy because it just made it so that Michelle was another person that Lucy was lying to.

"Do you use magic Michelle-san or do you take after your father?" Lucy asked trying to act like Michelle was a complete stranger to her. Even as the memories of Michelle's last un-cursed moments flashed behind her eyes. Remembering hearing Michelle screaming for her as she tried to free her from the Infinity Clock as well as the tears in Michelle's eyes as she apologized over and over again, before Midnight had finally turned her back into a doll. It made her want to go break Midnight out of prison and make him feel all the pain he had shown Michelle in the other time line, it was only the fact that this Midnight wasn't the one who did it that stopped Lucy from going to hunt him down.

Michelle had an odd look in her eyes as she looked at Lucy, but she pushed it aside since her voice sounded just as cheerful as Lucy always knew it to be. "I had the potential for magic, but the only way Ultear could save me with her magic was by using my own to help break my curse. Is Lucy your real name?"

"Lucy-nee is just a nickname Lucas gave me. Most people know me as Luce of Fairy Tail or Luciana Redfox, for those who met me after my brother and I were reunited," Lucy was careful as she answered not wanting to lie to Michelle, but also not wanting to make her suspicious. If Ultear was the one who had broken Michelle's curse Lucy couldn't be sure that Ultear hadn't also given her the memories from the other timeline. To show Michelle why she thought she owed someone by breaking the curse put upon her.

Hearing a familiar voice behind her Lucy stiffened visibly not wanting to see him again so soon. Knowing he was here to talk to his grandfather, but not wanting to stop her catch-up with Lucas and their family Lucy turned back to them, "would you mind if we go somewhere else to talk. I did just move around a lot for an hour even if Dreyar-san wouldn't let me fight in the last half hour, and I really need to sit down."

The look her mother gave her told Lucy that she didn't believe her reasoning at all, but she agreed anyways. The five of them making their way to the hotel the Heartfilia's were staying at. Lucy felt so emotional, but she would rather be around her family who didn't know her then a man who had used all of her fears and worries against her. Shaking her head Lucy vowed to block Laxus out of her mind for the whole time that she was with her family. After all this was the first time the five of them were together even if it wasn't known to the other members that she really was Lucy Heartfilia.

Right after they arrived Lucas and their parents made their way down to the lobby of the hotel. Lucas having decided that he wanted to order supper, but to the shock of Lucy and the others Michelle had requested to talk to Lucy privately, so instead of going to eat in the dining room the others would be bringing supper back up. The look in Michelle's eyes as she turned her attention to Lucy actually shocked her a bit because Michelle looked like she wanted to attack Lucy. Making her wonder what exactly she believed about her; and a part of her was hoping it was just jealousy or anger over the fact that Lucas called her Lucy-nee.

"Who are you?!" Michelle demanded suddenly pulling a dagger out of her dress and holding it in front of Lucy. The way Michelle was holding it showed Lucy that she knew exactly how to use the weapon, but despite the threat Lucy didn't summon a spirit or allow them to come out on their own. If she had been in the same situation Lucy would have done it as well, so she wasn't going to react until she had no other choice.

"I told you Michelle-san Luciana Redfox."

"No the way you said it you avoided saying outright that it was your real name. I will ask you again who are you?!"

"Why does it matter if it isn't my real name?"

"I am not going to allow some unknown woman around my little brother. I've already lost one sibling I'm not going to lose another," Michelle growled harshly. Yet something in her eyes told Lucy she wasn't exactly telling the whole truth.

"That is very admirable, but I have a feeling there is something more. Unless if you give me a good enough reason, why should I tell you my true identity, if Luciana Redfox isn't my real name like you seem to believe?"

Michelle growled at Lucy swinging forward and bring her dagger to rest against Lucy's neck, but she still refused to fight back. Even if Michelle gave her a reason to fear for her life Lucy just couldn't bring herself to attack her little sister. Not after everything they had been through and Lucy making her believe she had failed her.

"Maybe they seem clueless and believe your deception, but I lived as a doll for most of my life. I know when someone is different then what they portray! You came from the other timeline didn't you, so I ask again who exactly are you?"

Lucy looked at Michelle like it was the first time she had ever seen her. How had Michelle figured this out after having only just met her? Then again she could have come to this conclusion after hearing about Lucy from Lucas and the other guild members. It would have been easy for Lucy to lie to her, but instead Lucy found herself sinking down to the ground Michelle's dagger nicking her neck for a second before her sister quickly pulled it away. Lucy just needed someone else to know the truth and she just couldn't leave Michelle behind again.

Tears streamed down her eyes which Michelle probably took to be because of the cut on her neck since her sister quickly put a handkerchief to Lucy's neck. Whispering apologizes as she tried to stem the bleeding, but Lucy couldn't even feel the pain from the cut. All of her tears coming from being with Michelle again, and feeling like she was too weak to keep it in anymore at least where Michelle was involved, she still wouldn't tell anyone else just yet.

"Lucy," she whispered so quietly that she was certain Michelle didn't hear her at first. "I'm your Lucy-nee."

Michelle froze for a moment before she quickly flung her arms around her neck crying into Lucy's neck. "I knew they had to be wrong nee-chan I knew you couldn't be dead. I just knew it, I've missed you so much."

For a while they just sat like that Michelle crying happy tears, and Lucy wondered if Michelle had known in her heart before she even asked Lucy. Why else would she have accepted it so easily? Then again Michelle always had been a little too trusting, but that made it so easy for people to open up to her little sister.

After they had been like that for a while Michelle finally pulled away. They both knew there were things they had to talk about before their family came back. Especially considering why Lucy was keeping her identity a secret, and why everyone believed Lucy Heartfilia to be dead. She figured they only had another ten minutes if that before Lucas and their family came back upstairs with their food.

"Why nee-chan, why did you fake your death!?" Michelle asked wiping her eyes dry of her tears suddenly turning serious.

So Lucy told Michelle everything from the beginning that mattered in her mind about the reason for faking her death. The only things she held back on were her feelings for Laxus, and what the price she had paid was making Michelle believe she still didn't quite know that answer. More tears flowed from Michelle's eyes as Lucy rushed to tell her everything that she deemed important before the other Heartfilia's returned.

Luckily she finished with enough time for Lucy to put a bandage on her neck, and for Michelle to clean her face getting rid of the evidence of her tears. Both even decided that the reason Michelle wished to talk to her was to find out from Lucy's viewpoint what had happened when Lucas was kidnapped. Michelle having still been a doll at that time, and therefore no one had really told her anything about what had happened.

After that supper was a really fun event. Lucy was informed that the Heartfilia's, other than Lucas, had been considered honorary members of the guild because of their financial help. For a while Lucy even felt like she was a true member of the family because everything seemed to go the way a real family's reunion would be. She was also glad that Michelle still seemed to retain her acting skills since her sister didn't once give away what she now knew. Even calling her Lu-chan, having adopted Levy's nickname for her, instead of slipping and calling her nee-chan, since she knew their parents would be suspicious if she called her nee-chan or Lucy-nee like Lucas did.

Truthfully Lucy was very sad when Lucas's bad time came around and it was time for her to leave. She was also shocked that during that whole time she had been able to keep her internal vow and not think of Laxus until it was time for her to go. Thinking that she wished it would go longer, so that she didn't have a chance of running into him just yet. Being with her family again now made her feel even worse at the lost of her's and Laxus's relationship. Yes she know had Michelle back, but by getting her back it seemed her friendship with Laxus was the cost.

Yes she was glad her sister got a second chance, although she was a little mad that Ultear had given her the memories of that timeline. In Lucy's opinion it would just remind Michelle of the betrayal she put Lucy through even if she had realized the truth in the end. Yet it seemed that Michelle didn't think of that right now because she didn't mention it to Lucy once when they were alone. Her sister truly seemed happy, and with knowing Lucy was alive she lost that sad twinkle in her eyes that their parents had, Lucy could only hope that her parents didn't put two and two together when they realized it.

* * *

Lucy arrived back at the hotel they were staying at and made it back to her room. Of course she could hear her guildmates celebrating and everything, but she just wanted to be left alone instead of getting the pity look because of her fight with Laxus. Now because of Jason being a judge there was probably going to be an issue in Sorcerer's Weekly about how they had a huge fight and still managed to be the only complete team left standing. It would have probably been worse and caused the guild to be angry at them if they had lost because of their argument.

"Where the hell have you been?" Gajeel demanded. He was sitting on her bed and had probably been there for hours waiting for her to show up, if he hadn't seen her leave with Lucas and Michelle.

"I went for supper with the Heartfilia's sorry I thought you saw me leave otherwise I would have told you," she said not feeling any anger toward Gajeel he was probably just concerned after her fight with Laxus.

His eyes went wide showing concern as he looked at her. "How did that go?"

"It went fine. Did you see who the person with them was?" wondering if he had missed it since she didn't see them leave together. When Gajeel shook his head she told him, "it was Michelle," watching as his eyes went wide and he came over and hugged her tightly to him probably expecting her to start crying.

"Damn Bunny Girl I'm sorry, but how the hell is that possible?"

"Apparently she was cursed to be a doll. Ultear broke the curse using Michelle's own natural magic to do it, and Gaj she knows who I am. I just couldn't lie to her, I didn't tell her who came back with me since that's your own choice, but Ultear gave her the memories of the other time line. Knowing that she knew everything and since she somehow knew I wasn't the real Luciana Redfox I had to tell her the truth."

"It's fine Bunny you don't have to explain anymore. Heck if my Luciana really was still with us she would have been told to," he told her stopping her from rambling more the look in his eyes telling her that he completely understood what she was going through. She was glad that he wasn't mad at her because she couldn't deal with both him and Laxus being angry with her.

Looking him dead in the eyes she told him with all the sincerity she could muster, "Luciana would have been so proud of you Gajeel for what you've become and what you had to give up. She certainly couldn't have a better big brother because I know I couldn't have a better big brother myself."

"Enough of the mushy stuff Bunny, I know the perfect way for you to get back at Laxus. A certain male is going to walk into the bar soon, and if you decide to leave with him it would certainly make Sparky start rethinking his actions."

Looking confused Lucy just allowed Gajeel to throw her an outfit for her to change into, making it seem like she had spent all the time after today's game ended for a date. Knowing he wouldn't be setting her up with someone who could hurt her Lucy just went along with it even allowing him to drag her down the stairs, after Cancer put her hair up in her usual date style. A part of her really wanted to piss off Laxus.

When she walked into the bar everyone's eyes went up to meet her and she could practically see the confusion in their eyes when they had realized she had changed. From the corner of the room she could feel anger and disgust flowing off of Laxus, and wondered if it was directed at both of them or himself. His eyes connected with hers and he made to get up, but she just glared at him making it clear she didn't want to talk to him.

A second later when the door opened to reveal who was coming into the Fairy Tail bar Lucy had to give Gajeel a mischievous smirk. Oh he would certainly piss Laxus off, but she just hoped he didn't mean she was actually going to give him a chance for a date. Walking straight up to him keeping her eyes off of Laxus because she didn't want him to know it was anger at her that spurred her to do it Lucy kissed him. The kiss only lasted a second, but it was long enough for Lucy to know that there was no chemistry between them, and the look in Sting's eyes told her he felt the same. Even so he still wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a possessive look.

"Ready for our date Lulu?" he asked making sure his use of Laxus's nickname carried. Lucy could practically feel the anger coming off of the other male, but she kept her eyes away from his knowing if she looked at him that she wouldn't go through with it.

"Of course Sting I've been getting ready for hours," the flirty tone she used making a growl erupt from behind them.

Leaving the guild speechless Lucy connected eyes with Gajeel a smile curling on her lips at the laughter in his eyes. Then she left with Sting allowing him to take her far enough away from the guild that a certain slayer wouldn't hear them. She was certain that Gajeel would keep him away for a while, and she needed to make sure Sting understood she was just getting back at Laxus. Besides this was well overdo, and might actually finally convince Mira and Cana that she didn't have any feelings for Laxus.

Before she could even say a word Sting put his hand up. "Don't worry my dear Fairy I know this isn't actually a date. Just figured you would need someone to blow some steam off with, not in that way I got the message the other day and was just teasing you anyway, so decided I should head to your guild's hotel. The words that lightning fairy said earlier really weren't cool."

"Thank you Sting it's nice to know some kitty's actually have a heart," she told him with a bright smile. "So since I can't go back for a while what do you want to do?"

"Why don't we go bowling that way we can actually be competitive and it's not a complete date like atmosphere?"

"You're on kitty cat, but I'll beat you at this just like Fairy Tail beat Sabertooth completely today," she told him with a wink.

The night with Sting really was fun with the two of them playing enough games that they ended up losing score in the end. It was certainly late enough when they got back and because of all of the movement Lucy's hair had come out of the elaborate bun Cancer had made up. Of course she knew the guild would take her coming in after midnight and the state of her hair to mean something else, but she didn't care.

Her and Sting were still laughing at a story Sting told her about Frosch when they got back to the bar. Bringing everyone's eyes to the two of them and it seemed that the bar had just gotten more crowded after she left. Making her wonder if her busy body guild had wanted to make sure she got home alright. Although their eyes went wide as they saw her disheveled state and the fact that she was laughing with a guy they didn't even think she knew.

Giving Sting a quick peck on the cheek although she was certain it looked like it was on the lips from the angle they were at she smiled at him brightly. Then raised her voice so that the entire guild would hear her, "I'll see you again tomorrow Sting tonight was just amazing. Thanks for a great date."

"No problem Lulu you certainly have good moves," he said with a lecherous leer even though the two of them knew that he was talking about her bowling skills the rest of the guild didn't.

Then with another kiss on her cheek that he made seem to look like they were kissing for a while, at least long enough for a growl to come from the area of the bar, Sting left her to her guild. The girls immediately surrounding her asking her questions about her date with Sting seemingly forgetting that just a week ago they wanted her with Laxus, or they just wanted to punish Laxus with him hearing how good her date was.

Lucy spent an hour talking about how good of a kisser was and how hot Sting was, telling them that her date was a secret. Although she knew most of them figured that she had slept with him, or at least participated in heavy make out sessions. Sting had kept hugging her after one of them got a strike, which was surprisingly often, telling her that this way his sweat would transfer to her tricking most dragon slayers into believing more then what had happened had happened. Of course she would be explaining everything to Gajeel later, so he wouldn't hunt Sting down, but she was a little happy about how Laxus ended up storming out after the first ten minutes. The door slamming behind him making everyone wince because of the loud noise, but then everyone went back to pestering her for more details.

Finally the crowd around her dwindled down and the Raijinshuu made their way over to her. Smiling at them Lucy winced when they gave her expressions telling her that they didn't believe she was happy to see them. Of course she still saw them as siblings, but everyone time she was around them it reminded her of what she had lost, she still loved them yet it was so hard to be around them.

"Hey guys," she said quietly.

"Luce-chan we still love you, you know and we are so sorry about what Laxus said, but did you have to do that?" Ever asked her keeping her voice low.

Lucy just looked at her confused as to what Ever could possibly mean. "What do you mean Ever? Am I not allowed to go on a date?"

The three of them looked at her completely shocked, "come on Luce you can't mean you still don't know?" Bixlow half stated half questioned her in disbelief.

"Know what?"

"Never mind I can see that you are being sincere Luciana. Please forget what we said we thought that you were aware."

"Aware of what?" she demanded just as they went to walk away.

"Sorry Luce-chan, but that's just not for us to tell. If you realize it that's different, but we aren't going to break any confidences, sorry for accusing you of something you aren't even aware of. I'm glad that you enjoyed your date."

Lucy watched in shock as the Raijinshuu left even more confused. She knew whatever they were talking about had to do with Laxus, but she honestly couldn't figure out why that would make them mad. It wasn't like she had suddenly gotten a new male best friend who would replace Laxus, so she just didn't get it. At least they realized she wasn't even aware of what they seemed to be accusing her of because she didn't want to lose them as friends for an unknown reason.

Waving at everyone in the guild Lucy made her way back up to bed. Even though she knew she wouldn't really sleep well tonight. There had just been too many revelations and mysteries today for her to be able to sleep well. She just hoped that she wouldn't be in the games tomorrow because she doubted that she would be much use.

* * *

 _ **AN: Yay I double chapter today. I couldn't leave you guys in the dark for too long. Yep Michelle is back! Also just so I make it clear this isn't going to change to Sting and Lucy, she will still end up with Laxus in the end, Sting is just going to become a good friend to Lucy. Yes Lucy is still clueless to Laxus's feelings, although on some internal level she is probably aware of how he really feels she's just too afraid to admit it to herself. So what do you guys think, I bet no one guessed that Michelle would be the one Lucy saw after reading the last chapter. Glad you all are still reading :)**_


	31. Chap 31: Terrible Memories Destruction

_**AN: I know you must be thinking you're seeing things wrong, which is why the AN is up top this time. Yep I actually updated three times in less then twenty-four hours for a story that isn't even new it must be a record. Hope you guys enjoy this extra bonus chapter because it will probably be a couple days to a week before the next one, unless if the next chapter suddenly demands to be written as well instead of sleep. Gotta love holidays + the weekend :) Please tell me what you think I love hearing from you guys! Also want to know if anyone saw the twist coming, I know one person found out on their own.**_

 ** _WARNING DO NOT READ AT WORK!_**

 ** _THIS CHAPTER MAY DEFINITELY CONTAIN TEARS AND SADNESS!_**

* * *

Chapter 31: Terrible Memories and Destruction

Today was Lucy's day to participate in the games. Actually they weren't even really given any information about today other then they had to get through a maze that apparently had very strong obstacles. The maze was supposed to help weed out even more guilds from the remaining thirty since six guilds had been disqualified during the battles yesterday. If everything went to plan today they were supposed to be able to do one on one battle's for the match's afterwards. The game was to last too lunch, and if no one made it through then the person who made it closest to the exit would be awarded the points.

It was too bad for Lucy she had to participate in the mood she was in, the only good news being that they wouldn't have to fight anyone in the mazes. Actually anyone attacking another guild would be immediately disqualified, so all Lucy had to do was make her way through the obstacles, although something told her that they were going to be a lot more difficult then she figured.

Stepping into the maze Lucy was just glad that she would be away from Laxus for a while, but if she had known what the maze actually did to the contestants she would have faked injury from the battle's yesterday. Instead she entered completely unaware of what was going to happen, and that all of her past suffering would be shown to the people watching her. The only good thing about everything was the fact that no one would know they were Lucy's memories.

The moment Lucy stepped into the maze she knew something was wrong because she was immediately cut off from her magic. In a way it felt similar to the way Freed's runes had affected her the other day. She could still feel her spirits and the rest of her magic laying in wait under the surface, but she couldn't truly access her magic.

Lucy almost jumped in fright when a swirling mass appeared in front of her making her scream as she realized exactly what she was watching. The day in her old life that had changed everything for her, and made Lucy who she was today, she actually wished that she could just quit the games right now. In front of her was her memory of her mother's funeral something she had shoved deep down. Lucy was screaming for her mother to wake up watching her father become more and more lifeless as her mother's coffin was lowered into the cold ground.

With a scream Lucy tore herself away from the memory not knowing that outside the people watching it froze. A few people recognizing the Heartfilia estate and realizing that this was a memory from the other timeline. They demanded to know whose memory they had just seen, but the judges told them that it was impossible for them to pinpoint where each memory came from, and that only the most emotional ones were being shown to everyone. Layla and Jude were watching in shock as they saw an image that to them was impossible.

The next few memories Lucy ran past before they could fully surface stopping for a breath for just a moment before another memory showed in front of her. This one making her scream, but she was stuck watching seeing Fairy Tail once again destroyed. Yet this time it was showing everyone how Gajeel had been when she had first met him his cold heartless self.

Lucy watched as Juvia kidnapped her bringing her to Phantom Lord, but some scenes were skipped. It seemed that the memories were only showing the most painful parts because it didn't show Lucy escaping from Phantom Lord by jumping out a window, nor that Natsu had caught her. Instead it jumped right to when Gajeel was beating her up mad that she wouldn't pass out even as she spit up globs of blood. Lucy hated seeing how her brother used to be screaming with every hit he landed screaming that he wasn't like that anymore, that he had just been led down the wrong path. Tears streaming down her face as she was forced to watch the moment over and over again.

Then she was dragged to a window by Gajeel forced to watch as Erza was hit by the Jupiter cannon. Then again to watch when Mira had been picked up and the hand started crushing her, but even still Lucy had refused to give into Gajeel. Making him even more violent and his eyes were that terrifying shade of red, and for a moment the memory wandered to show Levy and Shadow Gear pinned to the tree blood pouring out of their wounds.

Once again Lucy was able to wrench herself out of the memory. This time by reminding herself that Levy had forgiven Gajeel that time around enough to fall in love with him, and that this Levy still loved him and had a different start. If it wasn't for Gajeel something terrible would have happened to Lucas, and she would have cracked long before now.

With determination Lucy once again began to run trying to find her way through the maze. It seemed that her memories realized just how hard she was fighting them because they began to surround her in a box forcing her to watch even as she tried to run away. She now knew why the judges believed that this would weed out so many mages because unless if they had no supremely painful memories, only the mentally strong would make it through this challenge.

This time Lucy found herself watching as Loke left the guild leaving behind the note saying that he was leaving Fairy Tail. Before she was catapulted forward forced to watch as her friend and spirit started to dematerialize in front of her, once again hearing how he believed that he didn't have the right to live anymore. Hearing how pained he was because of what happened to Karen before the memory cut out making it seem like she hadn't saved him, that maybe the both of them had been killed by a fallen star fading away.

When she came out of that memory Lucy was almost shocked to find that she had kept moving through the whole memory. This time finding herself being pulled almost instantly into the next one even as she fought it knowing exactly what memory she was going to be shown this time, screaming in her mind which caused her words to echo through the stadium _he changed he didn't do this this time. He loves the guild just as much as I always have. Don't make me rewatch his heartlessness please!_ Her begging tone causing some people to even start crying even as they were determined to watch the heartbreaking memories, unaware that they were all coming from the same person.

This time all of Fairy Tail gasped when they found Laxus's arm around an unknown statue as he blatantly challenged the rest of the guild. Telling them that if they didn't beat each other in a all out Fairy Tail battle that the girls who had been in the Ms. Fairy Tail pageant would die. For a moment the scene swirled around since after that Lucy hadn't been aware of anything else, only aware of that because Laxus had been standing beside her well her body finished becoming stone.

She kept telling herself that her Laxus was different and that she had taught him how to have a heart. Yet a traitorous voice inside of her reminded her of how he was acting lately, saying that he was just starting to regress back to how he had been. Laughing at her saying that she had failed because she couldn't trust him with her secrets, that he was just going to become a dark guild master because she couldn't truly save him.

Next she watched as she discovered the Thunder Palace above and the fact that Laxus was using it to hold everyone hostage. Hearing how all of Fairy Tail was arguing because they couldn't accept the fact that they had all been trying to help each other. Tearing each other into pieces because they didn't know how to do better, and then watching as she took down one of the lacrima screaming in pain as she did so, and seeing Erza destroy enough to kill a normal mage. Her thoughts screaming out she had been certain that Erza would end up dying.

Then her memory faded once again and made all of Fairy Tail even more upset as they heard that Laxus was excommunicated for crimes against the guild. Watching as they sent him off true Fairy Tail style none of them truly hating him, but knowing Laxus wouldn't get better if he was forced to stay in their guild.

After that the memories seemed to swim by even faster. Showing the problems between Erza and Jellal, she was only glad Simon's death wasn't shown since she had never witnessed it. Then watching from the boat in the water as the Tower of Heaven was destroyed thinking that Natsu and Erza were dead. Juvia keeping everyone locked in her protective bubble of water even as tears streamed down her eyes.

Then it showed everything that had happened on Tenrou. How they had all lost their magic for a short time, how Ultear and Meldy had been their memories. Then Acnologia attacking and Lucy collapsing on the ground giving up. Master planning to sacrifice himself to save the rest of them, and then all of them running back to Master not wanting him to die, even though it meant they were all hit with his roar.

Finally showing when they had woken up only to discover seven years had passed and that Jude Heartfilia was dead. Watching as Michelle betrayed them and then changed her mind at the last minute when she realized her nee-chan would wake up alone. The real Michelle crying in the stands as she watched those horrible memories that she had never really lived. As they once again ended with Michelle becoming a doll, and Natsu being swallowed up in darkness. To only then re-pop up when Lucy was falling towards the ground amongst scattered pieces of the Infinity Clock.

Even still being forced to watch all of these horrible memories Lucy continued on. Watching her future self die again, and a group of dragons attacking Crocus, although it never showed where they came from. Finding out afterwards that Ultear had died in order for them to destroy the dragons, and then it skipped straight to the Tartaros Arc Lucy finally falling to her knee's as she watched Aquarius beg her to sacrifice her. Watching as she ended up destroying one of the celestial keys to save her loved ones.

Lucy physically forced herself not to watch the memory of Gray's father dying closing her eyes and running blindly. Not wanting to be reminded of someone she still had yet to save because all of the other memories she had already made sure wouldn't become reality because she had saved them. Only for Lucy to be dragged back into the memory of Natsu leaving Fairy Tail and then the guild being disbanded to the disbelief of the guild still watching this person's memories. No one able to tell whose memories they were because they never actually showed scenes that gave her away, and despite them being her memories she was still shown like the person whose memories they were was watching Lucy.

Until finally Lucy came upon the memories that hurt her the most, the memories that had forced her to come back. She watched as Zeref was killed only for a blurry figure to be revealed to be E.N.D, the figure only blurry because Lucy's mind knew she now held that power. Her seeing the destroyed hopes of her guild. Then it went to show Lucy chanting the forbidden spell, but before the spell could be finished Lucy found herself in front of a door. Throwing herself through it quickly gasping as she fell to her knees.

A warm hand landed on her shoulder the only one who knew she would need someone after watching all of that again. His eyes kind as he threw his arm around her shoulders, no one putting her together with those memories. After all in Fairy Tail's mind Lucy's bad memories should include her problems with Laxus over the years, and she was certain if she hadn't made it through the maze so quickly that those would have started to show next. It was only because of how quickly Lucy had been able to get through the maze that she hadn't been forced to relive those memories as well.

"I'm so sorry," a voice different from Gajeel whispered into her ear hugging her tightly. Making both her and Gajeel freeze as they turned around to find themselves face to face with Freed, the look on his face telling her that he knew, somehow Freed knew she was Lucy Heartfilia. Yet she didn't know why he was apologizing, but then she realized Gajeel had been waiting for her, her memories had been broadcasted to everyone in the stadium.

"How did you?!" she and Gajeel asked together fear in their eyes.

"I've known for a long time. Ever since you rescued Lucas I heard your conversation, I won't tell anyone Lucy I promise you that. I understand what you've given up for this guild, I think I'm the only one who knows the truth at this point in time. No one knows whose memories those were, and I doubt with the lack of Laxus problems that the people in our guild will put it together, you're safe for now," then he just walked away after making sure she was alright.

"It showed the saddest memories, so you won't have to worry about explaining to the guild why they didn't see any of your memories. Actually most people will probably end up believeing that those memories were too hard for whoever they belonged to, and that it cut off because the person gave in. Knew Freed or Levy would be the one who caught us, was expecting Levy more though to tell you the truth.

"The judges said that those who participated in this game have a free pass for today, so why don't you go lay down for a little while. Don't argue with me tonight Slayer and Shadow are going to make sure that abomination of an artifact is destroyed, so I need you at full strength."

"Thanks Gaj," she whispered hugging him tight before she went to take his advice. Her guild knowing even if they didn't think they saw her memories that they had still taken a huge emotional toll on her, and allowing her the rest they were certain she needed. Michelle giving her a sad look wanting to come to her, but knowing that it would just end up giving everything away. Seeing those memories must have been hard for Michelle to having to act like they had no effect on her.

* * *

Lucy found it peculiar that there were no guards guarding the part of the castle they were heading to. No one even watching the still incomplete Eclipse Gate, but maybe it was because they didn't think anyone would find any interest in an artifact that hadn't been completed yet. It was also quite strange for Lucy to discover that they could use magic near its incomplete form, but it was a blessing as well since it made it so that Slayer and Shadow could use their other magic, making it harder for its destruction to be traced back to them. Although Lucy did worry for a moment that Rogue might be blamed because of the use of Shadow magic.

After what they had made her go through earlier Lucy didn't find herself holding back at all. She didn't need to either because Gajeel was able to write up a silencing ward around them on a metal circle, so that he could easily dispose of it with his magic later on. Even going as far as to unleash a complete Celestial Devil's Rage upon the unfinished Eclipse Gate, she was actually disappointed that it collapsed so easily. Yet she was glad that it wouldn't be used for people from different versions of the future to meddle with the past, no matter if it was good or evil. There were enough people meddling in the past as it was right now, and she was almost shocked that the timeline hadn't been completely destroyed yet.

Deciding that it needed to be done Lucy used her celestial magic to write a message on the wall. Making it seem like her memories early had been the catalyst for the two meddlers to reappear, and she was glad she and Gajeel had decided to wait. _Work of Slayer and Shadow, you saw what could have come out of this. Thousands of dragons would have destroyed all of Fiore. If we find out you try to build another gate in the future the consequences will be severe, we may not kill, but that doesn't mean we don't have other ways to make sure that our world stays safe._

Gajeel had just laughed at her work before he dissolved his runes, and then did a fancy waving off a giant metal pen. "Shrimp taught it to me in the other timeline. It completely erases our magical signatures as long as what we did had good intentions."

"Good thinking." She was just glad he had thought of it. She had forgotten that magical signatures stayed longer in buildings then outside.

"Let's get back to bed before we're missed, don't need someone noticing we went missing around the same time that Shadow and Slayer appeared." Lucy just smirked at him. "You have Gemini covering for you right now don't you?"

"Yep," she replied in a singsong voice for a moment forgetting her pain from early because of Gajeel's reactions to her teasing him.

"You're evil Bunny."

"Of course I am. Better hurry back unless if you want people to notice you're missing, don't want Levy to think you were with another woman right?"

Gajeel glared at her before he sunk into the shadows, but then quickly pulled her in with him. It seemed even with her teasing him that he wasn't going to leave her alone near the destruction of the eclipse gate to be caught, even if she was currently decked out as Slayer. No point in letting themselves by seen and a rough body shape be used in a drawing, or some other way to try and identify them.


	32. Chapter 32: Always A Family

Chapter 32: Always A Family

"What do you mean that today is a day off?" Lucy asked staring at Ever incredulously.

The other girl had come to inform Lucy of that at seven in the morning, thinking that after everything Lucy would be wide awake. Normally Lucy would have been awake, but her late night adventure with Gajeel last night made it so now she was thinking that she was just dreaming. It just showed how disorganized the games could be if they weren't told that today would be a day off when they still had so many guilds participating. Lucy didn't even know yet who had won the battle portion of last night.

"It seems that the judges realized how affected not only the participants, but the guilds who were involved in memories were, and decided that today would be a day for everyone to sort through what they saw," Ever explained. "Actually we are all to meet down in the bar, no exceptions at all, to discuss what was broadcasted last night."

For a split second so quickly that Ever didn't even see it Lucy shuddered fearing that she might end up giving herself away. She and Gajeel had been hoping they would be able to meet this morning so she could discuss what sort of things she had seen, or if she would just not answer any questions. Now here she would have to sit through some of the worst moments in her life being discussed by the counter parts of the people who had lived them with her. Worst she didn't even have Laxus to lean on this time around.

"Just give me a moment to get dressed," Lucy told Ever hoping she didn't see the pain and fear in her eyes, and that if Ever did see that she would just assume it was because of yesterday.

Calling Cancer and Virgo Lucy quickly got ready for the day dressing in the style she had adopted as Luciana Redfox, another concession she had to make to let go of Lucy Heartfilia. Her clothing was comfortable, but restricting at the same time because she had made sure not to wear anything reminiscent of her other life.

Just before Lucy could step out of the room after donning her clothing a pair of warm arms wrapped around her. The calming energy of Loke flowing into her in order to give her enough strength to go through this because he knew he wouldn't be able to pop up to comfort her during the discussion. It would be too much of a red flag for certain people if Luciana Redfox got to upset during their discussion. Then just as quickly as he appeared Loke went back to the Spirit World, but Lucy could feel the comforting energy of all of her spirits since they knew how difficult this would be on her.

Opening the door to Ever Lucy was just glad that the other woman didn't seem to think there was anything out of the ordinary. Giving her a brief smile that was more the type Lucy Heartfilia gave to her father's business associates, Lucy hoped that Ever didn't wonder too much on her sadness. As they made their way downstairs Lucy thought maybe everyone was sleeping, but instead they were all just quietly waiting, an oddity for Fairy Tail, for all of their guild members to join them. Actually it seemed like she and Ever were the last to arrive. Master seemed to realize this as well because he jumped up onto the bar for everyone to see him.

"I am certain what we saw last night greatly affected everyone, but I am sure that there is nothing really to worry about. Obviously those events never happened to us, so maybe there was a hallucination magic at work as well..."

Before Master could finish reassuring everyone Jellal interrupted, "I'm sorry to say Master that everything you saw was very real, but was based on another timeline. A timeline that was much sadder than the one we are currently living."

Everyone looked at Jellal in shock at his words as his teammates as well as Charle joined him in the confirmation. Master was even looking baffled something that was highly unusual for him, and Laxus was looking like he was in pain making Lucy want to go over and comfort him. Lucas was crying in the corner as he realized that in that timeline it meant his mother had really died, although some people still looked disbelieving.

"How do you know?"

"We might not be the ones who originally came back, but Ultear's magic and Charle's magic made it so they became aware of the shifts in the timelines. Ultear woke up to the memories of the other timeline shortly after I was rescued from my own darkness, when I was still at the Tower of Heaven."

"Were those memories the reason you four acted so weird when we told you Lucy Heartfilia was dead?" Erza asked catching on much quicker than anyone else.

"Yes we believe that whoever's memories we saw was either those known as Slayer and Shadow, or someone we are still unaware of who came back. Lucy Heartfilia was the mage who used a forbidden spell to give us a second chance, but in doing so she sacrificed her own life," he said bowing his head and Lucy could see the tears streaming down his face.

"Why, why would she do something like that?!" her mother was looking like she wanted to tear someone apart. Her face betraying all of her pain and fear as she learned the reason why her daughter ended up 'dying' at such a young age, Lucas looking like he was going to break apart as their father hugged him tightly to him.

Jellal gave her mother a sad look as he probably brought up his other self's memories about the kind Lucy Heartfilia. "It was just how she was. Lucy was known as the Light of Fairy Tail, and despite many thinking she was weak because of her magic she was truly the strongest in the guild. No matter what came her way Lucy would find a way around it. Even in the end when hope was lost even when they succeeded in destroying a monster. She just thought that the price was too high and used a spell we had never even heard of."

Lucy was shocked at the praise Jellal was giving her, not once had she thought that she was the strongest in the guild. Sure she never gave in no matter how many times she was tortured or kidnapped, but that was just her doing what she had to do to protect her family. It wasn't strength it was her selfishness because she knew without Fairy Tail that she would never be able to be happy. Jellal was wrong about her, but it seemed that people always martyred someone who they thought was dead his memories would probably be a lot different about her if he had hope that she was alive.

"Then everything we saw would have happened if things weren't different?" Levy asked her eyes wide as she glanced at Gajeel. Probably thinking of how similar and yet different the meetings between the two of them were. At least with her she had seen Gajeel's good side instead of the broken man he had been before Fairy Tail had guided him to the light.

"Yes, I believe the major changing for Gajeel was that this time his sister didn't die. He had someone that he wanted to be a good man for, and so his heart wasn't as shrouded in darkness as his counterparts," Ultear answered getting to the heart of the matter.

A crash from the far end of the room had everyone spin around as their eyes went wide looking at Laxus who had just slammed his fist down into the table he was causing it to split in two. The fear in his eyes as he looked into hers before he teleported away, at first Lucy thought he couldn't hear anymore, so she was shocked when instead she was pulled tightly into a hug. Hearing about how her 'counterpart' had died, even if it wasn't actually her, and Lucy felt bad that no one knew that Gajeel really had lost his sister twice.

Feeling a wetness in her hair Lucy knew that Laxus was crying, and somehow reliving the worst parts of her life seemed to work in Lucy's favor. She just knew that she and Laxus would now be able to work through their problems, and despite everything she had told herself when trying to convince herself that it was for the best she found herself crying to. Crying because she and Laxus would finally be friends again, and even if she could never tell him she loved him Lucy needed Laxus in her life.

Lucy was pulled up by Laxus for a brief moment before he sat back down on the chair she had been sitting in, and then to her embarrassment pulled her onto his lap. "I'm sorry Lulu," he whispered to her quietly his voice raw with emotion, and she knew that he needed this closeness right now with her.

"It's fine Lax-kun," she told him giving her first truly bright smile in months, and everyone was looking relieved that the two of them were finally making up. No matter what terrible things they had said to each other the threat of one of them leaving the other for good without chance of reconciliation pushed them back together.

"So it seems Luce-chan's presence changed more than one person for the better, Jellal tell me what the battle of Fairy Tail was about!" Erza demanded although the soft smile on her face made her demand sound more of a suggestion.

Jellal looked at Laxus for permission and Lucy assumed her agreed because Jellal sighed before he began to tell everyone about how bitter Laxus had become because of his father and everything he did. How even though Laxus had the Raijinshuu they had their own bitterness as well because of how people reacted to their magic, how they would do anything for Laxus because he was the one who gave them a chance at a real life. He even went as far as to tell them that Laxus had shown an interest in Lucy Heartfilia before the Battle of Fairy Tail, and the circumstances behind that. Everything he explained making Laxus tense up behind her, so she began to draw soothing circles on his hand.

Lucy was just glad that they weren't demanding that Jellal tell them everything about Lucy Heartfilia, and were only focusing on the memories they had seen. Even if she was in all of them, and Lucy had to fight down her blush when Jellal told them how the memory didn't end completely badly, and that because of the encouragement of the new girl, aka Lucy Heartfilia, the guild had been able to work together as one. Truthfully Lucy wondered how Jellal even knew as much as he did since he wasn't even there, but she figured that maybe Erza had told him when they had finally decided to catch up with each other's lives.

During this whole thing Freed's eyes found Lucy's and she could see the appreciation dancing in his eyes as he realized what Lucy had done for Laxus. She knew that at some point Freed would interrogate her more about her reasons for helping Laxus, even though that hadn't been her original plan. Laxus finding her and becoming her best friend was an act of fate because at that time Lucy had been too filled with grief to really do anything about it. By the time Lucy had actually thought about the people she needed to save she had already ended up saving Laxus without even meaning to. Having a scared little girl looking up to him as a role model and source of comfort had given Laxus the chance to work through his own demons as he helped her.

"Did Lucy Heartfilia and my grandson have a relationship?"

"No Master Makarov. To tell you the truth Lucy-sama everyone expected her and Natsu-san to end up together. Natsu was the one to bring her to Fairy Tail and he was her protector," Ultear said bowing her head down. Just another curse that by doing what she had done Lucy had broken, Natsu had only seen her as a best friend and her own feelings for him were unnatural.

"Why would my daughter have needed a protector?" Jude asked looking concerned and glaring at Natsu over the fact that he might have one day stolen away his precious daughter if she had lived.

Ultear looked a little reluctant and afraid to speak, "I am not sure if it is wise to tell you. Lucy-sama's past was a harsh one and the one who caused that is not the same man he once was."

"What did I end up doing?" Jude asked to the shock of almost everyone, Lucy however wasn't she knew her father was aware of how difficult he could be at times. Her mother and brother hugged him tightly giving him strength as they waited for those with memories of a different time inform them of their relatives suffering.

Michelle looked like she wanted to cry before she began to speak, "Nee-chan was a very sad little girl. After mama died papa ended up drowning himself in work because he couldn't live without her. I was still cursed, nee-chan never allowed herself to grieve, and papa just couldn't allow himself close to nee-chan because he was afraid he would lose her like he lost mama and I. Papa convinced himself that nee-chan's only use was to further his connections when she was older, so he demanded she study and made it clear that she was only good to bring an heir into the world for the company.

"When she was sixteen nee-chan had enough and she left papa, planning to explore for a while. Soon after that she ended up meeting Natsu-san and joined Fairy Tail because of him forming a team with him and Happy. A couple months after she joined papa decided it was time for nee-chan to get married, and hired Phantom Lord to bring her home, but they wanted her connections as the Heartfilia heir and weren't planning to give her back.

"Soon after Fairy Tail defeated Phantom Lord papa lost everything and came to nee-chan for money to go to Acaphalia his view of money distorted so he asked her for way too much, and she thought he just wanted her to help with his expenses. Then a dark guild attack Love and Lucky the merchant guild papa was going to, and nee-chan ran off to fight them. She still loved papa despite everything and she defeated the guild only to find out later on that papa hadn't arrived yet.

"After that nee-chan believed that she and papa would be able to reconcile, but then the S-class exams happened. Nee-chan and everyone was frozen for seven years instead of six, and a month before nee-chan woke up papa ended up dead from an illness he contracted. At that time a dark guild had broken my curse and taught me magic, I felt indebted to them so I helped them with a plan that ended up hurting nee-chan."

Michelle started to cry not able to finish what she was saying the guild overwhelming her once more. Lucy wanted nothing more than to be the arms around Michelle, but she was shocked when Simon was the one who hugged her sister. It wasn't the hug of just friends and Lucy was shocked to see that he had moved on from Erza with Michelle.

"How did..." her mother began before Ultear cut her off. "I gave her the memories of her other self because I thought she deserved memories of her sister. Simon's memories of that time were also unlocked because he would have died during the Tower of Heaven fight if Slayer and Shadow hadn't intervened."

"Does any of this really matter?" Natsu asked shocking everyone and causing them all to glare at him. "I mean," he clarified," we're all family, so what does it matter what could have happened, all that matters is what did happen. Sure we all got a second chance and it's nice to learn how we got it, but the mistakes we made then we can just learn from because it seems we aren't making those mistakes this time."

"That's actually a good thought flame brain who knew you could actually think," Gray told him with a teasing smirk.

"Natsu is right it is nice to learn about this, so that we don't make the same mistakes, but do not dwell on something you didn't do this time around," Master advised.

Everyone voiced their agreement with Master smiles going all around as they all began to ask Jellal to tell them happier memories of Lucy Heartfilia. No longer caring about the pain their counterparts had caused, and instead they wished to know about the woman who had granted them their second chance. The Heartfilia's being the most interested in learning more about how their daughter/sister could have turned out.

Lucy just allowed herself to drift into her own memories as Jellal talked about the good times, the ones she tended to forget about because she wanted to rescue everyone. Telling about all the trouble she and Natsu had gotten into. Teasing Gray with what Gemini had told them about him during their fight with Oracien Seis, and a lot of other fond memories. Laxus behind her and she felt like things would be ok, she had been focusing so much on the bad that she had forgotten the good, and that she wasn't a god she couldn't save everyone no matter how hard she tried so she should be making happy memories with them instead of sad ones.

It was lunchtime when someone finally asked the question Lucy had been expecting for a while, "Jellal-san who do you believe Slayer and Shadow are?" surprisingly it was Levy who asked this question.

"Honestly they could be anyone. We aren't sure if the names are due to their magic or because the two of them wish to work through the shadows and slay everyone's sadness. If it was because of magic there are two people I could think of who could possibly be Shadow, but there are way too many options for Slayer. Our other selves met quite a few slayers some God, Dragon, and even a Devil Slayer," he said a contemplative look on his face as he tried to unravel the mystery.

"There is also how well they work together to factor in, and for all we know they might even be people our other selves never met. Due to the compulsion and possession magic used on Jellal when he met Slayer and Shadow he was not fully aware of the people around him, so he doesn't really have a lot to go on."

"Didn't Ul met them as well, did you see anything that could narrow down their identities?" Gray asked and Lucy froze for a moment, afraid that Ul would mention something that could reveal her identity, and then make people question it since Luciana Redfox had died in the other timeline.

"No nothing, I just know that the one known as Shadow was really angry at Slayer for doing what she did," Ul said, but the look in her eyes told Lucy it was a lot different. Maybe before she and Gajeel should have stuck around because Lucy never learned if Ul was aware of what was happening as Lucy molded her body. For all Lucy knew Ul knew that she and Gajeel were Slayer and Shadow because she would have seen her spirits and her Star Dressed form.

"I think it's best we don't know what they are," Laxus said his words soothing Lucy, "if we did that could be bad for them. Obviously there is a good reason why they keep their identities hidden, so we should just leave them be."

* * *

Luckily everyone realized the truth in Laxus's words even when they found out from a rumor the real reason the games had been cancelled today. When Lucy had gone up to her room she realized it had been searched and talking with everyone else confirmed their rooms had been searched as well. Obviously the king and his guards were trying to find out who exactly had destroyed Princess Hisui's project.

Although their destruction of the portal had led to Jellal and them having to give another explanation, and revealing that if the portal hadn't been destroyed Ultear would have sacrificed most of her time. That the portal was supposed to open next year and unleash dragons into the world, and about the alternate future Lucy and future Rogue who had appeared, one to save the world the other to control it.

It seemed though that the kingdom hadn't found anything because there were no reports of any arrests being made, and the games were to be continued as usual tomorrow. It seemed that today had just been a good day because Lucy was able to finally put so much bitterness behind her. She was almost afraid to fall asleep though because she worried that she would wake up and find out that her reconciliation with Laxus had just been a dream. Which is how Lucy ended up finding herself in Laxus's room that night after he had come to check on her and found her wide awake, he had forced her to go with him so she could get some sleep. He told her that this way she could confirm with her own eyes that they really were friends again when she woke up. So Lucy fell asleep with Laxus's arms holding her tightly and offering her security.

* * *

 _ **AN: Yay another chapter, apparently Easter this year is a good muse. Thanks for all the fans who love this story! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and tell me what you think about everyone's reactions :)**_


	33. Chapter 33: Game of Truth

Chapter 33: Game of Truth

Lucy hadn't been able to catch Freed before the games began this morning, partially because of Bixlow's reaction to finding her sleeping with Laxus. Which then lead to Mira chasing Laxus everywhere in Satan Form until Ultear came to rescue them, telling Mira she could get Laxus later on, but that they had a game to win right now. Unfortunately the commotion Mira and Laxus caused made it so Lucy got a lot of looks and cat calls from the older males in the guild, even though they knew that nothing like that had happened between her and Laxus.

Today's judges were Mira, Jenny from Blue Pegasus along with Mato-kun and Jason. Apparently the game today, which Meredy was going to do, needed a few more minutes to set up, and Jason had decided to begin today's game with an interview. Jenny informing him that who she was dating was a secret, but that if it became serious she would make sure to let Sorcerer's Weekly know.

For some reason Mira actually looked a little afraid about being interviewed by Jason, and she became paler then her hair when he turned to her. Asking her if there was anyone special in her life. It seemed like Mira wanted to say no, but before the words could come out of her mouth they seemed to twist, "nnn... yes."

"Ah it seems Mira-san learned the secret of today's game, for the rest of today no one currently in the arena will be able to lie. If you try to lie the words will automatically be changed to the truth. Kabo!" Mato-kun announced due to the crowds confusion as they looked at Mira. Jason looked like he had found a gold mine in the middle of a desert.

"So Mira-san that means you do have someone, are you engaged, dating, or is it something casual?! This is so coool!"

Mira looked like she thought it was anything other than cool. Her eyes for some reason locking with Laxus as she glared at him, and Lucy only just realized that Laxus was chuckling beside her as he cheekily waved at Mira catching Jason's attention. The reporters eyes going wide as he seemed to think that there was a big story here.

"Is there something between you and Dreyar-san Mira-san? That would be so not coool the readers of Sorcerer's Weekly thought Dreyar-san was Luciana-san's!" Jason was now glaring at Mira and the crowd began to boo calling Mira a home wrecker and Lucy wished she could show them all how displeased she was at those names.

"No, no, it's just Laxus's fault I'm in this situation! Besides I thought you were in on it with him Jason-san!" Mira said with a pout that was oddly enough combined with a glare. On anyone except Mira it would have looked ridiculous, but the takeover mage made it scary and Lucy was glad that look wasn't directed at her.

"In on what?" he almost resembled a dog waiting for a bone and it was very easy for Lucy to visualize a wagging tail behind him as he waited for Mira to clarify.

"Laxus, Luce-chan, and I were in a little bit of a prank war before we went to Tenroujima. I believe that my situation is something Laxus devised completely on his own however, but if I find out that Luce-chan helped him well she might find herself and Laxus in the same situation!" Mira said sending a glare Lucy's way, and Lucy was very glad that she didn't have any part in whatever Mira was talking about.

A bit of static and messy hair was all the warning Lucy got before Laxus suddenly appeared in the judges stand a smirk on his face as he looked at Mira. "Don't worry demon Lulu doesn't know. Or maybe I should be calling you Mrs. Justine? After all that is your married name."

"EH!" All of Fairy Tail exploded with that sound and Lucy could faintly see a very bright red Freed being surrounded by their guildmates as they probably interrogated him on what Laxus had just said. Mira was frozen with an even redder face then her supposed husbands! Otherwise Laxus probably would have been attacked before he teleported back to Lucy's side happy with having dropped his little bomb shell.

Lucy stared at Laxus wondering just how he could have pulled something like that off, and she hoped Mira believed that she didn't have anything to do with it. Although a tiny traitorous part of her said that if the consequence was being married to Laxus then it wouldn't be completely bad. She immediately squashed that back down deep into her mind, not wanting to allow her thoughts to show on her face. With having only just gotten Laxus back there was no way she could even hint to him that she had more than friendship in mind, not that she was actually planning to pursue her feelings.

Jason looked like he was on the verge of fainting due to over hyperventilating. He had to take a few seconds to calm down before he continued his interview with Mira. "How would Dreyar-san have anything to do with you marrying the leader of the Raijinshuu, and why would you think I was involved?!"

"It was during the photo shoot Luce-chan and Laxus arranged as payback for my little vacation scheme. Apparently one of the papers we had to sign was really a disguised marriage registration that Freed-kun and I unknowingly signed," Mira explained a small blush on her face.

"Wouldn't something like that, although very cool, be easy to overturn with an annulment since it sounds like you and Freed-san don't have that sort of relationship?"

The blush on Mira's face got even bigger and her response was actually quite sweet, and Lucy felt a little jealous because she wanted a relationship like that, "Freed-kun and I had been fighting our feelings for each other. Once we found out we actually discussed how we truly felt and decided to stay together. Although I am unhappy that we didn't get the wedding I always dreamed of I can't find myself regretting that Freed-kun and I are married. We are still taking our relationship slowly, and that is why no one knew about it before now we wanted to be sure we would stay together before we told the guild."

"Coool Coool cool, I wish we had time for more about the relationship between Mira-san and her husband, but it seems that the game is now ready to be played. On to you Mato-kun! Cool!"

"Today's game is quite simple, Kabo, everyone you are to compete in a race around Crocus, and if one of the other guilds find you the two of you must fight until you can grab their flag which will be designed with their guild insignia. The winner of the fight is then allowed to ask any question they wish of the defeated member, as long as it's appropriate for children to hear, and they must honestly answer. Kabo. For a twist each guild has five personal flags, and will have the choice of switching with another player after the lost of a flag. If you do not want to answer the question then you and your guild forfeit the game, so be careful if you don't want to have to reveal something you would otherwise wish to keep hidden. Kabo.

"The game ends at noon, and the winner will be the one with the most flags from other guilds. If you gain the last flag of a guild you in turn also earn all of the flags that that guild has captured, and if you are lucky enough to capture all five flags of one guild you earn a bonus ten points instead of the one point each flag gives you. Kabo."

Hearing the rules of today's game Lucy was very happy that she wasn't the one participating in today's game. Honestly that would just be a disaster waiting to happen, it was actually good for them that Meredy was the one in today's game because there wasn't really a lot that Meredy wanted to keep hidden. That and her sensory link magic might end up coming in handy for catching people's flags, although maybe not at the same time since she needed two people to link together in order to use it. Then again Meredy did have offensive magic that could prove to be quite useful as well, and could have learned another magic that Lucy was unaware of.

Watching Meredy closely as she was teleported into Crocus Lucy prayed that she would do alright, and that she wouldn't end up injured. With guilds being allowed to substitute a player after one of their flags was captured Lucy was terrified that she might end up being pushed into the game, and that someone might ask her a question she didn't want to answer. At first Meredy just wandered around a while, it was actually lucky in a sense that no dragon slayers were participating in today's game since it made it so everyone was on even ground. At the same time however it made it a little boring to watch since Crocus was a large city.

An hour went by slowly as other guilds clashed, but Meredy seemed to be having bad luck at finding any opponents. That was until the last second when Rufus of Sabertooth appeared out of nowhere behind her, Meredy only just missing one of his memory make attacks. Unfortunately for Meredy her magic was useless against Rufus it seemed even with her using Megility Sodome and sending blades of magic to attack him Rufus was just able just create a shield to catch her attack.

It really was a match that was nowhere near even and Lucy winced as Rufus used a high powered fire spell full force on Meredy who screamed in pain. It seemed however since no burns showed up, and the flag didn't burn, that his fire spell was a mental instead of physical one in order for him to make sure he didn't destroy the flag. It only took five minutes of his mental torture a lot more then Lucy believed he needed before Rufus grabbed the flag.

"I don't really know you pink one, so I guess my question for you is why you joined Fairy Tail after all you don't seem like the usual power house that guild is known for," Rufus said a sneer on his face as he subtly insulted Meredy.

"I owed a debt to someone from that guild," she told him although it was a little difficult to understand what she was saying with how her teeth chattered.

Lucy wasn't really shocked by Meredy's answer, but she wished that the younger girl hadn't been insulted like that. Just because she didn't seem powerful from a five minute fight where he didn't even give her a chance to shine didn't mean she wasn't. Every member of Fairy Tail had their own type of power, and their own power was boosted by their bonds as a family. Lucy was very glad when Meredy appeared back in their waiting area where Ultear immediately started fussing over the girl she saw as a daughter.

"I'm going you keep an eye on her," Laxus said grabbing another flag before anyone even had a chance to stop him. Not that Lucy or the others would have considering how Meredy looked right now. Her eyes wide in terror and pain reminding Lucy that this Meredy hadn't gone through the pain the other one had even if she could remember it, this Meredy hadn't been trained by a dark guild to ignore any sort of pain and that her life meant nothing. It was good in some aspects, but at the same time it made it so that Meredy didn't have the same high pain tolerance she used to.

A ruckus from the area of the arena drew Lucy's eyes away from Meredy and she was shocked to see Laxus swinging around a Sabertooth flag already. It seemed that the game didn't prevent teleporting and since Laxus had been able to see exactly where Rufus was before he grabbed a flag, he had easily been able to sneak up on the Sabertooth mage. Another showing of how different this Laxus was because the other version would have went full out on the other mage for hurting one of his nakama because of the guilt he still felt.

It was too bad that Laxus didn't really know any of the twenty guilds the game was now limited to, otherwise he would have easily been able to sniff them out and teleport to them. Although luckily he knew Crocus so he could teleport around because he still had a terrible sense of direction. If they had known what sort of game it was from a start Laxus should have been their obvious choice because he was easily able to sneak up on people by teleporting around and sniffing the air for any scent of magic. Then grabbing the flag before anyone even noticed that he was there, Laxus giving away his questions for the judges each time saying that he hadn't been awake long enough to be able to ask any meaningful questions.

She was starting to believe that Laxus would make it through the game without his flag being stolen by the time that there was only a half an hour left. Plus she was fairly certain that with his method that Fairy Tail was going to end up being in the lead for this game. That is until all of a sudden a hand reached out snapping up his flag before Laxus even had a chance to react. Lucy knowing right away who it was because of the way the magic swirled and she wondered why it was only now that Minerva was showing her face against Laxus, and how she had been put into the game. Only five minutes ago Lucy had seen Rufus wandering around, and she hadn't caught him being beaten again.

"Hmm Laxus Dreyar I have heard a lot about you Thunder God of Fairy Tail. I wish I could have actually fought you, but I guess that fight can wait for another time no point dragging our fight on and not being able to ask you the question I am dying to know," she told him with a smirk. It actually surprised Lucy that Minerva admitted that she thought Laxus could last in a fight against her, this was the Minerva before everything with Tartaros the one who was still convinced that power meant everything. What if Minerva had feelings for Laxus?!

"Ask your question then instead of wasting both of our time with mindless chit chat."

"Are you sure, alright then Laxus Dreyar do you love Luciana Redfox?" Minerva's question caused the entire arena to go silent as everyone waited for Laxus's answer to her question. A question that no one had ever actually heard the answer to because it was always Lucy who denied things, and Laxus never actually admitted how he felt. Lucy didn't want to hear his answer, but at the same time she needed to hear his answer, so that she could finally give up on him.

"Of course I love her she's my best friend," he said smirking as he disappeared having easily danced around the answer Minerva had actually wanted. Apparently Minerva didn't like this at all because she screamed before disappearing in a swirl of space.

Lucy was frozen wondering why Laxus hadn't actually said yes or no he had to have known that Minerva meant was he in love with her, so why would he avoid the answer. Was it because he knew how she felt and didn't want to hurt her feelings by denying that he loved her in front of everyone, or was it actually because Laxus had feelings for her as well? She was so lost in thought that Lucy didn't even realize that Laxus had come back and gone out again until she heard a roar in the arena. It seemed that Minerva hadn't been happy about Laxus's answer to her question and now the two mages were battling trying to grab the other's flag.

Everyone knowing if Minerva got Laxus's again that she would ask him if he was in love with Lucy, and watching with baited breath. Lucy was fairly certain with the look on Mira's face that she was actually hoping Laxus would fail so that she could finally find out how the other mage felt about Lucy, and Lucy found herself praying Laxus would win because she couldn't deal with knowing how he did or didn't feel at this moment. Lucy almost sighed in relief every time that Laxus was able to block one of Minerva's space attacks with a roar or some other form of dragon magic.

Neither of them giving an inch to the other and nowhere near tired by the time that the bell rang through the arena stopping their fight to the disappointment of most of the crowd. Even Mato-kun and Jason looked a little disappointed about the fact that they had to stop this battle, and Lucy was certain that one of the fights before the end of the games would be between Minerva and Laxus just so they could find out who would have won. Minerva looked enraged at the fact that Laxus was able to stop her this time from getting another answer, but she just stalked away after the remaining contestants were transported back to the arena.

"That was an intense fight Kabo! Fairy Tail is in first place with forty points Kabo, Sabertooth behind by three points at thirty-seven Kabo. One guild lost all their flags Kabo and is now out of the games Kabo, making our remaining guilds at nineteen. Since Fairy Tail won the game Kabo, they are excused from today's battles Kabo due to an odd number, Kabo!"

* * *

 _ **AN: Really this story just seems to be writing itself lately even if this chapter took a little longer for me to write. Sorry that Laxus was able to find a way around the truthspell, what do you guys think about Mira and Freed being married? Love it hate it I want to know! Thanks for staying loyal readers. Next time on the Cursed Gift will be Lucy and Freed's chat, and a little bit of mystery as someone or multiple someone's confront Shadow at the same time. :)**_


	34. Chapter 34: Confrontations

Chapter 34: Confrontations

"Sorry guys you'll just have to interrogate Mira-san, I need to talk to Freed-san," Lucy said pulling Freed away from the guild who was still angry, but excited, about being left in the dark about him and Mira being married. Elfman even looked like he was about to hit Freed any moment now for stealing his big sister away from him. Freed looked relieved that Lucy was pulling him away from everyone else, although she still wasn't sure how this talk was going to go down since she hadn't even told Gajeel yet that Freed knew about them being from another timeline.

At the same time that Lucy dragged Freed away Shadow was meeting with a few people of his own. Trying to convince them that Slayer's identity was a secret even to him, so that they wouldn't start expecting his sister being Slayer although he had the advantage of them knowing that his sister had died as a child in the other time line. He didn't think of telling her that someone had discovered him because he didn't want her to worry, and he was doing his best in convincing them that Luciana knew nothing about his other life.

Certain that no one would be able to hear them now Lucy turned her attention to Freed waiting for him to speak because she really wasn't sure where they should start everything, or really what Freed would like to know. Before either of them could say a word though another person came into the room and Lucy vaguely realized that it was better they hadn't started speaking yet, and that maybe it would be best for them to use runes. Even if they had started speaking however it wouldn't have really mattered since Michelle was the one who entered. Freed was looking at her with concern his eyes drifting to Lucy's like he wanted to know if he should leave now. Michelle herself was looking between the two of them with confusion in her eyes.

"Luciana-chan," Michelle began thankfully talking to her the way she would in front of someone who didn't know, since there was no way that she could know that Freed was already aware of her true identity. "Sorry I didn't think you were with someone is now a bad time?"

"No it's fine Michelle it's actually good you found us this way I don't have to explain twice. Before I answer any of you questions Freed-san," she quickly added in before Freed could interrupt as they looked between the two of them like they had grown another head, "we should add a rune barrier. This way everything I say is kept between the three of us, we don't need someone else finding out things they have no business knowing."

Realizing the truth in her words Freed quickly pulled out his sword writing the runes for secrecy and deception, as well as many others that Lucy wasn't fully certain of. With anyone else she would have demanded he tell her exactly what each rune meant, but Lucy trusted Freed with her life even if his first loyalties would always belong to Laxus. Michelle was looking between the two of them opening her mouth every few seconds and closing it again just as quickly as she waited for Freed to finish the runes before she began her questions.

When Freed was finally done Michelle finally stopped keeping her words in although she carefully kept nee-chan out of her words, "how does he know or what does he know?"

"He knows that I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and that Gaj and I come from another timeline, other than that he knows less then you. As for how Michelle knows Freed-san Ultear has a habit of giving people whose lives would be forfeit without my meddling their memories. I'm just glad she hasn't given everyone their memories from my time because it would make it a lot harder to make things right if a bunch of people were trying to interfere. It would also make some people believe they owe me something they don't because it happened in a time that no longer exists."

"Before I get into the why of everything I think both Michelle-san and I, even if she knows some of it already, would better understand your reasoning for changing the past if you told us about your life before."

"There are still things I have kept secret from Gaj, so if I don't elaborate I ask you to not pressure me, especially on why my mother is alive right now," she agreed. It was still too early for them to know she was a devil slayer, and she didn't even want to get into what the consequence of her spell was.

Both of them nodded their agreement so Lucy just briefly explained the parts of her childhood that Michelle hadn't mentioned. Like how her mother and father had introduced Michelle to her as a doll to become her new little sister, but didn't explain to Lucy who was too young at the time that Michelle really was her younger sister. As well as mentioning how because she didn't know the truth about Michelle that after her mother died she couldn't handle being around the doll who always brought memories of her mother to her. How she began to hate her birthday after her father wouldn't even acknowledge it and had implied she was a nuisance when she had tried to spend time with him on her birthday.

She then went on to tell them about the time that she had run away from home and how her carriage had ended up going crazy, and that she had been saved by a woman with a pink Fairy Tail mark on her hand. That being rescued like that was what made her want to join Fairy Tail over all other guilds. Then added on that the woman who saved her ended up being an alternate version of herself because she had ended up being sent back in time through a magic book, although she didn't mention that that book was how Natsu got the scar on his neck.

That was all she told them about her past before Fairy Tail, not mentioning how the year after she left home that she had basically done small cleaning jobs and the like well travelling. Seeing the world before she ended up going to Hargeon, the port where she and Natsu had first met. Explaining how Natsu had saved her from a slave trader who had wanted to sell her, and had been using illegal charm magic during his search for Igneel. That the two of them had together destroyed the port with the help of Aquarius, and that Natsu had taken her to Fairy Tail afterwards. Explaining her shock at how easy it had been to join the number one guild in Fiore.

She briefly explained some of the missions she and Natsu had gone on in order to become best friends. How Team Natsu had come into being without any of them truly making the actual decision. How destructive her old team had been, but how much she had felt like they were her family, and also saying that no matter what Jellal had said that she and Natsu would have never gotten together even mumbling under her breath about stupid family curses. Telling them how much fun being a mage of Fairy Tail was even if half the time she lost most of the reward money because of the crazy antics of her team.

Her face was devoid of any emotion as she in detail told them everything about Phantom Lord's attack. The cold nature Gajeel used to have because he had no one to live for other then himself, and how he had tortured Levy and the others, and then went on to torture her because she refused to break for him. The fear she had felt when she had decided to jump out of the window of Phantom Lord's base expecting Natsu to be below to catch her even though she wasn't a hundred percent positive that she had heard his voice. Explaining how she had been so afraid that Fairy Tail would kick her out because of the trouble she had caused them.

Going on to tell them about how the only reason Laxus hadn't gotten involved in the battle was because he didn't think it worth his while, and that if he had gotten involved it would have been because she had agreed to be his woman. Freed had truly been shocked hearing that, but he didn't ask her to clarify anymore realizing how different the Laxus she had originally known was from the one she knew now, even if they both still had terrible tempers. Michelle was crying by this point, so Lucy just glazed over the rest of the details on how Natsu had saved her and how long she had to recover from the damage.

Only briefly did she mention what had gone on with Loke and how he had almost ended up fading from existence since they needed to know how he had changed from a guild member to her spirit, as well as telling them that the spirits were aware of the other timeline. Then going in to explain about Fantasia and how exactly Laxus had ended up being banished from Fairy Tail. Telling Freed that he and the Raijinshuu were loyal to Laxus, but that he had tried to reason with Laxus before giving in to what Laxus thought was necessary.

Eventually the stories began to blur together in Lucy's mind and she began to give only the briefest details. Her mind was still a little too messed up from being forced to see her worst memories again, and she didn't really want to spend too much time on her past. Yet she knew that she had to explain the bare minimum to Michelle and Freed, so that they realized just how much Fairy Tail meant to her.

Finally she came up to the part where she had decided to use the forbidden spell, but she refused to tell them who E.N.D was only saying that he had woken up after Zeref had been killed. Yet how Lucy felt like Zeref was still lingering around despite that fact, and that she believed that he had become an Astral Projection like Mavis even if she hadn't seen him. How Lucy had believed that Mavis was gone as well because Zeref was gone, but that she never actually confirmed that the first Master was gone before she used the spell. Believing that too much had been lost and that Fairy Tail had suffered too much, so she had decided to use a spell her mother had forbidden unless if Lucy felt like there was no other choice.

"My Family was in too much pain, and even though I was told there would be severe consequences if I used it, I believed that it was my best option. Gaj coming with me was actually not even something I had planned; he had just decided to come with me on his own not even knowing what spell I had used. He spent most of the time before we were reunited believing that I was gone, but deciding that he was going to do what he could to carry out what I had wanted. To do that however he needed to begin in Phantom Lord, so that he could get close to Juvia and originally bring her with him to join Fairy Tail when the time was right. It turned out to be the best choice however when because of that it led to the two of us saving Lucas who I hadn't even known existed until then."

"Why did you decide to befriend Laxus-sama it sounds like he would have found the right path eventually on his own, so why did you change him?"

"Truthfully Freed-san I didn't even plan on changing Laxus at first. He began to change all on his own before I even thought anything of it, I guess it was just fate for Laxus and I to become friends this time around. Honestly if everything that had happened before hadn't I would have been more likely to become friends with Laxus before Natsu-kun, I was so close when I met Natsu-kun to becoming like Laxus, but it was Natsu-kun's inherent happiness that changed me to the bubbly girl everyone knew. Plus I hadn't really been friends with him before, so I didn't have expectations for how he should have been, I was so afraid at first of pushing people's counterparts onto them, but with how different Laxus was that wouldn't happen."

"Were you attracted to Laxus-sama in the other timeline?" Freed asked looking like he was genuinely interested in the answer.

"He was pleasant to look at, but his attitude made it so that I didn't even consider him in that way," was her truthful answer. Her fingers were crossed that Freed wouldn't ask her how she felt about Laxus now because she really didn't want to answer that question, and have him pushing her and Laxus together.

Freed seemed to accept her answer easily enough however and didn't push for her feelings now. Making her realize he was probably testing her words on how she had wanted to have someone to befriend who she didn't have expectations for. Although what she didn't tell him and Michelle was that she couldn't allow herself to fall back into the old patterns because she was afraid, afraid that it would seem like nothing had changed and that she would end up slipping. Talking about things that hadn't happened to them and have them look at her weirdly, or have them realize that she wasn't exactly who she said she was. Those thoughts though she wished to keep entirely to herself because those fears were now worse after that game since it now made it that her guild might realize those were her memories they had seen.

"Nee-san do you have any idea why papa never told you about me, even after you joined Fairy Tail?" Michelle's question shocked Lucy, and she realized that with her other memories Michelle might feel like their father didn't care. Even if she knew how happy their father must have been when Michelle had woken up, but he had probably believed since Michelle was calling herself Michelle Lobster that she didn't know who she really was. Until the end which would have been too late for him to treat Michelle as his daughter.

"I think he believed you had been cursed for too long, so by the time you were revived and going under the name Michelle Lobster he couldn't be sure of who you were. Then when he realized it he believed it was too late, and that he didn't wish to tell me about you because he thought I would end up wasting my life trying to find a way to free you. I am certain though that he loved you as much as I loved you when I believed you to simply be my cousin. Even when I thought you were just my childhood doll who had been granted a life I still loved you like a little sister, and I was so happy Michelle to find out that you were given a second chance as well. I swear that if I had known you were cursed you would have been the first person I helped!"

"Nee-san!" tears rolled down Michelle's face as she threw herself at Lucy the two sisters embracing each other tightly. The pain coming from the fact that Michelle might have always stayed a doll making them emotional.

It took them a little while to calm down everything just caught up to Lucy about just how sad her situation was. She sort of wondered why it hadn't really bothered her before that she had all of these happy, sad, and other memories that no one else even knew of. That she had known them before they had even met for what to them had been the first time. Sure she loved having the second chance with everyone, but she hated that this wasn't another adventure they were all sharing to the fullest. Hated that even though Mira tried to set her and Laxus up, that the other girls in the guild didn't really feel close enough to her to actually tease her about him, and only wanted them together sure it was partly her fault, but it still hurt.

"So Freed-san, do you have any more questions for me?" Lucy asked as she whipped the tears off her face hoping her voice wasn't cracking as she spoke.

"No you answered everything I wished to here Lucy-san. Just know that if you ever need someone to talk to about your past that I am here for you, and I'm fairly certain that Michelle-san thinks the same," he told her with a bow.

"Thank you Freed-san. You can dismantle the runes now unless if there is something you want to talk to me about in regards to that life Michelle?"

"No Nee-san, what I have to tell you can be done without runes. Thank you Freed-san for being there for my nee-san she needs as many people as she can on her side right now."

"It was my pleasure Michelle-san especially after hearing just how much your nee-san has done for our guild. I only wish that your magic hadn't been a price for your curse being broken you would have made an excellent Fairy Tail member. Truthfully I would love to talk more, but I think if I don't go and rescue my wife that she will get very mad at me."

"Go thank you again Freed-san," Lucy said with laughter at the true words Freed spoke. He would be lucky if Mira wasn't already mad at him for leaving him to the wolves, and she hoped the takeover mage wouldn't be too mad at her for taking Freed away from the interrogation.

Just one swift move of his sword had the runes Freed put up dismantled. It was funny how the mage who put them up could dismantle them so quickly when it would take others who didn't know the proper code hours to break through. Then with one final look Freed was gone to go and rescue Mira. Leaving the sisters alone and giggling at the look Freed had that was a mixture of terror and love, Lucy was actually glad that Laxus had forced them together because those two would have been too stubborn to get together on their own.

With a smirk Lucy turned her attention back to Michelle. For the first time in ages she could actually play the big sister role to someone, and this time it was her actual little sister. "So Michelle tell me all about your relationship with Simon because I could have sworn he was in love with Erza before!"

So the sisters spoke as sisters would sharing information about each other's love lives not that Lucy confirmed her feelings for Laxus. Michelle telling her that having seen his other memories and seeing how much Jellal loved Erza, Simon had given up on his first love. Although it had taken him many years, and it was only two years after they had been frozen in time when Ultear broke her curse that he had finally succeeded. Apparently it was love at first sight with the two of them, but they had taken their relationship slowly because of how most of Michelle's life was spent.

In turn Lucy shared information about her first kiss with Laxus and all of the arguments the two of them had. As well as telling her sister all of the details of her second time in Fairy Tail that Michelle hadn't learned of yet. How she had become an honorary member of the Raijinshuu and how Laxus had become her best friend this time around. Basically information she couldn't share last time they talked, but Freed already knew so she had to wait to share it. It was the first time Lucy had actually been able to tell a family member all about her life, and have them actually care, although she knew that this time her father and the rest of her family would have loved to hear about her life.

At times Michelle did look sad as Lucy spoke probably wishing that they could have shared these adventures. Then finally after they had been talking for hours and the sun was setting outside the room they were in Michelle asked the question Lucy had expected ages ago. One she had probably felt was too personal to ask in front of Freed, "Nee-san why didn't you come home after you were healed enough?"

Looking at her little sister sadly Lucy told her the truth, "I was afraid. Afraid of losing Mama again of seeing Papa turn cold after losing the love of his life. Although the bigger part of it was because I knew being Lucy Heartfilia I wouldn't be able to achieve my goal because I would be locked in a gilded cage as the heiress of the family. To save everyone I loved Lucy Heartfilia had to be thought of as gone.

"At that time I still hadn't known that Gaj-nii had come with me. Then after a while passed and I learned Mama was still alive past the date she had died last time, I began to wonder as the reason why. I found out why when I was around twelve years old, so when Lucas was kidnapped and I was faced with them I just couldn't face her. Knowing why she had died last time it was just too hard for me, maybe one day I'll tell you how Mama really died, but right now it is still too difficult to speak about."

"It's ok Nee-san. Just know that Mama, Papa, and even Lucas would still love you if you told them the truth. Not that I'm pushing you to say anything I understand where you are coming from. I just want you to know that," Michelle hurriedly explained. Lucy could tell as her sister spoke that she was trying not to act like the cry baby she was, and she didn't hug her knowing that they would both break down into tears again if they did. "You better get back to your hotel Nee-san before your friends begin to worry."

"Freed-san would have told them where I was."

"That may be Nee-san, but Laxus-san is probably very worried. You two only just made up after all, so you should head back and sooth his fears," Lucy knew that Michelle's words were true, but she also knew that Michelle wanted to be alone for awhile as well.

"Ok I love you my dear imouto."

"I love you too Nee-san."

Leaving Michelle behind Lucy knew that the second she left the room that Michelle would start crying again the revelations would have been hard on her, but she also knew that Michelle wanted her to see her as strong. She wanted to run back into that room and gather her little sister into her arms and cry with her, yet Michelle needed time to process everything she was told on her own, so she obeyed her sister's wishes and went back to the hotel.

Michelle had been right Laxus's eyes were glued to the door relief showing in his face when she came back in, and for awhile Lucy sat with Laxus just basking in his presence. The guild all looking happy that they were friends again, and no one dared bother their time alone, although Lucy could feel the eyes on them as their friends and family reassured themselves by watching them that everything was back to normal between them. Everything felt right again, and Lucy prayed that the rest of the games would pass by uneventfully.

* * *

 **AN: What's this another chapter already!? Yep you aren't seeing things, strange that my muse is in such overkill when a hiatus has been announced for the Fairy Tail anime. Which I find really weird considering that they started the next arc, if they were going on hiatus they should have after the last episode of Zero and not spiked our hopes don't you guys think? Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, sorry that I didn't go to into Lalu moments, but I felt there were enough feels in this chapter with Michelle and Lucy. Please tell me what you guys think and thanks for being such loyal followers of this story :)**


	35. Chapter 35: Unknown Family

_**AN: So yeah you all are probably thinking that this is a new chapter because I have been updating like crazy for The Cursed Gift, six chapters in the last few weeks. I'm Sorry to say this isn't an actual chapter. APRIL FOOLS EVERYONE. To make this seem like a realistic update however I have copied and pasted this message enough times for it to be the length of one of my usual chapter updates. Don't worry the new chapter will be out soon though.**_

* * *

Chapter 35: Unknown Family

It seemed like the judges and sponsors of the game were starting to lose ideas and had just decided to do a get to know the contestants thing today. Each person involved in the games would have a random crowd question asked of them, and the truth spell from the battle game was back up, although each contestant got one chicken. A chicken would allow them to refuse to answer a question and any question relating to that question would automatically be veto. The veto would make it so say if someone asked Laxus if he loved her again trying to get around his refusal from the last game, he would easily be able veto that question meaning any questions about his love life would automatically be vetoed.

Today's judges surprisingly included the Heartfilia family in their entirety, of course only without Lucy herself, and from what they had said the crowd would be allowed to fence questions to the judges as well. Although Lucy was a little weary about what would happen if Michelle was asked about the sister that the rest of the world believed she hadn't truly gotten to meet. Hopefully Michelle would be wise enough to use her veto to refuse to answer any questions about her nee-san, otherwise the two of them could end up being in trouble.

It seemed that Meredy, Ultear, and Jellal were a little worried as well, but Lucy figured it was just because they were afraid of someone asking them a question about Slayer and Shadow. Although she wasn't even sure if the truth about Jellal having been in the Tower of Heaven was ever revealed, so maybe no one would even think to ask him about them. Or maybe they were more worried that the king might ask each contestant if they knew anything about why Slayer and Shadow would have destroyed the Eclipse Gate, something that their team knew the answer to.

Lucy of course was panicking because there were just so many things that could go wrong and she had to be extremely careful about how she used her chicken. Although she really wished that she could Lucy knew that she wouldn't be able to use her chicken on what her feelings for Laxus were, simply because there were a lot worst secrets that could get out. Mainly being that Luciana Redfox wasn't her real name, and she was at the moment planning to use her chicken, so that she couldn't be asked anything about her life before she was found by Laxus. That way her chicken would cover a lot of ground and keep her safe from answering questions that some people might not have even thought the veto covered, of course she was also going to straight out tell the judges that was what her chicken would be used for.

The game had already started with the other guilds going by those at the bottom of the tier until they would eventually reach Fairy Tail and Sabertooth who were in first and second place. Lucy couldn't even find it in herself to pay any attention to the questions. Only noting that out of the nineteen guilds that were still in the game each player got asked no more than ten questions, obviously a limit put on by the judges to make sure one person wasn't plied with a ton of questions.

As each guild got through the easiest game that kept them from being eliminated Lucy found herself growing more and more worried about what questions the crowd would have for her. Especially since she was fairly certain your own guild was allowed to post their own questions to be asked. She could practically feel the diabolic smirk that Mira had on her face even from down at the arena. The game show feeling of everything actually reminded her of what Levy had gone through when Capricorn was affected by the Eclipse Gate, so she sort of had to fight down the feelings that brought up as well.

"Before we get to Sabertooth and Fairy Tail the guilds you have all been waiting for Kabo, we are going to give the contestants a short period to relax as we field questions for the Heartfilia family instead. It seemed that there was quite a lot of buzz about the family who only one of is a member of the guild, and yet they all seem to be members, Kabo. The first question for them being why exactly they allowed their son to join the most destructive guild in Fiore, even if that reputation was fixed a little bit well the more destructive members were frozen for six years. The audience wants to know Kabo!"

"Actually that would be because of the help Fairy Tail gave us in a whole Mato-kun. First they rescued Lucas well also allowing me to meet with a spirit who used to belong to me and find out Lucy's fate. They also allowed me to remember that magic wasn't evil since before that I had no plans of teaching Lucas the magic I wielded before I was no longer able to."

Then her father elaborated a bit more taking over from her mother who was on the verge of tears, "Ultear-san also gave us Michelle back, so we felt like we owed something to the guild even if Ultear-san told us it was a debt she herself owed. It is also why we helped Fairy Tail financially when they were in a bit of trouble from searching for their missing guild mates."

"Plus I wanted to be in the guild that Lucy-nee and Gaj-nii were in because they were the ones who first introduced me to magic."

The crowd awed at that response and Lucy found herself smiling at her family's answers to the questions. She was just glad that her family was happy even if they were still upset over her supposed death.

"Lucas-kun's response actually leads to my next question Kabo! Why do you not care that Lucas-kun calls Luciana Redfox Lucy-nee? Does it not hurt that he calls an unrelated woman the name he should have used for his older sister? Kabo!"

Oddly enough her father looked confused for a moment before a light of realization shined in his eyes. "Oh I'm sorry I guess I forgot, actually maybe I should have talked to Luciana-san and Gajeel-san about this before because I'm not even sure if they know," he said with a laugh and Lucy just found herself confused.

She was very happy when Mato-kun asked the question she was dying to know, "know what? Kabo. Are you saying that there is a connection between you and the Redfox siblings?! Kabo!"

"Yes actually Luciana-san and Gajeel-san are my niece and nephew," Lucy's eyes widened at that and she almost wished she wasn't stuck in the arena. This was the first time she had ever heard of this, and if Gajeel knew that he was actually her cousin there was going to be hell to pay! "Their mother was my younger sister I met Gajeel-san once after he was born, but circumstances led to my sister and I losing touch. By the time I knew she was dead Luciana-san and Gajeel-san had disappeared and I had no way to find them. I meant to talk to them about all of this once we met again, but Layla and I were too emotional after talking to Aquarius. It's our blood ties that probably led to Luciana-san being able to use Aquarius's key since she was the only blood related celestial mage to Lucy before Lucas was born."

While at least now Lucy knew why they hadn't questioned how she was able to use Aquarius's key. Since at the time she would have found Aquarius Michelle still would have been cursed, and the spirit would have had no way of knowing that Michelle wouldn't be able to use her magic once she was un-cursed. Then again they could have just believed that it was due to the fact that Michelle wasn't compatible with Celestial Magic Lucy wasn't sure if Michelle using plant magic was because of who broke her curse, or if that was the magic she actually had an affinity to. It just gave Lucy another alibi to use to make sure her guise as Luciana Redfox held up to scrutiny.

The rest of the questions weren't really that important asking about when Michelle and Simon would be tying the knot which Michelle was able to avoid answering by saying they still hadn't discussed an actual date just yet. Lucy was wondering if Michelle and Simon might have also been waiting until Erza was free, since at that time Michelle wouldn't have known she was her nee-san, it only made sense that Simon would want his childhood best friend to be there when he tied the knot. Now it just seemed like a matter of time before Simon and Michelle could be happy together, and Lucy just hoped no one would mention her curse to Michelle. Freed seeming to realize she didn't want to worry her sister since it seemed like she hadn't had any more attacks.

Then asking Lucas if he would one day inherit his father's business or if he would remain a mage, and allow Michelle to inherit since she was older. Lucas was able to answer that fairly easily by saying they were still hoping their parents would be around for awhile yet, and they hadn't yet decided which of them would inherit. Since both of them wanted to see where their paths would take them first, before they made any major decisions about their futures.

Finally the questions for the Heartfilia's were over and Lucy tried her hardest to act like she didn't want to kill her cousin/brother for hiding this from her since she still didn't know if he truly knew anything yet. If he did he would find himself and Levy locked up for a week somewhere, or maybe not because that reminded her too much of how Laxus found out about her 'cursed illness.' She would figure out something to do though unless if he had a really good explanation for this.

Most of Sabertooth Lucy ignored the answers for not really caring about Rufus, Orga, or Minerva. She did pay attention to Rogue who shockingly admitted that he had trained under Gajeel at one time, but had decided that the life of a Fairy wasn't for him once he was old enough to join a guild. The sixteen year old mage seemed a tad bit happier then Lucy had known his counterpart, but she still wasn't sure if he would fall to the shadows in the future if anything happened to Frosch. Just like Laxus was her light Frosch was Rogue's light, and kept him from falling to deeply into the darkness that resided inside of him.

Even most of the questions asked of Sting didn't bother her until the last one asking him about how multiple witnesses had seen them on what seemed to be on a date at a bowling alley. She had held her breath expecting him to paint their relationship in a light that was a lot different then it was, so she was shocked when he told his version of the truth which wasn't really far from her own. "The Fairy and I met when she was a in a bit of a bad mood and we verbally sparred. I could tell there was something bothering her, but didn't really think it had concerned me at the time since I didn't really know her.

"Everything changed after I saw her fight with Lightning boy over there," he threw his head in Laxus's direction, "and I thought she needed cheering up. We of course made it seem like we were dating to her guild she wanted to make them think he hadn't really bugged her with their fight, and that she had another guy then her best friend to lean on. After we left the bar she made as if to leave since she wasn't really in the mood for a date that she had only made seem like she was going on to irritate Lightning Boy. I knew she needed a friend though, so I challenged her to bowling and we spent most of the night there. Of course with how we were when we got back to the bar we both knew everyone who didn't see us competing at the bowling alley would think we did something a lot different, but we didn't bother denying actually cementing them by making them think we kissed, even though it was only on the cheek the angle we were at made it seem like it was an actual lip lock. I have no interest in Luciana other then friendship though."

"Well after that Kabo and with Sting-kun being the last Sabertooth member Kabo, I am fairly certain that you all wish to hear from Ms. Redfox next am I right Kabo?" Mato-kun asked and he was answered with loud cheers from the crowd. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all if they wanted to waste the first question on her relationship with Sting. "So do you agree with Sting-kun Luciana-san about only being friends, or is there something deeper between you two, Kabo? This was actually a question someone else wanted to ask so it's a large coincidence Kabo, that we can ask it without breaking the rules Kabo, of only audience questions Kabo."

"I completely agree with Sting-san that I only see him like a friend. Before we continue on with my questioning though I would like to make it clear that I am using my chicken to veto any questions that would relate to my past before Lax-kun found me and brought me to Fairy Tail, is that acceptable?"

"That is fine Luciana-san Kabo. Let it be noted we accept the use of Luciana-san's chicken Kabo," the king replied. Then he started to look a little frustrated as he began to go through questions to ask only to find a blank paper each time. It made Lucy wonder just what questions her chicken's veto was covering to protect her secrets. "Ah here's one Kabo, Luciana-san what would be your dream wedding. Oh I wonder Kabo if this is from a fan who is in love with Luciana-san, or just wishes to know what his or her's idol's wishes are so that they can have a similar wedding."

Lucy looked at him a blank look in her eyes as she thought of how she could possibly answer that question. After her mother's death she had long ago given up on imagining her dream wedding with the prince of her dreams because she was so certain she would never be able to marry for love. Then by the time she joined Fairy Tail the first time so much had been happening that she hadn't even ever dared think of it afraid of it falling apart.

With a sad look in her eyes Lucy answered his question, "honestly I've never really thought of it. I guess for me to imagine my dream wedding I would actually have to be with the guy of my dreams before it came to me, and that just seems impossible right now."

The crowd seemed confused on whether they should awe at the romantic nature behind her statement, or if they should be sad at how sad she was. Lucy was very careful to avoid Laxus's eyes as well as anyone from her guild not wanting them to see how much it pained her that she didn't even know what sort of flowers she would want at her wedding. The closest she ever got to planning a wedding was when she wore that wedding dress for the glamour battle between Mira and Jenny in her original time line when Loke had crashed them both into Natsu.

"Hmm that is interesting Luciana-san and actually Kabo it leads to another question. Do your fears for your future have to do with the sickness you were reported to have before your guild was frozen for six years? From what I have heard Kabo you had been at a hotel when you suddenly started vomiting blood!"

Lucy froze at that being asked wondering how it had gotten around the veto, but figured it was because they worded it as a sickness instead of a curse. If Lucy told them the Veto covered her sickness as well it might led people to beginning to think she was experimented on. "Um I guess that was part of my reasoning before. At that time I still didn't know if I would survive it, but it hasn't happened since I came back, so I think my health issues in that sense are over." She was just glad that she could honestly answer the question without alluding to it having been caused by a curse of sorts.

"That is so sad Kabo! Too sad Kabo, so let's go back to happier notes Luciana-san what is your happiest memory since you joined Fairy Tail Kabo?"

Lucy smiled she had a lot of happy memories since joining Fairy Tail both times, but there was one that really stood out from this second time. The one that even though she had been so sad at the same time had made her actually believe that she had hope for the future, maybe it would hurt the others to know that they weren't a major part of her happy memory and confuse some people, but it was still what made her happiest.

"My happiest memory would have to be after Gaj-nii and I were reunited. Maybe our guild was destroyed in the process, but it led to me being reunited to him even though I had never expected to see him again," it was a little hard wording her answer in a way that wouldn't cause the truth magic to act up. She couldn't really call Gajeel her brother up front even though she saw him that way because it was technically a lie, but she was as always able to find a way around it.

"That is so sweet Luciana-san being reunited with family is always a happy feeling," her mother said with a smile. For a moment Lucy froze almost believing her mother knew the truth, but seeing the same bittersweet pain in her mother's eyes she knew that she hadn't figured it out, but was probably thinking about how they had broken Michelle's curse. Maybe seeing Michelle again would have been her happiest memory this time around since joining Fairy Tail, but she was still not the same Michelle Lucy had known before. Even with all of her Michelle's memories it still wasn't the same for Lucy as someone who had physically gone through hell, or rather Tartaros and back with her.

"Oh I found one for Luciana-san," Michelle said jumping with excitement a devious smirk on her face. "Luciana-san if you had to choose five guys from your guild to rank as who you see hottest going from one to five, one being the highest, who would make your list and in the order of how hot you see them?"

Blushing, but glad it wasn't actually asking if she felt attracted to them since saying someone was hot was a long way from admitting you loved them, she quickly listed them off. Going off of the book she had written before she joined Fairy Tail the first time with the mages she thought were interesting and might be potential boyfriend material. "Lax-kun, Jellal-san, Alzack-san, Simon-san and Bix, that was a hard question to answer though because I see most of the guild members as brother like figures and you don't see your brothers as hot, and just so you can be reassured Michelle-san Simon-san is only on the list because there isn't really anyone else. Besides scars certainly make a guy sexier don't you agree?" she asked to the cheers of agreement from the audience.

"While we are starting to run out of time and a lot of questions we had for Luciana-san seem to be affected by the veto, Kabo. So we will go onto the next person after I ask the audience, mainly Luciana-san's guild one question. Why did none of you ask for Luciana-san's feelings towards Laxus? Kabo!"

Her guild shared looks before they seemed to agree on Mira being the one to answer the question, "even if Laxus can be devious when he wants to be it is only ever at Luciana-san's prompting that he does anything, although he sometimes goes overboard. Luciana-san's wrath is feared by the guild, and we all know if we had asked her and put her on the spot like that, and she found out about it that even travelling across the globe wouldn't save us."

Everything was boring after that because Laxus immediately used his chicken to veto any questions on any sort of romantic relationship keeping them from asking him about his feelings for her, and it seemed most people didn't give too many questions for him that didn't relate to romance. Instead they just learned about how he had found her which everyone in the guild knew already, and how it led to them becoming best friends, as well as his meetings with all of the Raijinshuu. Master actually looked disappointed and Lucy had a feeling he had submitted a ton of romance related questions for his grandson, like when he would get around to giving the Master great-grandchildren.

Jellal didn't even use his chicken proudly admitting that yes he did have feelings for Erza, and that she was already aware of them, as well as telling them 'no they weren't together'. It seemed that no one really had questions for Ultear and Meredy besides some guys wanting to know if they were single. All in all the biggest reveal had really been that Gajeel was actually blood related to her, and she had been able to keep all of her secrets remaining that way.

"So Lulu you think I'm the hottest in the guild huh?" Laxus asked her teasingly as they made their way towards lunch.

Lucy didn't even blush as she answered with a swift cutting reply, "eh it's just the scar Jellal-san would beat you if you didn't have it. I told you didn't I that I think scars are sexy," she told him with a wink and brushed against his scar with one finger. Flirting with him and causing his jaw to drop to the ground almost as she ran to join the girls her laughter following after her. As Laxus just watched her with a strange expression in his eyes before he joined them shaking his head at her antics. Yet the look in his eyes caused her heart to beat faster and by how they narrowed she knew he had picked up on it, but with the people around them he just left it alone. Lucy's heart oddly feeling for a moment hope that maybe her feelings weren't so one sided after all.

* * *

 _ **AN: If you've made it here you saw through my trick good job :) I would love to know what you thought of this chapter. Thanks for reading.**_


	36. Chapter 36: A Final Battle and Victory

Chapter 36: A Final Battle and Victory!

Instead of everyone fighting one on one it seemed that the runners of the GMG decided to do a large battle with every guild participating. Laxus was chosen for their team, Minerva for Sabertooth, Lyon from Lamia Scale, and Jenny from Blue Pegasus for the contestants Lucy actually knew. The arena was set up so that the eighteen guilds still participating started on a raised platform, and you had to be constantly moving. The rules to make it more interesting demanded you couldn't stay on one platform longer than ten minutes even if you were in the middle of a fight. Eighteen platforms to go between that constantly shifted in the air. There were three ways to lose this battle one was the time limit, another if you were knocked off a platform and couldn't land on another, the final if another contestant knocked you out.

Of course it seemed that the main battle everyone wanted to see was the continuation of the one between Laxus and Minerva. If things went by well enough in the two hour long battle the games might just end up being over tonight. Either way though tomorrow would be the last day Lucy was certain of that. Surprising since Lucy had heard that the games used to last far longer and this one was so short, and she wondered if it was because of the Eclipse Project being destroyed, and wanting to launch a full scale investigation into the why that the games were ending so soon.

In the first ten minutes already two teams were out having not paid attention to their time limits. Actually the only ones who didn't seem to care about the time limits and didn't have to worry were Laxus and Minerva. The two of them were flitting around through their lightning and space magic all over the arena. Only briefing stopping on top of a platform to exchange blows before hopping around to the next most of their battle being fought in the air, which as long as they landed on a platform afterwards stayed within the rules of the game. Neither of them even seemed to care when they interrupted other battles with their fierce battle, and Lucy was shocked at how serious Laxus was taking this fight.

Even though Minerva had yet to actually injure Laxus Lucy still found herself worried sick for her best friend. She knew just how despicable the other mage could be when given the chance, and even though this was a different Minerva Lucy couldn't help, but think of when the serious mage had tortured her during their water battle. Of course she knew that Laxus was strong, but it didn't stop her from worrying that Minerva might use cheap tactics and harm him. Especially after she had thrown Laxus off a little at lunch by her brief instance of flirting she knew she should have waited, but she hadn't known he would be the one battling today and couldn't help it she didn't want to keep her feelings bottled up anymore. Not that she was immediately going to jump into a relationship with Laxus or confirm her feelings for him, but she wasn't opposed to some harmless flirting until the big lug got the hint.

Lucy was vaguely aware of more teams being disqualified well her eyes were glued to Laxus and Minerva. She was lucky that becoming a devil slayer had improved her eye sight and she was probably one of the few people in the crowd who was actively able to watch the battle. Even the judges seemed to be having a hard time locating Laxus and Minerva until they appeared to exchange blows before going back to their game of cat and mouse. Laxus having a bit of an advantage of course because of his advanced senses usually was the one able to land a blow when they were in the sky away from prying eyes.

It was just good for Fairy Tail that this was a battle and that the only thing that mattered was who remained at the end of two hours; otherwise they would surely end up losing since Laxus couldn't focus on anyone other than Minerva. She knew why Minerva was going after Laxus mad that he had been able to use his brain to avoid answering her question therefore pissing her off, but she had no idea why Laxus was so intent on beating Minerva. He could just as easily avoid her and attack other guilds to narrow down the competition, so what was the point? Had she said something else to Laxus that made him mad, or was this just a stupid matter of pride to show that Fairy Tail was better than Sabertooth since that guild currently held Fairy Tail's old number one spot?

Out of the corner of her eye Lucy noticed Lyon just barely clinging onto a platform with a grappling hook made of ice his opponent having already fallen off of the shifting platform. It was only Lyon's immense control over his ice make magic that allowed him to pull himself back up and then swing onto another platform just before he would have been disqualified because of the time limit. He immediately ended up battling a fire mage who had nothing on Natsu, but was still a little hard for the ice make mage to attack since his ice kept getting melted. Actually it was probably because of the fact that each of his attacks were melted that gave him the idea to suddenly make a ton of ice that ended up sweeping the fire mage off of the platform when she tried to melt it. Not realizing that the amount of water the ice would make would be disastrous.

A roar from the crowd brought Lucy's attention back to Laxus where she watched with baited breath as Laxus sent a lightning roar at Minerva who seemed to be only barely hanging onto the platform. Suddenly looking like she was exhausted, and Lucy wondered just how much magic it took for the other mage to both attack in her little space bubbles and travel around in them considering that Minerva looked like she had been battling nonstop for hours instead of only half an hour. It seemed like it wasn't yet time for Laxus to beat her however because she disappeared again in a flash only to end up on another platform on the other side if the arena. Laxus either needed to get her with a huge attack up front, or tire her out enough until she wouldn't be able to use her space magic to dodge his attacks.

It went on like this for the next hour Minerva slipping out of Laxus's grasp at the last minute, as other guilds fell. Apparently the Sabertooth woman knew she wouldn't be able to beat Laxus the conventional way with the odd rules of this battle and she was trying to tire him out as well. Unfortunately for her a storm was coming in and Laxus was charging up whenever he skimmed through the air with his lightning able to absorb the lightning that hadn't yet started to fall. It was the pitfalls of fighting against a slayer of any type, and it was always better to try and keep a slayer away from their element if you wanted a chance of defeating them.

Soon enough it was only Minerva and Laxus left battling against each other to regain or keep the title of number on guild in Fiore. Half an hour was left for their fight and it seemed that Minerva was finally realizing that her strategy to wear Laxus down wasn't working. Therefore the true battle between Fairy and Saber began as they felt the countdown happening both of them deciding to stop their cat and mouse battle and attack each other head on.

Lightning was hitting near Minerva every few seconds the woman barely able to dodge as Laxus ran forward to attack her. Just before the time limit both of them back flipped onto another platform that was just passing by overhead, as Minerva tried to make Laxus too heavy to move by increasing the weight of the space above him, but she only succeeded in slightly slowing him down. Although she did end up managing to hit him with his speed decreased. It was too bad for Minerva that she couldn't just destroy the platforms, but the other mage probably realized that doing that would end up giving her a disadvantage in the fight as well. Lucy was also fairly certain that Minerva hadn't yet completely mastered her territory magic yet since she wasn't able to nullify Laxus's attacks at all. Perhaps that was why she wasn't originally a member of the games in Lucy's original first games because she had been away training.

Without mastery of territory however Minerva didn't stand a chance even with her increased strength and other secondary magics. She couldn't even summon her statue to fight Laxus for a break because otherwise it would probably end up fighting past the ten minute limit on a platform. That was why Lucy wasn't surprised when five minutes before the fight would have been a tie a kick sent by Laxus was able to send Minerva soaring off of the platform. The difference this time being that Minerva didn't catch herself in time, and with that Fairy Tail had regained their spot as the number one guild of Fiore.

Everyone in their guild immediately soared forward, Lucy and the rest of the team getting there first, to meet Laxus as the platform lowered itself. Tears of joy falling down Lucy's cheeks as she threw herself at Laxus embracing him tightly glad that they had won! Laxus hugging her back just as tightly as their family surrounded them. Their joy was short lived however when seconds into their celebration they heard a harsh noise and turned with wide eyes to see the Master of Sabertooth, Minerva's father, towering over her rage in his eyes and a red mark on Minerva's cheek from where he had slapped her.

"You are a disgrace to the name of Sabertooth!" her father hissed.

Natsu immediately getting upset and ran right up to the man throwing a fire dragon's iron first at him. "The only disgrace here is a man who can't accept defeat," Natsu snarled as the older man went flying backwards. Minerva looking at Natsu in shock that he would defend her in that way. "Minerva-san fought her hardest and that should be all you should ask of her!"

Giving Gemma one last look of disgust Natsu grabbed Minerva's hand and tugged her away from her father. The both of them disappearing and Lucy briefly wondered if that would be another big change, she could say she had seen weirder relationships though. Taking note of what Natsu had done the rest of Fairy Tail turned their backs on Gemma treating him like he wasn't even worth being acknowledged, as they went back to congratulating Laxus for winning back the title of number one guild of Fiore.

"With that Fairy Tail has won back their title Kabo!" Mato-kun aka the disguised King shouted, the crowd having gone silent when Gemma had hit Minerva. It seemed they would ignore the man as well since Fairy Tail was basically telling him they didn't see him as a threat by turning their backs to him. They had regained their title and those who had patiently been waiting for them were shown that they still had it, well Lucy and Laxus still had it, it was thanks to Jellal and the other two that they had kept in the top two guild spot for so long.

* * *

After their win Lucy, Jellal, Meredy, Laxus, and Ultear had all been interviewed by Jason for Sorcerer's Weekly magazine. Something Lucy had missed out on in her first GMG because of everything that had gone on afterwards. The photographer had also gotten pictures of just Lucy and Laxus, and then one of Team Sorcière, before getting one of the five of them together. Showing how despite being in different groups they had fought well enough together, although she was certain that the article on the GMG would include her fight with Laxus and then the two of them mysteriously making up.

Once they were done with Jason the rest of the guild stole them away and they celebrated until the early hours of the morning. Master of course celebrated more at the amount of the prize money, part of which was shared with the five contestants. Lucy waited until everyone was fairly drunk and Cana was distracting Laxus before she pulled Gajeel away she needed to know if he had known of their familial ties and if so for how long.

"Before you ask Bunny yeah I knew I've known since shortly after the first time I joined and saw your father's picture. Didn't know him by name and only knew him by a pic my own mom had shown me, said she and her brother had a falling out before Ciana was born. After my mom and father died I had to bring Ciana to the same facility Ultear was in Ciana's magic was just too strong for her, and she ended up passing away from their experiments. Didn't know nothing about your old man, so I decided to join Phantom Lord to protect myself eventually closing off my heart to everybody except the Rain Woman she reminded me so much of myself that I couldn't help but be her friend," he explained his eyes sad as he talked about his little sister.

"Why not tell me?!"

"Originally it was because of what I had done to you back then didn't think you'd want to know you were related to a man who had beat you black and blue for kicks. Eventually I just got so used to hiding it, and when we came back here I didn't think it mattered anymore. Even if you aren't Ciana you are still Lucky Lucy my little sister, what's it matter if there really is a blood connection between us?"

"I guess it doesn't. Love ya to Gaj-nii," she said hugging him tightly to her. Glad that he hadn't been hiding it just to spite her. Besides he was right she saw him as a brother without even knowing they were related so it wasn't like anything had really changed because he was already family beforehand and he was right that was all that mattered.

* * *

 _ **AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but this is the official end of the Grand Magic Games arc. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Now onto mysteries and missions, as well as deceit. Please tell me what you guys thought, oh and just to clarify Ciana is the name Gajeel uses for the real Luciana to differentiate between who he's really talking to, plus it was the nickname he used for his baby sister. :)**_


	37. Chapter 37: Dreams and Cancelled Mission

Chapter 37: Dreams and Cancelled Missions

Lucy woke up gasping from the dream she had just had and she couldn't believe the message that was sent to her through it. A message that had traversed from the time she had originally been from and soothed most of her fears. Yet even if it soothed her she knew there was still a lot left she had to accomplish before she could even consider her mission anywhere close to finished even if she had almost saved everyone at this point.

They had been back from the Grand Magic Games for two weeks now and most of the Tenrou team other than her, Master, and Laxus had been doing as many jobs as they could in that time. Needing to catch up with their rent as well as earning food money, so Lucy hadn't really seen much of the others. Instead she had been spending the last two weeks driving Laxus insane by innocently flirting with him when no one was around, and then acting like nothing had happened and that Laxus had taken what she said out of context. It was hilarious watching her best friend be so flustered and trying to hide his reactions, she was almost certain now that he had feelings for her as well, but until he actually told her it was still just speculation on her part.

A sense of foreboding made Lucy feel like she wouldn't have much time left as Luciana Redfox, yet she wasn't sure if that was because she would end up leaving Fairy Tail, or if she would finally be exposed for who she was. Fear gripped her heart as she thought of the possibility that she would never again be able to see Laxus. The words she spoke to him back after Lisanna had disappeared telling him she wasn't planning on leaving him yet, what if now was the time for her to leave him and the ones she loved behind? What if leaving them was the only way that she would be able to protect them?

Getting ready for the day Lucy shoved those thoughts into the deepest parts of her mind banishing them from her thoughts for the moment. Today she was supposed to be going on a quick mission with Levy, Cana, and Mira, although she didn't really know the particulars. Those three were very astute however and would notice if something was bothering her, so she would once again have to pull forward her mask. She was tired of making those she loved worry about her, yet she didn't know how to stop it.

Pausing as she caught her reflection in the mirror Lucy wondered if she really would be able to fool her friends. Perhaps they weren't as close as they had been before, since she pushed them away this time around afraid to let too many people close and revealing her secrets, but they still knew Luciana Redfox pretty well and with the look on her face she wasn't sure if she could fool them. There was a weary look seen by those you just know have seen too much pain and suffering in the world, a look that shouldn't be on her face. Mavis if anyone saw her right now they would think that she had been informed that she was going to die! At least that's what they would believe if they knew about her illness and saw this sort of look, or they might end up thinking that she was finally weakening and giving up on life. Yet she was just getting close to giving up on her pretenses, every day she lied to the people she loved, and it was tearing her apart inside.

Master and Laxus had already left, so she wasn't really bothered about the look on her face as she left the house. The two of them hadn't really been around much lately, Laxus probably because he didn't want to make a fool out of himself if he 'misunderstood' her in their home, and Master because of everything he had to catch up on. It gave her a little more time to try and get her facial expression under control, but it did make her feel lonely like she was living alone again.

"Are you alright Lucy?" Loke's voice coming from behind her made her squeal and grab her whip in fright. Probably so that it didn't make others suspicious Loke rarely popped up on his own only coming if he was summoned, only when she was in great emotional turmoil would he appear. Her spirits remembering everything made things easier in the long run.

"I just feel like everything's about to change, and I'm not sure if it will be in a good way or not," lying to Loke wouldn't get her anywhere. Well except that the one thing she hadn't confided in her spirits was what the price of her using that spell had been. It was the only secret she actually kept from them, her feelings for Laxus didn't count because they hadn't asked her outright about it, and she would tell them if they truly wanted to know.

Loke gave her a sad look pulling her into his embrace, "no matter what happens Lucy me, no all of your spirits, will stay by your side. Heck even if you became evil I don't think any of us would ever want to leave you, for most of us you are the best key holder we have ever known and been contracted to, we would do anything for you. Just ask and we will do anything in our power to help you. We love you Lucy."

"I love you all too," she told him, "but there isn't anything you guys can do just yet. I promise if I need you guys I will tell you."

"You better!" he told her his voice mock stern, but she knew that he was completely serious underneath all his teasing. Sometimes she wished that he would be the way he used to be before she had to come back, the flirty spirit who she knew had her back and no matter what he said that he was madly in love with Aries. Now he was just another overprotective brother figure who spent most of his time worrying that she would end up failing her mission and dying in the process.

"I better get going Loke, the girls are expecting me and I don't need them worrying Laxus or anyone else if I'm late."

"Be careful."

"Always," she said with a grin even though they both knew that wasn't true at all.

With a last wave Loke faded back into the Spirit World leaving Lucy to head towards the guild. Her feeling of dread wasn't at its peak yet, so she was almost positive whatever was coming wouldn't happen today, but it would someday soon and she feared she wouldn't be ready for whatever it was.

The walk to Fairy Tail was uneventful and nothing seemed overly wrong with the guild, other than the quietness she had gotten used to in the last few weeks. Although that only seemed wrong because she was used to the rowdy nature of her guild everyone was still on missions though, so the guild wasn't really full at the moment. For a second seeing her home made her feel at peace making all of those worrisome thoughts fly away. Only a moment though before the dread came creeping back, and Lucy headed into the guild hoping that the mission with the girls would distract her from this feeling.

Instead she was greeted with a nearly empty guild, none of the girls she was supposed to meet anywhere in sight. Really the only people she could see were Master, Nab, and Laxus who was at the bar chatting with Kinana already getting his first beer of the day. He actually looked a little confused and Lucy wondered if it was because of her on again and off again flirting with him, or if something else had happened that she didn't know about.

"Luciana-chan," Master called her waving bringing Laxus's eyes to her, and he gave her a look that made her feel like he was searching her very soul. At the same time there was a tinge of worry in his gaze, and Lucy wondered once again what was going on. Did the lack of people in the guild have something to do with his worry?

"Morning Master, where is everyone?"

"Oh you know them still on missions and the like," the way Master's eyes shifted however made her believe he was hiding something from her. "Mira-chan had a bit of an emergency and Gajeel-san dragged off Levy-chan, so I was asked to tell you that unfortunately they can't go on a mission with you today."

"What about Cana-chan?"

At that Master actually looked a little confused, "I actually have no idea I haven't seen Cana-chan since last night."

"Oh, well thanks anyway Master."

A hand clamped down on her shoulder before she could leave Master, and she knew without even looking up who it would be. "If you aren't busy Lulu would you mind helping me with the paperwork?" it actually sounded like he was truly asking her this time, and with no sign of Freed she doubted this was another one of those times where she would be locked in with Laxus until it was done.

"Sure I have nothing better to do Lax-kun," at least helping him with the paperwork would take her mind off of things.

Everything inside her was screaming that something wasn't right, and she feared what was coming. This time she felt like whatever was going to happen wouldn't be as easy to deal with as she was used to. This feeling was like what happened with Erza in the other timeline when she was certain Erza and Natsu were going to die in the Tower of Heaven, or when they went up against Tartaros and she was the only one who escaped. Yet she felt like this time Fairy Tail wouldn't come out victorious.

* * *

 ** _AN: Sorry that it's such a short chapter after a long wait. This is just to set the tone for my next story arc. The next chapter is going to be in someone other then Lucy's Point of View. Hope you guys enjoyed it :)_**


	38. Chapter 38: Mother!

Chapter 38: Mother!

Gajeel was staring gobsmacked at the woman who was standing at the guild doors. A woman who if he put in the time skips which equaled thirteen years for him and the second chance he had gotten he hadn't seen in at least thirty years. After all she was already gone again when he had woken up in this time period, and he had been so certain that she was dead. Yet here was his mother looking like she wanted to murder someone, and yet her eyes seemed to soften when they landed on him. Something told him that his mother being here wasn't really good, and he wasn't almost glad that Lucy wasn't here as well because she wouldn't even know who this woman was, which could give them away or make people believe she was too young to actually remember her mother.

No one else seemed to realize his dilemma just yet, not even his Shrimp who was sitting right beside him. Even though he wanted to know why his mother was suddenly reappearing now looking just as he remembered her, Gajeel also wanted to run. He knew that there was no way at all that he and Lucy could convince his mother that she was the real Luciana Redfox. He wanted to run up to his mother and hug her never letting her go again! Instead he just sat frozen in his seat wondering if she would approach him or his Uncle first, oh why today of all days did the Heartfilia family have to be in the guild?

"Gajeel," his mother's voice rang out lacking the warmth he had once always thought of when he thought of his mother. His father had been a terrible man who Gajeel didn't even want to remember, and he didn't that much other then knowing his father had been a terrible drunk who had hurt his mother countless times. Yet despite how her husband had been his mother had always been so warm just like Bunny Girl. It was why Bunny Girl made him feel so happy, but not in a romantic way, rather she reminded him of his mother. After they came back she even looked like a miniature of his mother and just like Ciana would have looked like if she had lived. That was why it wasn't too difficult for Gajeel to hold to that lie as long as his mother hadn't shown up. He had been so sure she was dead.

By now other people noticed the woman who had called him most taking a double take as they realized how much like his 'sister' she looked. Even his uncle had noticed and was sitting frozen in his seat looking at his sister for the first time in who knows how many years. He stood up rapidly realizing if he didn't get his mother out of here quickly she would ruin everything! He was scared that if she said the wrong thing that Bunny Girl would be in danger, even if that seemed like something ridiculous, he had swore that he would do everything in his power to protect Bunny Girl even if it was from his own mother.

It figured that he would be too late however when his mother began to speak. "Where is the imposter Gajeel?!"

"Mother please!" he begged trying to convince her with those two words to not say anything else. Of course she wouldn't listen to him though they hadn't seen each other in ages and she was basically a stranger to him, so why would she listen to his pleas, after all she had left him all alone at a young age.

"I want to know now Gajeel why there is a woman pretending to be my daughter! When I know perfectly well that my daughter died in my arms when she was six years old! Died because her magic was too powerful for her body, and because I trusted the wrong people to help her! So tell me why Gajeel are you allowing someone to use Luciana's name?!"

Now everyone was looking towards them their eyes wide as they heard his mother tell them that the girl they had been led to believe his sister wasn't. Laxus looked like he was about to murder him probably thinking that he had tricked Lucy because of her lack of memories. The lightning dragon slayer had always been suspicious of their relationship after all. Gajeel was only glad that Lucy wasn't here right now, but he was a little concerned wondering where she was. Nothing had seemed out of the ordinary lately, so why wasn't she in the guild right now? It was way past her usual time to come in and it was causing him to worry just slightly, but right now he had to deal with the problem of his mother.

She was looking at him impatiently clearly showing with her body language that she was waiting for his explanation. Yet Gajeel didn't want to give one instead he felt anger at her. What right did she have coming to him after all of these years only to put his sister, because despite the fact that they were cousins not siblings he still saw her as a sister, in danger? She didn't she had basically abandoned him and it wasn't like she couldn't have easily found him. Even with Phantom Lord he had been well known and it was obvious she was only showing herself now because it was becoming wider knowledge that someone was using Ciana's name.

Even in his original time line he hadn't known his mother was still alive, so he had to wonder if that was something they had unknowingly changed, or if she just didn't love him as much as she had loved his sister. Not that he could blame her he did take after their father too much his mother probably feared him. Only Shrimp, Juvia, and Lucy had ever actually fully accepted him as a friend in his original time, and Lucy was the only one who had never truly been afraid of him despite everything he had done to her. If it wasn't for Lucy changing his image and helping him he would probably still be that awkward guy no one was friends with.

"What right do you have coming in here demanding answers from me Mother?! You just left me all alone, and now you're only here to get answers. No hi son how are you I missed you. I forgot you still see me as a monster don't you, just like always!" Gajeel had to fight the tears back he didn't want his mother to know how much she effected him. Didn't want to show her that even after all this time he wanted her acceptance because he would gladly throw away her acceptance to protect Lucy.

"I don't see you as a monster Gajeel," she told him softly, but her refusal to look him in the eyes told him all he needed to know.

"Obviously you do. Just leave! I don't need someone who could never love me in my life! I have a family who actually love's me now."

"You mean like that fake girl who pretended to be your sister! Oh I can see how she's actually your family lying to you!" His mother screamed back at him.

"SHE'S NOT THE ONE WHO LIED! I made that story up to protect her I will do anything to protect her because even if she isn't really Ciana, which we both have always known, she is still my little sister who I will protect with my life. She gave me a second chance even after I had hurt her! I tortured her in order to use her against her father, but then started a game with her because she was so strong and wouldn't give in no matter how much I hurt her. Without even knowing what she was doing she earned my respect because she would do anything to protect her family, so when she gave me a second chance to not be an asshole I took it. And you know what it was the best decision I ever made. She gave me a reason to join this guild, gave me a family, and accepted even the ugliest parts of me. After everything I did to her I will lay down my life for her like she has done for her family time and time again.

"Mavis I even followed her back here just to protect her again. Not even knowing what the spell she was using would do. I followed her because I trusted her and needed to make sure she was safe because she meant more to me then even my mate did. Following her even gave me a second chance with my mate where I didn't have to feel as guilty! Where this time around people didn't scream a little inside when they saw me. She unthawed my frozen heart and gave me the family I yearned for."

It was almost after he finished his rant that Gajeel froze as he realized what exactly he had just admitted to. He had as good as said that Lucy was really Lucy Heartfilia, although it seemed like no one had picked up on that fact yet. He wondered how long it would take them to figure out what he had just admitted, and if they would end up connecting the dots between his rant and Slayer and Shadow.

His mother was looking at him like she had never seen him before. Actually after saying all of that allowed to one of the people who caused his frozen heart in the first place he felt like a massive weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He didn't even jump when a pair of small arms wrapped around him only to look down and see his mate crying as she hugged him tightly. Just hearing his rant had made her cry, and he hoped he hadn't hurt her with his words, and that she knew that Lucy was only just a sister to him just as he could be nothing more than a brother to her.

"What do you mean by following her back here?"

"It's simple really I'm Shadow and I came back here to right the wrongs of our future. To stop the pain that was caused for my family the first time with Bunny Girl. Bunny Girl had nothing in the future, the love she had there was just another curse on her family line it wasn't real, and even though I had my family I couldn't allow Bunny Girl to do something stupid. At first when I saw her using that spell I was terrified of what it would end up doing. The first few lines of what she said I almost thought she was going to make herself a star or something because of all her pain. By the time I realized it was a time spell I was already being tugged back into time waking up with Metalicana again. Because of her I got an extra couple of years with my dragon, and I have always known where he went, he and Bunny Girl are my true family. A maybe hopefully one day Shrimp will be too."

Looking down at Levy he was pleased to see the blush on her face as she squeaked, but she didn't let him go at his words which he took as a good sign. It wasn't really the way he wanted her to know just how much she meant to him since he still hadn't gotten around to asking her out yet, but it worked just as well. Maybe after this was all said and done with he could finally take Shrimp on that date like he had wanted to do for ages, but was just too chicken to ask her.

"But if you're Shadow that means Lulu's..." Laxus trailed of his eyes wide as they darted around the room trying to find who Gajeel was fairly certain was Laxus's mate it was too bad that Bunny Girl's family curse had kept them from finding out the first time. Yet the women of their family were always cursed to fall in love with a Dragneel ever since Anna Heartfilia, not that he knew much about the original Celestial Heartfilia mage. He only knew that she was Zeref's first love before he had met Mavis.

"Slayer yes," he admitted knowing there was no longer any point in denying anything.

He could only hope that Bunny Girl wouldn't get super mad at him for revealing things when she wasn't even here. Perhaps it would have been better if Bunny Girl had been here for this confrontation she probably could have done something to keep their secrets from being revealed. Yet a part of him felt relieved that there was no longer anything holding them back because they wouldn't have to lie to their family anymore. Maybe it could even push Lucy into admitting how she truly felt about the lightning slayer. Unless if she just thought this was another part of a family curse because of what they knew about Yuri, Mavis, and Zeref.

Jellal looked at him with calculating eyes and Gajeel could see the recognition in them. Would he be the only one to put the pieces together or would he only be the first?

"Why have you two lied about who she was? Wouldn't it have been better to just keep her as Luce of Fairy Tail instead of calling yourself her brother?"

"Oh and how were we supposed to explain how we knew each other then Jellal? It would have seemed too suspicious. Bunny girl needed another identity because every since we came back she was warring with who she used to be, and who she became because of all the shit the two of us have seen. Even if you have your counterparts memories you aren't the people we fought with to make sure we could live another day, she wasn't like me she couldn't keep who you all used to be and who you all are now separated if she stayed who she had been.

"She was nothing like the little girl she should have been when we came back. Then she found out after we were reunited that the reason her own mother had died was to stop her from gaining a certain aspect of her magic. Bunny Girl has lived her entire life, this one and the first, being cursed in one way or another from one of her family lines. Cursed to fall in love with someone believing her feelings were real only to realize afterwards when we came here and she broke that curse that she never loved him! She had to suffer way more than anyone should in one lifetime even if it was technically two.

"Being Luce of Fairy Tail and then Luciana Redfox allowed her an escape from all of the pain and suffering she shoved down. Even if she won't admit it with those personas she was finally able to fall in love with someone on her own, but then she started to wonder because of the first time she fell in love if it was cursed. If it was just another thing between the Dreyars, her bloodline, and the bloodline of another," he didn't even pay attention to Laxus's gasp as he told them that he was certain Lucy loved Laxus. "No matter how strong she acts she's just a broken girl inside who gave up everything for this guild!

"Yet she wouldn't want us to feel like we're to blame for her choices because she did everything out of love. Just like she gave me a family this guild gave her the family she always wanted, so even though she could have had her real family this time she stayed with Fairy Tail out of love wanting to make sure she fixed all of the wrongs. She gave Gray and Ultear Ul back, made Laxus's relationship with this guild better, helped Cana with her father, and so many other things she did out of love. I just wanted to protect her and keep her from shattering into a million pieces, so if lying for her sake was wrong I don't care because I would do it again in a heartbeat!"

Then without even allowing anyone to respond to his second rant Gajeel just stalked past his frozen guildmates and out the door. He didn't want them to see the tears that were streaming down his face because of what he had said. Lucy was so going to kill him, but at the same time he hoped that the guild would be able to understand who she was better. That they would stop seeing her as an invincible person and start realizing just how broken she was inside. He truly hoped that Laxus would be able to crack through that iron wall around her heart completely because she deserved the happiness that the lightning slayer would give her. Maybe if the idiot told her they were mates, because he was almost positive they were, she would stop thinking that Laxus's feelings were another curse.

Making his way towards the woods where the Dreyar house sat Gajeel hoped he would be able to catch Lucy before she arrived at the guild. He really didn't want her to walk into that mess he had left behind without a head's up. Instead what Gajeel saw made his heart break even more and he dropped onto the ground completely shocked. Wondering how he had missed all the signs and why he hadn't pushed Lucy more to find out what the cost of her spell had been. Now he was terrified that he had just lost his little sister because he was too oblivious.

* * *

 ** _AN: Yes I know I'm absolutely evil leaving the end of the chapter like this, but you guys love me and my story anyway. I hope that Gajeel's rants aren't too out of character, but they are things that just sort of got away from me. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please tell me what you think I love hearing from you guys. Thanks for reading :)_**


	39. Chapter 39: I'm Sorry

Chapter 39: I'm Sorry

Lucy had been heading to the guild thinking it was a normal day just like any other, well other then the fact that she couldn't shake off that foreboding feeling again. It was worst then it had been in a long time, and actually reminded her of how she had felt the first time around when she had realized that she needed to close the Eclipse Gate. Her senses were on high alert magic bubbling under the surface ready to be unleashed if she felt it was needed. With how she was feeling she was surprised that none of her spirits had ended up coming out because they had to sense the panicked state that she was in.

Actually with how she was feeling she almost turned around to run back into the house wishing she had kept her communications lacrima on her so that she could call Laxus. Even if she was just being paranoid she thought that having Laxus by her side would make her feel better besides most foes of Fairy Tail wouldn't dare go against Laxus.

Despite the fact that she was on high alert Lucy was still caught unaware when a small black shape flew towards her. She recognized it only a moment too late, before her magic was being drained from her, and something else started bubbling to the surface a scream locked in her throat. It was the little demon that had been allied with Raven Tail, the one capable of draining magic, the only reason she had lost against Flare, and yet she hadn't even sensed it coming.

Other familiar figures were standing in front of her, although to most of them this was the first time they were meeting. They didn't look anywhere near as frightening as they had been to her when she had been the only one capable of fighting against them. Silver was even looking at her apologetically trying to convey to her his regrets at being involved in this. Yet she didn't understand why Tartaros was suddenly targeting her? Why would they approach her when she was alone and drain her of her magic?

She didn't have long to wait before Kyoka came up to her the female demons eyes flashing with glee as she stared at her. Not knowing that the magic of a demon was bubbling forth fighting to get free of its confines, but the last vestige of Lucy's own magic was fighting to keep the demon parts of her sealed. After all no matter what someone thought Magic and Curses couldn't be used at the same time, it was why Lucy had never fully lost control before now because her magic was the last seal to make sure her new nature didn't escape.

"I don't understand why you think this girl could have stood a chance against us if she was left with magic Deliora. She just seems so completely weak," Kyoka smirked as Lucy turned eyes of betrayal on Silver.

"Her magic would have been a hassle to deal with as we take down Fairy Tail, they were the ones who delayed my resurrection after all. Not to mention that the ice witch who sealed me is now a part of that guild, I would rather not have any surprises to deal with," he answered his voice sounding as cold as the magic he wielded. His words convincing any who didn't truly know the truth that he was Deliora trapped in a human body, and not half alive half dead man who wanted nothing more than to destroy the demons.

"We should bring her with us make them think we did something to her," Tempester said, and Lucy had to fight off wanting to destroy that demon for what he did in the future. He was not the demon who almost killed many people she cared for, including another version of Laxus.

"No leave her. Fairy Tail does not know what members of Tartaros look like if we brought her with us it would just alert them that something was wrong. Instead this way we can enter and incapacitate a few members before they even realize anything," Silver said instead. Lucy almost believed that what he was saying was the true reason, and not because on some level he cared for the girl he had taught demon slayer secrets to.

"Fine, you're lucky young one you get to miss the slaughter of your guild," Jackal said his cackle making Lucy want to throttle him.

Lucy watch with angry eyes as they left wishing that her magic would just finally flow free. She knew that only the power of E.N.D would be able to stop them if they were able to use that tiny black demon to take magic power from the most powerful of their guild. She wanted to scream after them order them to stop, but she was unable to say a word as her body began to convulse the magic and the curse power still fighting each other. It was worst then when her body used to fight the changes because those times she could never truly become the demon. Now nothing was left to hold back the red burning power that was making its way through her.

The first thing that changed was her hair turning a blood red color and she would have screamed if she could as the horns came out of her skin. It felt like she was being torn into pieces as the curse power within her finally won the battle against the magic turning her into the demon her mother had one day feared she would become, but at the same time was different. It was the fate of her family bloodline those who became slayers could lose the battle and become a demon themselves. That was why Zeref and Mavis had believed her capable of hosting the power of E.N.D instead of leaving it in Natsu. Natsu had been much too reckless.

Lucy shuddered as the wings that had once fought to emerge when they were in Edolas finally tore through her skin, yet no blood ran down her back. Despite the pain it was something that was meant to happen, so even if it felt like her body was being destroyed it was really similar to a first time takeover. Pain to begin with, but after the first successful takeover it would never hurt again as long as you didn't fight against it. Claws pierced out of her fingers and strange designs that reminded her of fire appeared on her skin.

Finally the power of the most feared demon ever created by Zeref was free. Despite that however Lucy didn't feel any different. All the fears she had always felt about what would happen to her if she gave in were meaningless because despite the change in her appearance, and having curse power instead of magic, she was still who she had always been. She was still Lucy of Fairy Tail! It made her want to laugh for even thinking that this would change anything, but instead she knew that she had to make her way towards the guild to save them once again.

She was so intent on getting to the guild before the Demons of Tartaros did anything that she didn't even register Gajeel as she passed him. Didn't know that he was in pain thinking he had lost her and that the demons had did anything to her.

* * *

Gajeel watched with sad eyes as the demon who had once been his sister flew away. He should have known that there would have been a reason that Layla Heartfilia had sacrificed her life to seal away Lucy's demon slayer heritage. Yet because he had ignored logic his sister was no lost to him giving into the power that coursed through her veins. With a cloud of melancholy and despair hanging over him he raced towards the guild, hoping that he would be able to stop her before she did something she would later regret.

* * *

The guild was still silent after Gajeel had left as Jude Heartfilia turned his eyes towards his sister. He had been so certain she had died and he wanted answers just as much as her son had. His anger at his sister having lied to him was keeping him from realizing that Gajeel had just told him that his little girl was alive since he had never actually called her Lucy.

"Moira where have you been?" he demanded to know finally regaining his voice.

"Somewhere safe."

"That's not an answer! I have lost too much and for you to make me think I lost you as well, how could you!?" He was practically shaking with rage as he spoke not even his wife's calming hand on his shoulder able to keep the rage from boiling over.

"Oh like you actually cared Jude! Honestly you always hated magic, I'm actually surprised you accept your family since they have magic as well, it certainly kept us from being close when we were kids."

"Even if I didn't like magic very much back then it didn't mean that I didn't love you. You're my little sister, how could you ever think that I wouldn't care?!"

Their argument probably would have continued longer if the sound of the doors opening to let in a strange group of people hadn't interrupted them. Their features were a little fuzzy at first no one being able to get a close look, and since their emotions were still quite high from the revelations and arguments no one really paid attention as a small black blur rushed around the room. Landing for a brief moment on the strongest mages of the guild who suddenly felt woozy and weak and began to think that maybe something was wrong.

It was when the Master collapsed onto the ground that everyone's attention was taken away from the new comers and over to him. Their brief lapse allowing the demons of Tartaros the chance to take their hostage as they demanded answers. Picking the young child whose mother reminded them of a clan of demon slayers they had once fought long ago, the clan that they were so certain would no what had happened to the book of their Master.

"Now who here can tell me where the Book of E.N.D is?" Kyoka asked with a smirk as Tempester held the struggling blonde brat tightly by the scruff of his neck. "You better hurry or maybe I'll let Jackal blow the brat into pieces!"

* * *

Rage surfaced through Lucy as she took in the scene in front of her. Still not used to her new wings she hadn't been able to overtake the Demons before they had arrived at the guild arriving a few minutes after them. Chaos was the only word that could adequately describe what was going on in the guild. Laxus was kneeling beside the Master looking angry enough to be in dragon force, but it was clear by the fact that no lightning was surrounding him that his magic had been sealed.

Yet the true source of Lucy's rage was that Tempester was holding Lucas up by the scruff of his neck. Obviously using him to make sure that her family would behave, not that any of them could really do anything without magic since Lucas was the only one still capable of using it. Tears were streaming down Michelle's face as she clung to Simon watching her little brother with defeated eyes. Jackal looked like he was preparing his curse power to blow something up.

The slamming doors and sound of harsh winds brought people's attention to the new player of the game. No one could see the familiar brown eyes or blonde hair that made her Luce of Fairy Tail, so she didn't blame them when they looked weary. Instead her rage towards the demons grew more and her skin light on fire with the curse power E.N.D had once held. Yet no recognition shown in any of the demons eyes, not realizing that the embodiment of E.N.D's power was in front of them.

"Ah did Zeref-sama send us some backup?" Kyoka asked a mischievous look on her face, "the party is just getting started, so I'm sure there is someone we could allow you to torture."

Lucy glared at Kyoka as she held out one of her arms the flame licking down it and slithering like a snake towards the other demon. "In a way Zeref sent me, but not to help you. Such a pitiful demon you are I'm not even sure why he didn't destroy you right after creating you."

"How dare you?!"

"No it's you who shouldn't dare mess with me Kyoka, after all I haven't even told you who I am yet," letting a mischievous look take over her face Lucy smirked at Kyoka, "actually why don't you come kiss my feet showing me how lowly you are."

"I would never," the other demon began to say before the compulsion took over her, her eyes wide as she did what Lucy commanded. The mages of Fairy Tail and the demons of Tartaros watching shocked as Kyoka stayed kneeled at Lucy's feet. Neither side sure of whether they should be afraid or grateful, not yet sure who the female demon in front of them was. "How?" Kyoka stammered Lucy's power making her stay kneeled.

"I am the carrier of E.N.D's power, so even though I am not who he was meant to be I am still in a way your Master Kyoka. No matter what you and your guild most obey whatever I command you to do."

Lucy could see Master's eyes dart towards Natsu for a brief millisecond shock in his eyes answering the question she had always wondered. She was a little shocked that he had knowingly taken E.N.D's human form into his guild, but it seemed like something the Master of Fairy Tail would do he was a tad too reckless, yet Lucy was happy because otherwise she would have never been brought to Fairy Tail the first time.

"LUCY STOP DON'T HURT THEM!" a panting voice shouted from outside the guild and seconds later Gajeel came rushing into the guild, and then stopped as the scene in front of him became apparent. Lucy was looking at him with amusement shining in her eyes, but at the same time she was a little hurt that he would think she would hurt their guild because obviously he wouldn't care what she did to Tartaros. After all they had already destroyed the demons once.

Unfortunately Gajeel calling her Lucy seemed to be the proverbial lacrima orb going off in her families mind. Her parents and little brother turned to her eyes wide as they finally made all of the connections to who exactly she was. Even Jellal turned to look at her with eyes full of relief and she was certain if it wasn't for the situation they were in right now she would have been bowled over by a crowd of people wanting to hug her before they demanded answers from her.

"Silly Gajeel, I'm sorry for lying to you. I should have told you what the price was once I realized it," she told him walking over to him her wings floating behind her. "Why don't I tell you everything and how I came to host E.N.D's powers and abilities?"

* * *

 **AN: I just love leaving you guys hanging lately, but I just wanting to leave this chapter here. Next one we will go in on Lucy's mysterious dream from a couple chapters ago, and how she came to be the embodiment of E.N.D. Please tell me what you guys think, I love reading your reviews. Thanks for reading :)**


	40. Chapter 40: The Cursed Gift

Chapter 40: The Cursed Gift

Everyone was surrounding her, the demons all kneeling at her feet after a command she had ushered. No one seemed to notice that Silver didn't bow down at the same time as the others, or that he wasn't as low as them, since the only reason he kneeled was to keep suspicion off of himself. Gajeel was still looking at her fear in his eyes, not fear of her, but rather fear for her. For a moment Lucy didn't even know where to start the story. Yet she knew she had to tell them something, she wasn't going to leave her family in the dust.

Thinking back she tried to remember the dream she had a while ago, the one where the Zeref and Mavis from her original time period had given her a message somehow crossing between the barriers of time. Everyone already knew about Lucy Heartfilia's past with Fairy Tail thanks to Jellal, so at least it saved her from having to explain everything from the beginning. Rather she would just have to explain why even though everyone had survived that last battle, she had felt like everyone needed a second chance.

* * *

 _The dreamscape had been the desolated area where that final battle had taken place. Unfortunately even though none of Fairy Tail's members ended up dead there had been some civilian casualties from Zeref's side. All Lucy could smell was death, destruction, smoke, and dark magic and it had made her woozy. Everyone else had already headed off, some with the council, others just to get some rest after the long battle. Natsu had snapped and the Council had taken him into custody after sealing him back into the Book he had once been a part of. After everything that had happened Lucy knew that this time no matter what they tried to do Fairy Tail would never recover, and most likely the Council would order them to disband or consider them a Dark Guild. Not that Lucy could really blame them for what had happened._

 _The timing was shortly before Lucy had summoned Crux getting all of the information she needed to cast her spell and rewrite the history she knew. It had started out just as a memory and then the area around her was lively and green once again, almost like the battle had never happened. Lucy almost screamed when Zeref and Mavis had appeared in front of her looking more ghost like then Mavis's Astral Projection ever had. The two of them in death could finally be together again and their hands were clasped tightly to each other, almost as if they were afraid if they let go they would be separated for eternity._

 _"Hello Lucy," Mavis told her a smile on her face. At that time Lucy hadn't felt like she deserved being around the light that had been the First Master of Fairy Tail. Thinking that she would think the price Lucy took was too much. "Oh you silly girl only you could handle the double sided sword that is E.N.D. You have the power to not go mad with his essence, his curse, within you even once it is activated the first time."_

 _"What, what do you mean?" Lucy stammered hope flickering forward as she thought that maybe she wouldn't have to one day leave her guild to protect them from herself._

 _"Mavis means that you've already fought and broken so many curses yourself, ones that have lasted millenniums within our family bloodlines. Always going between the three a sort of Trinity in our magic; my family representing darkness, the Dreyar family being neutral able to fall to any side of the scale, and your family the Heartfilia's representing the light of the world. Since the beginning of this world our three families have been needed to keep the balance in nature, but we were never able to become close. A curse placed on our lines whenever we risked it, so even if we fell in love, we would never have a happy ending._

 _"Then when Anna Heartfilia and I first met, a jealous witch who didn't know who I was placed a curse on our line, making it so that we would always be compelled our two families to fall in love, running the destiny of our descendants. Yet even with the curse anytime the love between our families would be consummated we would immediately be separated. Just like how Mavis and I had been. The curse compelled you to love Natsu, but your caring loving nature curbed his destructiveness, even if for a time it left you blind to the one truly meant for your soul._

 _"Breaking the bloodline curses you did, with your mother's bloodline of the Slayer running through your veins, only you can fight the maddening power of E.N.D. If anyone else had gained this power the world would surely be doomed. At the same time you can use E.N.D's power to end my other self, finally granting me the peace of sleep, as long as you are the one who kills me Tartaros and the rest of the demons I created will be under your power. Keeping them from bringing the end of the world, and they can help you defeat the Dragon of the Apocalypse once the time comes."_

 _Lucy was still shocked not truly believing that she wasn't dreaming the entire thing, but weirder things had happened to her. Her instincts which never led her on the wrong path were telling her that everything was true, that somehow they truly had come from beyond time and death to give her this message._

 _"Do be careful though Lucy because this is a cursed gift. If ever you allow yourself to fall into the darkness no one would be able to stop you. No matter what you seem to think you are still the Light of Fairy Tail, the girl whose given up more for the guild then any before her," Mavis warned and she and Zeref began flickering._

 _Then the two of them spoke together, "we know only you can change the destiny of this world. Good Luck Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail."_

* * *

"Mavis and Zeref had twisted things somehow from what I understood making it so that the cost of my using that spell would be my keeping this power out of the wrong hands. I also was able to gain a sort of ability that made it so once I came into contact with the real E.N.D I would be able to steal only the curse power bubbling under the surface. Changing him completely from demon to human granting the wish Zeref held for Millenniums, for his little brother to live."

For a few moments everyone was silent as Lucy stopped speaking explaining how she had come to gain the power that was enough to kill Zeref as well as raze the world to the ground if she fell off the deep end. She was only lucky enough that becoming the host for the demon hadn't made her immortal. Otherwise she wouldn't be able to stop herself after life times of loss, eventually an eternity could drive anyone over the edge.

Then her mother stepped forward hesitantly her arms reaching out for a moment before they dropped down again. Lucy could see the pain in both of her parents eyes, and confusion in Lucas's to know the girl he called Lucy-nee really was the older sister he had always been told died before he was born. Looking at her mother Lucy just wanted to throw herself forward, embrace her as she had been longing to do since the first time she had seen her after coming back, but instead she waited for her to speak. She knew that there was a lot of other things that she needed to answer for, and that no one could have peace of mind until she told them everything.

"Why," it was so quiet at first Lucy could barely hear her mother, but her words gradually got louder until the last one became a scream, "why did you have to pretend you were dead? Why couldn't you allow us to help you? We loved you Lucy how could you leave us like that?! Allowing us to think we would never see you again! WHY?!"

Lucy just looked at her sadly turning her eyes downward, "I could lie and tell you it was because I knew about my demon slayer abilities that in my time, although I didn't know it, were what caused your death. However I'm not going to lie to you there was no definite reason on why I had to be dead, on why Lucy Heartfilia had to be dead. I had just lost, in a sense since their happiness was gone, everyone I had ever loved, and done a spell that's consequences I didn't fully know. At that time I didn't know Gajeel had came back with me. I believed I was fully alone, that I was the only one standing between Fairy Tail's terrible future, and the happiness I wanted everyone I loved to have. With how I grew up the first time I knew that the old Lucy Heartfilia would never be able to do half the things I had done, the only way I could save everyone was if I was no longer Lucy Heartfilia."

"When you were older, after everything that happened at the Grand Magic Games, why couldn't you tell us then?" her father's tone was accusatory and Lucy just smiled a bittersweet smile at him.

"By then I was just used to be Luciana Redfox, I didn't want people to expect me to be the Lucy Heartfilia they remembered, even if Jellal and them weren't truly the ones I knew, they still knew of me. I didn't feel like Lucy Heartfilia anymore, I just felt like Luce, a girl who would do anything to protect her guild. Plus I didn't even think I deserved telling you after all the pain and suffering I put you through. You were a happier family then I could have ever imagined, and I was terrified if the truth came out that everything would change."

Lucy was barely done speaking before three bodies barrelled into her if it wasn't for a sudden steadying hand on her back, between her wings which felt really weird, she would have fallen over at the force of it. She could feel the water droplets from her family's tears as they clutched onto her tightly, only Michelle not joining in at least until Lucy gestured her over. Then for the first time her entire family, wait she had to pull Gajeel into it, now her entire family was whole once again.

Finally her family released her and Lucy turned towards Silver, his cloak was still over his face hiding his features from his son, and Lucy wanted for another family to be reunited tonight as well. Unfortunately there was only one idea she thought even had a brief chance of working, and that was if she got Laxus to jump start Silver's heart. Even though it was faint she could still hear the faint beating of Silver's heart, and she was certain his body had been taken over by the necromancer when he was just between living and dead. At the moment though it was only the necromancer's power that was keeping Silver alive, but she was hoping it would be like when someone collapsed from heart problems, when the doctors would use lightning lacrima to revive them even if it didn't always work.

Turning to Laxus who was behind her Lucy gave him a brilliant smile, hoping he would trust her enough to not fully ask her why she was asking of him what she was. Her words were spoken softly enough that no other slayer or demon could hear her request. She could see the curiosity in Laxus's eyes at it, but despite all of her lies she could still see the trust towards her shining from Laxus's eyes, hopefully she would never destroy that trust he held in her.

No one really had time to react in a split second seemingly out of the blue Laxus suddenly hurled lightning at Silver causing all of the demons to recoil in horror, almost like they feared the same thing would happen to them. Most of the guild was looking between her and Laxus probably confused at the ecstatic expression on Lucy's face as the heart beat she was focusing on suddenly was as loud as any humans. Silver was on the ground panting, his cloak surprisingly still covering his face, but it seemed that he hadn't really realized what was going on yet. Lucy sort of felt sorry for him when his face paled at her demand to Keyes.

"Keyes I want you to release all of the dead you have in your possession," the demon priest struggled at first, but he was no match in the end for the compulsion she had over them as the pseudo Master of their guild.

Silver had an air of acceptance over his face as he prepared himself not even thinking to say goodbye to his son. It wasn't like before where his son had already discovered that he was sort of still alive, and Lucy figured he didn't want to make Gray suffer through that pain all over again. She had to stop herself from laughing loudly when Silver started glancing around wondering why he was still alive. Then his eyes turned towards her as comprehension dawned on him looking for confirmation that she had done what he thought she had.

"I righted all the wrongs in my power. Why don't you show your face to everyone, with how forgiving this lot is I don't think he will blame you for trying to spare him from witnessing your death all over again," she said reassuringly to Silver. The words were barely out of her mouth before Silver allowed the cloak to drop, not even really giving Gray time to comprehend what was going on before he embraced his son.

Today was a day of secrets being revealed, although there was one she was going to keep just a little while longer. She knew she had to talk to Laxus about everything later on, but she felt enough was revealed for now, there was surely plenty of time in their future for her to admit to Laxus that she loved him. First she should allow him time to get used to this bombshell before she dropped another one on him, although she wasn't going to wait too long to tell him. She was done hiding for now it was just a bit of a rest before she had to bare her entire soul to him.

* * *

 _ **AN: First thing sorry about not being able to reply to your reviews on the last chapter, reviews were acting up again. Don't worry there will be more reactions towards Lucy's reveal in the next chapter. I just felt like there was too much going on in this one, plus the next chapter will partially focus on Gray's reaction to his dad hugging him, as well as Lucy and Silver explaining what happened to him. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and soon LaLu will be official in this story just be a little more patient. Please tell me what you guys think, and thank you for reading my story :)**_


	41. Chapter 41: Reactions

Chapter 41: Reactions

Lucy was just calmly waiting for Gray to react to his dead father hugging him, her eyes brimming with tears, glad that because of her actions she had brought them together again. Ultear looked a little confused, but Ul most have realized who Silver was to Gray because she was holding her daughter back from attacking the man that was unknown to her. Juvia looked like she was torn between being jealous of the unknown man who in her eyes was probably trying to steal her Gray-Sama, and looking a tad confused as to the happiness that started to bloom on Gray's face.

"Dad," Gray finally breathed pulling away from his father as he took him in, even pinching himself like he believed what he was seeing was only a dream.

"Gray I am so sorry son. How? How did you bring me back from the brink?" Silver asked turning towards her his eyes filled with gratefulness as he looked at her.

Shrugging like it was no big deal she tried to act like it was nothing, "eh there was a fifty-fifty chance Lax-kun's lighting wouldn't be able to restart your heart. I had to try something though. Not like I could let my teacher die without doing everything in my power to prevent it, right?"

"Thank you truly from the bottom of my heart," he said bowing down to her as far as he could without actually getting down on his knees and acting like he was a worshipper instead of a friend.

Lucy would have stayed and talked with Silver more as well as reassure Gray that he wasn't dreaming, but a hand on hers began to tug her away. Turning her head slightly she wasn't really surprised to see Laxus pulling her along with him, although she did become surprised at the warmth that flowed through her as she laced her fingers with him. Suddenly the wings and any demon like aspect had melted back away, replacing her with her green eyes and blondish Silver hair. Laxus truly was like the light that drove her away from the darkness, just like she used to be for the entire guild. Actually she had to hold in a giggle thinking that maybe Laxus would become the next light of Fairy Tail.

As they moved through the guild she could see everyone's shock when she became her old self again, and wondered how many rumors about her relationship with Laxus would be out and about now. Clearly it was too big of a coincidence for her to suddenly let go of the curse power once she and Laxus connected. It was odd how perfectly her hand seemed to fight into Laxus almost like they were made to be two pieces of the same puzzle. Her heart started beating faster as she wondered if maybe just maybe it wasn't a remnant of the curse on their bloodlines that made her fall in love with him. Perhaps she and Laxus were just meant to be?

It didn't bother her that Laxus didn't say anything to her as they made their way to his office. Probably because they could have privacy there, but were still inside the guild in case Lucy had to get the demons under control again. Although she wasn't going to leave the demons around for long, she knew what she had to do in order to defeat Zeref, but she wasn't going to do it alone, or at least she wasn't going to confront him alone.

* * *

The guild watched as Lucy and Laxus went off for Laxus to confront Lucy about her lies. It was odd to know that the girl they all had seen as a sister had given up so much to make them all happy. Saving those the most important to them from terrible fates, even though they felt like they owed her they knew she would never accept it. She had done everything out of love and no one could really find it in themselves to blame her for lying to them because surely anyone else in the guild would have done the same thing if it meant saving their loved ones. They were just glad that she hadn't lost herself in the process because then they would have never forgave themselves.

* * *

"So let me have it," Lucy said with acceptance once Laxus had shut the door of his office behind him. She was entirely prepared for Laxus to go on an angry rant again, just like he had done when they were fighting, surely now he would rant about how she should have trusted her with her secrets.

What Lucy wasn't expecting however was for Laxus's lips to cover her own, or for it to feel like her heart was connecting with him. It was different from their other kisses, making her think of all those Fairy Tales were true love's kiss could break any spell. Before she would have pulled away, would have thought Laxus was just trying to punish her again, but now she could feel all the love he was pouring into the kiss. Even though it was unbelievable for Lucy to actually accept that he loved her she still threw her arms around his neck allowing the kiss to deepen baring her own soul to him. Through their kiss they were saying everything they had never truly said with words, how much they loved each other.

As Laxus's lips expertly moved over her own Lucy felt her knees start buckling from the emotions raging inside of her. Stumbling a bit as Laxus pressed into her more his hands tangled in her hair, and she ended up bumping into the desk behind her causing Laxus to lift her up onto it. No longer having to worry about their height difference Laxus nipped her lip causing Lucy to gasp allowing his tongue entrance into her mouth where they started a duel for dominance. With their lips the two of them tried to convince the other that they loved one another more than they could ever imagine, and that they would never be apart again. It shocked Lucy just how much emotion a single kiss could possess.

Unfortunately eventually their kiss had to end as the need for air became extremely hard to ignore. Laxus reluctantly pulling away as he looked down at her and Lucy was certain she looked like she was just kissed, if his messy hair and swollen lips were any indication. The moment they stepped out of this room everyone would know exactly what they had been up to, but Lucy found that she didn't really care. She had finally gotten Laxus something she had never thought would be possible.

"That wasn't really what I meant when I asked you to let me have it," Lucy said her voice sounding breathless and Laxus smirked at her, although she could also see a touch of vulnerability in his eyes.

"Does that mean you wouldn't want me to do it again in the future Lulu?" he asked it in a teasing manner, but Lucy knew from his eyes that he was afraid she would answer in the negative.

Instead of answering with words right away Lucy gave him another quick teasing peck giving him her own devious smirk. "Does that answer your question?" When Laxus went to kiss her again Lucy pulled back, "don't you think we should discuss things first?"

"Such as?"

"Aren't you angry at me for lying to you about who I was?"

"I'm just glad you're alright Lulu. It wouldn't matter to me if you turned out to be Zeref himself! No matter what I will always Love You," he gasped as he said it probably thinking it was too early to admit.

Smiling at Laxus as he turned his head away from her in embarrassment Lucy grabbed his chin forcing him to look at her. Not even feeling slightly embarrassed that she was still sitting on his desk, or how it would look if anyone decided to come into the office. She just wanted to make sure she could reassure Laxus that she felt the same way. Even if she had originally been planning to give him a little bit of time to get used to who she really was before she dropped the L-bomb on him there was no way she could do that now. Not when Laxus looked like he wanted to bolt and hideaway for twenty years before crawling back in embarrassment.

"I'm glad to hear that because I love you to Lax, it's always been you, even if I was a little blind at first. Honestly with all of your signals I should have realized how I felt for you sooner, but I wasn't ready yet to accept love back then. If it was anyone other than you Lax I still wouldn't be ready. You're mine and I am yours as long as you wish to have me."

"Then I guess you better get used to spending the rest of your life with me because I'm never going to let you go Lulu."

"Good otherwise I would have to beat some sense into you," she told him before their lips met once more.

Maybe everything wasn't quite dealt with just yet. She still had to defeat Zeref and Acnologia, as well as free the dragons once the time was right, but for now everything was perfect. She could finally stop hiding who she was, and finally let go of the guilt she had been holding this entire time because she was lying to her guild. With the guild now knowing everything and behind her she knew she could fulfill her wish, and keep Fairy Tail running for generations after they were all gone.

* * *

 _ **AN: There you have it Lucy and Laxus are finally together. This story only has the epilogue left and then it is finally over, hope you guys enjoyed it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading and please tell me what you thought :)**_


	42. Epilogue

Epilogue:

"So the brave demon of Fairy Tail along with the light of Fairy Tail saved the world from the evil Dark Wizard Zeref, by the demon of Fairy Tail absorbing the rest of the demons from the book of Zeref. With that much curse magic inside of her, and her light alongside her to keep her from going down the path of destruction, the demon of Fairy Tail was able to finally fulfill the Dark Wizards wish. However the moment the Dark Wizard was dead, the evil dragon Acnologia turned once more into a human, his age to advanced for him to live and he turned into dust. With that the dragons trapped inside the dragon slayers were free to roam Earthland once again."

"Again daddy again," a little girl with silver blonde hair and orange eyes begged her father. The lightning shaped scar across his eye almost seemed to glow from the star stickers stuck alongside his daughter's wall.

"Alright Hikaru, but just one more, and then it's bed time. Mommy still needs daddy to protect her and the baby in her tummy, ok?"

Then once again Laxus began the story of how he and his wife had defeated the dark wizard Zeref, and accidentally ended up defeating the dragon of the Apocalypse at the same time. Happy that he had gotten what he had always wanted, a family with the woman he loved, and the reassurance that she would never allow darkness into her heart as long as he was at her side.

When he finished rereading his daughter's favorite story to her again he found his way to his wife's side. Her belly was big with their son, the little boy they were going to name Yuri, and she practically glowed in the evening light. Wrapping his arms around her Laxus thanked the Zeref and Mavis she had known because without them he would have never found the love of his life, the other half of his soul. He hoped that wherever the two souls were now that they were finally at peace.

 **The End!**

* * *

 ** _AN: Thank you everyone for being such loyal fans until the end. This story was to focus on Laxus and Lucy finally getting together, which is why I decided to show the end by a bed time story Laxus tells their daughter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please tell me what you thought of this story as a whole. There may be one shots based on this story in the future, about Lucas joining Fairy Tail, and things like that if I ever get the inspiration for those stories. There will not however be a sequel :)_**


End file.
